The Green in the Grey
by TheBlack'sResurgence
Summary: A prophecy left unfulfilled, a family torn apart by repercussions of war and one child left to a life of neglect. But there were those not content to allow this to pass. Harry Potter may have been abandoned at the end of the war but he will rise to be more than any could have imagined. Minimal bashing, rated M for violence etc. Harry/Tonks, James/Lily Main plot begins GOF
1. Prologue: Darkness Falls

**A/N**

 **Welcome to my newest venture into the Potterverse. This will be a Harry/Tonks story as promised and as usual will have lots of original concepts on an already popular idea. Before we start I feel that I should definitely explain a bit of the premise and some of the characterizations you will see within.**

 **This is a WBL story with Harry having a brother a couple of years younger than himself. There will be some standard inclusions, such as Harry being sent to the Dursley's and so on, but all will be explained so I implore you to be a little patient while the story unfolds. The main plot will begin with Harry being sixteen years old and will take place during the goblet of fire, so you can guess what is going to happen with that, but it won't be why you think which will become clear during this chapter.**

 **This Harry will very much be grey, bordering on dark in some ways, but he will not be evil. I don't want to give away too much here but as mentioned, it will be explained. He will be two years older than he is in canon also.**

 **The James and Lily in the story will be influenced by Dumbledore, at least in the beginning, but I won't bash them in the traditional sense. The attitude towards them by certain characters will be seemingly justified and will be deserved in some respects.**

 **This Dumbledore won't be inherently evil, but he will have a lot of the 'Greater Good' aspects about him. He will want things done his own way and will do what he deems fit to ensure it.**

 **I will be keeping a fair few of my favourite characters from previous stories but there will be changes in them and a few new ones also.**

 **This Voldemort will be much more hands on than he traditionally is and more intelligent than he his projected typically. He won't just be an angry man with daddy issues but I won't overly change his character, he wouldn't be the same Dark Lord we love to hate if I did that.**

 **I won't purposely bash characters for no reason, but some will of course be negative, or seen as negative by the main characters.**

 **The basic summary should give you an idea of what the story entails so without further ado let's begin.**

Chapter 1: Darkness Falls (Prologue)

The Muggles who dwelled in the village would call it sleepy, quiet and the perfect haven to isolate oneself from the fast paced style of modern city living. But those of magical blood would disagree. Although the magical community happily shared the village with those not of their kind, this was their land; sacred and rich in a history that their counterparts would never know. To those of magic this was the home of wizarding legend; the birthplace of Godric Gryffindor himself, the home of the famous Peverell family and more recently the Bagshots, the Dumbledore's and now the Potters.

The latter of the families had only made the presence known in the village recently after securing one of the cottages and warding it to the highest degree; this was a time of war after all but it was the secrecy of the move that had people talking. The non-magicals noticed nothing out of the ordinary, it was simply as though that cottage in particular had never existed, it was however a different story altogether for those of magic, they knew something had changed within their community and in a time such as this, it was nerve-wracking to say the least.

They all had vague memories of that particular cottage but when they attempted to investigate, they merely forgot about it for a brief time and returned to their daily lives before they would once again become curious to it's disappearance.

It was a continuous process that would repeat itself over a period of several months, but that would all change overnight, a night that would be known as the greatest victory over darkness in modern history.

 _Halloween 1981, Godric's Hollow_

Lord Voldemort arrived in the village with an inaudible apparation and without missing step, made his way up the gently cobbled street towards his destination.

The final dregs of the muggle children were finishing up their trick or treating for the evening and none paid any heed to the tall man dressed in such a strange black robe; it was Halloween after all. Lord Voldemort equally paid them no attention, tonight was about securing his legacy, not the frivolous customs that he himself had been denied so many years ago. Tonight was about eliminating the only threat to him, though he still could not grasp any understanding how little more than a newborn babe could be his downfall.

However, Lord Voldemort was nothing if not meticulous and although the thought of prophecies was laughable, he was not one to dismiss a branch of magic he had almost no experience of, it would certainly be foolish to ignore entirely.

Yes, it was best to take no chances and nip the proverbial thorny rose in the bud before it could become any form of threat.

He of course knew of the Potters well. They were a family of old, steeped in tradition of battle success and were held in high regard when it came to the art of war. The damned parents of his next victim had already given him enough problems in recent years, but that would end this very evening. The three of them would all meet their maker at the end of his wand.

He smiled cruelly as the cottage he was looking for came into view; the traitor Pettigrew had been invaluable in finding it. However, the Dark Lord had no room for traitors in his ranks. When the night was over, the rat would also be killed for his cowardice. Lord Voldemort did not reward cowards, even if they were as helpful as young Peter had been. The thought of the man disgusted him.

If the thought of the man sickened him, it was nothing compared to the sight of the rat leaning nervously in the doorway of the house as he reached the gate.

The Dark Lord sneered in distaste before crossing the powerful ward line, shuddering as the powerful magic washed over him.

He paused briefly at the shudder.

It had not been a typical shudder one would feel when crossing a magical barrier, but a shudder of something that he had long forgotten, something that he had not felt in decades; a sense of foreboding and the smallest jolt of fear.

He frowned and shook his head, but smirked nonetheless. He may be immortal, but a reminder of what fear was always amused him, though this was more unsettling than he would ever admit.

"My Lord, I trust you had no issues finding it," Peter stated, offering the other a bow.

"Why are you here Wormtail?"

The rotund man trembled at the near hiss in the Dark Lord's voice.

"The P-Potters asked me to babysit while they attended a meeting with the Order."

The Dark Lord growled.

He wanted the entire family dead, but now he would have to settle for his primary objective.

He smirked again at the thought of them returning home to find their son dead. That would have to do for now. There was no doubt in his mind that he would get the chance to finish the parents at a different time.

"Leave Wormtail," he commanded.

Peter looked as though he wanted to say something, but the tone of his master's voice had him holding his tongue. He instead swallowed nervously before nodding and scarpering away in his rat form.

When the traitor was out of sight he crossed the threshold into the home and snorted at the simplicity and sparse nature of the property. The Potters were exceedingly wealthy, but this house reflected none of that wealth. It was decorated in the most basic of manner with a lot of muggle made furniture and implements.

He sighed in disappointment. It was certainly a shame to see a family such as the Potters to steep so low as to live like the disgusting muggles, though he knew he should not be surprised since the newest head of the family had married a mudblood.

Instead of investigating further, he made his way up the stairs to be faced by 6 doors all of them open besides one, the room in which the child he sought would be sleeping restfully.

The door creaked gently as he opened it and his eyes became wide at the unexpected development; the rat would suffer before he died for not mentioning this.

"He must have been under some kind of vow," he muttered irritably.

Where he expected to find one small boy no older than a year and a half old, he found two children, one at least past his third birthday.

The youngest of the boys was asleep as he had been promised, but the elder looked up at him with large, innocent green eyes that shined gently in the moonlight pouring through the window.

The Dark Lord frowned at the boy but he did not waver under the glare, he instead returned it stubbornly.

The man chuckled involuntarily and scolded himself immediately.

"If things were different you could have made a promising recruit in the future young Potter," he offered sincerely as he ruffled the boys hair.

The Potter boy huffed and continued his glare as he pulled away from the strangers touch.

"Do you not fear me boy?" the Dark Lord questioned disbelievingly.

The boy shook his head.

"Don't know who you are," he replied with a shrug.

Lord Voldemort smirked again.

"Ahh, the ignorance of youth," he mused. "I am Lord Voldemort."

The boys' eyes widened and his lips began to tremble at the realisation.

The Dark Lord smirked once more, this time in triumph.

"Now you understand the gravity of the situation."

The boy looked around helplessly, praying that his parents would come and save him and his baby brother.

"We are quite alone, but don't worry, if you don't interfere then I will make your death painless."

The boy was frozen in fear but felt something stirring inside of him at the thought of the impending doom he was sure to face. He began to feel a little brave; audaciousness fuelled by anger, but not quite bold enough to be defiant.

The Dark Lord turned away from the elder child, he was no threat after all and he had something much more important to deal with. It was the one born as the seventh month dies after all and he knew that it was the younger Potter that the prophecy referred too; Severus had assured him of that more than a year ago.

He began burning the necessary runes into the wooden floor, something he had practiced dozens of times and had completed on five other occasions thus far. This would bring him one step closer to the most magical number of Horcruxes, then his immortality would be secure, even Dumbledore nor Merlin himself could not prevent his domination of the Wizarding world.

With the runes drawn he began to chant in a long forgotten tongue, the incantation practiced to perfection since before he was sixteen years old from a scroll he had found in the chamber of his ancestor, helpfully translated by the greatest of the founding four.

The more and more he chanted the more he could feel the pull on his magic and his very soul. He reached the point of near exhaustion and quickly drew the shield of Gryffindor from his pocket and resized it, the final founders artifact he had searched for to complete the set. When he was on the brink of losing consciousness he leveled his wand at the sleeping boy, steadying his trembling hand so his aim was true.

" _Avada Kedavra,"_ he roared.

Unknown to the Dark Lord, the elder Potter son had managed to rile up his courage into action, the fear of his brother being hurt combined with his desire to protect him by any means spurred him on and he dived in front of the green spell.

The Dark Lord could only watch in shock as the spell rebounded off the boy and headed back towards him, much too quickly for him to dodge.

The next thing he became aware of was pain. Pain beyond pain wracked every fibre of his being and the agony left him screaming as his soul tore. He could not be sure of how long it lasted. It may only have been seconds but it felt an eternity. All that he knew was that he was no longer in his body, and he could remember nothing of what had happened. His last memory was crossing the ward line of the Potter property and then nothing, a simple haze in the place of what had transpired to leave him in such a state and predicament.

Whatever had happened had left him more vulnerable than he had ever been and he knew he had to flee however, all he could see was darkness. He braced himself but nonetheless mustered every ounce of strength and willpower pushed himself with great effort through the black catching a glimpse of four shadowy figures in a doorway as he came upon the light, before he left as quickly as possible, passing through the walls and wards and disappearing into the night with a final blood curdling scream.

(BREAK)

Four figures stood mesmerized by what they had witnessed, each stuck in a morbid curiosity, mouths agape and a sense of fear gripping their hearts leaving them shuddering where they stood as the darkness of the magic permeated the air around them.

It was the female of the group that escaped her stupor first as she became aware of the destruction surrounding them. With a worried step she took in what was left, her eyes quickly finding the two unconscious children in the room, her sons, both lying unmoving amongst the debris. She whimpered slightly as she stepped even more so into the room and came upon the body of her eldest.

"Harry," she sobbed as she scooped the boy into her arms and pulled him closer to her chest, completely unaware of the movements of her three companions.

The boy was still warm to touch and she breathed a sigh of relief as she felt his chest heave as he inhaled a lungful of air. Her relief was short-lived however as a wave of nausea overwhelmed her, a nausea she associated with the darkness herself and her husband had been fighting against these past years. She shuddered as another wave of foulness reached her, a foulness that was unmistakably pouring off her infant son.

She sobbed harder as she brushed aside his fringe only for her hand to come away wet and sticky with blood. Panicking, she swiped away the sticky mess of black hair the boy had inherited from his father and she gasped at what she saw. A cut in the shape of a lightning bolt was visibly etched into the toddlers' head just above his right eye, the point finishing next to his temple. The reek of darkness became more prominent and she physically retched but somehow managed to prevent the bile from rising into her throat.

"James," she moaned as her eyes met the sight of her husband cradling their other child.

James swallowed deeply, his eyes full of tears but he nodded as he pulled the other boy closer to him choking back a relieved sob.

"He's alive Lily," he managed to croak.

Even in his relief he could not miss the concerned expression of his wife as she cradled the elder boy.

"What's wrong Lils?" he questioned urgently.

The woman shook her head, her complexion paling further as she attempted to find the words.

"He feels wrong," she replied simply as the first distraught tear escaped her.

James frowned and approached her, the frown becoming deeper as he felt the darkness radiating from his son.

"ALBUS, SIRIUS," he called desperately, now panicking as he crouched down to join his wife.

The elder of the two men had been inspecting the runic carvings left in the wake of the wraith and the younger stood transfixed in the doorway, paler than the mother of the two boys. At the sound of his name however, his legs mechanically obeyed the summons and he found himself crouched on the floor looking upon his Godson who remained unconscious in his mothers' arms.

He too felt the darkness wash over him, but he himself did not flinch. He had become accustomed to such darkness having been raised in the house of Black. However, this darkness was something he was not at all familiar with. He thought he had experienced true darkness before but this was on a whole new spectrum, something that felt against nature itself.

Dumbledore physically shuddered at the radiating darkness permeating around the toddler and new that he needed assistance. Although he could not understand the entirety of the runic circle that Tom had left behind, he knew that it had detrimentally affected the two young boys, but to what extent, he did not know. However, it was something he planned on investigating immediately as priority.

"Sirius, please go and fetch Poppy."

The voice of the headmaster was calm but none could miss the severity in it.

Sirius shot one final desperate look at Harry before hurrying from the room as quickly as his legs would carry him to fetch the school matron.

The moment he had left Dumbledore drew his wand and made his way towards James and the youngest of the boys. Without preamble he began casting every diagnosis charm he knew and a few others to ascertain the state of the boy.

He frowned at the results and cast a number of them again to be sure.

He sighed as he pulled on his beard thoughtfully, not completely able to formulate a way to break the news to the clearly apprehensive parents. He was certain of his findings, there was not a shred of doubt, but he would allow Poppy to examine the baby to be absolutely certain. The affliction was not unheard of but not common either due to the nature of it. One would have to be exposed to some rather powerful magic for it to happen but it could be treatable in the long term, if the afflicted was responsive to the treatment. Only time would tell.

It was after he had completed the same diagnosis charms on the older boy that left the old man reeling. This was something he had never encountered before nor heard of but he at least had an inkling to what had transpired, though the details he would guard until necessary. This in itself would be even more heartbreaking to explain because of what would have to be, if of course he hunch was right and they usually were.

He remained silent as he pieced together his plan. He just hoped that the parents would not be difficult and would agree. He was certain they would once the implications and details had been revealed and that coming in the form of the now arriving Poppy Pomfrey would add credence to the idea he was currently formulating. The true issue however was the man who was accompanying said witch. Sirius Black would fight him on this with everything he had.

He sighed deeply as the matron and the still pale man entered the room.

Poppy visibly shuddered as the darkness attacked her senses and she fought the urge to vomit at the heady aroma within.

"What on earth happened here?" She asked as her own complexion had quickly become ashen.

"You will know soon enough Poppy," Dumbledore assured her. "But for now we require your expertise".

He gestured to the two unconscious boys and the woman immediately became the consummate professional, her healer instincts taking precedence above her curiosity.

She first turned her attention to the youngest Potter and began casting every diagnostic spell she could think of, the results leaving her feeling as though she had swallowed a quaffle.

"Merlin," she whispered as she turned her questioning yet sympathetic eyes to the other occupants. "Physically speaking he is okay".

She held up a hand to stall the inevitable exhales of relief.

"But something has caused significant damage to his magic," she added worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Lily questioned with a whisper.

"It's something that can happen when a child is exposed to very powerful dark magic," the healer explained. "His own magic has been fractured because of it".

"Fractured?" the redheaded mother asked.

Poppy nodded morosely.

"His magic has been weakened by whatever happened here".

"Will he get better?" James broke in as he placed an arm around his distraught wife.

Poppy took a deep breath and let it out forcefully.

"It's hard to say," she admitted. "It is possible but you will have to be very careful with him and his exposure to magic until we can determine how bad the damage is and we won't know that until his own stabilises. I'm sorry but that's all I know," She finished.

"What can we do?" Lily asked, determined to ensure everything possible was done for her baby.

"Limit his contact with magic as much as possible until we can be certain he is recovering," Poppy advised. "And of course keep him away from anything dark".

The parents nodded their understanding.

"It seems as though he was the target for some form of ritualistic magic that partly failed, though the remnants of that is already clearing," Poppy added thoughtfully shooting a questioning glance towards Dumbledore.

"I believe that is the case," the old wizard concurred. "These runes…"

He broke off as he turned to face where the runic circle had been only to find they had vanished and he could remember none of what had been there previously.

He frowned in confusion. He was by no means an expert in runes but he was no slouch either and he was certain he recognised at least a few of the arrays. He would have to review the memory in the pensieve later he decided.

"Well whatever it was it seems to be fading on its own accord," Poppy broke in.

A sense of relief broke out amongst those gathered.

"What about Harry?" Sirius asked with a croak, the worry within the man not shifting at all.

The healer turned her attention to the boy and cast the same diagnostic spells on the boy as she had his brother. She frowned at the results as she cast them again, her eyes widening and a look of horror overcoming her as she looked towards the headmaster, swallowing deeply.

"What is this?" She questioned, her voice quivering at the implications.

Dumbledore sighed.

"I was hoping you would confirm my fears Poppy".

"B-but this can't be possible," She stuttered.

"What is it?" Sirius interjected heatedly.

"I don't know what it is, but I know what it's doing".

Dumbledore nodded, urging her to explain.

She took a moment to formulate the words, to find a way to explain what was happening.

"It's as though his magic has been infected, like its being corrupted".

"Can't you stop it?" Lily cut in, a new note of worry in her voice.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin," Poppy responded. "It's not that simple," she finished in a whisper as she pondered the results of her checks.

"Please explain what you mean Poppy," Dumbledore requested, his own interest being piqued.

The woman looked between the three other adults as she shook her head in frustration and confusion.

"I know Harry's magic," she began. "I did the checks after his first bout of accidental," she reminded the parents.

Lily and James both nodded.

"His magic was strong and bright," she continued with a frown. "Now it's as though it is consuming something," she finished lamely.

"Consuming something?" Dumbledore asked worriedly.

Poppy nodded.

"Something is trying to corrupt him but Harry is absorbing it into his own magic," she responded.

"What the hell could it be?" Sirius broke in.

Poppy shrugged.

"Whatever it is is now becoming Harry's," She answered, not at all understanding how this was happening. "It's his own magic now, but his magic wasn't like this before, it has changed because of whatever happened here".

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I can only assume that Harry has been cursed in some way," Poppy answered as she brushed his fringe aside and revealed the extent of the still bleeding cut on his head and face. "It is permeating magic but I have no idea what it is," she admitted ashamedly.

Dumbledore drew his wand and placed it on the wound attempting to get a feel for the magic and determine what it was and what was happening. His wand grew immediately hot and he dropped it to the floor with a clatter as he hissed in pain. He had a passing familiarity with this magic and it left him feeling rather more sick than he had been already.

"Soul magic," he mumbled disgustedly.

He himself had investigated the obscure branch in his efforts in finding the Deathly Hallows many years ago as he attempted to figure out how the resurrection stone would have been created. It was not something he had studied in depth however. It had left him feeling extremely unclean and he vowed to avoid the topic from then on.

"Soul magic?"

The question came from Poppy. It was not something she had not even heard of.

Dumbledore nodded, as he thought on it further. He had come across certain terms within his studies yet their meaning eluded him. He had tried to forget the knowledge he had gained yet something was itching at the back of his mind and whatever it was would not be a good thing in the circumstances.

"Indeed," he intoned. "Though I can't be sure what has happened here, it has had unfortunate repercussions on young Harry in particular".

"Something must be done Albus, the boy is leaking this magic," Poppy replied.

The old man stroked his beard.

"Until we can figure this out it is imperative that we put a partial bind on Harry's magic".

"Why a partial bind?" Poppy asked.

"I don't know what it is we are facing," Dumbledore explained. "Soul magic is rather obscure and I will have to look into it. If we bind him completely then the corruption may begin to consume him".

Poppy gasped as she understood the implications.

"I guess that is a possibility," she mused. "But what about little Charlie? We can't have him exposed to this kind of magic".

Dumbledore sighed but felt relief wash over him. This was exactly the subject he himself did not want to broach.

"We have to consider what is best for both boys," he began thoughtfully. "Charlie cannot be around this type of magic, even if it is partially bound, it could be detrimental to his own recovery. Yet we don't know what affect this will have on Harry," he pointed out.

"Well what can we do Albus?" James piped up.

Dumbledore sighed knowing that his suggestion would not go down well.

"We need to understand what has happened to Harry so I think it best that I take him with me whilst I investigate".

"You are not a healer Dumbledore," Sirius retorted heatedly.

"And yet Poppy is and she freely admits that is clueless on the matter," the headmaster responded, his voice laced with impatience. "It is not a healer Harry needs Sirius, if it was then Poppy would have him fixed in a jiffy".

Sirius nodded his understanding though he did not like it.

"I am certain that I will have answers for you very soon, I simply need to ascertain what exactly is happening and has happened with Harry," Dumbledore assured them.

It was clear that the Potters and Sirius were not keen on the idea but they did not protest any further. Not one of the trio had any experience or understanding of soul magic and they of course only wanted what was best for Harry and Charlie.

"Please keep us updated," Lily pleaded, giving her blessing for the man to take her son and do what he could to make sure he was okay.

The old man nodded and offered the redhead a solemn yet grateful smile as he took the boy and placed him in the arms of the healer.

"What do we do now?" James broke in.

"Leave it to me," Dumbledore advised. "I will explain it in a way without revealing too many of the details of what has happened here tonight".

James nodded and dragged a hand through his hair.

"I know things are worrisome but you should all be proud, somehow your boys defeated the Dark Lord, soon enough the name Potter will be known even more so throughout our world," he explained with a warm smile, his eyes twinkling in his usual manner.

The two parents managed a wry smile their own though it was not entirely convincing. The only thing they wanted was for their sons to be healthy and happy; they didn't care about the glory that would come with the victory for the light especially if it cost them their children in any way.

Albus offered them a final nod in goodbye as he exited the room, the smile and twinkling of his eyes all but gone. Something was not right and a lot of things did not add up in his mind. He needed to truly ponder what had happened and understand how what was left had came to be. He had no doubt that the killing curse had been fired in that room but he knew not how any of the boys could have survived it.

His mind wandered back to the prophecy, yet nothing seemed to fit with what had occurred.

He shook his head as he looked upon the still sleeping boy in Poppy's arms.

Something significant had happened tonight and he would get to the bottom of it by any means necessary. He just needed the time and space to consider all possibilities and what his next course of action would be, though he already had an idea. Without any doubt in his mind, young Harry had been changed somehow. He couldn't be sure if it was the soul magic, the killing curse or a combination of both but the changing of his magic worried him so.

He couldn't be certain what it was he would uncover but his instincts told him it would not be good.

All he could do now was identify the issue and do all he could to resolve it. He only wished it could be much more simple. He had too many things to ponder whilst he did this. The damned prophecy would have to be taken into account also as would the recovery of the younger Potter boy.

All in all, many things were worrying the headmaster. He knew in his heart of hearts that Tom was not dead yet. He had seen the wraith itself and knew this was not the end, only a temporary reprieve. Whatever he uncovered in his investigations would be detrimental to the future of the wizarding world and an indicator of what was yet to come.

Tom Riddle would be back, that was the one thing he was completely certain on.

Albus gritted his teeth in frustration as he apparated back to Hogwarts to begin the arduous process of cleaning up this mess and begin preparations for what was to follow.

(BREAK)

It was a few days later that found the headmaster sat at his desk, pinching his nose in frustration as he slammed shut the final book he had sought out for his answers and he was no closer to finding out what had happened. He had attempted to view the memory of the ritual runes in his pensieve as planned but was met with only a blurry image that left the entirety of the circle unreadable.

"It must have concealing magic to protect its secret," he mused.

Harry had woken up sporadically over the previous days and his magic had become rather erratic and violent resulting in the old man having to place a suitable bind upon him for his own and Poppy's safety. James, Lily and Sirius had all been visiting regularly and leaving equally disappointed at the end of each day as Albus had yet to reach any solid conclusions.

Dumbledore sighed as he looked towards the fireplace knowing he only had one other option available. He rose and threw a handful of floo powder in the flames before taking a deep, laboured breath.

"Flamel Manor," he called.

It took a few minutes but he was finally greeted by the wife of is long time friend and colleague.

"Albus?" the lady questioned, clearly surprised by the call of the man.

"Perenelle," Dumbledore replied fondly. "I was wondering if I could perhaps bother Nicholas for a few moments of his time".

The lady simply raised an eyebrow at the request before her head disappeared from the flames, replaced only a moment later by her husband.

"Albus, what can I do for you?"

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.

"I find myself in a rather delicate situation and I require a favour old friend," he admitted.

Nicholas allowed a brief look of surprise to cross his features before he schooled them once more.

"Now I do hope this does not concern my stone".

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Only the lending of a book in your possession," the other man assured him.

Nicholas frowned but nodded.

"Of course, what book do you need?"

"Magicke most evil".

Nicholas scowled at the title and frowned at his former protégé.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" he hissed angrily.

Albus held up a placating hand.

"Not myself but some people close to me".

"You had better explain yourself quickly Albus," Nicholas demanded, his anger yet to fade.

Albus nodded, feeling a small amount of relief overcoming him knowing that his mentor would be able to help.

"I'm sure you are aware that the Dark Lord has fallen".

"I've heard whispers," the other man conceded. "Something to do with the youngest Potter boy I heard".

"Indeed," Dumbledore confirmed. "It is more complicated than that however. The elder son is having some issues that I can't figure out".

"And you believe the answer will be found in this book?" Nicholas questioned.

"I don't know," Albus admitted. "But somehow soul magic is involved".

Nicholas looked alarmed at that statement but quickly schooled his features.

"I will be with you in twenty minutes Albus, I shall bring the book".

With that the fire lost its emerald colour and turned once more into the gently crackling flames leaving Dumbledore to return to his desk to wait for his friend.

As promised it was around twenty minutes later that his wards alerted him to the arrival of his friend. Dumbledore flicked his wand towards the door to allow the man entrance.

Nicholas entered looking every bit the middle aged man Dumbledore had always known despite him being midway through his sixth century of life. He was still as lithe and nimble as Albus remembered, still sporting the same pointed goatee and greying brown hair. His light blue eyes held the same youthful visage and the old man found himself shaking his head in amusement.

"Still consuming your wonderful elixir I see," Dumbledore stated.

Nicholas snorted in response.

"You look as though you could use some yourself Albus," the other man quipped. "Now explain what mess you have landed yourself in this time," he demanded.

Dumbledore sighed but explained everything nonetheless. Nicholas Flamel was just about the only person he could trust and if anyone had an answer to his woes, it would be the man now sat opposite him.

Flamel exhaled a deep breath after he had finished hearing what had happened.

"I have never heard of such a thing," he mumbled, lost in his own thoughts. "Where is the boy now?"

"He is in the hospital wing under the care of myself and Poppy".

"Then I would very much like to see him for myself".

Dumbledore gestured for the man to follow and the duo made there way to where the boy rested in a companionable silence.

Upon entering the ward they came across Poppy tending to the boy as she frowned to herself.

"How is he Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

The matron shook her head and shrugged.

"I just don't understand this Albus," She sighed. "Since you have placed the bind on his magic it is slowly changing back to what it was".

It was the headmaster's turn to frown at this revelation.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, his magic was clearly attempting to consume something and now that you have bound it, whatever it was absorbing is pulling itself away and seems to be settling into the head wound," she explained as brushed the fringe aside to show the still gaping flesh. She had of course tried to heal it but nothing she tried would knit the skin back together. It had however stopped bleeding for which she was grateful.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose at that and he huffed in frustration.

"It's as though it is trying to take a hold of the boy in some way but can't do it while his magic can fight back," Poppy theorised.

"Has he woken up at all?" Nicholas inquired.

Poppy shook her head and shot the man a questioning glance.

"Ah my apologies," Dumbledore broke in. "This is Nicholas Flamel. He has kindly consented to lend me a book to help with young Harry here".

The healer acknowledged the other man's presence with little more than a nod.

"I'm completely at a loss on what to do," she admitted. "If we unbind him his magic is too erratic and if we leave him as he is then whatever is plaguing him is stronger and I don't know what it will do to him".

"May I?" Flamel cut in, gesturing towards the unconscious toddler.

Dumbledore waved his friend forward and Nicholas drew his wand as he approached.

He cast several diagnostic charms on the boy and then turned his attention the lighting bolt cut before carrying out the same spells.

He scratched his chin thoughtfully before raising his eyebrows and placing his wand at the edge of the wound, muttering furiously under his breath in words that neither the healer nor headmaster could hear.

He began to shake and sweat profusely as he struggled to complete his spell, his wand having grown exceedingly hot in his hand.

He managed to finish the spell and removed his wand as he breathed heavily, leaning heavily on the barred head of the bed for support.

"I've never known anything like it," he whispered. "In all my centuries I never expected something like this".

"What is it Nicholas?" Dumbledore all but demanded.

The man swallowed deeply and shook his head.

"There's only one way I can be sure," he muttered more to himself.

He pointed his wand at the boy and braced himself.

" _Ennervate"._

The sleeping boy awoke with a gasp and shot upright in the bed, his eyes wide and taking in his surroundings. Eventually they settled on the adults who recoiled in horror at what they were seeing.

Dumbledore found himself slack-jawed at what he was facing. The usual emerald eyes the boy had inherited from his mother were no longer there. He instead found himself staring into two blood red slits that were not the boys own.

The boy simply tilted his head and gazed at the trio curiously before smirking in what seemed to be triumph.

Nicholas was the first to gather the use of his facilities and he sprung into action. He pointed his wand at the boy, his hand shaking slightly at what he was about to do.

" _Avada Kedavra,"_ he roared.

Albus was shaken from his stupor at the first word of the incantation and moved swiftly to knock his mentors wand enough that the curse missed the boy, barely. The headmaster drew his own wand and fired off a stunner leaving him slumped back into his pillows at the contact of the spell.

"You fool," Nicholas hissed in fury.

"You cannot just murder a child," Dumbledore retorted heatedly.

Nicholas shook his head and pointed his still shaking hand towards the bed.

"That is no longer a child," he returned angrily. "He is a damned Horcrux".

Dumbledore balked as the word registered on his conscious and he was assaulted by a knowledge he had tried to forget, a knowledge from many decades ago that he had acquired during his youth in his pursuit of the Hallows.

He momentarily slumped in defeat at the revelation but quickly regained his composure.

"Then we now know what it is we are dealing with," he replied defiantly.

Flamel shook his head in exasperation.

"I have studied this magic in as much depth as possible, the vessel must be destroyed," he bit back irritably.

Dumbledore shook his head in denial.

"There has to be a way," he mumbled.

"You are too righteous for your own good Dumbledore," Nicholas growled. "The kindest thing you could do for that boy would be to end him".

The head master again shook his head furiously.

"It is our place as educators, as role models to do what we can," he tried desperately. "I will not kill him".

"Then on your head be it Albus, you are only delaying the inevitable".

He then removed and restored a large tome from his pocket to its natural size before handing it to the other man.

"See for yourself, there is nothing you can do for the lad, he is gone," Nicholas growled before he turned heel and exited the room.

Dumbledore sighed at the departure of his friend and turned to face the school healer.

"Keep him subdued Poppy," he whispered. "I will see what can be done and not a word to anyone".

The near catatonic nurse simply nodded, not believing what had just taken place on her ward.

She would never forget the red serpent eyes of the boy nor the revered man attempting to murder him right in front of her.

After a moment she mechanically ran a few diagnostics on the boy to ensure that he would not wake soon before retreating to her own quarters. Once inside she pulled a bottle of Ogden's finest from the shelf and took a deep pull straight from the bottle; no glass could hold enough liquor for her in the sate she was in.

(BREAK)

It was a week later that Albus was once again sat at his desk, this time nursing a glass of mead, gently swirling the contents as he contemplated the previous days that had passed. He was not usually one to indulge in alcohol but his lemon drops were no longer taking the edge off of his frustration or the worry that had settled deep within him.

He sighed as he placed the tumbler on his desk with a deep clunk and pulled at his beard with a laboured breath.

He had looked into every possibility available to himself as things were and his conclusions were bleak at best. With the help of Poppy they had unbound the boys core whilst keeping him unconscious, only for his magic to once again attempt to absorb what he now knew was the Horcrux.

He had then found a way using Legilimency to confine the soul fragment within Harry's head with a rudimentary shield. Upon doing so however, once they had unbound his magic it attacked the shield and began the process of attempting to consume it again.

He sighed as he again focused on the options he had.

He couldn't be certain what would happen if he allowed the magic to consume the soul fragment entirely and that was something he did not wish to risk, as he knew that it would be irreversible if the results were not positive.

As things were the boy remained in the hospital wing with both the fragment and his magic bound to keep them separate but the hold on both was tenuous at best. The duo had discovered that with both being bound the boy reacted badly to ambient and direct magic causing him considerable discomfort and the fragment and his magic in tandem would struggle heavily against the bonds.

Adding to this was the realisation that Flamel had in fact been correct. There was not a documented way in which the piece of soul could be removed without killing the boy nor could it be destroyed within his body. The book had explicitly warned against using a live vessel as the soul piece could not be used or retrieved again after it had been placed there.

The truth of the matter was that Albus Dumbledore was stumped on what his next course of action would be, but he knew he had to make a decision soon.

His first option was to simply carry out the suggestion of Nicholas and simply kill the boy, ending the issue at hand.

Albus felt his heart sink at the very thought.

He knew in his heart that he could not do such a thing.

The next thing he had to consider was the prophecy itself. In the circumstances it no longer made sense. Clearly the Dark Lord was alive somewhere in some form so it had yet to be fulfilled. He couldn't be sure which of the two boys had been marked as Tom's equal but that was the least of his concerns when taking it into account.

It was a few days prior that he stumbled upon a realisation that left him feeling sickened but it was not something that he could not readily dismiss, although he wished he could and prayed to every deity that it would not be so.

What if Harry was now the Dark Lord in which the prophecy referred to?

If that were the case then it would be Charlie as the marked equal and Harry would be whom he had to vanquish to live his own life.

The old man had shuddered at the thought and it was this very moment that he had turned to the bottle to seek some solace.

"Coward," he muttered to himself as he emptied the glass in front of him.

He knew that he had the power and the opportunity to put the prophecy to rest and yet he could not bring himself to intervene in the work of fate itself. He simply could not be sure of the repercussions of such actions.

The fact was that Albus Dumbledore needed more time and it was the one precious thing that he had now run out of. The parents of the boys had been patient enough and he was out of fresh ideas on immediate resolutions. He knew he had to make a decision and act now. He decided his course of action even though it went against everything he stood for. He was aware that it would be, as Nicholas pointed out, much kinder to just end the boys suffering but he just could not bring himself to allow that to pass at his own hand. He decided that he could in good conscience only leave it to fate to decide the outcome of the two boys respective destinies.

He would of course continue researching a way to remove the soul fragment from the older boy but it was something he wasn't even sure was possible, despite the wonderful yet harrowing nature of magic. If his efforts did not come to fruition however and what he feared could come to pass in regards to the prophecy, then his now decided course of action would leave Harry to the mercy of his younger brother.

Albus felt disgusted with himself for such thoughts and sincerely hoped that this would not be the case, but he just could not be sure as things were.

"For the greater good," he muttered as he made his way to his fireplace. He threw a handful of floo powder into the flames.

"Potter Cottage," he called, not relishing the impending difficult conversation.

"Albus, is everything okay?" a flustered James asked as he appeared in the living room of the small dwelling.

"I think it is best that you come through," he replied before pulling his head from the fire and making his way back to sit behind his desk.

It was less than a minute later that he was joined by the Potter parents and Sirius Black.

"Remus is watching Charlie," James explained.

Dumbledore nodded and gestured for the three to take the seats opposite his own on the other side of the desk.

"How is Charlie?" he asked.

Poppy had been making daily trips to check on the boy herself and the healers at St. Mungo's had also been drafted in to consult on the boys treatment.

"He's doing well but his magic is not improving. The healers won't know much more until he gets older," Lily explained. "We are still keeping magic to a minimum around him as best we can".

Dumbledore nodded his understanding.

"I of course have my fingers crossed for the boy and hope that when his magic stabilises we will see a vast improvement in him," he offered genuinely.

Lily offered him a weak smile.

"Do you have any news on Harry?" James broke in.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid it is not good news but I do not want you to lose hope," he began hoping to head off any emotional breakdown this soon into the discussion.

"Well, what is it?" Sirius asked impatiently.

The headmaster glanced between the three and nodded.

"What I am about to reveal cannot leave this room, the safety of yourselves and wizarding Britain could very well depend on it," he began gravely.

The trio silently agreed with the man and James gestured for him to continue.

"We all witnessed the wraith that exited the boys room on Samhain," he stated knowingly. "It is my belief that the Dark Lord is not dead but has only temporarily lost his body".

"Temporarily?" Lily questioned worriedly.

"That is why this must stay between us it would be very harmful if this information was to reach the wrong ears, particularly those of his followers and sympathisers," he warned. "In his current state he is no longer a threat but the situation has become rather complicated".

"How so?" Sirius interjected.

"It appears that he has created things that will ensure his immortality".

When it was clear that none of the trio would speak he continued.

"Horcruxes," he revealed in little more than a whisper.

"What are Horcruxes?"

The headmaster turned his attention to James who had asked the question and he released a deep breath.

"They are vessels in which an individual can store a part of their soul thus creating a back up if they somehow succumbed to death," he explained. "If an individual were to lose their body then a horcrux can be used to create a new life for themselves".

The three visible paled at the implications.

"I see you understand the delicacy of the situation".

"How many did he make?" Lily asked.

"I do not know," the old man admitted. "But it is something I plan on investigating and eliminating as soon as possible".

"What has this got to do with Harry?" Sirius piped up.

Dumbledore again sighed.

"It appears that Voldemort was attempting to make another one the night he attacked your home".

"The ritual magic traces," Lily deduced.

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed. "He was partially successful but in an unexpected way".

"You think Harry is a Horcrux don't you?" Sirius growled.

Dumbledore held up a placating hand.

"I'm deeply sorry to say, but yes Harry is housing a fragment of Voldemort's soul in his head wound".

James and Lily sat in complete shock not knowing how to react to the news.

Sirius shot to his feet angrily and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Then get your wrinkled arse in there and get it out of him," he roared.

The headmaster shook his head tiredly.

"There is not a known way of removing it without killing Harry. Every way of destroying a Horcrux will also eradicate the vessel," he explained patiently.

Sirius began pacing frantically back and forth not wanting to believe what it was he was hearing.

"What can we do?" a clearly distraught Lily asked.

"I do have an idea but I fear the are other things to explain first," Dumbledore responded.

The three listened with rapt attention as he explained the complications that had arisen with Harry's magic, the soul fragment and how they were reacting to each other at that moment. He also explained the reaction each thing had to other magic whilst they were both bound, as they were now.

"But shouldn't we wait until his own magic settles before we make any other decision. Is it not possible that it could fix itself like Charlie's might?" Lily asked with a hint of desperation.

Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought.

"It is a possibility that when he is older his magic may sufficiently suppress the influence of the fragment but I am afraid I cannot be certain," he conceded.

"So what do you suggest?" Sirius questioned with a hint of venom lacing his tone.

"I need time to look into this and explore every possibility but whilst I do so it is in Harry's best interests that he remains bound".

"But that could severely hamper his own magical development," Sirius pointed out.

"And if we don't leave him the way he is then the soul fragment could assert full control of him and he would no longer be Harry, just a body that Voldemort has taken for his own," Dumbledore returned hotly.

He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I'm sorry Sirius but our options are very limited right now".

"So what do you think we should do?" James broke in.

"In his current state it is not a good idea for him to be around a lot of magic it could cause untold complications if the bonds were to break and either his magic consumes the fragment or the fragment seizes control".

James and Lily both nodded their understanding.

"I don't know how young Charlie will react to having such dark magic in such a close vicinity of himself either. If the bond is compromised in any way then it could affect him adversely or the fragment may sense an easier target to seize and attempt to move over to him. Not enough is known about them to be certain what could happen".

"But you said it was impossible to remove without killing Harry," Sirius reminded him.

"And I believe that to still be true if we attempt to force a move. If however the fragment decided to move on its own accord then, again I just can't be sure".

He sighed again as he was met by questioning looks.

"Alas, very little is known about the soul in regards to magic. If it is a reflection of the person and their traits then it is safe to assume that this piece of soul will be both stubborn and an opportunist just like Voldemort. If this is the case then that soul fragment will not leave willingly but will continue in its attempts to take control. However, I believe we should assume the worst in this scenario. If the soul fragment chances upon a weakened yet viable vessel then it just may attempt the change and as Charlie was present during the ritual he would be the perfect candidate in his current state".

"This is just so much to take in," James mumbled.

"I understand," Dumbledore replied sympathetically. "We will have to make a decision soon though, we cannot leave Harry here in such close proximity to this level of magic".

"But where will he go?" Lily asked.

This was the part that the headmaster was not looking forward to.

"I would suggest your muggle sister," he began.

He held up a hand to prevent any interruptions.

"We will need somewhere in which we can monitor him continuously and have complete access to him when necessary".

"But Petunia hates magic, she will never allow it," James pointed out.

"And yet young Harry will not exhibit any magic," Dumbledore reminded them.

"You won't be able to convince her," James assured him.

"I will make it believable by any means necessary," Dumbledore replied. "This is for the safety of your sons after all".

James and Lily shared a meaningful look, neither liking the idea nor convinced that it could work. Both wanted nothing more than to just take their son home but both understood the gravity of the situation they were facing.

"I can't believe you are even considering this insanity," Sirius spat. "I will take Harry," he declared.

"Harry cannot be around magic Sirius, Dumbledore reminded him. "And your magic is quite potent".

"Then I will wear suppressers, I'll do whatever it takes. He is my sworn Godson and I will not have him raised by that cow when I am here and breathing," he shouted.

"He is our son," James fired back angrily. "Do you think we want to be in this position Padfoot? All I want is my family back together, I just want both of my boys to be okay," he finished emotionally.

"Even if that means sending one away on the words of one man?" he questioned furiously.

"We need time to think about this," Lily whispered before her husband could respond.

Sirius shook his head.

"I will not allow this to happen. I took a magical vow the day he was born that I would be there for him no matter what and I plan on sticking to my word,"

With the final words of the man ringing in their ears Sirius left the office and slammed the door in his apparent rage leaving behind an upset husband and wife and a thoughtful headmaster.

"I'm sure he will understand once he calms down," the latter spoke reassuringly although he was already devising a way to deal with the man. He knew that Sirius would be the most difficult one to convince and he was hoping that he would not have to resort to certain measures for his compliance, but for the greater good, he would do what was necessary in this case.

James dragged a hand through his hair and nodded his agreement.

"Could we please see him?"

Dumbledore nodded and gestured for them to follow him to the hospital wing where their eldest son awaited them.

"What does this mean for the prophecy?" Lily asked quietly as they exited the office and made their way down the spiral staircase.

"I truly don't know," Dumbledore admitted. "However, I believe our focus should be on your two boys for now, the prophecy is a problem for another day".

Lily nodded her agreement. The last thing she even wanted to consider was the thing that had caused all of this in the first place. Not only had her own sons fallen victim to the prophecy but less than a week later both Frank and Alice had been attacked in their home. Thankfully, even though they had lifted the Fidelius, they had kept the more protective wards active giving them plenty of time to call for assistance. Because of this, the LeStranges and Barty Crouch Jr had all been taken into custody.

The three of them reached the hospital wing and Lily immediately headed straight for the head of the bed where she began stroking her son's hair, whispering to him whilst she did so.

"I shall give you some time alone with him," Dumbledore offered as he left the room once more and headed back to his office.

Something needed to be done about Sirius Black. The man, although his intentions were noble, would only cause further issues that Albus needed to avoid. He knew that he could convince the Potters to go along with his plan so long as Black did not interfere.

He shook his head as he pulled out the phoenix pendant from within his robes and gave it a tap with his wand. All members of the order wore a matching one and he could find where any of them were so long as they wore the necklace.

"At home," he muttered.

He gestured for his familiar to assist him and the pair disappeared in a burst of fire.

(BREAK)

Sirius arrived home, his temper already past its breaking point. He could not comprehend what it was the headmaster was suggesting be done in regards to his Godson and he couldn't allow himself to stand aside and allow it to happen. He sunk into his favourite armchair and summoned himself a butterbeer to sip whilst he formulated a plan of his own.

He had been lost in his thoughts for only a few minutes when he was interrupted by a sudden flash of fire. He flicked his wand from its holster and leveled it towards the already known intruder; only one man he knew could travel this way after all.

"Do you not know how to knock?" he gritted out.

"I merely want to clear the air," the man replied, ignoring the hostility of the other.

"Clear the air?" Sirius roared. "You want to send my Godson to live with a magic hating bitch and you expect me to be okay with that".

Dumbledore shook his head in disappointment.

"When have I ever steered you wrong Sirius?"

"You haven't," Sirius begrudgingly conceded. "But you are wrong about this Albus and I won't let you take him from me".

The headmaster sighed before drawing his own wand.

"Then I can only apologise that it has come to this my boy," he intoned sincerely.

Sirius was shocked that the man he admired would actually draw his wand on him. He froze momentarily but managed to block the stunner Dumbledore sent towards him with a hastily erected shield.

"What the hell are you doing you old coot?"

Dumbledore did not reply. He instead fired a shield breaker followed by a body bind curse. The confined space did not allow Sirius to avoid these and he found himself rendered unable to move. He could only look on as the man approached him, his wand still aimed in his direction.

"I truly wished that you would be able to see it my way Sirius, but I know now that will not be the case," he sighed. "Forgive me my friend".

He then aimed the wand between the younger mans eyes before casting his chosen spell.

" _Obliviate,"_ he whispered.

The tell tale sign of the blanking of the eyes told of the success of the spell. All that was left to do was fill in the blanks he had created with a few false memories and send the man on his way with a Compulsion charm or two. He would not change the man himself in any way but with a few memories here and there, a compulsion to pursue his childhood dreams and the desire to leave immediately was all that needed to be done.

The headmaster completed his task and obliviated the young man once more for good measure.

He would not remember anything in relation to the fall of the Dark Lord but would believe the war ended and his friends were happy and beginning life as a proper family without having to be in hiding. With his friends happy he would now be free to live his own life, to build a legacy of his own.

Before releasing the man from his spell he compelled him to write a letter to the Potters, one that would convince them that he had left at the behest of his own ambitions. He then disillusioned himself before ending the charm. He watched the man send off an owl with his letter and begin packing before he apparated away without a sound.

(BREAK)

A couple of hundred miles north Arcturus Orion Black was sat at his desk as he reviewed the family holdings for what he believed would be the last time. He had heard through the grapevine that the Dark Lord had fallen whilst attacking the Potters, a bit of news that had left a bitter taste in his mouth.

By no means did he follow the man nor did he particularly care for him and his ideology. He did however have a vested interest tied up in his cause for some time; his family. The entirety of them minus the blood-traitor Andromeda and his Grandson Sirius had decided to throw in their lot with him and nothing Arcturus could say or do would have prevented it.

Warlburga had been the first to declare her allegiance to the man, swiftly followed by her husband and Regulus. Bellatrix soon followed and Narcissa had little choice, as her husband was in it further than any other he knew. His sister Cassiopeia had opted to remain abroad and abstain from taking part; one of the small saving graces of the conflict for the Black patriarch.

He couldn't help but shake his head at the frustration he felt. He wished beyond anything that at least one of the younger generation would have chosen to remain neutral. It had not come to pass however and now he had lost the majority of them to the recently ended war.

Regulus, Orion and Warlburga had all been killed somewhere along the line. Bellatrix now faced a lifetime in prison and Narcissa was about to embark on a life of destitution and shame once her husband's crimes came to light. The girl did have a son however, but the thought of handing the Lordship of his house to a Malfoy sickened him.

The only one left as far as he knew and was eligible was Sirius, a boy he had not spoken to in many years and one who had been cast out of the family by his mother. How the boy could be stupid enough to allow himself to be sorted into Gryffindor eluded the old man, especially when he knew what the consequences would be.

"A foolish Gryffindor move," he muttered to himself.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a gentle rattle in the uppermost draw of his desk. He frowned as he pulled it open to be faced with the Head of house ring, a ring he had removed quite some time a go. He had only worn this ring as a sign of his failure, a shame that he carried because of the fate that had befallen his once great family. He removed the trinket and glared in its direction as he took in the details. It was a large platinum band with a more than adequate black diamond resting atop of course complete with the Black family coat of arms. The stone in question was flashing an ominous blue and he growled at the meaning.

Had his name not been besmirched enough already? Was his namesake destined to be mocked further by the actions of lesser men?

He snarled as he placed the ringer on his finger and closed his eyes to ascertain what was occurring.

He frowned and snorted at what he learnt; someone was trying to subvert his only remaining grandson to their will. His first instinct was to simply place the ring back in the drawer and forget what he had learnt but a voice in the back of his mind called out for him to act, to bring his swift justice on those that would dare usurp the name Black. Instead of removing the ring, he once more closed his eyes and focused on the remaining connections he could feel.

The one to Sirius was faint but still easily identifiable. It was not this one he sought out however. The one he wanted was for his younger sister and he found it quickly, as strong as ever. With a push of his magic he requested her company so he could instruct her to look in to the matter.

He himself was too old to be traipsing around after his idiot grandson, but it was his duty as his head of house to act, regardless of whether or not he had been cast out. It would be the final favour the old man would grant the wayward boy.

He sat back in his chair and waited for the arrival of his sister contemplating and cursing his decision to have the blood magic imbued into the ring. The charms themselves would alert the head of house of attempts of line theft or attempts to control them against their will for any other nefarious reason.

What did confuse him however is why anyone would have a reason to do this to Sirius. The boy was essentially unimportant in their world and had nothing significant to offer. He had no political or monetary influence. Unless the boy had learned something he shouldn't have of course, there was no reason he could fathom that would give any reason for such action against the boy.

Arcturus shook his head.

Either way he would get to the bottom of this. Well, he would have his sister act in his stead just to satisfy his curiosity more than anything else.

But then again, it had been a while since he had had the opportunity to ruffle a few feathers.

(BREAK)

James and Lily Potter were sat at their kitchen table eating a rather subdued breakfast. They had been awake most of the night discussing their eldest son, both desperately trying to find a way to make the best decision for him. Neither wanted to face the reality of their situation but they had no reason to doubt Dumbledore and his findings, he had even been kind enough to allow them to browse through the literature he had on the subject to ensure he himself had not missed anything.

From what they gathered from the tomes, the man was indeed correct. There was no known way to remove a Horcrux from a live vessel or destroy it without said vessel meeting the same fate. They had both attempted to come up with any other alternative to Dumbledore's own suggestion but with what they faced, there was nothing doing.

"What do we do James?" Lily asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time. She was currently feeding Charlie who sat in his highchair, oblivious to the plight of his parents.

James dragged a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I don't know," he whispered sadly, his composure sagging in defeat. "The only thing we can do is see what it is Dumbledore thinks best exactly".

"But I don't want Harry away," Lily whispered.

James put a comforting arm around his wife's should and squeezed gently.

"Neither do I Lils," he assured her. "But I'd much rather he lived and Albus has promised that he will keep looking for a way so that we can have him back".

Lily nodded.

"I'm going to look too," she vowed. "Between us we can find a way".

James offered her a warm smile and kissed the top of her head.

"That's my girl," he praised. "We will make sure he is not away from us any longer than he needs to be".

Lily nodded resolutely. She wanted more than anything to have her family all together, the way it should be. She would do everything she could to make sure that happened.

"Are you ready to see Albus?" James asked.

Lily swallowed her emotions but nodded.

"Remember, we are doing this for both of our boys," James reaffirmed.

"I know, I just don't like it".

In response James gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he led her from the room. They were heading towards the floo when there was a tapping on the window.

"Isn't that Pad's owl?" Lily questioned.

James nodded as he opened the window and retrieved the letter with a frown. It was unlike Sirius to write to them. Even when he was home he would just use the floo.

He read the letter and couldn't help the tears that escaped his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked worriedly.

James shook his head sadly.

"He's really upset with us. He says he needs to get away and that he would appreciate it if we would give him some space. He's taking his bike and is going to visit the places he always spoke about when we were at school".

Lily smiled weakly.

"He always said he would see the world".

"He did," James agreed. "I just hope he forgives us".

"I'm sure he will when he calms down," Lily replied as she rubbed his back soothingly. "You know he's hotheaded and stubborn. He takes a little longer to take things in".

James nodded.

"I hope you're right Lils".

(BREAK)

Albus Dumbledore stood at the foot of the bed that Harry Potter had been occupying for the best part of two weeks now feeling shame at the actions he had taken the previous night. He hated that such a thing was necessary and even the necessity of the situation could not remove the dirty feeling it had left him with.

His musings were brought to an end as James and Lily entered the ward.

"How is he Albus?" Lily questioned.

He offered her a genuine smile.

"Very much the same my dear," he answered benignly.

"And you are certain there is no other way?" James tried.

The old man shook his head apologetically. He was in too deep to even consider other options and this would be for the best no matter what would happen in the future. If he could find a way to relieve the boy of the burden of the fragment then there would hopefully be no long-term harm done. But if he did fail in his quest then it would be fate that would decide the outcome. The prophecy had to be fulfilled after all.

"I don't like it, but I can't see any other way to keep them both safe," Lily allowed, tears beginning to cascade down her cheeks as the reality of what they were about to do set in.

"I can promise that I will do whatever is necessary to ensure he is safe," the headmaster assured the pair. "I do believe however that we must take additional precautions for his own and our security".

"What precautions?" James asked with a frown.

Dumbledore met the uncertain gaze of the younger before speaking.

"It would be for the best that we repress his memories somewhat, we cannot be sure how much he will remember and it could become a liability".

James flared his nostrils in anger and shook his head.

"I will not have my sons brains addled".

"I have no intention of addling them, I only wish to protect the memories. It would be for the best that he did not remember certain things for a while".

"He's not a stupid boy Albus, he will be aware of the blanks".

"Then I can fill them, temporarily of course," he assured them. "With whatever images you want him to see," he added.

The parents shared a look of uncertainty before Lily spoke once more.

"I'd rather that than him not knowing anything," she whispered.

James swallowed deeply but nodded his agreement.

"We trust you Albus, please just let him remember us and how much we love him," the redhead choked.

The headmaster bowed his head in compliance.

"It seems that I have much work to do," he declared.

Both James and Lily took the hint of dismissal and approached their still sleeping son. James took his tiny hand in his own and stroked the back of it with his thumb whilst his wife placed a kiss on the boy's forehead next to his slowly closing wound.

"I love you very much Harry, more than I could ever put into words. Please don't ever forget that," she whispered in his ear.

At the sound of her voice and feeling of her breath the toddler's eyes opened and Lily could see her own emerald pools reflected back at her.

"Mum?" the boy asked tiredly.

Despite the freely flowing tears and ache in her heart she managed to give him a genuine smile that the boy returned.

"Go back to sleep Harry James, she cooed gently. "We will see you again very soon".

The boy nodded happily and snuggled himself deeper into his blanket briefly aware of his father placing a kiss on the top of his head before Morpheus claimed him once more.

"Take care of our boy Albus," James almost pleaded as he led his broken wife from the room, both pausing to catch one final glimpse of their son.

Albus felt his already heavy heart sink even further into the depths of his stomach as he fought against the emotions he felt.

After composing himself he drew his wand and began the process of repressing young Harry's memories and filling in the gaps as he'd promised he would.

Upon finishing he placed a light sleeping charm on the boy so not to disturb his slumber and carried him from the room to put the final part of his plan into practice.

(BREAK)

Petunia Dursley was woken, as usual, in the early hours by her crying infant son. Dudley was a hungry little one year old but she didn't mind. She loved the bonding moments they shared as she soothed him and satiated his appetite.

She removed pulled her sheets off her and climbed out of bed, putting on a pair of fluffy pink slippers as she did so. As quietly as she could so not to disturb her husband, she donned a matching gown as she left the room to tend to her baby.

She paused and smiled to herself as she reached the smallest bedroom of the house and opened the door just enough to spot the familiar messy black hair of her nephew as he slept soundly. The boy had been no problem since herself and Vernon had taken him in not long after Dudley had been born.

It was unfortunate that her sister had passed away but they had never really been close as children. Harry had been a blessing on her and the rest of the Dursleys however and she loved the boy as though he was her own.

She couldn't fight the urge to enter the room and look upon the boy a little closer. She did so and he stirred, opening his eyes in confusion as he took in the woman before him. He seemed to struggle for a moment but became still eventually and gave her his usual cheeky grin.

Petunia however felt as though she had hit a wall.

The eyes that looked back at her were those of her sister and she knew the boy in front of her but she felt empty. The fondness and love she felt for the toddler had evaporated being quickly replaced with an irrepressible desire to throttle him.

She reached out to do just that but was halted by a whisper in the back of her mind that reminded her he was family.

She shook her and quickly left the room.

He may be family but she couldn't shake the unadulterated rage she felt at seeing him in her house. She wanted him gone; she did not want her nephew there.

As she fed her now silent son she decided she would tolerate his presence but she would make use of him; he would earn his keep. And if he didn't toe the line sufficiently then he would be punished.

That would teach her sister for burdening her with her offspring.

Albus Dumbledore watched in anticipation as Petunia entered the room to check on Harry. The man had had a very busy evening indeed and the fruits of his labour were being exhibited in front of him. It had taken a lot of gentle manipulation and memory charms on the Dursleys but he was certain he had covered all bases. They now believed that Harry had been with them for some time and they loved him as a second son.

He nodded in satisfaction before apparating away. He was pleased with what he had achieved and now had the time he needed to look into the issue of the Horcruxes.

He had obliviated the boy to the point that he would remember very little in regards to his own parents but had provided him with a myriad of happy memories with his new relatives. The boy was safe, knew nothing of magic and would either fall as part of the prophecy or triumphantly return to the wizarding world when he had been alleviated of the soul fragment.

What Albus Dumbledore had overlooked however was that love cannot be replicated even with the aide of the wondrous thing that was magic.

All he had truly done was sentence an innocent boy to many dark days.

As the witches and wizards of Britain rejoiced in the fall of the Dark Lord, Harry Potter slept soundly, not knowing that his lot in life had shifted and with such a shift, the consequences would be felt by those around him in the years to come.

 **A/N**

 **Chapter one is in the books as promised. Not to worry though to those that are reading Stepping Back, it will remain my priority whilst writing and publishing on here.**

 **Let me know what you think of this so far.**

 **Just to point out a few things in explanation.**

 **Dumbledore did not approach the Dursleys. He decided to use magic to adjust their memories and have them believe they had taken Harry in willingly and that Lily and James had died.**

 **The only thing Lily and James are truly guilty of is being young and naïve. The look towards Dumbledore as their leader and believes he is doing what is best for their two children in the circumstances. Dumbledore equally believes this but is still very much focused on the prophecy so has left Harry rather ignorant in the hopes that if he does have to be killed then it will be easy for Charlie to do so. He hasn't even considered that Harry is the child of prophecy because he was born before it was made.**

 **Just Dumbledore being his independent and frustrating self more than anything. As I pointed out he won't be evil, just a stubborn man not willing to listen to others. He knows best after all.**

 **Anyway, follow, favourite and review as always guys. It is much appreciated.**

 **TBR**


	2. The Folly of the Light

**A/N**

 **So on with chapter 2 we go. Just to clarify, Dumbledore genuinely believes that he is doing the right thing and is focusing far too much on the prophecy. James and Lily trust his judgment and they are not aware of all of the steps he has taken. They do not know that he has messed with the Dursleys or Sirius. The only thing they know is that whatever Harry is afflicted with is something never encountered before. They only know that Dumbledore is working on trying to fix it but this will be explained more in this chapter.**

 **But Dumbledore is going to get a severe reality check as will James and Lily. Things are about to come undone at the seams and it will leave Dumbledore getting his just deserts for his actions.**

 **There will be some time skips as we go along so I don't have to write several chapters before we get to the main plot. This does mean that throughout the story there will unfortunately be flashbacks but I will keep them as infrequent as possible and they will not dominate the story. I will keep the length of them manageable so that we aren't losing the thread of where we are and what is happening.**

Chapter 2: The Folly of the Light (July 1982)

Sirius Black ticked off the final activity on his to-do list with a flourish and grinned happily as he thought back on the last eight months of travelling. He had been to China, he had seen the countries of South America and he had spent much time on the Caribbean Islands shaking off the final vestiges of the war. He could now add India to the list of places visited and decide on where he was to go next.

He shook his head as a familiar feeling of longing overcame him.

Ever since he had left Britain and found himself ready to explore somewhere new he would get the urge to return home. Something in the back of his mind would momentarily scream at him to return. It would still him for some time until he considered the logic behind such a move.

There truly was nothing for him to return to that was pressing.

Both James and Lily were getting some much needed time with the boys after being holed up for so long and he had no family of his own that he wanted to be with. It had been his dream to travel and now that he had the opportunity, he was going to take full advantage of it.

He shook his head as he drew out a second list, a list of places he had yet been. All thoughts of heading back to Britain left as he scanned the countries he himself had written down many years ago.

"Perhaps Japan this time," he muttered under his breath. "Lets just hope Aunt Cassie isn't there this time".

That had been a very unwelcome surprise for the young man indeed. On his very first venture out of his homeland he had somehow managed to run into his wayward Aunt, not once, but twice. The first time had been in China where he had been visiting the Great Wall that he had heard so much about. He had merely been minding his own business when the woman suddenly appeared, demanding to speak with him. He had no desire to do so whatsoever and had fled as quickly as possible. He had apparated directly into the room he was renting and left as quickly as possible after packing his things and retrieving his motorcycle.

A very similar incident had occurred in Peru, much to his chagrin. This time he was sat in a restaurant enjoying his breakfast when the woman had interrupted him, almost pleading him to hear her out. Again, he had managed to escape her clutches. He had nothing to say to the woman and certainly she had nothing to say that he would want to hear. He did not have fond memories of her from when he was growing up in the home of his mother. She had always been too close to his mother or grandfather and the rumours he had heard surrounding the woman did not endear her to him in any way.

He smiled as he decided firmly on visiting Japan. Tokyo was a large city in itself and it would be almost impossible for him to be found there.

He used his wand to pack his belongings and shrink his trunk before making sure his bike primed and ready for the journey ahead.

He reveled in the sound of the engine firing in to life and set off down the Mumbai road, heading into a more rural area so that he could take to the sky.

" _Japan, here I come,"_ he thought gleefully.

(BREAK)

Cassiopeia Black had been tracking her errant great nephew for months now and the task she had been set had long ago been trying on her patience. It had now gotten to the point that she wished she had ignored the summons from her brother back in October, but the man was insistent that Sirius be found.

He had explained that something had been done to the boy, someone had attempted and likely succeeded in altering his mind in some way and that was unacceptable to the Lord Black, regardless of his feelings towards Sirius.

She had found him twice, once in China and again in Peru. She had tried to adopt a diplomatic approach to ascertain what it was had happened, but the boy had refused to comply. She had been hesitant to use magic to keep from escaping, but her efforts were to no avail. The second he had become aware of her presence he had fled before she had barely managed to utter a sentence.

This time however would be different.

She would locate the boy, follow him and wait until she could strike. She had her own life to get back to and her plans did not involve stalking a member of her own family around the globe just because he had been foolish enough to allow his mind to be played with.

She steadied herself as the portkey deposited her in the arrival room of the Japanese Ministry. After having her wand registered she exited the building and withdrew the family head of house ring from her pocket, smirking in triumph as it vibrated strongly. The boy was here, now all she had to do was locate him. This time however, she would ensure that he would not get away. She just needed to be patient and wait for the opportune moment.

(BREAK)

Sirius entered his hotel room and threw himself on to his bed, sighing in a mixture of contentment and exhaustion. The day had been a very busy one and his feet were feeling the effects.

He had taken his breakfast at a local café located a few dozen steps away from the very hotel he was staying in. He had never enjoyed pancakes so much but found the Japanese version much more palatable. From there he had visited the Samurai Museum and taken lunch before simply wondering around and basking in the culture of the eastern people.

Lying on his bed in the Japanese capital was bliss. This is what he would have been doing years ago had his life not been sidetracked by the war.

He stretched and groaned as a smile tugged at his lips, putting his memories of the war to the back of his mind. It was done now and Sirius Black could enjoy the freedom he now had guilt-free.

He was pulled from his musings and sat up sharply, the gentle sound of apparation putting him immediately on alert. He briefly managed to glimpse his aunt and all he could manage to do was stare dumbly as the familiar sight of a stunning spell turned his vision black.

"Finally," Cassiopeia huffed irritably.

She had managed to track the man at a local museum and had had a difficult day following him. Though the crowd of people was useful for concealing her, they were equally a hindrance and she had lost sight of him more than a few times. Once he'd reached the hotel, she had thanked the Gods that her task was coming to an end. Or so she believed.

She levitated her unconscious nephew into the single chair that occupied the room before binding him to it. She then flicked her wand several times, placing various wards to ensure that they would not be disturbed.

" _Ennervate,"_ She incanted rousing the stunned man.

Sirius groaned as his vision swam before him, his head pounding. He attempted to assuage his throbbing temples but found that he could not raise his arms to do so. He managed to focus on the woman sat on his bed, stating intently at him.

It was a woman he knew only too well. Her thick ebony hair only beginning to be flecked with her first greys and those oddly matching near-black eyes along with the typical aristocratic, pointy features of the Black line had him groaning once more. He remembered her as a short and lithe woman, but he was not deceived by the delicate appearance. His Aunt was not a woman to cross, as many had found out over her decades on this plain much to their own detriment.

She was known to be amongst the most cunning and ruthless when there was something for her to gain and much more dangerous if her ire was provoked. It had been a blessing to the people of Britain when she had chosen to leave the Island, he could remember the conversations well as they rejoiced in the departure of Cassiopeia Black.

"What do you want you mad cow?" he questioned irritably.

Cassiopeia raised a delicate eyebrow in response before hitting the boy with a stinging hex on the thigh causing him to hiss in discomfort.

"My, my Sirius, whatever happened to your manners?"

The man barked out a short laughter of amusement.

"I left those behind the day that sow of a woman cast me out," he spat.

Cassiopeia shook her head and sighed.

"Manners are something that should never be forgotten," She chastised.

"Says the woman who stalks and stuns one of their own blood," he grumbled.

"Hmm, perhaps you're right," she conceded with a smirk. "But I did attempt to approach you twice and you scarpered away like a coward. This is clearly the only way you would listen to me".

"Well what is it you want?" the man demanded again irritably.

"Me? There is nothing you have that I would ever want," She returned with a grin. "Your Grandfather is concerned however that someone has been playing with your mind," she simpered as she tapped his head with her wand.

Sirius began struggling at his bonds, desperate to escape at the mention of his Grandfather.

"So he's sent you to kill me?"

Cassiopeia giggled in amusement.

"My boy, if a Black wants you dead then you'd be dead and be none the wiser," She tittered. "But no, he doesn't want you dead. He only wishes to grant you one last favour before he passes on".

"That old bastard will out live us all," Sirius muttered.

"More than likely," his aunt agreed, the teasing smile never leaving her face. "Now are you going to be a good little boy and let me take a peep in your noggin, or are we going to have to play nasty?"

This time she leered in excitement at the prospect of a battle of the minds but her nephew merely shook his head in confusion.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about woman?"

She sighed over dramatically before tapping his head with her wand once more.

"Someone has been playing little tricks in your head Sirius and your Grandfather wants me to take a look and see why someone would want to mess with your tiny brain," she explained as though she was talking to a petulant child.

"No one has been messing with my head," Sirius denied vehemently.

"Then there's no harm in me taking a look," Cassiopeia countered.

"Will you leave and never come back once you're done?" he grumbled.

"I have better things to be doing than following you around the world boy," she assured him. "On my honour as a Black I will leave you be," she added.

"Fine," he finally conceded. "But no funny business," he warned.

The woman shrugged as she pointed her wand and entered his mind with little more than a whisper.

Sirius felt her presence but is was nothing like any other Legilimency he had ever experienced before. When he was younger and trained by his father, it felt as though a battering ram was repeatedly pounding in to his skull. His Aunt however, simply glided through his mind like a gentle breeze. He knew she was there, he could feel her and he very much doubted he could have forced her out if he wanted to.

The woman emerged only after a few minutes a frown marring her features.

"Well, how very interesting," she mused.

Sirius sighed in annoyance.

"What is so very interesting?"

"Well your mind has been tampered with. A few memory blanks here and there and a few compulsions to go with it," she informed him.

The man shook his head.

"Blanks? Why would I have blanks?"

"You have been obliviated I imagine and the compulsions only add to that suspicion," she shrugged.

The man fell silent and tried to think of when it could of happened, but he only drew a blank. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to himself in any way.

"Well I can unblock them for you or you can live your life in ignorance," Cassiopeia broke in. "Whatever you choose make it quick, I have things to do," she added, flicking her wand and freeing the man from his restraints.

"Unblock them," he demanded, a feeling of concern settling in.

Cassiopeia shrugged and entered his mind once more. She was not particularly fond of the man but she worked accurately and delicately to restore his memories. She left the compulsion in tact knowing that his head would already be pounding and that they would likely be broken when the memories became settled once more.

She vacated his mind and watched him clinging tightly to his head whilst on his knees gasping for air.

"Shit that hurt," he growled as he shakily made his way to his feet.

It was then that his mind was assaulted with the memories that had been wiped from him and pushed somewhere deep into his subconscious. His eyes widened in horror as he was flooded with what had happened and the days following the previous Halloween. He hissed in pain as the compulsion charms broke and his mind was dominated by only one thought.

"HARRY," he screamed.

(BREAK)

Said little boy was currently cowering, quivering and curled up on the floor of his cupboard that had become his bedroom. He ached all over and he was cold and hungry, his ears ringing from the most recent treatment at the hands of his uncle.

Silent tears streamed down his cheeks as he fought the urge to sob aloud; that would only bring further punishment as he had learnt before when he had dared to voice his suffering.

Why was this happening to him?

He remembered the good times with his Aunt and Uncle. They had been forthcoming with affection, always making sure he was well fed and clean. He had his own room where he was allowed to play with his toys or even watch the little portable TV they had brought him.

And now, here he lied. He was beaten, unwashed and covered in his own excrement.

All he wanted was for someone to love him, for someone to take him away from here. He smiled slightly at the thought of a redheaded woman. She had always had a smile for him. Had held him if he cried and always kissed him goodnight before tucking him in.

He remembered the man with the glasses too. He would read him a story and ruffle his hair playfully. He spent lots of time with this man and another.

The other man always smiled. He had long black hair that the little boy could pull and though it hurt, the man never complained. He would simply laugh and comment on his strong grip before pulling him into a hug, eliciting giggles from the boy.

He wished that these people didn't have to go away. He wished that one day they would come for him and give him back his smile.

(BREAK)

The past months had been very trying on one Albus Dumbledore. Too many things had happened that had left him with a constant headache. He pulled at his beard in thought as he leaned back in his chair trying to piece together how everything had become such a mess.

The first issue had been with Harry Potter himself and what he had discovered during his time inside the mind of the young boy. As clear as day he had seen what had transpired that faithful night and all that was achieved was the man being left at even more of a loss. As he had already suspected, the younger sibling had been the initial target of Tom, yet things certainly had not gone to plan; the man had not taken into the account that little Harry would be there or he would have the audacity to interfere in the ritual resulting in the unexpected ramifications. The shock of the man had only increased when Harry had selflessly dived in front of the killing curse, not only interrupting the ritual itself, but also somehow surviving the encounter in some way. This is what had the man worried himself.

The curse should have stripped the life from him immediately but this had not happened. Instead, the elder Potter boy had clung on to his life and at the very least a part of his own soul as his own tests had determined.

It had saddened the older man that he had repressed this particular memory among many others to prevent the boy from mourning a life he was unlikely to ever experience again. From what Albus Dumbledore could now confidently deduce, the boy would have to die for the Dark Lord to truly fall. All that was left now was to determine how many of these soul anchors Tom had managed to create before destroying them and inevitably causing the one in the boy to become much more active and dangerous.

He shook his head, wishing that this were the least of his worries.

Alas, no. On two occasions thus far he had had to visit the relatives of the boy to reestablish the charms he had put in place on the very night he had delivered him to their home. Somehow they had managed to repel against them much to his displeasure. The boy had started to receive some unhealthy treatment because of this but the headmaster had put it right. He had vowed to keep a much closer eye on the situation and take further measures if necessary.

Again he found himself wishing that his problems had ended here but he once more found himself shaking his head in displeasure.

The biggest problem of them all had been the Potter parents themselves. They had been utterly inconsolable at the decision they had initially made to trust the headmaster with their infant son, a decision they had wanted to change almost immediately.

The very moment he had returned from dropping off the boy he had found both James and Lily waiting for him in his office, demanding the return of their boy. It had taken many hours and a few well-timed compulsion charms for the, to return home, once more content that everything was in hand and that he was doing everything possible to remedy the situation.

This had of course all taken place before the true reality of the situation had been understood by the old man and now, too much had happened for him to simply return the boy.

The Horcrux of course was a major factor and something that Dumbledore believed could only be dealt with one way and even his own brilliant mind could not be certain of the outcome. Not only that, it was very unlikely that the Potters would allow such a thing to transpire and the headmaster could not blame them. Who on earth would allow their son to be hit by another killing curse? And one that would have to be taken selflessly at that?

They had been insistent on being allowed to at least visit their son in his new home and usually the headmaster would of course allow this, if the steps he had taken initially had not been so drastic.

He found the only way that he would get the boy to settle into his knew home is if he believed that his parents were dead. He still felt great shame for making such a move, but he had and he'd have to live with that.

He had managed to plant a very vague false memory that would leave Harry believing that both James and Lily had perished during the war. The love and fondness the boy felt for them would have been too strong if left unchecked and would likely have been a catalyst for his other charms to come undone. Adding to this, the likelihood of the memories he had purposely repressed resurfacing would increase exponentially if access to such powerful, emotionally charged memories were to be allowed.

Regardless of any assurances he had made to the parents, their insistence only grew and Albus once more found himself having to take measures that left him feeling even more shameful. They had one day burst into his office, threatening to involve the Ministry if he did not have their child returned immediately. Albus had once again managed to appease them with promises that they would be able to visit the boy.

He instead paid a late night trip to the small home and placed a few charms on their order pendants. The charms would merely amplify the feelings of trust they felt towards the man. Not the most ethical of move in any sense, but Albus felt it was necessary.

It was the next step that made him feel sick with guilt and one that he carried out as what he saw to be a last resort.

Whilst they were sleeping, he managed to implant a fake memory into each of their minds, a memory of them visiting little Harry at his Aunt and Uncles home. The act itself had left the headmaster completely disgusted with himself and sleep had not come easily to him since and he knew he deserved such restlessness. The feelings left with him because of said act could barely touch the surface however of the self-loathing he felt when the pair had entered the office the next morning with smiles he hadn't seen since their school days. They even thanked him profusely for allowing the visit.

A few tears escaped him at this memory and he hung his head in shame.

Albus knew that he was in way over his head. For the first time in his life he felt as though he was at a loss with what to do next. Even the death of his sister, an occurrence that still plagued him, had never left him feeling so lost.

Nicholas flat out refused to speak to him on the matter and there was no one else he could trust with such information without it possibly being leaked.

He had cried almost daily at what he had done, but he was in too deep to go back without the family rightfully hating him for what he had done.

He still believed that his intentions were good and honourable and that is the one thought he found solace in. He had never intended for such a thing to become such a mess, but here he was.

He would of course strive to end the presence of Tom Riddle and he would of course come clean when the time was right. But for now, it was Albus against the world, just as it always seemed to be ever since Gellert had left his side and ever since he had killed the same man all those years ago.

(BREAK)

It had taken what seemed to be an eternity for Cassiopeia Black to even begin to calm down her frantic great nephew. Even then the man rambled about memory charms, the Dark Lord dying and his godson being taken away from him. She had had to resort to giving him several calming draughts and only then had she managed to make sense at what it was he had been trying to tell her.

She had no love for the Potters to begin with but now she found herself furious at the naivety. How could anyone allow their child to be taken away under any circumstances? Let alone on the words of a man of Albus Dumbledore's calibre. She knew things about the man that would make any who would believe such things recoil in disgust and yet, she had never voiced her knowledge to any. It was information that she would only use if the man attempted to wrong her in any way. Fortunately for him he was wary enough of the name Black to not try his luck in that regard. It would end badly for him after all.

Her great nephew however was now a different matter. He was frantic, unpredictable and likely to do something foolish in his current state.

"Sirius, you need to calm down and think about this logically," she explained as calmly as she could, though she could understand his rage.

"CALM DOWN," the man roared. "That wrinkled old bastard did this and James and Lily allowed it to happen".

Cassiopeia shook her head. She did not want to involve herself in this but her upbringing took precedence.

"Family first," she grumbled.

Sirius frowned at her but said nothing. Instead he began pacing back and forth, muttering his plans to himself.

"You are certain that you re his sworn Godfather?" She questioned the man.

He nodded.

"I took an oath by blood and magic. If James and Lily could no longer care for him or for some reason did not want to then he would be mine to raise".

"Then you have the legal right to take him, but that would mean going against Dumbledore," she pointed out.

Sirius growled in fury at the mention of the man.

Cassiopeia sighed.

"Do you know where the boy is?"

"Dumbledore said something about placing her with Lily's muggle sister," he informed her.

The woman nodded her understanding.

"Do you know where she lives?"

Sirius shook his head in the negative.

"I only know that she is in Surrey".

"Well that narrows it down," she mumbled.

She took a moment to consider her options. She could of course simply leave and allow Sirius to do as he pleases. She could then just continue with her own life and travel, though admittedly this had become rather tedious in the previous years. Much of the reason that she was humouring Arcturus with her help in locating the man had stemmed from her own boredom. She could have told the man to do it himself; he couldn't exactly force her to do anything.

The next option brought a cruel smile to her face. The thought of getting the better of the leader of the light held a certain appeal to her. She wasn't particularly fond of Sirius beyond the fact that he was blood, but the boy would not doubt act foolish and land himself in severe trouble. No, what needed to be done would require a mind of cunning and guile and herself along with her brother were perfect for this. Just seeing the look on old Albus's face would make the effort worthwhile.

"Stay here Sirius," She commanded as she stood and fastened her cloak about her shoulders.

"Stay here?" the man questioned furiously.

She held up a hand to halt his protests.

"I will return shortly, I just need to know the name of the muggle sister".

Sirius frowned in confusion.

"It's Dursley I think, Petunia Dursely".

Cassiopeia nodded.

"Wait for me here, I will return once I have found where we are going".

Sirius merely raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't know why his Aunt was helping him, but he was grateful for her aide. He himself had no idea how to navigate the muggle world or track someone down. Clearly his Aunt Cassie did and he was not going to bite off his nose to spite his face.

The wait was full of apprehension for the man but thankfully the woman returned only thirty-six hours later looking utterly exhausted.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"I found them, but I did not go to the property yet. We don't know if Dumbledore would have put any other wards or protections up so we have to tread carefully," she warned.

The man nodded his understanding.

"Why are you helping me?"

Cassiopeia grinned evilly.

"Because it is about time someone got one over on that self-righteous old fool," she replied, but did not elaborate.

Sirius could only shake his head. He would make a deal with the devil himself if it ensured the safety of his Godson, not that working with his Aunt was truly any better.

"When do we leave?"

"It is only now morning there, we will leave at nightfall, just to be on the safe side".

Sirius sighed and grumbled to himself. He did not want to wait at all but would take the advice of the woman. She was much more experienced in this underhand stuff after all.

"So we just go in and take him," he stated rather than questioned.

Cassiopeia shook her head firmly.

"No, we will check on him only, it would do us no good to provoke the ire of Albus. He is a very powerful man and could make life infinitely difficult for us. What he has done to you is wrong but you will find it impossible to prove and even before you could utter any accusation against him, you will find yourself silenced very quickly," she warned.

Sirius growled a dog-like growl before slumping into his chair.

He did not like the idea of waiting nor did he like the idea of leaving Harry where he was but he could see the benefit of what the woman was suggesting. He needed time to plan, to make sure that himself and Harry could live in peace and have no worries about any long-term repercussions.

The hours seemed to drag and Sirius barely managed to fitfully doze whilst he waited to take action. He had packed his trunk, shrunk his bike and checked everything thoroughly at least a half dozen times in his nervous state. Cassiopeia had fallen into a sound sleep not long after her arrival and had been out for most of the day. She had only recently woken and was now sat sipping on a cup of tea whilst Sirius fidgeted in his chair.

"I believe it would be a good time to leave," she finally announced. "It will do us no good by arriving at the Ministry but I have a way in which we can avoid that".

She removed the head of house ring and offered Sirius her hand.

"I'm not cursed you know," she sighed as he hesitated to take the offered appendage.

The man took her hand in his own and felt the familiar sensation of the hook in the navel as he was pulled into the abyss, his feet finally slamming down on a hard wooden floor.

Sirius shuddered as he recognised the room he found himself in. He had only been here a few times as a young child with his mother and younger brother. The memories here were not pleasant ones. He remembered knocking a vase off of the mantelpiece and his mother punishing him in her own loving way.

He shuddered again and grimaced in distaste.

"Come Sirius," Cassiopeia demanded. "We have things to do," she reminded him unnecessarily.

She again offered her hand that her great nephew took this time without pausing. Once the unpleasant feeling of the side-along apparation had passed, Sirius once again took in his surroundings.

"Who would want to live here?" he muttered in disdain.

All of the houses on both sides of the street looked almost identical. They were all pristinely kept; the grass cut short and all lined with flowerbeds. The only real differences that could be seen were the various preferred door colours and vehicles that sat upon the driveway.

"It's number four," Cassiopeia informed him as she began to lead the way.

Sirius followed, his wand gripped in his hand ready. He wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to have placed illegal wards in the area to detect the arrival of anyone magic. He now wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to do anything he deemed necessary in any case.

The duo arrived at the aforementioned address and Sirius paused at the edge of the driveway. The house blended in perfectly with all the others. There was nothing in place to suggest that a young wizard dwelled here at all.

"Are you sure this is it?" he asked with a frown.

"I am no fool Sirius," the woman hissed irritably. "Let us check on the boy and then leave. I can't sense any wards but Dumbledore is a crafty old goat".

Sirius snorted as he made his way towards the front door, the number four flawlessly polished. He flicked his wand towards the door and opened it with a gentle creek before steeping inside, his great aunt in tow.

He grimaced once more as the overpowering smell of bleach filled his nostrils and he took in the lay out of the house. It was as immaculate on the inside as it was out. The beige carpet was thick under his feet and the light brown walls were littered with photos of the family that called this place home.

He stopped to inspect one of these.

In the photo was a very thin and drawn, blonde woman. She was as pale as an Azkaban inmate but her eyes were not dull. They shined a bright blue, a look full of pride at the bundle she carried in her arms. Very little could be seen of the baby except from a tuft of dirty blonde hair that protruded from the blanket it was swathed in.

He found himself almost laughing at the final occupant of the photograph and probably would have had the situation not been so severe.

The man was enormous; it was a wonder he could have fit into the picture along with the woman. He had very beady eyes, slicked back hair and an overly large moustache. It was the eyes that had Sirius's attention however. In this form they looked rather kind an unassuming but there was something in them that screamed of distrust. It was as though the picture itself was too perfect and the large man shown did not quite fit with such a notion.

Sirius stepped back and found himself faced with dozens of such images. Many were clearly recent additions to the house as demonstrated by the young infant in them, but there were some that predated his birth. The concern was that Harry had been here for many months now and not one photo demonstrated this.

"Are you certain this is right?" he questioned once more in a whisper that was a little strained.

Cassiopeia only nodded firmly.

After a quick glance into the kitchen and living room Sirius began making his way up the stairs, silencing his feet with a quick wave of his wand.

He opened the first room he came to only to be met by the most horrendous snoring imaginable. How anyone could sleep through that, he didn't know. He pulled the door shut once more and continued on his way. The second room he came to was merely filled with toys, toys for a very young child. They were strewn all over said room, enough of them to keep a whole orphanage of children happy.

His frown deepened as he left this one be and noted that there was only one room left.

This one was clearly a nursery, occupied by the same little blonde boy he had seen in the photos about the house, but no other. He turned to exit, now convinced that his aunt had gotten it wrong, Harry was not here at all.

He quickly made his way back down the stairs and found his aunt waiting close to the front door.

"Well?" she asked.

"He's not here," Sirius hissed in reply.

Cassiopeia held up a handful of envelopes as she pointed to the address on the front.

"Petunia Dursley," she pointed out. "Are you certain this is the place Dumbledore said he would bring the boy?"

Sirius nodded confidently as a look of worry overcame him.

If Harry wasn't here, then where was he taken?

"I don't like it," he whispered mechanically. "Something doesn't feel right".

Cassiopeia sighed as she drew her wand.

" _Homenum Revelio,"_ she muttered.

She huffed as the results were fed back to her.

"There are four people in this house other than us," she assured him. "One of them is down here," she added with a frown.

"I checked," Sirius, returned, frustration mounting in his tone.

"What about in here?" Cassiopeia hissed irritably.

She was pointing at a door that could only be a cupboard. It was situated under the stairs, a small door with a tiny vent in the top centre.

"That is a cupboard," Sirius deadpanned as he turned back towards the front door.

If Harry wasn't here then he needed to find him. Clearly Dumbledore had second thoughts about placing his Godson here. There was nowhere else he could have been taken however and Sirius knew that. It just added to his frustration as pulled the front door open.

Cassiopeia shook her head at the form of her retreating nephew.

Out of curiosity she pulled the cupboard door open and found her hand instinctively placed over her mouth and nose as the smell of feces bombarded her.

She retched twice.

Once was at the smell that was permeating from the cupboard the second however was because of the sight that met her. Her eyes widened in shock at the state of the unconscious boy within.

Lying upon only a small and filthy mattress was a very thin and pale boy. He was unmoving and Cassiopeia could not even be certain if he was alive. The smell only made the suspicion stronger. From what she could see in the limited light, he was covered in welts and bruises, was underfed and not at all in good condition.

"Sweet Merlin," she gasped.

She herself had never been a maternal woman but the sight of this boy left her equally as upset as she was furious. No child deserved such treatment and she would make them pay for what they had done to the boy, all of them.

Sirius, upon hearing the uncharacteristic exclamation of his aunt immediately hurried to her side and sunk to his nears at the sight.

"Harry," he whimpered as he shuffled forwards completely ignorant of the smell.

He pulled the boy into his arms and sobbed at the sight of him. His tiny body felt much lighter than it used to, his ribs and other bones prominently stood out of his skin and he was covered from head to toe in grime.

He stood with the boy cradled in his arms and dried his tears with one hand.

"I'll kill them," he whispered weakly.

Cassiopeia placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Take him," she urged. "Take him to Arcturus".

"He needs a healer," Sirius bit back hotly.

"We don't know how long it will take before Dumbledore notices he is missing," she growled. "Arcturus will help," she insisted.

Sirius looked as though he wanted to protest as a look of fury formed. Before he could speak however, Cassiopeia interrupted the inevitable outburst.

"The boy is your priority," she chastised him firmly. "Tap it and say home," she instructed as she handed him the ring. "I will deal with these monsters".

Her expression was grim but the smirk assured Sirius that she would indeed handle this adequately. He exited the house as quickly as possible and activated the portkey, Harry needed help as soon as possible.

After Sirius had left, Cassiopeia steadied herself on the wall and allowed a few tears to fall. This was something that would remain with her for the rest of her days. The sight of the boy had affected more than she would care to admit and the thought of what had been done to him filled her with a rage that she had not felt in almost forty years.

She growled as she made her way up the stairs. She knew she could not outright murder the muggles, it would bring too much attention upon the situation and that needed to be avoided as much as possible until a plan was formulated in regards to the boy. But she would be damned if they would ever get another peaceful night sleep in their lives again.

She smirked in pure bliss as she invaded the minds of the two adults in the house. She tinkered around with the most unpleasant memories she could find and ensured they would be repeatedly played over and over again whenever they slept. She then manipulated the minds so that when these were done, they would have only thoughts of being on the receiving end of some of the worst abuse and torture imaginable.

She nodded happily and began humming as she exited the home; pleased that the muggles were now enjoying one of many fitful nights rest.

(BREAK)

Sirius staggered but managed to somehow keep his balance as he was deposited into an opulent foyer, despite the presence of the boy still clutched firmly in his arms. Without even having to take in the house, he knew this was not a place he had visited. Before he could even gather his bearings, he was caught short by a high-pitched yet authoritative voice.

"Whos be you?" it demanded.

Sirius spun only to find himself facing a house elf, reasonably young but with a severe expression on its face.

"I'm Sirius Black," he introduced himself. "Take me to my Grandfather," he requested firmly. "Immediately," he added when the elf seemed as though it would protest.

The elf stared at him speculatively for a moment before nodding and leading the way.

Sirius mutely followed as the impending meeting with the man made itself known consciously. He had not spoken to Arcturus in around seven years, not since he was a schoolboy and the thought of him still made him tremble through nervousness. The man he remembered had a vicious temper if provoked or even if he simply disliked you. He couldn't help the shudder that passed through him but he fought the urge to leave knowing that, in this moment, he needed the man. The boy in his arms spurred him on and he found that he couldn't care less if Arcturus cursed him, so long as he helped Harry in any way he could.

The elf paused as it reached a large mahogany door, but did not push it open. It seemed to sense that this was going to be an uncomfortable moment.

"Master be in theres," he spoke quietly before disappearing with a soft pop.

Sirius knocked gently on the door knowing that if the man behind deemed it to loud or disrespectful, it would provoke his ire.

"Enter," a cold voice allowed.

Sirius swallowed deeply before steadying himself and opening the door. Stepping in, he found himself in what seemed to be an office more than anything else and sat behind the large desk that matched the door was his Grandfather.

The man looked surprised to see him, but only briefly. The look of bewilderment gave way to a stoic mask and Sirius found himself scanned through narrowed eyes.

"Sirius," the older man hissed. "What have you done you idiot boy?" he questioned as he noticed the small child in his arms.

The sound of his Grandfathers voice had the younger Black freezing momentarily before he found himself stuttering out an explanation of everything that had happened since the Halloween night. He couldn't fight the tears as they spilled from him and the boy in arms was only pulled tighter.

He somehow managed to explain the salient points and came to an abrupt stop, breathless and completely exhausted, the feeling of uselessness weighing heavy upon him.

Arcturus allowed the man to vent, it was clear that he was in shock and was about a hairbreadths away from having a complete meltdown. He was furious that the boy had come, he certainly had not intended for it to be this way. But said fury had found other targets the more and more his Grandson spoke and the more he did speak, the more the fury grew.

"And why did you come here?" he asked irritably.

Despite everything, the boy had been cast out and Arcturus no longer had any responsibility for him. Yes, he had his sister locate him but that was only to ensure he was not being used against his will. He was a Black after all.

" _He is a Black after all,"_ he sighed internally.

"I told him to come here," the voice of Cassiopeia sounded as she entered the room, looking more grim than Arcturus had seen her in decades. "Do be a good brother and send for a discreet healer," she requested sweetly, though her tone was dangerous.

Arcturus rubbed his temples as the inevitable headache started to form but he summoned his elf to carry out the instructions. By the time he had turned to face his sister she had placed Sirius in a chair with a glass of firewhiskey as she now cradled the boy.

Arcturus shook his head at what he deemed a ridiculous scene playing out in front of him. Cassie had never at all been fond of children.

"You explain to me what has ended with the two of you and a toddler being here tonight," he demanded of his younger sister.

He had managed to catch only snippets of what Sirius had said although most of it had been rambling. He knew Dumbledore and the Potters were to blame for this and the state of the infant but he needed to know everything. He had reluctantly already accepted that he was going to be dragged into this mess, that was made clear by the fact that his sister deemed him necessary to be involved, but he wanted every minute detail so he would know how best to act.

Cassiopeia acquiesced and explained everything from the moment she had found Sirius to what they had found that very evening. Sirius even managed to fill in all the blanks, though he did so in an almost robotic way and only if prompted.

Arcturus found himself pacing and snarling at the situation, though he could not help but be amused that his sister and grandson had defied Dumbledore in such a way. He wasn't sure on how he would deal with that part of the issue but it was obvious what needed to be done about Sirius and the boy.

"So what you have essentially done is kidnap the heir Potter?" he asked with a frown.

Sirius gaped but did not have time to respond as Arcturus continued.

"This is one hell of a mess," he grumbled, more to himself than any body present.

A knocking on the door then interrupted him and he bid the new arrival entrance.

"Arcturus," the elderly man acknowledged as he entered. "Are you alright?" he enquired in concern.

He seemed to be older than the Black patriarch but his eyes were sharp, his awareness had already taken in the three other occupants of the room.

"Tullius," Arcturus responded in kind. "I am fine," he insisted. "It is the child that requires your services".

The haler looked upon the boy in the arms of Cassiopeia and nodded, a deep frown forming on his aged face.

"Same as usual," Arcturus stated firmly as the man gestured for the boy to be placed on the floor.

His response consisted only in a nod of understanding as he began to wave his wand over the child, the rest of the occupants silent as he carried out his work.

"Who is responsible for this?" the man gritted out after a few moments of working.

"It is of no consequence, they have been dealt with," Cassiopeia informed him.

The man nodded in satisfaction and sighed deeply.

"Physically he will recover," he placated them. "He has a few broken bones but it is mostly bruising and malnutrition".

Sirius let out a deep breath of relief.

"Mentally however, this will scar him," the healer warned. "He is old enough to remember this".

He reached into his robes and resized a trunk before pulling out several vials of potions and placing them on the desk.

"He will need two of each daily for the next week," he explained as he gestured to them. "The green ones he will need for two. They are strong doses of nutrient potion," he explained.

Sirius muttered his gratitude as the healer shrunk the trunk and placed it back within his robes.

"Is there a particular reason his magic has been bound?"

Arcturus frowned at the question but it was Sirius that spoke.

"There is," he confirmed nervously. "But the less you know about that, the better".

The man nodded his understanding and cast a few healing charms upon the boy to deal with any of the immediate concerns.

"He will need a mind healer," he said firmly. "Maybe not now, but one day he will need it," he reiterated.

"Thank you Tullius," Arcturus broke in dismissively.

The man took the hint and offered them a bow before exiting the room.

"The reason for the bound magic?" Arcturus insisted.

This was something that Sirius had neglected to explain to either his aunt or grandfather but he readied himself to do so. Both were experts on the darkest of magic and if anything could be done for his godson, these two between them would have the knowledge.

"His scar contains a Horcrux," he said in just above a whisper.

Arcturus exploded to his feet, shaking in rage.

"HE'S A WHAT?" he roared.

Cassiopeia's eyes widened in what would usually be a comic manner if the situation had not been so dire.

"A Horcrux," she whispered in horror.

Sirius could only nod as fresh tears broke free. From their tone he could already tell they were out of their depth.

"And you brought him in my house?" Arcturus hissed.

Cassiopeia held up a hand to calm her apoplectic brother.

"Explain everything that has been done for him," she demanded.

Arcturus looked upon the woman in disbelief but allowed Sirius to explain what he knew.

"So it is best he is left as is," the woman surmised.

Sirius simply shrugged dumbly. He had no idea what they were dealing with.

"Is he safe?" Arcturus asked frantically.

Cassiopeia nodded.

"I believe so as long as his magic and the soul piece stay bound," she said with a little confidence. "If we allow his magic to absorb it, I can't be certain what would happen," she admitted.

"What's the worst case scenario?" he older brother demanded causing her to sigh.

"Worst case is that his magic absorbs the soul and he becomes irreparably possessed".

"So he is little more than a squib," Arcturus grumbled.

"Not necessarily," Cassiopeia mused. "When he is older there is a possibility that his own magic will fight against its bindings and absorb the soul piece no matter what we try. It could be that he is mentally strong enough to fight the possession".

Arcturus snorted.

"That is nothing more than hopeful conjecture," he stated in annoyance.

Cassiopeia sighed.

"It may well be but he at least deserves a chance to live".

"Are you getting sentimental in your advanced years Cassie?" Arcturus questioned, his voice laced with slight amusement.

The woman frowned in response and ignored the mocking of her brother.

"I think I should take a look," she decided. "We can see what exactly it is we are dealing with and also just check on the condition of the boy".

It was not something she was particularly keen on doing but felt that it was necessary. She was more than aware that it was likely she would bare witness to the abuse that the boy had been subjected to but she also wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to have influenced his mind in some way.

"Is that wise?"

The question came from Arcturus who did not appear at all in favour of such a thing.

"Probably not," the woman conceded. "But it is needed".

Arcturus grudgingly nodded.

"Wait," Sirius demanded, a look of deep concern etched into his features.

"I am not going to hurt him Sirius," Cassiopeia assured the man. "But we need to know and I doubt there is anyone more qualified than myself to do it".

Sirius seemed to think it over for a moment before nodding reluctantly.

"Please be careful with him," he almost pleaded.

Cassiopeia nodded as she drew her wand, a determined yet sober look on her face.

" _Legillimens,"_ She whispered before her mind was pulled into the void.

She was in there for around fifteen minutes and had started to sweat almost immediately. The two men could only wait nervously for her return knowing that interfering in such a practice could be fatal for both parties.

She eventually emerged, gasping for air and attempted to wipe the perspiration from her brow.

"What did you see?" Arcturus demanded once it seemed she had composed herself.

Her eyes were alight with fury as she heaved a little more, holding up a hand that requested patience.

"Someone has obliviated him several times and filled his mind with false memories. He now believes that his parents are dead and that he has been raised by those monsters for almost his whole life".

The more she spoke the more evident the fury became. She seemed to become aware of this and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"That can be dealt with easily enough but a lot of his memories have been repressed".

Arcturus growled in anger and Sirius wore a look of confusion.

"It means that they will have to be left. If I allow them to surface artificially then it could overwhelm his mind and cause a lot of damage," she explained.

"So we have to leave them?" Sirius stated more than questioned.

Cassiopeia nodded.

"If I undo the obliviations then the memories will come back eventually but it will have to happen in their own time".

"And what about the Horcrux?" Arcturus asked.

"That's the only thing the old fool has done right," she grumbled. "It is bound tight and I added another layer of protection just to be sure".

Sirius sighed in relief and Arcturus nodded, his own plan formulating.

"There is a problem however," Cassiopeia continued. "His magic is strong and the binding on that will not hold indefinitely. At some point it will break free," she warned.

"So it would be kinder to just kill the boy," Arcturus surmised.

Cassiopeia shook her head firmly before Sirius could object.

"If he is trained in the mind arts, it is possible that he himself could seize control of the Horcrux and prevent it from taking control of him".

"Only a possibility," Arcturus pointed out.

"He will need a competent teacher".

Arcturus snorted.

"You mean yourself," he responded knowingly.

The woman nodded.

"I think it would work".

Arcturus looked between his sister and great nephew, lost for words at the conclusions he was drawing and shook his head.

"Why are you so willing to help the mudblood boy?"

"Because he deserves at least a chance Arcturus," Cassiopeia bit back. "And he is family, as distant as that may be".

Arcturus visibly flinched at the word and sighed deeply.

"I don't like it," he huffed. "But what you both do is your choice," he conceded.

He already knew that fighting the pair on this would be a lost cause, his sister was the most stubborn person he had ever met, more so than he. He took a few moments to finalize his plan and nodded to himself. This was a very messy and equally delicate situation but this was for the last person he considered his true family.

Cassiopeia smirked in victory as she could see her brother had already given in.

"Alright," he growled in defeat. "This is what is going to happen, no arguments," he insisted.

The two younger Blacks nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Dumbledore is going to come after you, that is a given," he pointed out. "I want everything you have on him. What we have learnt here is a good start but I want to make sure I can hang the bastard out to dry".

"Done," Cassiopeia agreed.

"You are to leave Britain. There are a few places you can choose from all protected and warded sufficiently by various generations of the family".

Sirius nodded his compliance.

"If that Horcrux takes control of that boy, you kill him, no questions asked," he stated firmly.

"I will do it," Cassiopeia replied.

Sirius knew that she would too. She may have shown some kind of compassion this evening but this was still his Great Aunt, not a woman that would go back on her word once given.

"Finally and most importantly," Arcturus began once more. "You are certain that you are his sworn Godfather?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius nodded confidently.

"Blood, magic and oath," he confirmed.

Arcturus sneered.

"Usually I would curse you for such foolishness but it turns out your stupidity may well be a saving grace for the family".

Sirius frowned whilst Cassiopeia wore a look of surprise.

"What do you mean?" Sirius enquired.

Arcturus ignored the question and seemed to debate with himself for a moment before he rubbed at his right eye furiously with the palm of his hand.

"You will raise him Black," he commanded. "As a true Black," he added sternly. "If the boy proves his worth, if he can overcome what he has to face then he will one day be the Lord Black".

Sirius was stunned momentarily into silence.

"Why?" he asked dumbly.

"You have been cast out and are no longer eligible and the only other option is the spawn of Lucius Malfoy," Arcturus spat. "But there are things that will have to be done first".

"What things?" Sirius questioned worriedly.

"You will have to fully adopt him".

He held up a hand to prevent the boy from interrupting.

"He has a small amount of Black blood but not enough for the ring to accept him," Arcturus explained. "But that is something we can discuss later, I just want your word that you will adhere to my stipulations for now".

Sirius hesitated. He knew that this man would not offer such a thing without gaining from it. His aunt was of the same nature and something did not sit right with him.

"What's in it for you? Both of you?"

Arcturus narrowed his eyes but nodded appreciatively at the question. It seemed that his Grandson was learning to not be so trusting, which would only serve him well.

"Two things," he responded. "I finally get to take Dumbledore down a few pegs and I potentially will have a worthy heir if all goes to plan".

Sirius nodded his understanding and turned his attention to his great aunt.

"It will be an interesting project," she admitted without shame. "It's something never seen before and I get to be the first to study it".

Sirius was not at all keen on her motivations but he appreciated the honesty, even if it was more blunt than he deemed necessary.

"So what happens now?"

"You choose a place to go and you don't come back until the boy is of age, if he makes it that far," Arcturus offered with a casual shrug.

"And you will deal with Dumbledore?"

The older man smirked and nodded.

"And she will be coming too?" Sirius asked, already knowing the answer.

"She will be, it is her responsibility to ensure that he stays safe," Arcturus reminded him.

Sirius shook his head at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Okay," he finally conceded. "Where should we go?"

(BREAK)

It was three weeks later that the Black Patriarch received a formal missive from the Hogwarts headmaster, requesting an audience with the man himself. Arcturus snorted at the letter in distaste. The time it took for the man to notice the boy was missing stood testament to how negligent he had been in his protection of the Potter boy.

He had prepared everything necessary and Cassiopeia had provided him with even more dirt on the man with whom he would be meeting. The fool could be hung three times over with what he now had and he would indeed ensure such a thing would occur if the man did not comply with his will.

He had heard that the trio had settled in well and that under the circumstances, the boy was doing much better than expected. Cassiopeia had restored the obliviated memories but had left the repressed ones as they were. By all accounts, young Potter was slowly but surely on the mend and had a lot of memories of Sirius although he was rather shy and wary. This was of course completely understandable due to what he had already endured in his short life. He was quiet for the most part but wanting and willing to please so had been happy to take any and all lessons that he was currently being offered.

Of course, with the binding on his magic it was not now nor may ever be possible for him to use his magic practically, but Sirius and Cassiopeia were insistent on teaching him as many as the non-wand subjects as possible beginning with the mind arts. They were the priority after all.

Whatever the chose for the boy was just that, their decision. The only thing Arcturus had promised was to handle Dumbledore and a large part of him was excited at the prospect of having the once thought untouchable man at his mercy.

He smirked evilly at the upcoming meeting.

He had replied to the invitation with an invitation of his own and a portkey. It was after all in his own interest to hold the meeting in his own home where he could control the wards; he did have quite the unpleasant surprise for the man upon his arrival. The Black wards were famous all over Britain and Albus Dumbledore was going to experience one of their functions first hand.

He had taken an immense amount of pleasure in making the Chief Warlock sweat however. He had waited for a few days before even humouring the man with a reply and even then he had made him wait a further three before making himself available. To some it would seem petty but to Arcturus, it was all about controlling the situation. He was not going to cater to the whims of an enemy; an enemy that he knew was extremely dangerous.

The portkey he had provided the older man would deposit him directly into his study and not even give him the chance ascertain where exactly he was. The land was unplottable but Arcturus was taking no risks.

The moment the portkey had deposited the man in front of him he activated a part of the ward protections, a part that would allow him complete authority within the room.

"What have you done to me?" Dumbledore sputtered.

He felt as though he was being pressed tightly on all sides. His magic was no longer accessible to him and he was being painfully compressed as it fought back.

"It will only hurt more the more you fight it," Arcturus replied, his eyes alight with amusement. "You are merely experiencing one function of my wards, it serves to ensure that no attempt can be made on my life or my mind," he finished with a glare.

Dumbledore was visibly sweating now but the pain had receded a little the moment he reined his own magic in. This was not how he had foreseen this meeting taking place but he should have suspected some kind of measures. He had foolishly gotten lost in the relief that the Lord Black would see him. He had not prepared to be on the defensive as he found himself now.

"Now let us get to the reason you are here," Arcturus continued. "In all my days I never once considered I would be sought out by the great Albus Dumbledore. I'm certain that this is not a social visit".

Dumbledore shook his head.

"The Potter boy," he gritted out.

"The Potter boy?" Arcturus questioned dumbly, enjoying seeing the leader of the light in such discomfort.

"Sirius took him, I know it," Dumbledore spoke firmly, but winced again.

"Hmm," Arcturus feigned ignorance with a scratch of his chin. "He may have been here," he added.

"It is imperative that the boy is returned," Dumbledore demanded desperately.

Arcturus shook his head and smirked.

"I think not," he returned angrily, all pretense of amusement now gone.

"Sirius had no right to take him," Dumbledore bit back just as furiously.

Arcturus slammed his hand on his desk and glared at the man opposite him.

"No Dumbledore, you had no right to do what you did," he spat. "Oh, I know everything," he continued. "What you did to my Grandson and what you allowed to happen to the boy," he hissed.

"You don't understand," Dumbledore tried feebly.

"No, I understand everything, I know everything," Arcturus fired back. "I know what the boy is and I know exactly what you did. How did you manage to convince the Potters to give up their son?"

"I only did what was necessary".

"No, you did what was best for yourself".

Dumbledore glared at the man.

"And in what capacity was it that you acted?" Arcturus questioned. "Was it as the Supreme Mugwump or as the Chief Warlock? Because if it was either of those then you will have the necessary paperwork, yes?"

Dumbledore had the decency to at least look abashed.

"You overstepped," Arcturus spat. "And the moment the boys parents gave him up he became the responsibility of one Sirius Orion Black," he explained gleefully. "And I assure you Dumbledore, I have the documentation to prove that".

Dumbledore could only gape in response but inside he was fuming. All of his plans had been completely undone by Sirius and it was because of the boy the world was potentially in danger of a Lord Voldemort resurrected into a much younger body, one that would outlive him with no doubt.

"Now," Arcturus continued as he pulled out a thick folder from the desk of his draw. "This contains every last misdeed and discrepancy that you have ever been a part of," he explained as he placed the file back. "If I even get a whisper of an interference from you or any other I can promise it will be handed over to every last member of the public. Then they will see what kind of man you really are".

Dumbledore snorted in skepticism.

"Do you doubt my word?" Arcturus hissed. "It has everything I can assure you. Every last detail of your relationship with Grindelwald, every single account of those involved in the investigation of your daughter and even a few letters between yourself and the Dark Lord that you supposedly defeated in 1945. A very interesting read I assure you".

The Headmaster was completely staggered by the level of information Arcturus held on him and he knew deep down that the man would use it if he felt the need. He could only hang his head in defeat at the list of revelations.

"What is it you want?" he whispered.

Arcturus shook his head dispassionately.

"You will forget about the Potter boy and you will leave Sirius be," he demanded. "To you, Harry Potter died last October and to you he is nothing".

Dumbledore sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"What do I tell his parents?"

Arcturus shrugged.

"I don't care," he growled. "The day they gave him up the way they did is the day they deemed themselves unfit as parents".

"They didn't want to," the headmaster pointed out.

"And yet they did, on the words of a foolish man such as yourself".

Dumbledore again nodded.

"So Albus Dumbledore, have we reached an accord?"

The older man mulled things over for a moment but finally nodded, knowing that he had been beaten this time.

"Excellent," Arcturus exclaimed. "But one final word of warning," he added with a growl. "Do not test me on this, I can promise you it will end badly should you attempt anything".

Dumbledore snorted.

"Why go to so much trouble for the boy?"

"Because he is family, no matter how distant, he is family and one of the very few I have left," Arcturus returned.

It was clear that Dumbledore did not believe him but voicing his thoughts on the matter would not solve a thing. He had been beaten this time and in truth, the Blacks were not a family he wanted to make an enemy of, regardless of how much they had diminished recently.

"Now that we have established how things are going to be, I shall return you to your school and you and I will have no further contact, just as it has always been," Arcturus informed him. "Do not attempt to find your way back here, the wards will be most unforgiving," he warned.

With the warning being their parting words, he placed a pre-prepared portkey in the hands of the headmaster and watched him disappear. He then poured himself a generous measure of whiskey before slumping into his chair, sighing with relief.

"Fucking goat," he growled.

He finished his drink and penned a note to Sirius and Cassie to let them know that the issue of Dumbledore had now been dealt with but the original stipulations stood. Sirius was not to bring the boy back to magical Britain before he came of age.

(BREAK)

Albus Dumbledore took a deep ragged breath as he was deposited outside the gates of Hogwarts. It took a few moments for his magic settle and he reveled in the relief he felt to feel it flowing normally once more. The trip had been an unpleasant one on all fronts. Not only had he failed to locate let alone retrieve Harry Potter, he had well and truly been blackmailed into submission and could no longer attempt anything in regards to the boy. He now found his position more precarious than ever and had to decide what it was he would do.

He had no doubt that the Lord Black would carry out his threats should he try but that only left him with very limited options. The biggest issue now was with how he would deal with the Potters and he knew he only had two possibilities.

The first would be to come clean about everything and that did not sit well with the man at all. Not only would he tarnish his own reputation but also the parents would demand the return of the boy causing Arcturus to act. No, that would not do at all.

The only other option was little more appealing to the man, but it still presented much work for himself. He would simply have to continue the charade that the boy was well and living with his muggle relatives. He would of course have to make the occasional late night trip to ensure James and Lily would remain compliant with his plans. He did not like the idea of tampering with their memories, he however knew it would have to be this way and just pray that old Arcturus would die and he could somehow remedy the situation further down the line.

He sighed as he made his way back up to the near empty castle already feeling that something would go wrong with his plan. But nonetheless he stuck to it.

Over more than a period of a decade later Albus Dumbledore was continuing his rouse and the Potter family remained ignorant of what had developed and transpired in the intervening time. They believed that Albus Dumbledore was doing everything he could to help Harry and that the boy was both safe and happy without them.

As Albus Dumbledore suspected the first night his attempts had been quelled, things did fall apart and something of this magnitude could only fall apart badly for the headmaster and the unwitting family he had manipulated for so long.

(BREAK)

 _4 Years later – July 1986_

Life with Harry had been even more than a challenge than Sirius Black could ever have expected. The boy was pleasant enough and demonstrated a high level of intelligence, but the abuse he had suffered had left a mark. He was distrustful of most and stubborn to fault, but Sirius could not love the boy any more than he did.

The first year had been the worst. Progress with him was a struggle and the repressed memories had failed to surface in any way. This was still the case but it was now the norm for the man. Harry had recognised him when he woke and that was as good as he could hope for. He had clung to Sirius for the first month as though he was a lifeline but eventually became comfortable in their new home and trusted the man enough to believe that he would not be left again. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not get the boy to even acknowledge the eight months he spent with the muggles. He would simply become silent, almost lost in his own mind.

Cassiopeia had of course been training him in the mind arts almost from the moment the boy had regained consciousness however, he either did not want to or could not confront the horror he had been exposed to. It was frustrating, but Sirius could understand. He too had felt the neglect and abuse at the hands of his mother and father and it was not something he had been able to comprehend until he had been sixteen years old.

He could only wait for the boy to face these things when he felt ready to do so.

At six years old Harry had become curious and began asking questions about his parents. The conversation that followed had been a most uncomfortable one and the little boy had shut himself away for several days, only emerging from his room to take part in meals.

Sirius had refused to lie to the boy in any way. He had always been honest with who he was, who his parents were and why it was Sirius now taking care of him. He had felt guilty at being so honest but he could not bring himself to lie about any of it. He knew that Harry probably felt unwanted but ever since that day he had made all the extra effort to prove his Godson wrong and he felt as though he was achieving just that on a regular basis.

As planned, both himself and Aunt Cassie had been teaching him the basics in all of the non-wand subjects and they were astounded at how naturally he took to most of them. They quickly established that he struggled with Ancient Runes but grasped the concepts of potions, arithmancy and herbology with surprising ease. But it was the former they wanted to focus on now. They wanted him to have a solid grounding in the basics of the four before they would progress him any further. That is why Sirius had decided to take him on a trip to Ancient Egypt. The hieroglyphs were among the easiest to learn and the magical culture here was fascinating for both children and adults alike.

It was his own trip here that had piqued his interest in the subject of runes and he was hopeful that it would do the same for his Godson.

"Harry," he called up the stairs of the home. "We will be late if you don't hurry".

The boy huffed as he entered the kitchen, dragging a large trunk in his wake.

His black locks were as messy as ever and his eyes just as green and bright. Physically, he took more after Lily. He was lithely built and would always be rather wiry but he was tall for his age. His features however screamed James Potter, though his nose was not as bulbous. It had always served as a painful reminder for the former marauder but over the years he had managed to no longer see James when he looked at his son. He was just Harry, his Godson.

"I don't want to go to Egypt," the boy stated as he dropped into his seat and began helping himself to some porridge.

"Harry, we've spoken about this," the man gently chastised. "We are not just going for the runes," he sighed. "We will learn the culture of another country and it will do us both good to get out of Switzerland for a while".

The house that himself and Cassiopeia had selected was in Sion in the south west of the country. It was small enough to ensure their privacy but not too small that they would be completely isolated.

"Fine," the young boy allowed. "But you have to promise to hold my pads".

Sirius chuckled.

Cassiopeia had insisted that Harry be taught to defend himself and had signed him up for boxing classes along with Ju-Jitsu and tae kwon do. This had served to be a very good move as the boy had quite the temper at times and this served as an outlet. It did not hurt that he enjoyed such things and became a dedicated student of the arts. He just wished he would show the same enthusiasm for runes.

"Deal," the man quickly agreed with a smile.

"Is Aunt Cassie coming?"

"I'm afraid not kiddo. She has a lot of things she needs to do, but we will have a good time," he promised.

Harry had grown very close to the woman, which had surprised Sirius to no end. It had taken quite some time for him to initially warm up to her but the time spent on their lessons in mind magic had forged a bond between the pair and now Harry was almost as close to her as he was Sirius. The man would never have believed his Aunt was capable of such a relationship if he hadn't seen it for himself. It seemed that she too had grown very fond of the boy and had stuck to her word with Arcturus. Harry was being raised as a Black, the pureblood customs, family history and the ruthlessness all included.

"We will make sure we bring her back something nice," the boy insisted.

"I don't think we will be allowed to bring back the corpse of a virgin," Sirius mumbled.

Sirius and Cassiopeia may have spent most of the passing years together but that did not mean they had become particularly close. They clashed fairly regularly but both were there in the interest of the boy now glaring at him. There was far too much history between the pair for much of a bond but they had come to some form of silent agreement. They would both do what was best for Harry and they would tolerate each other as much as possible. Sirius was just grateful that she left fairly regularly.

"Sirius," Harry sighed.

"I was only joking," the man replied, holding his hands up in placating gesture.

The boy frowned but returned to his breakfast without another word.

The duo arrived at the Swiss Ministry to catch their portkey, a place that Sirius was very familiar with. Although Arcturus had set up a stipend for the trio, Sirius occasionally took work as a hit wizard. It not only kept him sharp with his wand but also gave him his independence. He would take contracts from the Ministry and hunt down wanted fugitives. Not only did it pay quite well, it was not that much different from being an auror.

"Mr. Black and Godson," a large, blonde Swiss man greeted them as they approached the desk to collect their portkey.

"Morning David," Sirius replied. "How's life?"

"Quiet, just the way I like it," the man replied with a grin. "Egypt is it?"

Sirius nodded.

"Two weeks in the sun," he confirmed.

"Ahh just keep this one away from the cursed tombs," he warned in humour.

Sirius chuckled.

"Best keep the tombs away from him," he returned.

Harry frowned at the two men. He wasn't that bad, though he did have a tendency to end up in mischievous situations. Not that he ever did it on purpose; it just seemed to be his luck to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Just like when he turned his Aunt Cassie's hair blue, even though it was Sirius's fault really. He had attempted to spike Harry's porridge with the potion but the boy had inadvertently sat in a different seat that day. Before Sirius could notice it had been too late and Aunt Cassie had threatened them both quite heavily and refused to speak to either of them until it had worn off.

"We shall see you in a couple of weeks David, have fun," Sirius bade the man as he made sure Harry was holding the portkey before he activated.

After the violent spinning had ended and Harry had pulled himself back to his feet, the first thing he noted was the stifling heat, apart from the horrific sickness he had always felt. Sirius had explained that it was because of the problems with his magic, he just wished he knew what those problems were. It was the only thing that both Aunt Cassie and Sirius would not discuss with him.

"Feeling okay Harry?" Sirius questioned worriedly.

Harry nodded and offered the man a lukewarm smile.

"Fine," he murmured.

Sirius nodded and led the boy from the Ministry. He knew why Harry was not happy right now but he would always perk up after a few hours. This was the one thing Sirius kept from him. He simply could not tell him why his magic was bound or explain the headaches he often fell victim to. No matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn't put him through such horrific news, not yet anyway. The boy was only just nearing his eighth birthday after all.

Harry's mood did indeed improve and the pair managed to enjoy their first couple of days in Cairo just taking in the sights and soaking up some much needed sun. Sirius wanted to allow his Godson at least a little time for relaxation before they approached the main purpose of the trip. He would be less likely to comply if it was forced upon him immediately.

Their respite did come to an end however and on the third day the two were making their way to visit some of the pyramids, the perfect place to study hieroglyphs. Harry had initially not been pleased but had himself become excited at the prospect of visiting the final resting places of the most prominent figures in Egyptian history. He may not have much interest in their languages but his morbid curiosity won out when he realised he would see mummies.

They had spent the day touring the smaller surrounding pyramids before entering the mammoth structure that was Khufu. Harry learnt very little about the ruler himself but found the building to be fascinating, even if Sirius had been intent on him focusing on the hieroglyphs within. It was as they were finishing the guided tour that the duo came upon a man in wizards' robes that the muggles had completely bypassed, seemingly having not even seen the man.

"What's behind there?" Sirius enquired, noting that the man was stood in front of a crude carving in one of the walls.

The man was clearly startled out of a stupor at being addressed but smiled as he took note of the young man and boy.

"Ahh, it has been a while since a wizard has visited this place," he said in somewhat broken English. "I am Fidel, the tour guide of the wizarding portion in Khufu".

Sirius shook his hand and returned the smile.

"As for what is behind here, come," he beckoned.

Sirius shrugged as he led Harry into the deep crevice and down a narrow flight of worn stone steps. They emerged in a large cavern that was mostly empty aside a large table of the same material that was surrounded by runes, a type of rune that Sirius was not familiar with.

"What is this place?" Sirius questioned.

The man shrugged uncertainly.

"We became aware of it some fifty years ago," he explained. "Though we have never figured out its exact purpose. We have had the best historians take a look but even they are completely stumped. The only agreed upon use was that of a ritual room".

Sirius was more than a little intrigued by the mystery of the place but felt a shudder of fear at the word ritual. Rituals were very dangerous things to play around with.

"What about cursebreakers?" he asked with a frown.

"They too have been here but only picked up residual magic," the man replied. "But there was one interesting thing found when the place was first discovered," he whispered conspiratorially.

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief that there was no active magic present.

"What was found?" he questioned wearily.

"Only some text that we have managed to translate," Fidel assured him with a chuckle. "We did find a few golden ornaments on the table also, but nothing of note".

"What did the text say?"

"See for yourself," Fidel invited as he waved his wand towards a large wall, revealing a series of hieroglyphs of the same unreadable variety strewn around the room.

He waved his wand a few more times and letters formed on the floor in front, these in English and made up of flames.

Sirius frowned as he read the translation.

 _Here we lay to rest the abominations of the foul Greek. No longer will his creations plague our land and no longer shall he be free to taint our treasures. We pledge our souls for the collection of his own and pray that none fall upon his works. Our souls and magic for his and for the cleansing of our precious lot._

"It makes no sense," Sirius muttered.

"Indeed," Fidel agreed. "Although many Greeks have spent time here. Some of their most famous scholars amongst them, even before the muggle Messiah made himself known".

Sirius scratched his chin in thought. Despite not being able to make head or tail of what he had just learnt, it was interesting nonetheless.

Unfortunately for the two conversing adults, they had failed to notice the seven-year-old boy approaching the large stone table and their attention only turned to his direction when a scream of agony escaped him.

The boy was horizontal and hovering a few feet above the table, completely surrounded by a large golden domed shield. Aside from the scream he seemed to be completely unresponsive and had now fallen unconscious.

"HARRY," Sirius screamed as he charged towards the shield. Fidel simply stood in complete shock, his mouth agape.

Sirius reached said shield only to be thrown a dozen or so feet back as he attempted to pass it. He immediately shot to his feet in desperation and began firing every spell he knew to bring it down, but it did not waver even remotely. He persisted however, despite how futile the situation had become. If anything, the shield became stronger with every spell he cast.

"Harry," he whimpered in defeat as he fell to his knees in exhaustion. He hung his head, feeling more guilt than he ever had, tears spilling over.

His attention was once again brought to the golden dome however as another scream sounded, an inhuman one at that. He balked as he witnessed an inky black mass seemingly emerging from the scar of his godson. The mass took the form of a face with red-slit eyes that darted around desperately as it seemed to become aware that it was no longer inside its human host. It pushed frantically against the shield but it could not escape. It instead found itself being enclosed by the golden creation that was now shrinking rapidly, eventually disappearing with its prey with what sounded like a rumble of thunder. As both vanished, the body of Harry James Potter was dropped on to the stone table with a thump and his Godfather was by his side only a few seconds later.

"I need a healer," he roared.

He had found a pulse and with that a sense of relief he never knew could have existed. But it was weak. Harry needed immediate medical attention if he had any chance of surviving whatever had just happened.

"My c-cousin is a healer," Fidel stuttered, still in shock.

"Then take me to him now," Sirius demanded.

The man nodded dumbly and took hold Sirius's arm, apparating them away immediately.

They appeared in a small reception room, painted white with a few chairs lining the walls. The moment they landed, Fidel rushed into an adjoining room calling to get the attention of his cousin.

Sirius found that he was now alone and cradling the still unconscious Harry, too scared to even move.

Fidel returned after only a minute or so with another man in tow. They were conversing frantically in Arabic but it was clear to Sirius that Fidel was making no sense. His cousin grew tired of the rambling ad held up a hand to silence.

"The boy is sick?" he questioned in an accent similar to his relative.

Sirius could only nod and the man gestured towards the room he had just entered from.

"In there and on the bed," he requested in a commanding tone.

Sirius complied and found himself in a room fairly similar to the last though this one contained a single bed with an array of medical supplies. He placed Harry on the bed as instructed and found himself pushed aside by the healer as he set about his work.

He drew his wand and frowned at the results of the spells he was casting. The frown only deepened the more and more he cast.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

Sirius explained as best he could without going into any details about Harry's medical history. The man clearly knew that not everything had been disclosed but he nodded.

"Whatever it was that has happened has left him in a strange state," he began. "His magic is the only thing really sustaining him but it won't be able to for more than a few hours. He needs blood and a lot of it. It has to be of a relations and magical or I am afraid he will die," the healer warned.

"I am his sworn Godfather and we are related by blood, will that suffice?" he asked desperately.

The man nodded.

"It will," he confirmed. "But your blood will not be enough, you would die trying to give as much as he needs," he sighed.

"My Aunt," Sirius whispered. "She will help".

The healer again nodded.

"As you are his sworn Godfather it will work so long as you give it first. Any blood given from your relative after would also be acceptable".

"Okay," Sirius choked. "I just need to send for her. Where are we?"

"We are at Marku's on Muizz Street in Cairo," the man explained. "Ensure that she makes haste, time is of the essence".

Sirius nodded and fired off a patronus, praying that his Aunt would come.

"Whilst we wait, we shall get you hooked up. This will not be pleasant," he warned. "And this will change him".

"Change him how?" Sirius questioned worriedly.

"He will become more of you and whoever else gives him blood".

(BREAK)

Cassiopeia was currently sat with her brother in his office as she filled him in on the progress of Harry. The pride in her eyes was obvious and Arcturus had been teasing her since she had arrived. This had been the first time since the night she had left with Sirius and Harry that she had been back here and she had certainly enjoyed seeing Dumbledore put back in his place in Arcturus's pensieve.

"I never thought I'd see the day," she sighed happily.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you would willingly care for a child," Arcturus replied with a smirk.

Cassiopeia huffed indignantly.

"I will admit that he has grown on me," she conceded. "Both of them," she added with a frown.

"Sirius too?" Arcturus questioned with raised eyebrows.

"He's changed," the woman shrugged. "He seems to have found something to make him grow up".

"It's a shame he didn't do it much sooner," Arcturus grumbled.

Before either of them could continue their conversation they were startled by the arrival of a Patronus in the form of a large shaggy dog.

"Harry needs you, Marku's on Muizz Street in Cairo, hurry," the panicked voice of Sirius sounded throughout the room.

Cassiopeia immediately sprung to her feet, followed by her brother.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"I don't know, but he knows not to send for me unless it is an emergency," she responded hurriedly.

"Alright, I'm coming," Arcturus, announced as he summoned his elf. "The house is on lockdown," he informed the creature. "We will use the ring, it will take us close," he explained.

Cassiopeia nodded her understanding and took her brothers hand, though she could not fathom as to why he was accompanying her. She was rather familiar with the functions of the ring however and knew it would take them nearby to the man.

(BREAK)

Sirius found himself sat in a chair next to the bed that Harry was occupying with a long needle in his arm that was drawing his blood into a tube. The same tube was attached to Harry in an equal manner.

He flexed his aching arm as the apparatus continued its work, both Fidel and his cousin watching with a mixture of fascination and worry. He was becoming tired and dizzy, the blood replenishing potions not being able to keep up with the amount he was losing to his Godson. It was with a breath of relief that the door opened and admitted his Aunt and much to his surprise, his grandfather.

"What is going on Sirius?" Cassiopeia demanded as she took in the room she now found herself.

Sirius rubbed his eyes tiredly as he explained what had happened.

Cassiopeia frowned as he spoke and shook her head in confusion at the translation of the words he had been shown in the chamber.

"The foul Greek?" Arcturus questioned in just as much confusion as his sister was demonstrating.

"Herpo, perhaps," the woman mused. "How is Harry now?"

"The boy is in magical shock," Fidel's cousin answered. "My apologies I am Marku," he added as an introduction.

"Magical shock?" Arcturus asked.

The man nodded gravely.

"It is rare but happens when someone experiences a severe overload of magic. His own is very unstable at the moment and seems to be fighting a conflict of sorts. It is drawing on his very life force to help but I am afraid it is also killing him," he explained sadly. "The reason for the blood is to give him time. We can only hope it is enough for his magic to stabilize itself," he added with a laboured sigh.

"How long will that take?" Cassiopeia broke in.

The man shrugged uncertainly.

"It is hard to say," he admitted. "But it has calmed since he arrived and is continuing to do so".

"So his magic is no longer bound?" she continued with her enquiries.

The man frowned and shook his head.

"There was no binding," he assured her.

"Then it may have come loose," she whispered worriedly.

"Check him," Arcturus commanded.

"Is it safe to use mind magic?"

The healer nodded.

"It will be no problem, the concern we face is not in his mind".

Cassiopeia drew her wand and approached the boy as she pointed it at him.

" _Legillimens,"_ she whispered as she prepared herself for the worst.

Sirius and Arcturus waited nervously for her to emerge. If the Horcrux was still present then it was likely that it would not be Harry who was waking up, this was something they had ascertained long ago.

She returned to them a while later with a look of both shock and surprise on her face.

"It's gone," she whispered. "There's no sign of it. That must be what you saw pulled from his scar," she theorised.

"We won't know for sure until he wakes," Arcturus interjected. "Do not celebrate yet".

A somber silence fell amongst the group for a while until the healer noticed Sirius was turning a dangerous pale.

"You must allow someone else to take over, you have almost nothing left to give," he warned the man.

Sirius nodded reluctantly.

"Is it safe for me to do this?" Cassiopeia asked without hesitating to take her great nephews place.

"It is," the healer confirmed once more. "He is a blood relative of you now".

Cassiopeia frowned as she took her seat.

"Does this mean we have blood adopted him?"

"In a way I suppose that is correct," Marku mused aloud. "But we cannot be sure what will happen. A blood adoption usually uses only a few drops of blood," he explained.

"You mentioned earlier that it would change him," Sirius reminded the man. "Could you be more specific?"

Marku shrugged.

"I doubt physically he will change much, perhaps he will take on some of your family traits, but I cannot be certain," he offered. "It is more likely that the stronger parts of his own magic will remain and he will take in only the parts that will increase his strength, but again I am only giving an educated guess".

Sirius nodded his understanding or lack thereof.

"We can only wait and see and keep praying that he does indeed wake".

The group continued their silent vigil by the bedside of the young boy, waiting for his magic to stabilize. Much to the surprise of both Cassiopeia and Sirius, Arcturus opted to give his blood next once it became clear the former needed a rest.

"If he's going to have our blood, he'd be better served with the strongest we have to offer," he explained with a chuckle of amusement.

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes at her brother whilst he equally rolled up his sleeves to take her place. Sirius would have found the entire situation bizarre had he not been so worried for Harry, but he did not have time for such frivolity. Marku had insisted on checking Harry every thirty minutes for progress and his smile widened more each time he did so.

"It is almost at a stable level," he finally announced after almost 7 hours of switching between the three elder Blacks being hooked up to the machine to give blood.

The next several hours were spent in trepidation. Harry's magic had stabilized not so long after Marku's penultimate check but he had not woken yet. The healer had ensured them that he was physically fine for the most part and that he should wake soon.

The boy began to stir slightly and the three Blacks immediately gathered around his bed, both Arcturus and Cassiopeia having drawn their wands also, just in case.

Slowly, but surely his eyes fluttered open and the trio gasped as he looked upon each of them individually.

Instead of his usual emerald orbs, they found themselves looking into a gaze of silvery-grey, the eyes of the Black males for as many generations as ever documented.

"Are you okay, little prince?" Cassiopeia asked hesitantly.

The boy rolled his newly coloured eyes in exasperation, just as he always did when the woman referred to him with his hated nickname.

"I'm ok Aunt Cassie," he replied a little hoarsely. "Just tired".

Cassiopeia smiled in relief as she hugged the boy tightly.

"Then you go back to sleep Harry," she encouraged. "It's been quite a day".

The boy smiled as he snuggled into his blankets and was asleep almost immediately as the adults stared dumbly at one another.

"What does this mean?" Cassiopeia finally questioned.

"It means he will be alright," Sirius answered with a beaming smile.

"It means I have my heir," Arcturus growled triumphantly.

After thanking the healer and his cousin for their assistance, Arcturus placed a sizable bag of gold in each of their hands.

"We were never here, " he stated warningly.

Both men nodded their understanding.

"You were never here," Marku readily agreed. He very much doubted anyone would believe a word of it should he of been inclined to share his experience.

"Get a hotel," Arcturus advised. "We will be gone by morning once the boy is rested".

Both men left the room quickly to give the family some much-needed privacy. Marku would not return for two days, just to be sure and Fidel decided to take a long leave of absence from his job. He certainly never wanted to be experience anything like that again.

"What do we do now?" Sirius asked his older relatives.

"We stick to the original plan," Arcturus said sternly. "The only thing that changes is that you can now teach him practical magic," he added with a grin.

Cassiopeia followed suit with a smile of her own.

 **A/N**

 **Another one in the bag and the next chapter will be the beginning of the main plot. There will of course be a significant time skip but any necessary gaps will be explained in flashbacks (As short as possible as promised) This one was quite the ride and I hope that this gives a little more direction to where the story is going. (Bonus points for those who can now see where the inspiration for the title came from. HINT it will be a characteristic of Harry's)**

 **Anyway, Follow favourite and review as always and of course you can PM any questions or ideas. (Any recommended fics to read are also always welcome)**

 **TBR**


	3. The Goblet of Fire

**A/N**

 **Onwards with chapter 3 and finally into the main plot.**

Chapter 3: The Goblet of Fire (June 1994)

Lord Voldemort looked up at the man in distaste, as he was spoon fed a concoction of his own genius, an elixir to maintain the homunculus the rat had helped him create. The mere sight of the rat disgusted the Dark Lord but for now, he was a means to an end. The moment he had a suitable body, Pettirgrew would be no more. He had only been sought out as an act of cowardice. Pettigrew held only loyalty to himself and Lord Voldemort had no place for men such as this.

He was aware that he could not fully blame the man for his current condition, but he had certainly played his part. Had it not been for his fickle nature, the Dark Lord would never have even been at the Potters almost thirteen years ago.

The years had not been kind to him in his wraith form but he had survived his isolation, through sheer will he had pulled through. Day in and day out he knew nothing but pain and suffering. He did however have a few periods of time in which he was granted a respite. These moments had only served to confuse him. At times he would see the world through the eyes of another, experience both the joy and pain of this person as he lived his life, unaware of the presence of the Dark Lord in his mind.

At first, the darkness and pain he saw was similar to what he himself was experiencing but much later the darkness had given way to brightness and a sense of hope. Through the eyes of the other he had witnessed a familiar man doting on his host, offering teachings in obscure magicks and simply filling the boy with love and laughter.

This caused the Dark Lord great pain and from then on, any time he had found himself within the mind of the infant, he fought as hard as possible to leave. Again, his confusion mounted once he had been found by Wormtail.

The man he had seen through these eyes had been none other than Sirius Black. Pettirgrew however insisted that Sirius Black had fled almost immediately after the war had finished and had not been seen since. The Potter boy in whom the prophecy referred to was still at home, not at all recovered from his encounter with Dark Lord and by all accounts, he was left as little more than a squib; the perfect target for his planned ritual.

That did however beg the question.

Who was the boy in whom he was seeing the world through?

The answer again came courtesy of the rat, but it did nothing to clear the haze of his memories from that fateful Halloween night. It was as blank as ever and he still remembered nothing from the moment he had crossed the wards into the property.

Harry Potter, the elder brother of the so called 'boy-who-lived'. But who was this older Potter? Was it him to whom he had shared a mind for short periods of time?

That was for another time to ponder. That was something that would have to wait until he acquired an adequate body of his own. For the one he occupied now was not suitable to practice the subtle mind arts. Yes, he could throw around the occasional curse, yet it would leave him exhausted for hours after.

That did not prevent him from cursing the rat from time to time however. He deserved to be punished for all he had done throughout his despicable existence, despite how useful he had miraculously proven himself most recently.

Apparently he had spent the last decade in the shadows, listening to the whispers of the people, learning as much information as possible so that he could relay it back to his master when he would return.

The Dark Lord knew that was a lie. Even without the use of legilimency, he knew it was a fabrication designed to earn him favour.

The man had hidden as all cowards do when the going gets tough. He had only returned because of the protection the Dark Lord could provide and every action he carried out he did with selfish intent. He would pay though, he would most definitely pay.

The primary concern of the Dark Lord was to ensure that he had a suitable body to continue cementing his legacy and for that he needed the rat.

He also needed Charlie Potter, well his blood at least.

His options were however limited on how he could obtain such a thing.

He had only the rat to rely on and perhaps Barty Jr, if the man could prove his loyalty. He was loath to approach the man his current condition though. He would not see those who should fall to their knees in his presence look down on him, to bear witness to his weakness.

He had no doubt that he would get the boy. He would use every bit of cunning in his arsenal to succeed.

He would have to include the older brother in his scheme of course. He was a loose end and an unknown one at that. He had met his demise in the home in which they were both present and he could not be certain how this had happened. The prophecy, he was sure, referred to the younger sibling, but it could only serve him well to kill them both.

With the information he had received from Bertha Jorkins, a plan began to formulate in his mind. The younger Potter would always be available to him when he chose, but the older had proven to be elusive. According to Wormtail, he had not been seen nor heard from since that night and only those close enough to the family seemingly knew of his existence.

This made no sense to the Dark Lord, but it was of no concern.

The boy would simply have to be brought back from wherever he was and he knew just the way to do it.

He would need help for this to work and he knew it was risky. The risk would however be worth it if all came together as he planned.

"Peter, go and fetch Barty," he commanded.

The man looked as though he wanted to question his master, but the glare that accompanied said command stopped him dead. He nodded in compliance, secretly pleased that he would soon have someone to share his burden with.

(BREAK)

October 31st 1994

Charlie Potter was sat amongst his peers at the Gryffindor table, something he never took for granted. Growing up, it was never a certainty that he would be able to attend Hogwarts. Although he had never been a sickly child, his magic had always been weak. It was only the innovative creation of the headmaster himself that had made his attendance here possible and for that he was grateful.

He had been gifted a belt that would absorb ambient magic around him. This belt would boost his own reserves, just enough that he could complete the practical portions of his classes. It was not a permanent solution, but he was working on it as much as possible.

His magic had finally stabled during his second year of schooling, but he was still considerably below average in his practical magic abilities.

He snorted at the moniker he had been given. 'The-Boy-Who lived'. He had survived, not lived as a normal wizard had and perhaps never would. He got stronger with age but it was not enough. He trained his magic to its limits and he grew stronger still, but even so, it was not enough. The belt was his saving grace, but again it would not be sufficient forever.

His hazel eyes travelled along the staff table and he found the ever-present concerned gaze of his mother. She would always have a smile for her but he knew she had never been truly happy since 'that night'. Yes, she got to visit his older brother on occasion with his father, but he knew she only wanted him home. Charlie would often feel guilty when he found himself brooding; his brother had ended up much worse after all. He had no memories of his sibling but there were pictures of him strewn around the house. He had asked time and time again to be allowed to visit but he had been denied time after time. His brother was simply too frail to be around his own unpredictable magic. It was as though Harry was a family secret. None of his peers knew of his existence and he had been told to keep it that way. It was none of their business according to his mum and dad.

No matter how bad things had been, Charlie couldn't help but think his life would have been brighter had he had an older brother around him, to share his experience of Hogwarts. Even though that in itself had been wrought with unwanted drama.

It had begun on his very first trip aboard the express here. Almost everyone clamoured to just get a glimpse of their 'hero'. That novelty quickly wore off though when it was learnt he was just a normal boy, less than that in fact.

His first year had been spent struggling to get even the most basic of spells right. Even with the aide of the belt, he achieved little. The year ended with the sudden disappearance of their Defense professor. He had apparently been killed in the forbidden third floor corridor. That could only have been unpleasant for the man.

His second year could only be described as even more catastrophic. Yes, his magic came on in leaps and bounds after it had settled, but living in fear of being petrified outweighed that victory considerably. It only came to an end when Dumbledore had personally intervened and killed the creature that had been let loose in the school. The identity of said creature however had never been released and even though the headmaster had managed to kill it, he had not been quick enough to save Ron's' little sister. The Weasley's had not been the same since.

After that year, his parents began acting very strangely towards him. They had always been overprotective but now they had become unbearable. Wherever he went he was supervised. They flittered between coddling him and encouraging him in practicing his magic. It only confused him; he just could not work out what it was they wanted from him.

His third year had been little more than a shambles also. A random sighting of Pettigrew had seen pictures of the man flooding the national publications leaving Charlie completely suffocated by his parents and Remus. This was the year that his mother and Godfather took their jobs at the school. Charlie had prayed that it would only be for that year and yet, his mother remained. His father continued in the aurors and Remus had left once his condition had been made public. Although he had been upset for the man, he had also breathed a huge sigh of relief that he had one less person on his case.

He had hoped for a peaceful one this year but the announcement of the Tri-wizard tournament had shattered that fantasy immediately. He wanted nothing more than to focus on his potions and arithmancy, his two favourite subjects, without the constant interruptions. His gut however told him that this year would be worse than the others. He couldn't put his finger on how or why; he just knew it would be so. He just had an awful feeling that his name was coming out of that goblet, despite the assurances of the headmaster.

He felt an elbow dig into his ribs sharply, courtesy of Hermione Granger. She had a tendency of disrupting his thought process when she knew he wasn't paying attention. It happened all to often in History and apparently now at meal times.

"What?" he grumbled as he rubbed his side.

"It's starting," she whispered, not even gracing him with a glance.

Charlie nodded and turned his attention to towards the headmaster, avoiding the concerned look his mother was aiming at him.

"Three champions," Dumbledore began dramatically. "Three champions will compete for the honour of their school. Three champions will compete for their own eternal glory".

A hushed silence had fallen upon the Great Hall and Dumbledore extinguished the candles with a casual wave of his hand.

"I do believe the goblet of fire is almost ready," the headmaster muttered, his voice magically carrying to all within the room.

It was only a moment later that the subdued blue flames of the artifact burst into life transforming into a bright orange and spewing out a piece of parchment. The headmaster snatched it from the air nimbly before clearing his throat.

"The champion for Durmstrang is, Viktor Krum".

Those in the room clapped enthusiastically for the Bulgarian quidditch star. He rose from his seat and exited the hall through the door gestured to by Dumbledore.

The occupants of the hall fell silent once more as they waited for the goblet to continue its task. It came to life as expected and ejected another piece of parchment that the headmaster caught.

"The Beauxbaton's champion is Fleur Delacour," he announced.

The applause was much lighter this time, but the silver-haired girl smiled at the support she received.

She too disappeared into the same door as Krum had, leaving the goblet to select her final competitor.

Silence reigned in the Great Hall as the students of Hogwarts waited for the selection of their very own champion. Most of the seventh years had submitted themselves for consideration, each believing they were the ones to bring the promised glory to their name.

The goblet provided the headmaster with its selection and he again swiped the parchment from the air before addressing his audience.

"The champion for Hogwarts, is Cedric Diggory," he informed them with a proud smile adorning his face.

The applause this time was more than the previous two had gotten combined. The chosen boy stood amidst the cheering and pats on the back from his classmates and made his way to follow the other champions.

Dumbledore held up his hand to garner the room's attention once more so that he could speak his final words of the evening.

"Now that our champions have been selected I hope that we can all offer our full support to all those selected. The Tri-wizard tournament is not for the faint of heart and the mettle of each will be tested to their very limits…."

He was cut off from continuing as the Goblet sputtered into life a final time and released another piece of parchment. This time the headmaster was not quick enough to snatch it from the air but instead had to retrieve it from the floor. He did so initially with a frown but the name written had his eyes widening in horror.

"What does it say Albus?" Karkoroff demanded irritably.

The old man swallowed deeply and shook his head, wishing that this were not happening.

"Harry James Potter," he managed to choke out.

Most were not only confused by the goblet choosing a fourth champion but also the name it had given. Less than five in the room were privy to who the boy was and their attention turned to the two who undoubtedly had that knowledge. A wide-eyed Lily Potter found herself as one of the two as did her younger son, Charlie. He wore a look of worry but mostly confusion.

" _Why would Harry's name come out of the goblet?"_

A lot of whispering broke out amongst the students and some of the staff alike but Dumbledore seemed to compose himself enough to dismiss every one from the hall.

Charlie left the room silently, knowing that his housemates would demand answers. The secret he had kept for so long was about to become public knowledge; he just didn't know what any of it meant.

Lily quickly approached the headmaster, only a look of concern marring her features. Her eldest boy was sick, that was all she knew. He certainly was not fit to take part in a magical tournament.

She noted the guilty look Dumbledore adorned as he became aware of her presence.

"I will fix this," he assured her, though he knew his assurances meant nothing now.

The boy would have to compete. The goblet had called upon him and he was now bound to. He just hoped that he could manage this without provoking the ire of the Blacks but he knew another conversation with Arcturus was on the horizon.

He sighed deeply as every member of staff including the foreign headmasters followed him into the antechamber. Both Crouch and Bagman looked nothing short of bewildered but all of this was now the least of his worries.

He needed to figure out who had put the name in the goblet in the first place.

"You had better send for your husband," he instructed wearily to the redhead keeping stride with him.

She nodded firmly and sent off a patronus.

"You had better have a good explanation for this Albus," Lily warned uncharacteristically.

Albus knew he would have to come clean to some degree. His days of hiding his past misdeeds were up. It was not as though he could obliviate the entirety of Hogwarts.

He gathered all of the authority he could muster as he entered the room that contained the three other champions and made a brief but firm speech.

"All further activity of the tournament is suspended until the situation is remedied, agreed?" he asked.

"No," Crouch answered before any other could. "The boy must compete, it is a binding magical contract".

"My son did not enter his name," Lily hissed venomously. "He has not been in the magical world since he was three".

Crouch shrugged indifferently.

"His name has been chosen by the goblet, he must compete," he insisted.

"Lily," Dumbledore warned as she once more opened her mouth to argue. "Then perhaps it can be suspended until Mr. Potter has been contacted and informed of his selection," he tried diplomatically.

"And allow Hogwarts to have two champions?" Karkaroff spat.

"I can assure you Igor, Mr. Potter is as much a Hogwarts student as he is a Durmstrang one".

"Would somebody care to explain this whole mess?" Bagman broke in with a nervous smile.

"Not until Mr. Potter has been spoken to. It is strictly private family business," Dumbledore retorted heatedly.

Most of the room flinched at his tone, not used to hearing the usually carefree man speak in such a way.

"I agree to giving you 48 hours only," Karkaroff offered.

"Are we all agreed?" Crouch questioned, his tone full of frustration.

Each of the headmasters and judges nodded or mumbled their agreement and left the room along with the three champions.

"When your husband arrives, it would be best that you come directly to my office," Dumbledore mumbled to Lily, just wondering how he could explain everything.

Lily nodded and headed towards the entrance hall to wait for James. Something was not right and Dumbledore knew something about it. They had visited Harry just before the start of term and his condition had yet to improve in any way.

So what had Dumbledore so nervous?

Whatever it was, she would get to the bottom of it.

(BREAK)

As expected his housemates had accosted Charlie the moment he had entered the common room. He was currently stood in the middle surrounded by his fellow lions as they bombarded him with questions, none of which he could hear because of the sheer volume.

A shrill whistle sounded and the room immediately fell silent as one of the seventh year prefects stepped forward.

"So Potter, care to explain who this Harry is? Don't try to deny it either, we all saw your reaction to his name coming out of the goblet".

Charlie sighed as he took in the looks of anticipation around the room. The only eyes he met that held any sympathy were those of Neville Longbottom.

"Harry is my older brother," he finally informed them.

"Then why isn't he at Hogwarts?" a voice called over the ensuing whispers.

"Because he is sick, more sick than I am," he added as he revealed his belt as a reminder.

Everyone in the school was aware of his own issues with magic. His housemates had looked out for him a lot over the years, to which he had been grateful. Particularly when the Slytherins decided that he was an easy target.

"So he's a squib?" another called.

The boy was immediately cuffed on the back of the head sharply by one of the Weasley twins.

Charlie shrugged.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since I was a baby," he huffed irritably.

"So there are two boys who lived?"

The room fell into an awkward silence at that question. They all knew that Charlie hated that name and he was none to become very angry about.

"All I know is that my brother was there with me when we were attacked and he also survived. Other than that I know as much as any of you," he gritted out.

"I guess we will find out," Ron Weasley muttered. "He has to come here for the tournament".

Charlie said nothing in response but instead headed up to his dorm. He was done with trying to answer questions that he did not know the answer to. The only people who could answer anything were his parents.

He drew his curtains around his bed as he slumped into it.

It seemed as though he would have to speak to them as soon as possible. He too had many questions that needed answering.

(BREAK)

James Potter had arrived in the Entrance Hall to Hogwarts as quickly as humanly possibly after he had received a distressed patronus from his wife. He had been at home finishing his paperwork for the day so will still in his full auror garb. He barely crossed the threshold before he found his distraught wife in his arms mumbling incoherently.

"Calm down Lily," he soothed as rubbed small circles into her back. "Tell me what has happened".

Lily took a moment to steady herself and calm her breathing.

"Harry's name came out of the Goblet," she said weakly.

James frowned and shook his head.

"But that's not possible, he can't compete," James responded worriedly.

"I know James," Lily near whimpered. "Dumbledore wants to see us in his office," she explained.

James nodded and took her hand to lead the way.

He was not a happy man at all and he wanted answers.

How was it possible for someone completely ineligible to even be drawn from the Goblet? Surely an artifact as intricate as this could not make such a dire mistake.

They arrived at the headmaster's office and the gargoyle immediately sprung aside to allow them access. They made their way up the spiral staircase to be greeted by the site of a heated debate taking place between almost all the staff members and a clearly flustered Albus Dumbledore.

"Would you care to explain what the hell is going on Albus?" James questioned loudly from the doorway, his arm wrapped around his upset wife protectively.

"That is exactly what we are trying to figure out Potter," Snape replied with a sneer.

"Well Snape, as this does not concern you in any way, could you kindly piss off? That goes for any of you this does not involve," he gritted out angrily.

There were very few that would be willing to cross wands with James Potter the auror, let alone James Potter the family man. He had become ruthless since the death of his own parents and even more so since Halloween of 1981. His reputation was of a hardened man, ruthless. He had earned his said reputation over the years as probably the most gifted auror seen in the department for a very long time.

The room eventually emptied of all aside from the two Potters, Albus Dumbledore and Mad-eye Moody. He merely shrugged and stood his ground stubbornly.

"I believe Alastor's presence here will be beneficial," Dumbledore sighed tiredly.

"So would you care to explain how and why Harry's name came out of that goblet?" James questioned expectantly.

"The cup was confounded," Moody growled in response.

James nodded.

"That doesn't explain why it was Harry's name that came out," James returned irritably.

"I don't know why, but I believe it was done by Voldemort," Dumbledore offered cryptically. "We all know what we saw that night," he reminded them.

Moody glanced between the three but none gave anything away with their reactions.

""But Harry can't even use his magic," James pointed out. "He can't compete in this tournament".

"I agree entirely, but it appears that the Goblet has selected him despite the Confundus charm," Dumbledore explained. "He will have to compete or lose his magic and again we know what happens to him if that is to pass".

Lily shuddered at the thought of the Horcrux possessing her boy.

"So what the hell do we do? Just drag him away from Petunia and throw him in the deep end?"

Dumbledore shook his head and took a deep sigh. This was the moment his past actions were going to come to light and he would receive his comeuppance.

"Harry is not with Petunia," he muttered, barely audible to the others in the room.

"WHAT?" James roared, causing Dumbledore to flinch.

"Harry was taken by Sirius eight months after he was placed with the Dursley's," he revealed.

Both James and Lily could only stare at the man in confusion. This was not possible at all.

James shook his head.

"We saw Harry less than two months ago," he sputtered. "You had better well explain yourself Dumbledore," he demanded furiously as the old man continued to shake his head in denial.

And he did, for the most part.

He explained about the false memories he had implanted in to the boy, the obliviations and the late night visits he had been paying to them also.

The level of deceit they had been victim to stunned both James and Lily. A myriad of emotions washed over them and it took them some time to even formulate a response. Lily collapsed into a chair behind her in a near catatonic state, thoughts of guilt, loss and betrayal plaguing her mind.

James Potter however drew his wand and aimed it at the headmaster.

Moody had expected such a reaction and immediately disarmed him. He did not take into account however that the man would simply step forward and plough his fists into the already crooked nose of the headmaster.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER," he screamed as he took a second swing at the man.

Moody froze the man with a body-bind. He too was astounded at the level of Dumbledore's manipulations but knew the importance of mediating this scenario. The Potters would only want to look out for their kid and if they killed Albus, that would be much harder to accomplish.

"You've fucked up royally, Albus," he growled in disgust.

"I'll fucking kill you," James vowed, but found himself quickly silenced by a flick of Moody's wand. This didn't stop him from mouthing expletives towards the man.

"Potter, you can kill Albus later," Moody spoke once more. "But I think the main concern here and now is finding your boy, don't you think?"

James reluctantly nodded but his murderous glare towards the headmaster continued.

"Good, now do you know where he is?" Moody questioned in exasperation.

Dumbledore was bleeding heavily from his nose, but answered the question with a nod.

"Then why is he not with us?" Lily asked weakly.

The woman was in shock but Moody had no doubt once that wore off; she too would attempt to attack the fool. He strategically placed himself in a position where he could quickly deal with such a response if it became necessary. It was not out of a sense of duty for his friend, he deserved what was coming. It was to ensure that they all remained on topic; the clock was against them after all.

"Because Sirius is technically his legal guardian," he responded with a grimace. "He is his sworn Godfather. The moment you placed him in my care, Sirius became his primary provider because of the oath he gave. Something I overlooked in the aftermath of the war," he admitted.

"You overlooked a lot of things Albus," Moody spat. "You should be in Azkaban for what you've done. But that is for another day. Might I remind you that you only have 48 hours to get him here".

Dumbledore nodded soberly.

"Then I shall write to Arcturus immediately".

"What the hell has Arcturus Black got to do with this?" Lily returned heatedly.

"It was with him that I spoke when Harry first went missing," Dumbledore explained. "Though he will not be happy to see me again. But I am sure he will understand under these circumstances," he sighed.

"Why didn't you just tell them the moment he went missing?" Moody questioned.

"Because I was trying to protect everyone involved. I know how foolish I have been," he admitted grudgingly.

"Do not think this is over Dumbledore," James broke in, the silencing charm seemingly wearing off. "I swear that you will pay for what you've done," he vowed vehemently.

"I will do all I can to atone for my mistakes," the headmaster promised.

James shook his head.

"You will do whatever you can to keep Harry safe. You will bring him home and you will stay away from my family or so help me I will kill you myself," he responded, tears beginning to stream from his eyes.

Dumbledore nodded his understanding. He would not put it past James Potter to actually try such a thing.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Lily hissed.

Dumbledore left the room as quickly as he could to contact the Lord Black, another conversation he was dreading.

"I will ensure he stays away from you and if you want to press charges then you can count on me," Moody offered, his tone sincere.

"Thank you Alastor," Lily whispered. "I think we just need some time alone. We have a lot to take in and talk about," she sighed wearily.

Moody left the pair, cursing Albus under his breath as he went. How could the man be so stupid let alone so callous?

That family had lost more than most during the war and Dumbledore had only added to their grief, although they were not completely blameless from what he could tell. He had sympathy for them but he couldn't excuse the foolishness they had demonstrated by trusting the old man so much.

"Let's just hope the boy is up to the challenge," he muttered as he made his way back to his office.

This night called for a glass or two of Ogden's finest to be enjoyed and he planned on getting his share.

(BREAK)

James and Lily arrived home at their small cottage, both emotionally and physically exhausted after the events of the evening. Without saying a word to each other they settled into the living room lost in their own thoughts, pondering what had gone so wrong all those years ago and what they were going to do now. James briefly contemplated retrieving something from his liquor cabinet, but the very thought turned sour in his mouth. He needed to handle this sober no matter how tempting the alcohol was.

It was Lily that eventually broke the silence between the two. She had simply been sat, worrying her bottom lip. Her thoughts were very similar to that of her husband, she just could not comprehend how things had become so bad.

"What are we going to do James?" She questioned, her tone full of pleading.

The man sighed and dragged a hand through his hair.

"What can we do Lils? We've made our bed and now we have to lie in it".

Lily nodded. It was a bitter pill to swallow but she could expect nothing less.

"Do you think he will ever forgive us?"

James snorted, but there was no humour in it. It was a sound of bitterness.

"Would you if you were him?" he asked rhetorically. "If he is anything like either of us then we have no hope," he added with a shrug. "And if he is anything like the Blacks then he will probably try to kill us on the moment he lays eyes on us".

Lily frowned at her husband. She did not disagree with him, but he seemed strangely accepting of the situation.

"So you've just give up already?" she questioned, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

James shook his head.

"I'm just being realistic. As much as I want to blame Albus for all this we are to blame just as much or even more so," he sighed. "I'm not giving up but in all honesty we do not deserve his forgiveness," he explained.

Lily nodded her agreement as a fresh wave of tears broke free.

"So what do we do now?"

"I am going to do everything I possibly can to show my son how sorry I am," James declared. "I don't expect anything will come of it," he muttered. "But I won't ever stop trying".

"We should have listened to Sirius," Lily sighed. "We shouldn't have let him be taken".

James nodded.

"Who would have ever thought that Padfoot knew best?"

"He is the only one who has gotten any of this right," Lily pointed out.

"It's the only good thing to come out of this," James concurred. "At least we know Harry has been raised by someone who loves him unconditionally and would do anything to keep him safe".

"He already went against Dumbledore to do it too," Lily whispered.

James nodded.

"I just hope he will be okay," he whispered in reply as he pulled her close and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Does it not worry you that he has been raised by the Blacks?"

"He's been raised by Sirius," James reminded her. "And even if Arcturus has had a hand in it, he's not so bad. If he likes you," he muttered.

The two fell into a comfortable silence once more for some time. Both knew they had made a mess of things and equally agreed that the chances of Harry forgiving them were slim at best, but both also agreed that Sirius taking the boy is the best thing that could have happened under the circumstances.

"As long as he is happy that's all that matters," Lily sighed.

She was heartbroken by the choices she herself had made over a decade ago and she knew her husband was feeling the same. She would not wallow in her guilt and she would accept what was coming her way just as James would. If Harry was safe and happy then whatever he chose to do was fine by her.

Both Potters knew they deserved nothing from their eldest.

(BREAK)

Arcturus glared malevolently at the headmaster stood before him; the Lord Black was not a happy man. Only last night he had retired for the evening and found his rest interrupted by the arrival of Dumbledore's phoenix in a flash of fire. If that wasn't bad enough, the note it left demanded an immediate audience with him. Things had apparently gone awry and Harry's life was in danger.

The only reason that Arcturus was even entertaining the man was because of this revelation, but that did not mean he was going to receive any courtesy. No man made demands of the Lord Black, and Albus Dumbledore was currently feeling his ire.

The moment he had arrived Arcturus had him bound, silenced and his magic suppressed by the wards. He was going to make this as uncomfortable for the Chief Warlock as possible.

"So you did not heed my warning," he growled irritably. "Did I not tell you almost thirteen years ago what would happen should you attempt to interfere in his life again? Did I not tell you that I would allow my wards to kill you?"

The headmaster was visibly pale and shaken. He however shook his head furiously, attempting to speak.

With a snarl Arcturus released the silencing charm and took his seat behind his desk.

"I can assure you Lord Black, this interference is not a machination of my own," Dumbledore proclaimed.

Arcturus tilted his head to one side and narrowed his eyes at the fool.

"So what is it that has your knickers in a twist?"

Dumbledore sighed dramatically.

"Do you keep abreast of what is happening in the Ministry?"

Arcturus flared his nostrils in distaste.

"The workings of the old fossils in there are certainly not a priority of mine," he responded icily.

Dumbledore bowed his head in understanding.

"So you are unaware that the Tri-Wizard tournament has been reestablished," he stated.

Arcturus now had an idea of what this visit was truly about.

"And you are saying that Harry's name has come out of the goblet".

Dumbledore nodded.

"And you had nothing to do with that?" the Black Lord demanded.

"I did not, not in any way," the older man denied firmly.

The other man nodded. Dumbledore was a manipulative old goat, but he would never put himself at risk like this.

"So who is responsible?"

Dumbledore shrugged slightly.

"We have no idea but the cup was put under a Confundus charm".

"It must have been a powerful wizard to fool such a thing," Arcturus mused whilst scratching his chin in thought. "And what is it you really think?" he asked. "You know something," he added dangerously.

Dumbledore nodded. He knew a degree of honesty was necessary right now.

"There are whispers that the Dark Lord is growing in strength. He will return it is just a matter of when".

"And you think this has been done under his orders? To finish what he started?"

Dumbledore nodded confidently.

"Harry will have to compete, the contract is clear on that".

Arcturus shook his head.

"The boy clearly did not enter himself," he pointed out irritably.

"The goblet was confunded and it chose him," Dumbledore explained apologetically.

"What was the name that came out of it?"

"Harry James Potter".

Arcturus nodded. Even though Harry was no longer a Potter by name he had his suspicions that he still carried the Potter magic and in things such as magical contracts, that was all that mattered. If it was something needed to be signed with a blood quill, then he had a feeling it would be very different.

"He is no longer a Potter, but because he still carries their magic it would be sufficient to tie him to the contract," he conceded.

"It would," Dumbledore agreed, not at all surprised Harry was no longer a Potter, on paper at least. "The main issue is his magic however," he added worriedly as he shot the other a pointed look.

Arcturus held his gaze for a moment before bursting into uncontrollable laughter, a laughter that had Dumbledore both recoiling and questioning his sanity.

"Am I missing some kind of humour in this situation, Lord Black?" he asked with a frown.

It took a moment, but Arcturus did manage to compose himself. He finally shook his head and openly grinned.

"Oh you will see, but there are a few things you need to know," Arcturus responded firmly.

Dumbledore nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Harry is not a Horcrux," he confirmed sternly. "Well, not anymore".

Dumbledore's eyes widened comically as he began to sputter.

"How? When?"

Arcturus smirked once more.

"That thing was destroyed about nine years ago now and believe me, his magic is just fine. That is all you need to know," he finished firmly.

Dumbledore sighed in relief. It was not at all a lost cause and the boy at least stood a chance.

"Why did he not come to Hogwarts?" he asked, more than a little disappointed.

"He was offered it," Arcturus replied with a shrug. "He sought his education elsewhere. Now if there is nothing else, then I have to pay a visit to my family and explain why Harry has to spend time somewhere he wants to avoid like a case of Dragon Pox".

Dumbledore nodded.

"He must be at Hogwarts by tomorrow evening or he will be in breach of contract," he warned.

"He'll be there," Arcturus assured him. "But you can expect him to be… hostile. And one more thing Dumbledore," Arcturus added. "If you attempt to involve yourself with my Grandson in any way, I can promise you I will throw every last resource I have at my power to ruin your life, understood?" he questioned as he pointed the man to his return portkey.

Dumbledore swallowed nervously, nodded and accepted the offered portkey, quickly finding himself outside the gates of Hogwarts.

The meeting had gone smoother than he could have hoped for. The only thing left now was to await the arrival of the boy and something in his gut told him that he would be much less amiable to deal with.

He was certain to hold grudges against many here.

(BREAK)

Harry rolled to his right, his movements sharp and purposeful. He smirked as he unleashed a torrent of water, quickly followed by a bolt of lightning that merged perfectly with its predecessor causing his opponent to flop to the ground in desperation to escape the volatile combination. This was when Harry was in his element. This is what he was born to do. His desire to be the best was unmatched and the work he put into achieving his goals, unprecedented.

From a young age he had been told he would never be able to wield his magic. He had been told that he would have to be content with only its study and the practicality of only subjects that had no need of a wand.

At age seven that had all changed and Harry had never once taken his magic for granted. From then on he had nourished it, cherished it and had become one with it. At first he had had difficulties with it, but that had changed. Those problems had been fixed.

At age nine he had received his first wand on the recommendation that he needed an outlet for his erratic magic, to release the pent up energy that continuously begged to be used. It was here that his true education had begun and he had approached it with unrelenting passion.

By age thirteen he had tamed it to perfection. He understood the needs of his magic and it understood him, the relationship forged through trial and error of hardship and want.

And now at age sixteen, he was still surpassing the expectations of all who offered him instruction. He still pushed and pushed himself to be the best he could, to be as strong as possible. The desire had never left, it had only increased and did so the more he achieved.

Those around him would often ask why he was so determined, why he had such high demands of himself and what it was he wanted to achieve, what was the end goal?

His response had always been the same. He simply smiled at them and gave a shrug.

"I want to be the best".

Although this was true, it was deeper than just simply wanting to be the best. Just like any, Harry had fears and his came courtesy of the nightmares that had plagued him since his magic had been unbound. Halloween 1981 was as fresh in his mind as though it had happened only moments ago.

At first he would wake from these dreams, trembling and fearful. He would struggle to sleep, seeing a bright green flash of light, the incantation of the spell ringing in his ears as he buried himself under his duvet. It would not be until a fair few years later that their meaning became understood and he knew what it was he had survived. He had of course questioned how such a thing was possible. It had stuck with him for some time but he had learnt over the years that he was never likely to formulate an accurate theory. Instead he buried that dream and everything around it behind the defenses of his mind. A special place that no one would ever see, a place where he kept his darkest secrets.

This incantation was not the only one he was familiar with. Even before he had gotten his wand and even before he had read a book of spells he knew more than a few already. It was as though they had been forced into his own mind by something not his, though he could never understand where such knowledge had come from. He knew both the incantation and correct wand movements for these spells and had added them to his arsenal as he had gotten older. These were spells he hadn't shown Sirius. The man would demand to know where he had learnt such things and Harry simply did not have the answer to those kinds of questions. He hadn't even come across them in the library when he had actively looked. It was something he planned on investigating much later. For now, he was just pleased that he had such weapons at his disposal if the situation ever called for it. He placed this knowledge in the same part of his fortified mind as his dreams and left them there, ready to be called upon if and when required.

As he had gotten older these dreams and their connotations had gotten easier to deal with. He had learnt everything he could about that one green spell in particular and the other two in the same league. He had learnt every defense possible and had even demanded his Aunt place him under the latter two so he could feel the effects. For some reason, he just needed to know. The woman had done so reluctantly when he had been fifteen. He quickly learnt that he never wanted to be exposed to the torture curse again, but the Imperius did not work on him.

What did become apparent, as he got older was that it was not the curse itself he feared, but it is what had happened after that night. He had been abandoned by those that apparently loved him and he always carried a bit of the fear of that happening again should he not be able to please those he was surrounded by. He of course knew deep down that wouldn't happen, but it was something that had always stayed with him, his one insecurity if you will.

His motivation was his own and it was all he needed day in and day out to excel the way he did. His prowess was not just gifted by his aptitude for practical magic; it had been earned through tireless work, an abundance of dedication and the aforementioned desire that permeated every fibre of his being.

It of course didn't hurt that he was a Black. Being the best he could be was not only expected of him but encouraged also. He had never been denied the knowledge he sought, no matter the topic and he had never been halted in anything he chose to pursue. Well for the most part. This was the only thing that himself and Sirius had ever had clashed on. Aunt Cassie would always provide him with the means and knowledge to achieve anything he wished whereas Sirius would sometimes have his reservations. Harry knew the man worried and cared for him and that this was the reason for such hesitance but he had always been able to convince his father to allow him to study and practice whatever he wanted eventually.

He batted aside the stunning spell sent his way and returned fire with two cutting curses aimed low. He followed this up with a quickly conjured wave of arrows and disappeared with a gentle pop.

Sirius managed to avoid the assault but quickly found himself felled from a stiff punch to the jaw courtesy of his son. Before he could catch his bearings he was bound by ropes, wandless and three teeth short.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," he whined petulantly as he caught sight of the smirking boy.

Harry shrugged.

"It's either that or I take you down with something much less pleasant," he replied casually.

Sirius shuddered involuntarily. Harry had delved into things he had never cared to look into. Over the years he had witnessed the effects of some of these spells and they certainly weren't pleasant.

"Still, does it have to be the face?" he grumbled.

The two were interrupted by the sound of loud clapping and Harry immediately trained his wand on its source but quickly lowered it, his head following suit in deference as he became aware of who the rare visitor was.

"Grandfather," he greeted the man respectfully.

The man smiled and nodded at the boy.

"Harry," he greeted him warmly. "Nicely done as always," he praised.

Harry reveled in the words and his own smile formed.

"And he doesn't seem to require medical attention this time," Arcturus mused. "Could you release him and join me in the den? We have something important to discuss".

Harry nodded worriedly as the man exited the room. He untied his father who shrugged unknowingly at the unasked question before they followed him and took a seat in the requested room.

Cassiopeia was there also looking expectantly at her brother but the man only had eyes for one. Arcturus stared at Harry for a few moments contemplatively, finally nodding in satisfaction at only what he could see.

"Something has come up that is going to displease you," he began diplomatically.

He knew that Harry would be furious by the latest development, Sirius even more so but they had to be told in some way. He decided that the most direct way would be best.

"What is it?" Harry asked nervously.

"Hogwarts is playing host to the Tri-Wizard tournament this year and you have been chosen as a fourth champion".

Harry frowned deeply as he tried to digest what it was he had just been told and Sirius stood, trembling in rage.

"Dumbledore," he hissed furiously.

Arcturus held up a hand to calm the man.

"That had been my initial thought, but no, it wasn't the old fool".

"Voldemort," Harry whispered.

"Dumbledore believes so," Arcturus agreed. "He may be an interfering bastard but he is usually right about these things".

Sirius growled and began pacing.

"How is this even possible, how did his name come out? Better yet why?" he demanded.

Arcturus shook his head.

"The cup was confunded apparently," he explained with distaste. "The why is obvious if the Dark Lord is involved".

Sirius nodded.

He remembered clearly what he saw that Halloween night. He knew the Dark Lord would return and it had been the only reason he had allowed Harry free reign on what it was he studied and practiced. He wanted the boy to be able to protect himself by any means necessary.

"Does the old fool know who is responsible?" Cassiopeia broke in.

"No," Arcturus confirmed. "And that is why you must be careful. Trust no one and keep alert," he warned.

Harry sighed deeply.

"And what if I refuse to go?"

"Then you will forfeit your magic," Arcturus replied gravely.

Harry's eyes flashed a dangerous emerald colour, the one trait that never failed to give away the fury he felt.

Sirius noticed this and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"It doesn't make sense," he muttered. "What name came out?"

"His birth name," Arcturus informed them. "Yes, he is a Black by name, by blood and even magic. But he still carries the Potter magic as demonstrated by the Goblet accepting his name for consideration under that name".

Harry grimaced in disdain at the use of his birth name. It was not a name that he had recognised as his own since Sirius had taken him from his relatives.

"But how does that even work?" he questioned in confusion.

It was Cassiopeia that answered, though she herself did not seem completely certain.

"Despite your feelings about your parents, the Potter magic is very strong," she admitted. "The chances are it accepted the changes and infused with our own rather than allowing itself to be eradicated entirely," she offered with a shrug. "The Blacks are famous for their affinity with curses, ritualistic magic, blood magic, warding and mind magic, all of which you have an aptitude for," she continued. "You also excel with what the Potters are known for; Transfiguration, Charms, Battle Magic and Defensive magic".

Harry rubbed at his nose in irritation. He grudgingly conceded the point his Aunt made. He was equally gifted in those areas, much more so than any of his relatives present.

"So I have to go to Hogwarts or I will lose my magic?"

Arcturus nodded.

"Yes, and that means you will have to face them, all of them," he reiterated.

"I don't care about facing them," Harry growled angrily. He knew it was likely to happen sooner or later and he had accepted that. He would just prefer it if it could be on his own terms rather than forced as it had been.

Arcturus nodded in satisfaction that the boy was not going to be difficult, not about going any way. He fully expected him to make everything as difficult as he could for Dumbledore and his ilk.

He stood and gave his robe a quick brushing.

"You will have to be there by evening meal tomorrow," he instructed. "Sirius will fill you in on what the tournament is and will be with you the whole time".

"As will I," his aunt assured him.

Arcturus made his way to the door but paused before addressing the boy once more.

"And Harry," he called, his tone business like. "You are a Black, and I will be most disappointed in you if you do not conduct yourself in such a way. You will try your best and you will prove to them all why they should still quiver at the mention of our name".

Harry stood ramrod straight at the command.

"Yes sir," he responded firmly.

Although none in the room saw it, Arcturus smiled proudly. Whoever had put his name in the goblet had no idea what they had just unleashed upon that school.

He left the others to their given tasks, satisfied that they knew what to do. He however had his own things to tend to, primarily, who was the one at Hogwarts that was the threat to his family. That was something he was determined to uncover for himself, and when he did, he would make their life as miserable as humanly possible.

(BREAK)

After Arcturus had departed, the three remaining Blacks had spent some time discussing the tournament itself, what it entailed and what would be expected from Harry. He wasn't particularly keen on the idea of a ball, but one look from his Aunt quelled any verbal objections. She had taught him to dance growing up, that would not be the problem. His main issue was the fact that he had spent next to no time with people of the opposite sex. That was something he would have to remedy.

The next point of discussion had been what the tasks themselves would include, though they were always kept secret until the last possible moment. Harry was confident that he could manage anything thrown at him in a competition; it was the possibility of outside interference that had the trio concerned.

It wasn't until they had exhausted the subject that Harry stumbled across a realisation and he groaned audibly.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head in despair before answering.

"Leo is going to be insufferable," he sighed.

Sirius burst into laughter and pounded the small table they sat around with his fist.

"Between the two of you, Hogwarts won't know what's hit it," he guffawed.

"There is no controlling that boy," Harry grumbled. "When is he back anyway?"

"It should be any day," Sirius shrugged. "The Irish Ministry can be a pain to deal with and then he still has to see the goblins".

"So, do we send him an owl?"

"Probably better to leave him a note for when he gets back if he isn't already when we leave".

Harry nodded.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I guess we had better pack then".

"We should," Sirius agreed. "Don't worry, we will keep anyone away from you you don't want to speak to," he promised.

Harry smiled and gave the man a tight hug.

"Thanks Dad," he said gratefully.

Sirius just pulled him in closer and tightened the embrace. He would not allow anyone to upset his son and it would only be a very foolish person to try. He knew there would be those who would be persistent but he would deal with them if and when necessary.

(BREAK)

The Hogwarts rumour mill had been rife with speculation ever since the announcement of the fourth champion had happened almost two days ago. Questions of who this other Potter boy was, where he had been and how his name had come of the goblet had been running through almost every mind of the castle. Many had vocalized their theories ranging from the fairly plausible to the outright ridiculous and some had chosen to remain reticent.

The media too, as expected, had also put forth its own theories regarding the lost Potter. But as always when no information was available, they resorted to conjecture and outlandish suggestions to satiate their readers need for scandal and drama. Rita Skeeter had been in her element over the last two days, her ignorance and bias in full swing as always. She certainly would not have been so bold had she had any inkling of the truth and would most likely live to regret her decisions to print her usual vitriol once it became clear on just who was involved.

Charlie had been inundated with queries regarding his absentee brother but he flatly refused to discuss the topic with anyone. His mood would not allow him to cater to the ridiculous conspiracy theories he had heard whispered about the corridors. He instead chose to isolate himself, particularly after the horrific conversation he had shared with his parents that very morning.

After what they had revealed to him he had felt sick, even disgusted with their actions. His own brother had been sent away because of something that had happened that he had no fault in. His disgust had given way to both anger and guilt and he fully expected the arriving boy to despise him as much as he certainly would his parents. He had never felt shame for being a Potter, it was a name he had carried with pride and it now only filled him with disappointment.

He understood to a degree why things had gone the way they had but he could not excuse the actions of his Mother and Father. He knew they felt guilty enough and that the mistakes they had made would now haunt them forever but he could simply not comprehend why they had done what they did. They had told him that they had only been looking out for both himself and Harry, but all they had achieved was losing their son.

He shook his head irritably at those still staring in his direction. The only thing he wanted now was for his brother to survive this tournament and have the chance to get on with his life without the interference of headmasters and people who had cast him aside as though he meant nothing.

His eyes wandered to those sat at the staff table, most looking nervous at the impending arrival of Harry. Dumbledore was not his usual chipper self and his mother was nothing short of terrified, a pale and nervous mess.

The food eventually appeared on the plates for the evening meal and the whispers soon followed. More speculation, more theories and more teenage stupidity spewing from the mouths of the younger people within the hall.

The Slytherins however did not whisper. They openly mocked the name Potter, grinning in amusement as they did so.

"I hear he's nothing more than a squib".

That was undoubtedly the voice of Draco Malfoy.

Charlie's hand gripped his fork tightly and he wanted nothing more than to curse the idiot. He gritted his teeth and fought to calm himself, he couldn't defend someone he knew nothing about. He didn't care if his brother was a squib, but it would make him a much easier target in the halls here if that were the case and the Slytherins were not likely to be particularly welcoming.

Just as the room had settled into eating their dinner the door to the Great Hall banged open and in the door way stood four people. Dumbledore and the rest of the staff immediately stood, the former looking on with trepidation, his welcoming smile a little forced.

The first individual was an elderly man though his stiff posture and piercing grey eyes denoted sharpness, intellect and power. He was a presence unto his own, a presence that screamed authority and commanded respect.

The second was a lady a little younger but still close to his age. Her visage was one of a once very beautiful woman, a beauty she maintained a shade of in her later years. Her near black orbs gazed over the room in familiarity, but left those who caught it fighting the urge to shudder.

The next was a considerably younger man this one was much more edgy than the first two and gave of an impression of readiness. Just one look at him would have you believe that his wand could be in his hand in less than a second and whomever had caused such action would be cursed in the next. He had the grey eyes of the first but these were full of mistrust. He was slightly taller and what many women would consider handsome. His goatee was flawlessly trimmed, his long ebony locks tied back with a simple leather band and he stood a little closer than necessary to the fourth.

This was the youngest of the four, the fourth champion they had all been waiting for. He was an inch or so shorter than the third, his eyes a shade or two lighter. From what could be seen of him he was athletically built; lean, lithe, but a body that was the byproduct of physical work. His own hair, a thick black, cascaded loosely but neatly to just above his shoulders. He received more than few appreciative glances, none of which he appeared at all aware of.

The first three could be read somewhat. Whether that was done intentionally by them, one could only guess, but the fourth was expressionless. His eyes gave away nothing; his posture was neutral and the rest of his features stoic.

They walked between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables and approached the staff members amidst the complete silence of the hall.

"Lord Black," Dumbledore greeted the eldest man with a deep bow.

"Dumbledore," the man acknowledged him with only a slight nod.

"I see both Cassiopeia and Sirius are here also," the headmaster continued, though he seemed concerned about the presence of the woman.

"And they will remain here for the duration of the tournament," Arcturus insisted firmly.

Cassiopeia was grinning slightly at Dumbledore's weariness.

The headmaster sighed but nodded his consent.

"And this must be Mr. Potter," Dumbledore added with a smile.

"Black," Arcturus corrected immediately.

Lily fidgeted in her seat and Dumbledore flinched slightly at his tone but quickly offered the youngest a bow.

"My apologies, Mr. Black".

A slight tilt of the head is all he received in reply from the boy.

"There will be one other joining ourselves in the next few days, my new apprentice and friend of Harry's," Cassiopeia explained.

"I will see to it that you are all accommodated for," the headmaster assured the woman. "Please take a seat wherever you wish, the meeting of the champions will resume after dinner".

Arcturus gave an imperceptible nod to Harry who flicked his wand into his hand from within his sleeve. With a few flicks, he conjured a sizeable marble table and four chairs, one of which sat at the very end and was larger and more ornate than the other three. He then moved and stood next the chair on the left as the rest of the Blacks took their positions. Arcturus took the largest at the head, Sirius the one furthest away and Cassiopeia moved towards the youngest who pulled the seat out and offered it to her.

She sat down and gave the boy a grateful smile before he took the seat opposite. Arcturus was the last to sit and only did so when the rest of the family was settled.

The rest of the hall watched in fascination as this was all carried out. The purebloods educated in the old ways understood the ritual but many others looked on in confusion.

The level of Transfiguration demonstrated by the boy more than impressed Dumbledore and he knew the whole charade was a clear statement to everyone.

The casual use of advanced magic was a small glimpse at the talent he possessed but also proof that he could provide for his family. The offering of the chair to Cassiopeia had been a gesture that she would be the first to feast as the eldest female and Arcturus took his seat last to demonstrate that he was the protector of the table and that any threat that would interrupt their dining would be dealt with by him.

It had been a very long time that Albus Dumbledore had witnessed such a practice. It was one that had fallen out of favour, but the Blacks held on to traditions such as these. It was these traditions in which their great house had been built on.

Without his usual flare, Dumbledore discreetly had some food appear on their table from the kitchen and received a grateful nod from the Black patriarch. He then took his seat and watched the fourth champion for a moment, attempting to sense any nervousness or tension about him.

There was tension yes, but not noticeable to the untrained eye but he lacked the nervousness that had been expected. He was quietly confident yet would be ready in a heartbeat to spring into action though his composure remained as relaxed as can be.

Whatever education the boy had, he clearly had faith in.

" _Interesting,"_ he mused internally.

(BREAK)

Once it was clear that the conversation between the new arrivals and Dumbledore had concluded, the students turned their attention back to their plates and struck up conversations amongst themselves, more than a few shooting glances towards the Black entourage.

"Well, he's definitely not a squib," Ron Weasley declared, for once not attempting to consume the entirety of the table himself.

"Not a squib?" Hermione questioned dramatically. "He just conjured a table made of marble as though it was nothing," she pointed out. "That's something we won't even learn here".

"Watch out mate, Hermione's got the hots for your brother," Ron warned mockingly as he nudged Charlie in the ribs with his elbow.

"I have not," Hermione denied hotly, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. "I'm just appreciating his use of magic".

"That's what we are all appreciating," Alicia Spinnet broke in with a wink, her two fellow chasers nodding in agreement.

"Oi…"

"We are here you know," the Weasley twins reminded them.

The girls just giggled in response.

"Unbelievable," Fred sighed, throwing his hands up in despair. "He walks straight in and steals our girls without even trying".

"Are you sure he's really your brother?" George added to Charlie.

The boy shrugged as he continued to watch the Blacks.

"He doesn't look anything like he does in the pictures at home," he replied. "He had green eyes like Mum".

"Why is he calling himself Black?" Hermione asked with a slight frown.

"Because he is one," Charlie responded with a sad smile. "He's been with them since he was four".

Harry had not been what he had expected at all. He had thought that he would be similar to himself, misunderstood and perhaps even a little meek but this was not the case. He was clearly gifted, confident and had the loving family that had been taken away from him.

He did smile at those observations though.

He was a little disappointed that he seemingly had nothing in common with the other boy but he was pleased he had found his family, one that hadn't turned him away as his own had.

He pushed the food on his plate around a little having lost his appetite completely.

" _Maybe he was better off without us,"_ he mused. Everything he had seen so far would suggest so.

(BREAK)

Most sat at the table of the serpents were contemplative, each digesting what they had just witnessed. It was not Harry Potter, son of James and Lily, brother to the near squib Charlie that had entered their school as expected. This was a boy raised by the Blacks and those in the know were more than a little wary of the family. Although they had not made any form of public appearance since during the war, their reputation preceded them and the snake pit were not so sure how to handle this development.

"A squib is he Draco?" Blaise Zabini mocked.

Draco turned purple at the barb and grit his teeth.

"It seems as though he just waltzed right in with the other half of your family," Theodore Nott added quietly.

Theodore and Blaise had both been educated on the notable families of wizarding Britain and the Blacks were at the top of the pecking order. Each had always had it drummed into them that they should be treated with caution but respect nonetheless. Many of their number had fallen in the service of the Dark Lord but old Arcturus had refused to choose a side. He had allowed his family to make their own choices, choices that most had not lived to regret.

Bellatrix had been imprisoned since the end of the war and Narcissa hadn't exactly escaped unscathed. She may be married into the Malfoys, but even their reputation was heavily tainted. It was only the plea of 'under the imperius' and several 'donations' had Lucius escaped imprisonment, but the family name would never hold the same esteem it once had.

The rest of the notable ones had lost their lives; Regulus, Walburga, Orion, Druella and even Cygnus had fallen. What was left of the Blacks was now sat at the table that the fourth champion had conjured, small in size, but still seemingly a family not to be underestimated.

"None of it matters," Draco hissed furiously. "I am the heir Black and when the current Lord passes, it will be given to me," he finished airily.

"Looks like you've got competition," Theo muttered.

A few of his housemates chuckled but shot a wary glance towards Harry Black.

If this boy were to become the head of the family, then the implications could be detrimental to their own families if he chose to use the power that his name commanded.

It was no secret that the Dark Lord had fallen attempting to attack the boy and his brother, but what would his stance be should the man return as the rumours suggested?

"We will see about that?" Draco huffed.

(BREAK)

As the meal came to a close and the plates were wiped clean, Dumbledore stood to address the room.

"If I could kindly ask the champions to join me in the antechamber to the front of the hall, then we can commence in officially briefing them on what to expect during the duration of the tournament," he requested.

Harry stood along with the rest of the Blacks and entered through the indicated the door. The room he found himself in was small with a few chairs littered around the lit fireplace. Only a moment later it was filled to capacity with an array of people ranging from professors, headmasters, a few ministry employees and the other three champions.

Dumbledore gave a jovial clap of his hands as he took the centre of the room and began to speak once more.

"We shall begin with introductions for the benefit of err Mr. Black and his escorts," he announced. "These two gentlemen," he began by indicating the pair of middle-aged ministry workers. "Are Mr. Ludo Bagman, the head of the department of magical games and sports and Mr. Bartemius Crouch, head of the department of international magical cooperation".

Crouch twitched his moustache in irritation whereas Bagman appeared to need surgery to remove his smile.

Harry greeted them both with a nod.

"Here we have Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of the Durmstrang institute and the schools champion, Viktor Krum".

Harry had heard of both. Karkaroff had been a Death Eater during the war and Krum was the youngest seeker to play for his international team in modern history.

Again, Harry acknowledged them with a nod.

"This is Madame Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of the Beauxbaton's Academy of magic and their school champion, Fleur Delacour".

Harry greeted them in the same fashion as he had the others. He knew of neither so to him they were rather insignificant and judging by the cold glare he was receiving from the silver-haired girl, the feeling was mutual.

As he caught her eye he felt her foreign magic slam into his mental shields, which he quickly reinforced before narrowing his eyes at her.

"Please reign in your allure Miss Delacour, it is rather rude to allow it to slip from your control in such a way," he spoke calmly yet sternly.

The girl had the decency to look abashed at being caught in the act, though Harry thought it was more due to the scathing glare her own headmistress was giving her.

Most of the adults frowned in disapproval at the girl also but Dumbledore headed off any further unpleasantness.

"The tasks throughout the tournament will be judged by myself, Madame Maxime, Professor Karkaroff and both esteemed members from the Ministry," he explained.

"And what assurances are there that you will all remain impartial?" Arcturus broke in. "It appears that each of your champions has a judge on side, yet Harry does not have such a luxury".

Cassiopeia and Sirius both murmured their agreement.

"If a decision is deemed to be unfair in any way then we can call upon the goblet for judgment," Crouch answered.

"An object that has already been manipulated once," Cassiopeia interjected.

"Then what is it you would suggest Miss Black?" Dumbledore asked.

"A magical vow from each judge that they will preside over the tasks in a fair and unbiased manner," she replied.

Karkaroff did not seem at all happy at the suggestion but the others seemed to consider it.

"I have no objections," Ludo Bagman agreed readily.

Crouch nodded his consent and both Dumbledore and Maxime voiced no concerns.

"Then it shall be given before the first task begins," Dumbledore declared happily.

Arcturus gestured for the man to continue, satisfied with the plan.

"One thing we need to clarify," Crouch spoke up. "Who is it Mr. Black shall be representing? What school is he currently attending?"

"He will be representing the House of Black," Arcturus answered immediately. "Harry has received an education from several establishments but none of which he will be competing for".

A silent conversation took place between the judges and each merely shrugged indifferently. Once it was clear there were no objections, the headmaster continued.

"Now, the first official event will be the weighing of the wands. This is just to check that the champion's wands are in prime condition for the tasks ahead. This will take place a week before the first task, which is on the 24th of November," he explained.

"And are the champions given any inclination to which the task will entail?" Sirius asked.

"No," Crouch confirmed. "The first task is designed to test the champions when they are faced with an unknown danger".

Sirius nodded, but it was clear this did not please him.

"The second task will be announced after the completion of the first but before that will be the Yule Ball held here on Christmas day," Dumbledore continued. "The champions will be expected to open the ball with their chosen partners in the form of a dance," he finished with a warm smile.

"That is everything that needs to be revealed for now," Crouch cut in irritably.

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed. "You are free to leave and begin your preparations. Mr. Black? If you could please remain behind whilst we discuss your accommodations".

Harry nodded and the majority of the room emptied leaving The Blacks with Dumbledore and what seemed to be the majority of the Hogwarts staff.

"Perhaps this conversation would be better suited to my office, it is vastly more comfortable," Dumbledore offered.

Harry looked to Arcturus who shrugged dismissively in response. He gave the headmaster a nod and the group exited back through the Great Hall and into the corridors of Hogwarts. Dumbledore led them up a series of moving staircases before reaching a statue of a gargoyle, which sprung aside, allowing them entrance up a narrow spiral staircase.

They finally came to a stop in a large circular room. The walls were covered in portraits of former headmasters and headmistresses; there were shelves of books and even a few with some rather strange-looking magical trinkets.

Dumbledore took a seat behind the large oak desk and waved his wand to conjure enough chairs for everyone to be comfortably seated. When the seats had been filled the old man steepled his fingers together and looked upon the youngest in the room with interest.

"Before we begin Mr. Black, do you have any questions for myself?" he asked, fully expecting the boy to have dozens.

In return he received only a shake of the head.

"Very well," the headmaster continued in surprise. "First of all you have been given separate accommodations from the rest of the students here on the third floor, which I shall escort you to once this meeting concludes. You can of course have guests in your quarters if you please, but our students are under a strict 10pm curfew," he explained.

Harry nodded his understanding.

"As you are not a student at the school these rules do not apply to yourself but please exercise caution if you choose to venture on to the grounds, particularly the forbidden forest. I would attempt to ban you from entering but if you are anything like Sirius then I am certain my words will fall on deaf ears".

Sirius did not appear remotely amused by Dumbledore's words but internally he snickered at the fond memories he had there. After a moment in which a response hadn't been spoken passed, the headmaster continued.

"You are welcome to attend any lessons you choose to whilst you are here, should you have acquired the relevant OWL grades needed for these lessons".

Harry nodded and removed his shrunken trunk from an inside pocket before restoring it to its actual size. He then popped open the lid and retrieved his results. Her handed them over to the headmaster and watched in amusement as he paled reading them.

He had initially been against attending any lessons here but all three elder Blacks had convinced him otherwise. They had pointed out that some of the best in their respective fields taught here and it would be a missed opportunity for him.

Dumbledore coughed to clear his throat.

"My apologies Mr. Black but many of these subjects are not studied here. You can however attend our; Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes should you care to".

"Thank you headmaster, " Harry responded respectfully.

"I only accept students with an Outstanding in my NEWT potions class," Snape cut in firmly.

"Then Mr. Black's attendance will be no issue Severus," Dumbledore assured the man.

The potions master looked more than a little sour but said nothing else.

"Severus Snape?" Harry questioned as he stared intently at the man.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the boy but nodded.

"I read your mastery thesis on the use of unicorn tears in antidotes, it was a very enlightening work," Harry offered genuinely.

Almost everyone in the room exchanged looks of shock. If they hadn't heard the words or seen the wide-eyed response of Snape, none would have believed that he had just been complimented by the boy.

The potions master shifted uncomfortably.

"Thank you Mr. Black," he responded somewhat dumbly.

Sirius was roaring with laughter internally. He had no doubt that Harry actually had read and enjoyed the work he mentioned but he could tell when his son was being slightly facetious. He knew for a fact he was using flattery to avoid any issues with the man and Sirius certainly would not put it past him to use his Harry to get back at him for their former rivalry.

"Ahh, you are familiar with his work," Dumbledore rejoiced.

"I am," Harry confirmed.

The headmaster smiled at the recognition his colleague was receiving.

"Would you mind terribly if I were to copy your results to give to the staff so that they can ascertain your suitability to take their class?" he asked.

Harry shrugged indifferently. It was of no concern to him.

Dumbledore duplicated the parchment and passed the copies out which the staff read with interest.

"Well I certainly look forward to seeing you in my sixth year class Mr. Po-Black," Professor McGonagall chimed in. "I should have known you had an aptitude for Transfiguration with the fantastic conjuration you demonstrated at dinner".

Harry offered the woman a smile as Professor Flitwick spoke up.

"As do I Mr. Black. You clearly excel in charms also".

Harry offered the professor a formal bow before responding.

"I am most keen to attend classes taught by yourself Dueling Master Flitwick," he offered sincerely.

The half-goblin beamed in response and bowed respectfully in reply.

"Is there anything you don't excel in," Professor Sprout questioned seriously.

"I am abysmal with runes and have been known to fall asleep whilst attempting to study astronomy," Harry revealed with a chuckle. "I am certainly no seer, so Divination is on that list also and I am loath to take muggle studies. My experience of their world was most unpleasant," he finished with a disdainful sneer.

"Well I do believe that covers everything," Dumbledore announced, clearly hoping to avoid any unpleasant subject arising. "Unless there is anything else?"

"Actually, I have a few requests," Harry returned.

"If they are reasonable, then there should be no issues, Mr. Black," the headmaster complied.

"Firstly, I know you have rules on what pets can be kept here but I would like you to make an exception for my familiar," he began. "I can assure you she is harmless unless she is provoked," he added in warning.

"And what is your familiar?" Dumbledore questioned warily.

Harry straightened out his arm as a long; mostly black snake slithered out of his sleeve and curled around his arm, flicking his tongue at him in what appeared to be an affectionate manner. She certainly looked docile, even harmless, but the reaction from the resident potions master had the rest of the staff on alert. He immediately stepped back, out of striking range of the creature.

" _Thesse humansss ssmell like food,"_ she hissed hungrily.

Harry chuckled as he stroked her gently.

" _You know that you will never be big enough to eat them,"_ Harry pointed out unnecessarily.

The snake simply laid her head flat on his arm, apparently sulking.

"You're a Parselmouth?" McGonagall questioned a little fearfully. The rest of the staff had also become rather subdued

"I am," Harry confirmed unashamedly ignoring the reactions of the other professors. "And this is Mira".

"A Black Mamba?" Snape questioned, seemingly the first to recover.

Harry nodded and smiled as the snake raised its head and began looking at each of the people in the room as though acknowledging their presence, something she apparently became bored of rather quickly as she returned to her masters arm after only a moment.

"Well she is certainly an unusual familiar, but as long as she does not attack any students, then there should be no issues," Dumbledore conceded.

"Thank you," Harry responded happily.

"Anything else, Mr. Black?" Dumbledore probed further.

"Only that I am not disturbed between six and eight am, those are the times I train physically and between three and six when I train magically".

Dumbledore nodded his consent.

"Will you need a room for this?"

"No, I am sure I will be able to find something suitable, but I will ask if I need anything else".

"Very well Mr. Black, then let me be the first to welcome you to Hogwarts".

He offered his hand which Harry took and gripped a little tighter than necessary.

"Make no mistake Dumbledore, there will be a day when we will have a conversation about many things, but today is not that day," he said icily.

Dumbledore swallowed deeply and nodded his understanding. He truly did not expect anything less.

After a moment Harry released his hand and made to leave the room, the Blacks and Dumbledore falling in behind him.

"That goes to you too Mrs. Potter," he added as he reached the door to exit the office. "The day will come for our talk, but that day is not today. I ask that you respect my wishes to leave me be and trust in the fact that I will seek you out on my time".

Lily nodded nervously at the tone he had used when addressing her. She couldn't pretend it didn't hurt to be spoken to in such a way, but she had fully expected to be screamed at or cursed. As she pondered the interaction she realised his coldness was much worse than the former reactions ever could be. He had simply dismissed her as unimportant, irrelevant and that hurt her more than any spell could have.

Harry sighed internally as Dumbledore led himself and his family to their quarters for the duration of their time here. From the moment he had laid eyes on Dumbledore, he wanted to curse the old bastard for what he had done but their were expectations he had to abide by and he had no doubt that Arcturus's presence was more to ensure that he did indeed conduct himself accordingly, as any true Black should.

He had met the gaze of his birth mother only once and that had been enough for him to get a brief reminder of the pain and betrayal he had felt growing up. Yes, he still felt anger towards the woman and he felt a sense of hurt that would never truly fade, but it was one of the demons he had confronted many years ago and had dealt with. The Potters were nothing to him now. He had his family; they loved him and cherished him the way that the Potters should have and now they were insignificant, they no longer held any place in his heart.

It was a thought that did sadden him slightly, but again, something he had already faced and overcome during his own journey through life.

"Here we are," Dumbledore informed them as they reached a portrait of a knight riding a small pony. "Sir Cadogan is the guardian to your room. I do apologise he can become a little involved in his role".

"Involved?" the Knight questioned angrily. "I, Sir Cadogan, take the protection of my charges seriously you whiskered fiend. Draw you wand if you dare you mangy cur," he challenged as he waved his sword exaggeratedly.

Dumbledore chuckled in amusement.

"As you can see, he can be a little overzealous, but will carry out his duty to the bitter end, apparently," he added with a frown. "Anyway, I shall leave you to settle in. Please do ask if there is anything you need," he concluded with a bow before presumably heading back to his office.

"Well Sir Cadogan, will you let us pass?" Sirius questioned.

"Sirius Black is it?"

Sirius nodded as the knight wiped the sweat from his brow with a filthy cloth.

"I suppose I do owe you for hooking me up with the wench and the ale on the first floor," he conceded with a wistful gaze. "In you go then," he allowed somewhat reluctantly.

The four Blacks entered and Arcturus pulled the door closed behind him.

"Very well done Harry," he praised with a smile. "You handled that excellently, under the circumstances".

Cassiopeia smiled encouragingly and Sirius pulled him into a hug.

Harry sighed.

"It is only the first day," he reminded them.

"And you headed them off and warned them sufficiently," Arcturus pointed out.

Harry nodded and yawned tiredly.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, it's been a long day".

"I will head home," Arcturus announced. "Send for me if I am needed," he called as he exited the portrait.

Harry bid his father and aunt goodnight before settling into one of the rooms. The day had been trying and he could do little more than remove his clothes and sink into the bed provided. He was pleased overall with how he had handled everything, though he was equally frustrated at not being able to do what he wanted.

"One day," he mused aloud. "Tournament first," he reminded himself before slipping into a restful night of sleep.

(BREAK)

After completing his morning ablutions and exercises, Harry found himself facing his first dilemma since arriving at Hogwarts. He stood in the doorway facing into the Great Hall, deciding which table it was he would sit at for breakfast. He could simply conjure himself a table as he had done for the Blacks the previous night but it was not necessary. Both Aunt Cassie and Sirius were not early risers and would be unlikely to eat their meals with the rest of the students and staff. Cassie, because she despised almost everyone she met and Sirius, because of the presence of Lily Potter in the school. The man had no doubt that she would attempt to coerce him into a conversation and he had no desire to share one with her. The betrayal he felt after all these years was as raw the day his great aunt had found him.

Shrugging to himself, he took a seat at the only table devoid of any other students and served himself some fruit and porridge. It was strange being in such a large school with so many others and it left him feeling much more alert than he was accustomed to whilst eating breakfast. He had of course spent time in schools, but none of this size or with such a large population. He usually attended schools to study a specific field of magic further and he would only be there for a few months at most.

Once his hunger had been satisfied, he decided that it would be prudent to take a shower before deciding what he would do for the rest of the day. As he was exiting the Great Hall he was stopped in his tracks by the voice of the deputy headmistress.

"Mr. Black," She called from just behind him.

"Good morning Professor," he greeted her cordially. "What can I do for you?"

"I took the liberty of listing the classes you are eligible to take whilst you are here, with times and where to find the rooms included".

Harry offered her a grateful nod.

"Thank you," he replied as he took the proffered parchment.

"My office is on the fourth floor should you need anything and my classroom is just along the hall from there".

"Your efforts are much appreciated," Harry returned genuinely.

"It's good to see you here Mr. Black, despite the circumstances," the Transfiguration mistress concluded with a gentle smile before returning to the hall.

Harry shook his head in amusement. From what his father had told him, McGonagall was among the most strict instructors here, but then again, Sirius had spent the majority of his school career in some form of trouble with his head of house so he was bound to be a little bias.

After greeting his father and aunt he took his needed shower and decided that he would attend the sixth year Transfiguration class with the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw houses first. He was certainly interested to see how Professor McGonagall conducted her teachings. According to both Arcturus and Sirius, the lady was amongst the best in the subject throughout the world. It was one of the more difficult branches of magic and she had apparently mastered it beyond what many would deem possible.

He decided to dress more casual than he had for his arrival opting for some dark jeans, white trainers and a forest green Henley. Though he had no love for muggles, he couldn't fault the comfort in their clothing. Both Sirius and Leo would dress in a similar fashion much to the annoyance of Arcturus. He insisted their appearances looked foolish and uncouth, lacking the grace of real clothing. His views were not helped when Leo had transfigured the mans' robes into a pair of jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket, leaving both Harry and Sirius roaring with laughter. Arcturus had been furious, refusing to speak to any of them for almost a month. It was only when Leo had visited and gave a magical vow he would never attempt such a thing again were they forgiven for their mockery and even then their next dueling practice with man had been the most fearful any of the two boys had felt as the man took his revenge.

He grinned slightly at the memory.

"That look is never good news for anybody," Sirius spoke as Harry entered the living area of their quarters.

"I was just thinking about when Leo transfigured Grandfather's clothes," Harry explained, his grin widening a little more.

Sirius snorted.

"I still can't believe he did that and lived," he sighed. "Speaking of which, have you heard from him?"

Harry shook his head.

"No but I imagine he will be here soon," he shrugged. "It'll be nice to spend some time with him properly".

Sirius ruffled his hair affectionately.

Leo attended school in Russia when the two boys were younger and Japan once he reached the age of 12 meaning they only saw each other during holidays. Harry would attend the Japanese school with him for a few months out of the year. Despite the fact they didn't spend as much time together as either would have liked, they were as close as two people could possibly be having met when they were nine years old and had bonded very quickly, the only person other than family that Harry had let close to him.

"Well he's graduated now so you can spend as much time together as you like," Sirius reminded him.

"Do you think Aunt Cassie will let him stay?" Harry questioned.

Sirius chuckled.

"He may annoy her at times but she loves that boy just as much as she does you. She would miss him too much if he didn't," he returned confidently.

"You wouldn't be discussing the degenerate would you?" Cassiopeia asked as she entered the room from her own.

"Yep," Sirius confirmed. "Your favourite person will be back with us soon".

"Oh joy," the woman muttered though she was smiling despite herself.

"You missed him too, admit it," Sirius demanded jovially. "You wouldn't have accepted him as your apprentice if you didn't".

Cassiopeia huffed indignantly.

"I accepted him as my apprentice because he has potential and I am the best equipped to help him".

"She definitely missed him," Harry mumbled.

Cassiopeia narrowed her eyes at the two younger Blacks before slowly drawing her wand, causing them to leave the room quickly to avoid inevitable outburst.

"Cowards," she muttered grumpily as she replaced her wand up her sleeve.

Both Harry and Sirius slowed their pace as they came out of range from any attack send their way by Cassiopeia.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Sirius asked a little breathlessly.

"I though I'd go to a Transfiguration class," Harry shrugged.

Sirius smiled proudly and placed a hand on the shoulder of his son.

"You won't regret it, McGonagall is and excellent teacher," he assured the boy.

"What are you going to do while we are here?" Harry responded with a frown. "Won't you get bored?"

Sirius smirked mischievously.

"One can never be bored in this castle," he replied cryptically. "I think I'll visit some of my old haunts".

Harry shook his head indifferently but froze, suddenly becoming aware of something himself and his family members had overlooked.

"Do you think we should have told Dumbledore about Rasputin?" he asked a little worriedly.

Sirius's eyes widened comically before he burst into laughter.

"No, let it be a surprise for the old git," he advised. "It will be hilarious," he added with mirth evident in his eyes.

Harry again shook his head.

"I imagine Leo will send him into the forest anyway," he mused aloud.

"Probably," Sirius agreed. "Won't you be late for your first class?" he added with a knowing smirk.

"I'm only here until this tournament is over," Harry bit back irritably. "The moment it finishes I'm going home".

"I know you don't want to be here," Sirius replied placating the teen as much as possible. "But since you are, you might as well make the most of it".

Harry sighed deeply.

"I know, I just didn't want any of this," he mumbled. "I'll see you later".

He made his way to one of the moving staircases and ascended to the fourth floor to attend his first lesson at Hogwarts. He quickly found the correct classroom and entered, took a seat and waited for the class to commence.

The room was full of students either clad in black robes trimmed with red or a dark blue as he had expected. Many shot him questioning stares as he arrived but he chose to sit at the back of the room where he could keep an eye on them all, his instincts telling him to be cautious.

Before any had the opportunity to talk to him, Professor McGonagall entered bringing everyone to fall respectably silent. She noted Harry sat at the back of her class and greeted him with an encouraging smile, something that appeared to be a rarity if the looks of shock some of the students expressed was anything to go by.

"Today we will continue our foray into the field of inanimate object to animal transfiguration," the woman announced causing a few groans to ensue around the room. "And there will be no mores skunks in my classroom Misters Weasley and Weasley," she added firmly to two identical grinning redheads.

"A complete accident Professor," one of them replied.

"Won't happen again ma'am," the other chipped in.

She shook her head and continued with the lesson.

"On my desk is a selection of objects. I want you all to take one and see what you can do with it," she instructed. "Think carefully before you cast. Consider which animal would suit the transformation best and remember, nothing too dangerous or pungent," she finished warningly.

Harry waited for the rest of the class to retrieve their chosen item before approaching the desk.

"Are you familiar with this branch of transfiguration Mr. Black?" McGonagall enquired.

Harry nodded confidently. It was something he had been doing for quite some time now.

"Very well, would you mind giving a demonstration?"

Harry shrugged and reached into the box of items He pulled out a yellow ball of wool and considered his options.

"What do you think would be the most simple transformation you could achieve with this?" the professor questioned.

"The material would be suitable in this state to transform into a sheep," he began.

McGonagall nodded her agreement.

"It is a product of the animal after all so it already has a solid base to do so".

"Excellently explained," the woman praised.

"But," Harry continued.

McGonagall frowned slightly but waited for him to explain.

"Mammals are much more taxing. You have to think of bone structure, muscle structure and so on. It would be a waste of magic and a sheep is of little use".

He casually drew his wand and flicked it at the wool causing it to come undone from the confines of its tied state. He then concentrated as he waved his wand over it, focusing on what it was he wanted to achieve. Only a moment later an anaconda sat where the length of wool had been causing many of the students to shuffle back warily in their seats and a few to scream fearfully.

Professor McGonagall drew her own wand but was stopped from countering the spell by Harry who placed a hand on her wrist.

"It's okay," he assured her. "He is docile".

"You created the behavior you wished for it to exhibit?" she asked, clearly surprised.

Harry nodded.

"It's disastrous to create something you have no control over. It's one of the first things I learnt to do when I started the subject," he explained.

"That is very advanced Mr. Black," the woman praised. "Perhaps my Seventh year classes would be more beneficial to yourself," she suggested.

Harry nodded gratefully and dispelled the snake before exiting the room as the Transfiguration mistress began explaining what it was he did to her class.

Although he was not particularly impressed by the abilities of the Hogwarts students themselves, from what he had heard about the level they had reached, he was admittedly impressed with the Professor. She was clearly a wealth of knowledge in the subject and he knew he was more than likely to take her up on the offer to join her older years in class.

Until then he decided he would attend a defense and charms class also and perhaps potions. Those were not until later in the week however so he would continue with his own studies for the time being.

(BREAK)

Lily Potter had left the meeting the previous night feeling extremely downtrodden. Dumbledore had attempted to speak to her but she had dismissed him immediately; he no longer had anything to say that she would want to hear. She made her way to her office and sunk into her chair behind her own desk before frowning.

"You can remove the cloak James, I know you're there," she sighed.

Her husband appeared from under the cloak, looking more severe than she had ever seen him.

"They must have blood adopted him, you saw his eyes", he muttered unhappily.

"We expected that James," she pointed out. "He doesn't look like either of us".

James shook his head.

"You know as well as I do that it is not that simple," he replied irritably. "They may have adopted him but he is still our son," he said firmly. "He will still have our magic and he is still physically a mixture of us".

Lily nodded, a sad smile adorning her lips.

"I'm just pleased he is safe and okay".

James returned her smile.

"They've looked after him Lils. More than we ever did," he added bitterly.

It was a bitterness that was aimed at himself. Himself and his wife were shouldering the responsibility of what they had allowed to happen all those years ago, though none of it felt any easier to them.

"At least he acknowledged you in some way," he offered, attempting to comfort his wife.

"But only to warn me to leave him alone," she reminded him. "I don't expect that conversation is going to be what I want it to," she whispered.

James sighed slightly but moved to pull the woman into a hug.

"Again, we expected worse. He will at least hear us out," he tried.

Lily nodded.

"Let us hope so".

(BREAK)

After filling Sirius and Aunt Cassie in on how the class had gone, Harry had spent the better part of the day reading his texts that weren't taught at the school, not willing to allow himself to lose practice in the subjects. He had managed to find a room close to the family quarters where he could practice his magic, though he had to be a bit selective with types of spells he used. He would eventually have to find a more suitable room in which he would not be so confined, but it would suffice for now.

He had learnt quickly that the majority of the castle did not become active until around eight in the morning, leaving him to enjoy his breakfast in peace, a peace he was happy to accept, especially because his morning exercises were physically demanding and it gave him a chance to recuperate.

He had opted to have both lunch and dinner with his family in their quarters the previous day having missed the morning meal with them. It was something he had always enjoyed and simply preferred the more intimate atmosphere.

After he had finished he breakfast this morning he had decided that he would explore some of the castle he was currently residing in. His father had recommended doing so as it was very rich in history and tradition.

He had to agree.

After exploring the first couple of floors, meeting a few of the ghosts and learning a little more about the building from them and some of the portraits, he could understand why many would choose to attend the school. There truly was a rich history here and he was certainly intrigued by their legacy the founders had left behind, particularly that of Salazar Slytherin, he did share a rare talent with the man after all.

After sharing lunch with the other two Blacks in the castle once more he felt the need to get some fresh air. He had never been one to stay cooped up' his months isolated in a cupboard had left him with the need to venture outside regularly. At home he would usually fly, a talent he grudgingly had inherited from James Potter according to his father. Here though, he was content to wander the grounds. They were vast and there was of course the forest to consider, something he would certainly explore during his time here.

Once his walk was complete he made his way back towards the castle, ready to complete his magical practice before dinner. It appeared that many of the students had had the same idea as himself and had taken the opportunity spend some time in the outdoors. He couldn't blame them. It was a fairly mild day for November in Scotland and not many more would come before the spring.

Just as he reached the steps to enter the castle a voice called out to him, gaining the attention of the other students also.

"Oi, Potter. I heard that your parents threw you out because you are a useless squib".

Harry froze for a moment and shook his head before starting to move on his way once more. The boy was surrounded by several of his housemates, all draped in green-trimmed robes. He hadn't had any interaction with the snakes as yet. Seemingly, they spent most of their time in the dungeons when they weren't at meals.

The moment the boy had finished speaking most of the students shook their head in exasperation. Trust Malfoy to make a fool of himself.

"Oi, I am talking to you," the blonde continued angrily as Harry started his ascent up the stairs. "Were you not taught how to socialize with your betters?"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks this time and turned to face the younger Slytherin. Slowly, he approached him and narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"My betters?" he questioned amusedly. "It is you who has clearly received a poor education," he added, the amusement now having left his tone. "Firstly, you did not have the decorum nor decency to introduce yourself before attempting to converse with me," he pointed out. "Secondly, you did not even get my name correct, tut tut," he mocked. "And finally, I can assure you that I have no betters. Remember who it is you are talking to before your propensity for social faux pass gets you into trouble".

By this point the boy was purple with rage and even his friends were chuckling at the dressing down he received.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, scion to the most noble house of Malfoy…"

"And my name is Harry Black, Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black," Harry interrupted.

Malfoy somehow turned a deeper shade of purple.

"I am the heir to the House of Black," he gritted out.

Harry chuckled darkly.

"Where did you get such delusions Mr. Malfoy?" he questioned with no humour. "Because claiming such false information can be viewed as attempted line theft".

"My Father…."

"Is married to a daughter of House Black, nothing more," Harry pointed out irritably. "Now, I will let this one interaction pass without having blood spilled. We can put it down to your own lack of knowledge and ignorance, how does that sound?" he offered mockingly.

Malfoy continued to grit his teeth but said nothing.

Harry nodded and turned to enter the castle once more only to have his attention brought back to the boy as sounds of shock escaped some of the onlookers.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he tilted his head to avoid the spell that had been fired his way and his own wand was in his hand less than a second later. It proved to be an unnecessary move however.

The moment he turned the Malfoy boy fell to the ground clutching his groin as he squealed girlishly in pain.

"You sneaky little bastard," a voice familiar only to Harry rung out.

Out of the crowd stepped the one person he called friend, wand clutched in hand as his light green eyes were narrowed on the blonde in disgust.

"Don't even think about it," he ground out, noticing the large cohorts of Malfoy trying to draw their wands discreetly.

He approached the downed figure, his presence causing the other Slytherins to move away quickly, he wasn't exactly at his friendliest in this moment.

He was around the same height as Harry only slightly more thickly built, his white t-shirt accentuating his defined physique. His right arm was completely covered down to the tips of his fingers in muggle tattoos and his skin was more tanned, though his hair was much lighter; a brownish blonde with a sun kissed tint about it.

"Where I come from cowards like you are dealt with in a much more violent manner," he growled as he pulled the boy to his feet. "Take this as your warning my friend," he advised gravely.

"What on earth is going on here?" the stern tone of the deputy headmistress interrupted.

"Just ensuring the safety of my friend milady," Leo answered with a winning smile. "Your student here attacked him from behind with a rather unpleasant spell," he explained.

McGonagall's lips thinned dangerously.

"Be that as it may, you young man are not a Professor here".

Leo held his hands up.

"I will ensure that shall I come across such an act I will bring it to your attention," he assured the woman with another grin.

She shook her head in frustration.

"Come along Mr. Malfoy, perhaps a pain relief potion is in order for you".

"My father will hear about this," the boy promised.

"Oh I hope he does," Leo fired back. "Maybe his balls will be worth twisting but then again, if he produced a shitbag like you, I doubt it".

"Come along Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall instructed firmly as she took the boy under arm to help him on his way and shot Leo a scathing glare.

Once Malfoy had left the newly arrived boy turn and beamed at Harry who gave the first genuine smile any at Hogwarts had seen.

"So what have you got yourself into Black? I come back to find a note telling me to come here and that's it?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Harry chuckled as he pulled the other boy into a hug.

"That will take some explaining," he sighed, happy that his friend had finally arrived. "Come on. I'll show you where we are staying".

Leo nodded and began following Harry into the castle.

They reached the Black family quarters where a smiling Cassiopeia pulled Leo into a tight hug the moment she became aware of his arrival. She would never admit such a thing vocally but it was clear she had a soft spot for the teen.

"I was very pleased with your results," she praised as she released him and looked him up and down speculatively. "I do wish you would stop with the foolish ink," she sighed.

"I missed you too," the boy replied with a fond grin.

He had spent a lot of time with the woman over the years and was very protective of her, not that she needed it.

She swatted his arm affectionately but frowned.

"You are officially my apprentice now, you will address me correctly," she chided.

The teen offered her a bow.

"My apologies mistress".

He stayed down in the bowed position as Cassiopeia shook her head in amusement.

"Get up Leo for Merlin's sake," she huffed. "Do not make me punish you already".

The boys' expression sobered quickly and the woman nodded in approval.

"Is someone going to explain to me why we are here?" he asked.

It took a while to fill him in on everything that had happened. This included Harry having to explain his ties to the Potters, the night of Halloween 1981 and everything that had led to him living with his family.

When he had been made privy to all of the relevant information Leo exhaled a deep exhausted breath.

"And I thought my start had been bad," he mumbled. "Well then, what's next?"

Harry frowned slightly at the reaction his friend had at hearing everything.

"You're not angry with me?" he questioned uncertainly.

Leo shrugged indifferently.

"It's not like you ever lied to me," he pointed out. "Believe me, I understand not wanting to talk about your past, it took me a long time to tell you about mine."

Harry smiled slightly and nodded.

"I've always known you as Harry Black, it makes no difference to me where you came from".

Harry smiled a little wider this time, pleased that his friend was not upset with him.

"And besides, if that Dark Lord comes back and he's after you you'll need someone to watch your back, Merlin knows you can't be trusted on your own," he joked.

"As soon as this tournament is done, I'm going home," Harry declared. "There's nothing I want to be here for".

Leo nodded his agreement.

"Well, what is next then?" he asked again.

"The weighing of the wands," Sirius spoke. "Then the first task on the 24th".

"Any idea what it is?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well, perhaps it may have something to do with the four dragons I saw in the forest out there," Leo replied gravely, though his eyes carried a hint of amusement.

Harry paled slightly but a look of grim determination came over him. It was not something he was keen on facing, but he had a few tricks up his sleeve if they became necessary.

"Dragons?" Sirius squeaked uncharacteristically.

"Yep, big ones," Leo confirmed as Sirius's face became ashen.

"What were you doing in the forest?" Cassiopeia asked with a frown.

Leo smirked.

"Well you didn't think I would leave Rasputin home alone did you?" he returned with a grin.

Cassiopeia shook her head exasperatedly.

"How are you going to deal with a dragon?" Sirius broke in worriedly, disrupting the conversation from going any further off topic.

Harry shrugged.

"It depends on what the actual task is," he sighed. "But if it comes down to me or the dragon, then I'll kill it".

 **A/N**

 **That is another one done and now the story is finally at the main plot. The next chapter will begin with how Harry and Leo met and how they became friends. He will be a fairly central character to the story in some ways and will have a story of his own throughout, though it won't consume much of the chapters. It will be explained with very brief interludes and such.**

 **Harry is focused mostly on the tournament for now as a priority and not Dumbledore or the Potters but those confrontations will happen later in the story. To him they are rather insignificant for the most part and he views them as beneath him' a waste of his time if you will. But everything will of course come to a head.**

 **His relationship with Charlie will of course be explored also so there is that to look forward to.**

 **Tonks will come into the story in the next chapter so don't worry I haven't forgotten about that.**

 **A few people seem concerned that Harry and Tonks will be too closely related. Harry is still genetically a Potter for the most part. When he was given the Black blood he took on their magic and a few of their traits but physically and magically speaking he is a Potter still as explained in the chapter somewhat.**

 **Oh yeah, Crouch is not Moody. He is there just not as Moody. I never understood why you would have Wormtail and one other attempt to attack the man in his home. Not the brightest of moves really considering his past and reputation.**

 **Anyway, follow favourite and review as always guys.**

 **Peace and Love,**

 **TBR**


	4. The Weighing of the Wands

**A/N**

It has been a while and for that, you have my apologies. This will now be my main focus for my Harry Potter works so you can expect much more regular updates on this.

I did mention in the previous chapter that the relationship between Harry and Leo would be explained during this one. However, I have decided that this will be done a little later in the story as there are more important plot points to focus on. This is very much a fic centred on Harry, the Blacks and Tonks, who will be taking a very large role in the story as her relationship with Harry develops.

Anyway, enjoy as always and please do follow, favourite and review.

TBR

Chapter 4:

Nymphadora Tonks smiled sadly as she appeared at the gates of Hogwarts to begin her new assignment. Dumbledore had expressed his concerns of the Goblet of Fire having been tampered with and potential conflict arising between certain groups within the castle, and thus, giving that she had been working with Mad-eye prior, she had been sent to keep the peace, to ensure the tournament would run as smoothly as possible.

She was not displeased with the role, another year under the tutelage of Moody would be a boon after all, but her years at Hogwarts could be described as turbulent at best and the memories she had fought to repress over the last couple of years since leaving, surfaced once more.

Everything had been as wonderful as expected when she first arrived. She had been sorted into Hufflepuff like her father before her and she made fast friends with her peers. She excelled in most of her classes and was even well-liked by the staff. But her problems all began and ended with her abilities.

In the beginning, she was sought out by students and staff alike, all fascinated by what she was and what she was capable of. She would happily demonstrate what she could do and change her hair, her eyes and anything else requested of her, a gift that became a curse as time went by.

Third year arrived and things changed exponentially.

It began with muttered conversations and hostile glances from her female classmates, speculating that she was changing the way she looked to impress their male counterparts, enhancing certain assets to gain attention and the outright accusations followed soon after.

To the thirteen-year-old girl, it seemed both petty and ridiculous. She was not even aware that she could perform such changes until much later, not that any would believe her protestations of innocence. It took her a while but she soon realised her 'friends' were jealous of her.

In an attempt to stem the glances of disdain, she made a conscious effort to appear as plain or average as possible. She wore her hair in only natural colours and manipulated her features to blend in with the status quo, but it was to no avail. The accusations against herself and her assets being purposely accentuated continued. Although she would never admit it to any, it hurt the young metamorph to think that those she considered her friends would think such things of her. Many nights as a teenager were spent crying, as much as she tried not to, wishing that she was normal.

It was when she arrived for her fifth year of schooling that she decided she would no longer care, no longer attempt to cater to the envy of the others. The looks she adopted became more outlandish, her hairstyles more daring and features more prominently individual, very reminiscent of the style she wore to this very day. She wore it like armour and became almost exactly what she had spent the past two years denying. The females of the school had made her a martyr and she decided to play the role that had thrust upon her.

The boldness of her move attracted the attention of the opposite sex, something that she had not taken into consideration whilst contemplating it and a school full of hormonal boys caused much more trouble and heartache than she could have envisioned. Reflecting on this, she knew that she had been naïve and had underestimated the lengths that some would go to get what they wanted.

That particular plight had started with seemingly inane questions on what exactly she could change about herself. The scramble to date her followed shortly after. Unbeknownst to the girl, a lesson she would learn much later, the vying for her affection was not because of the outward and bubbly personality she projected, but the abilities she possessed. The males had figured out that she could become almost anything they desired and she was revered for it, sought after. Quite the change from being the one treated with contempt that she had become accustomed to.

Such attention had overwhelmed and confused her at first but she took it in her stride as best she could. She eventually agreed to a few dates that all ended the same way; with each of the boys asking her to change certain things to please them. After experiencing this, she avoided it. To shield herself from the advances, she became more extroverted, the outwardly full-on woman she grew into being now. She found that overwhelming the boys with her talents, though drawing more ire from the females, was the best defence. It was her putting them on the back foot now and it protected her from the inadequacy she felt when asked to make changes to her appearance for the sake of shallow aesthetics.

Only once did she allow her guard to drop, something she vowed to never let happen again when she became aware of the circumstances. Michael Jones, a fellow Huffelpuff a year her senior had had her attention since third year. He was handsome, strong, a beater on the Quidditch team and very bright with it. He had approached and asked her for a date quite out of the blue and the enamoured girl had agreed after much hesitation. He had always been respectful towards her, had even helped her a few times with schoolwork and had expressed little interest in her skills over the years. She had been rather nervous about dating due to how the others had ended but felt no reason to shy away from who she believed to be one of the few nicer guys in the school and so began her one and only true investment in another. One that treated her as a normal person, did not ask that she change a thing about herself, one that took the eccentricities she exhibited with little more than a shrug and had she not overheard the conversation between himself and a few members of the Quidditch team, the one she would have gladly given herself to.

It was late one evening after practice that she entered the changing rooms. Being December, it was chilly outside so she opted to wait for Michael in the female side of the room. The two were separated by screens for the purpose of modesty but that did not prevent her hearing the talking taking place on the other side.

"So, how's it going with the Tonks girl, Jones?"

Nymphadora recognised the voice as belonging to Daniel Roberts, the other beater on the team.

"Well enough," Michael answered coyly. "Another few weeks should do it."

Tonks frowned as she edged closer to the screen, flinching away slightly as the other boy laughed uproariously.

"Good man," he praised. "You'll be 10 Galleons richer if you pull it off."

Nymphadora felt her heart sink at the words.

"Yeah, yeah," Michael sighed.

"Cheer up, Mike. You'll be the first to finally get her."

She heard the other boy huff as the first tear fell.

"She's not so bad," Michael muttered. "Just…"

"She's not Melanie," Daniel finished. "Ahh come of it. A part of doing this is so you could get over her." He let out a sound of disappointment. "You were all for it. You wanted to see if she would live up to her name of being a little nymph."

Nymphadora heard nothing else as she backed out of the room both devastated and furious. She'd always experienced teasing for the name her Mother had bestowed upon her but nothing that made her feel as dirty as this.

She spent that night crying unashamedly at the treatment, cursed both Michael and Roberts for the slight the next morning and became outright hostile towards any that even uttered her accursed name. She was Tonks and that is all she would ever allow herself to be referred to. The experience hurt her beyond measure but instead of allowing it to define her, she used it. It kept her centred during the many lonely hours she spent preparing herself for her exams so that she could be an auror. She grew from it and became a stronger person and thrived on the progress she made.

When her NEWTS eventually came around, she was ready. The hours of preparation, the years of solitude all culminated in the success that followed. She achieved the required grades and was accepted into the academy only a few days after her application had been submitted and she left Hogwarts behind to begin a new venture, one where her talents would be appreciated for what they were and not what others could gain from them, or so she thought.

It took very little time of being in the academy before she was subjected to the same jealous stares from the females and the lecherous ones from the men. She once again felt like a schoolgirl until she met the more experienced members of staff and found a kinship of sorts with the older people.

Moody had taken her under his wing immediately when he witnessed the potential she possessed with her wand, much to the surprise of the senior aurors whom had never seen the man take such an interest in a recruit before. Both Madame Bones and Kingsley treated her as they would any other hopeful and quickly earned her respect also. Neither had any other expectations of her than to be the best she could nor looked upon her any differently because of her capabilities and the fait and respect she received from them made everything else much easier to endure.

She was, however, still Tonks and always would be. She had dropped that guard once and paid dearly for it. She would not make that mistake again.

When she had learnt of her assignment, she convinced herself that she could handle it. She was no longer the young girl that would cry because of the way others perceived her, she was a woman now, stronger. But she could not shake the vulnerability she felt in the moment she looked upon the place where most of the hurt had happened, so she did what she always did when she felt such a way; she brightened her hair a few shades bolder, accentuated her feminine assets more and adopted the flirty persona that frightened off the most determined of men. None would ever guess that she was lacking in experience by how she carried herself nor the way she acted, but it was the best way she knew to maintain her self-preservation. It had become second nature to the metamorph and was simply who she was to all, to those that both knew and didn't know her respectively.

(BREAK)

It was an exhausted Sirius Black that exited the rooms that himself and the rest of Harry's entourage had been assigned. For the better part of the past four days he, along with Harry, Leo and Cassiopeia had been sequestered within, developing a strategy to deal with the dragon in the upcoming first task of the tournament. The planning was still in progress and the sense of dread that had settled in since the revelation of Harry's name being selected had only increased since their arrival at the school. He had no doubt that Harry would perform admirably but he lacked any kind of faith in any other elements involved, particularly the unknown person or persons that had submitted the name in the first place.

He took a deep breath as he made his way to the Entrance Hall, craving fresh air and a reprieve from the discussion of dragons. So lost in the plight of the boy, he did not notice the approaching figure ascending the stairs he was walking down until he inadvertently bumped into them.

"Sorry," he muttered half-heartedly.

"Sirius," the voice called as he continued on his way.

He looked up, only for his eyes to narrow as he met the nervous stare of James Potter.

"Potter," he greeted curtly.

James dragged a hand through his hair as he gave a weak smile, his expression almost pleading.

"Can we talk, please?"

Sirius sighed and shook his head.

"I don't want to argue, Pads, please, I just have a few things to say."

Reluctantly, Sirius nodded and gestured for the man to lead the way.

James nodded gratefully as he opened a classroom door in the corridor that Sirius had just exited. Seeing that it was empty he entered and waited for Sirius to follow before locking the door and casting a few privacy charms. A rather uncomfortable silence settled amongst the duo as James attempted to find the words to convey what it was he needed to say to his former friend.

"How are you, Sirius?" he asked in an effort to break the tension.

Sirius again shook his head.

"What is it you want to say, Prongs?"

James nodded stiffly as he swallowed.

"First of all, I want to apologise, for everything. Whatever happened, there was never a reason for things to turn out as they did. I'm not going to make any excuses for what we did, it's inexcusable, but for what it is worth, I really am sorry."

Sirius nodded his acceptance as he leaned heavily on a nearby desk.

"It's not all your fault," he mumbled. "Dumbledore played his games with me too and if it wasn't for Cassie, I doubt I ever would have found Harry."

"How is he?" James questioned worriedly.

Sirius narrowed his eyes once more and deflated considerably.

"It's been hard, Prongs," he answered. "When we found him…" he choked and fought to gain his composure. "He was living in a cupboard, neglected, beaten and in his own filth. We barely managed to save him."

James was nothing short of horrified, his emotions a mix of heartbreak and righteous fury. He grabbed a desk to his left and threw it against the wall as he screamed. He shook uncontrollably as he thought of one of his children in such a state and looked at his friend, more grateful for the man than he could put into words. Without warning, he closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around him, squeezing tightly.

"Thank you," he whispered fiercely, "thank you for being there for him."

Sirius stiffened at the contact, unsure on how to react. He was torn between punching the man and comforting him. Not a day passed that he did not think of how he had taken custody of Harry and the deplorable state he had rescued him from.

"We got him, James, that's all that matters," he sighed.

James pulled away and nodded as he gripped the man's shoulders, unsure of how he was going to explain this to his wife. Her sister had never been a pleasant woman but outright abuse was something else entirely.

"Really, thank you, Sirius," he reiterated. "There's nothing I could ever do to repay what you did."

"I am his Godfather," Sirius replied simply. "I only did what I swore I would the day he was born."

James nodded appreciatively.

"How is he, really?" he asked further, "How did you fix the issues with his magic?"

Sirius released a deep breath as he contemplated how much he wanted to say. James Potter was certainly not his favourite person and he did not want to betray Harry's trust.

"The whole magic thing was a big deal for Harry," he began wearily, "it still is. We were honest with him from the start and told him that it would not be possible to use magic the way we do. He took it in his stride, but I could see that it bothered him when all he could learn was potions and anything else that didn't require a wand."

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and took a steadying breath.

"He was seven when we were in Egypt visiting some old tombs. I don't know what happened but he got too close to a ritual table of some sort and it did something to him."

He swallowed deeply as he relived the memory of Harry being suspended in the air and the helplessness he felt.

"I almost lost him, James. If it weren't for Cassie and my Grandfather helping with the blood, I would have," he finished fearfully.

"Is that why he looks like you?" James questioned.

Sirius shrugged.

"I don't know what happened to him. It must have been a blood adoption of some kind. He registered as both a Potter and a Black when we tested him but no one can tell us anything definitive."

James nodded in acceptance.

"As long as he is okay, that's all that matters."

"He's incredible, James," Sirius whispered. "He may look like us Blacks, but there's a lot of both you and Lily in him. He makes me proud every single day. He's smarter than we ever were and more skilled with a wand. I haven't beaten him in a duel for almost two years," he admitted sheepishly.

James chuckled as he was filled with pride for his eldest.

"I'm glad," he replied sincerely, "but not really surprised. He was performing accidental magic from when he was eight months old. I still remember when he levitated his full nappy and dropped it on Lil's head."

Sirius snorted at the memory.

"That little giggle of his always meant trouble for someone," he mused aloud.

James nodded, the grin he wore slipping into a hard line.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, Padfoot, but for what it is worth, I just wanted to say I'm sorry and to thank you. The one thing I got right was picking you to be his Godfather. You've been a better father than I ever could have ever hoped to be."

Sirius shrugged once.

"It's not been easy," he muttered, "but worth every minute."

James nodded.

"After what he has experienced, I understand why he hates us," he sighed.

Sirius' expression became grim at his words.

"He had it rough, James and it's not something he's ever gotten over. He may seem like he has, but I know that it still bothers him. He's a closed book when it comes to how he feels and he has real intimacy issues because of it. It took months of him being with us to relax and he doesn't let many close to him. But he's a good kid and bloody dangerous to get on the wrong side of," he finished ruefully.

"I don't plan on doing that," James assured him.

Sirius huffed as he shook his head, unsure on if he was making a mistake in giving James the chance to atone for his past actions.

"He's not a forgiving person and I doubt he will come around, but if he does decide to talk to you, be patient with him, let him get what he has to off his chest and be completely honest with him. He will not appreciate being lied to," he finished warningly.

James offered a weak smile.

"Thank you," he replied seriously. "We will wait until he comes to us, if he chooses to."

Sirius nodded stiffly as he removed the charms and unlocked the door.

"Don't give me any reason to regret this, James," he advised as he left, the need for a few moments of solace greater than when he had left his rooms a short while ago.

Thankfully, he was not hindered by any other distractions as he made his way through the castle and into the grounds, breathing in deeply as he took in the familiar surroundings. The desired peace however did not last as long as he hoped. Lost in thought, his legs had carried him near to the front gates and into the path of a red-robed auror. Having been at their mercy on a few occasions in his youth, he was not keen on crossing paths with one in his current Mood.

"Sirius Black?" a female voice questioned.

The man cursed under his breath as he turned to face her, realising quickly that she was far too young to have been on the wrong side during any his escapades.

"Yes?" he replied with a suspicious scowl.

The woman smiled excitedly, her pink hair shifting between colours as she bounced on her toes.

"Nymphadora?" he queried, pleasantly surprised by the appearance of his young cousin. "Bloody hell, I haven't seen you since you were running around the garden in your knickers and making a nuisance of yourself," he chuckled as he pulled the now flushing woman into a tight embrace.

"It's just Tonks, Sirius," she said firmly as she returned the hug.

Sirius pushed her away gently and frowned at the stubborn look that adorned her face. Shrugging dismissively, he smiled once more.

"Whatever you say," he laughed. "An auror?" he questioned unnecessarily, nodding towards the robes.

Tonks nodded proudly.

"It's all I ever wanted to be," she returned happily.

"What are you doing here then?" he questioned with a slight frown.

Tonks sighed.

"This is my new assignment for the year. Dumbledore requested auror presence. He's not happy about Potter's name coming out of the Goblet and Amelia decided I was the best for the job as I'm the youngest and was taught by Moody," she explained with a shake of her head.

"He's not a Potter," Sirius corrected firmly. "He was raised a Black and has our name."

Tonks nodded apologetically, taken aback by the ferocity of his words.

"Sorry, Sirius, I only know what's been printed."

The man grumbled under breath briefly before waving off her apology.

"It's fine," he assured her. "We should catch up properly though. When you get some time, our rooms are behind the portrait of Sir Cadogan. You're welcome any time," he offered with a warm smile.

"I'd love to," Tonks replied. "I have to check in with Dumbledore but can come after if you like?"

Sirius nodded, his smile widening at her eagerness.

"Arcturus isn't here and I can deal with Cassie. You know that I never had any issue with your mother and father, don't you?"

Tonks grimaced at the mention of the other members of the Black family but nodded her understanding.

"I know, Sirius. Mum was really hurt that you didn't stay in touch after everything happened."

Sirius let out a deep breath.

"I will write to her," he promised. "So much happened and I wanted to forget all about this place."

"It's not me that you owe an explanation to," Tonks pointed out. "She'll be mad as hell with you but I know she misses you."

Sirius shook his head as he remembered the fiery nature of his cousin. She was the politest but still not one to upset.

"I'll fix it," he sighed.

Tonks smiled brightly at his declaration.

"Well, I will check in with Dumbledore and see you soon?"

Sirius nodded.

"It's good to see you, Nym… Tonks," he corrected when he noted her glare.

"You too, Sirius," she replied cheerfully as she turned and headed towards the castle.

Sirius watched her retreating form fondly. He had always been entertained by the girl when he had visited her. She had always been rather rambunctious and he could only imagine the trouble she had caused Andi and Ted growing up.

(BREAK)

"That fella really wants to hate you," Leo whispered to Harry from his left.

With Sirius taking a break, the duo decided to attend one of the many classes on offer at Hogwarts and, at the insistence of Harry, had made their way to join the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins in the dungeons for their lesson.

The potions professor had begrudgingly permitted them to join and had taken the opportunity to fire some rather obscure questions at Harry only moments after they had settled. The more questions he asked that were answered, the more the man became irritated, the vein in his temple throbbing prominently. Harry, the ever-respectful boy he was, answered them all, much to the man's chagrin.

"It seems that you inherited your mother's ability when it comes to this subject," he conceded, taking glee in the flinching of the young man before him at the mention of the woman.

Satisfied by the reaction, the greasy-haired professor set the students work, tasking them to brew the Draught of Living Death. Having gathered the required ingredients from the cupboard, they began in silence, the only sounds audible being the crackling of the flames beneath the cauldrons and steady sounds of chopping.

"After what happened between him, Sirius and the rest of them at school, I'm not surprised," Harry muttered in response.

Leo shrugged.

"There's a man who holds a grudge. Unless you've already upset him some way?"

"Just the fact that I exist upsets him," Harry sighed.

"Black, and your friend," Snape called loudly. "Unless you are discussing your potion, I suggest you both shut up."

"You have my apologies, Professor Snape," Harry answered with barely concealed sarcasm.

The man glared at the pair for several moments before he began moving around the class and inspecting the work of the other students.

"Git," Leo mumbled causing Harry to snort and the man to turn sharply in their direction.

Under the reproachful gaze of the irked professor, the two completed the assigned work in companionable silence, both looking forward to the end of the class when they could escape the oppressive atmosphere.

"I don't think I've ever met a more unpleasant chap," Leo exclaimed as they exited. "Must be the combination of darkness and potions fumes that make him so miserable."

Harry nodded.

"He knows his stuff though," he countered defensively.

"Shame he doesn't want to actually teach us anything," a voice interrupted to the right of the duo.

"Or have a sense of humour," another similar one added from their left.

"Twins," Leo sighed, "and bloody ginger ones too," he added as he took in their appearance.

"Fred…"

"And George Weasley," the two introduced themselves with a bow. "And I think you'll find our hair is a beautiful copper colour," George finished.

"It makes us rather dashing," Fred quipped.

"Quite the lookers I'd say," George added.

Leo shook his head as he looked between them, both amused and overwhelmed by their antics.

"You two are enough to give me a headache," he muttered. "I'd best check on Rasputin, Merlin only knows what he's up to in that forest," he announced as they reached the Entrance Hall.

"Who's Rasputin?" Fred asked.

Leo gave the questioning twin a devilish smirk.

"He's a friend of mine, maybe I'll introduce you both to him some time," he offered, his grin turning feral.

"Some mischief to look forward to," Fred replied to the retreating boy.

"We would never refuse a stroll through the forest," George added challengingly.

Harry laughed as he shook his head.

"I wouldn't be too keen," he advised. "Rasputin is not the most accommodating beast."

"Beast he says," George mused aloud as he scratched his chin. "What type of beast is he?"

Harry's gaze flittered between the attentive twins as he smiled.

"One that I would avoid if you like your limbs attached to your body," he answered cryptically. "See you later, gentleman," he added as he left two nervous Weasleys in his wake, intent on heading back to the Blacks' rooms to get some much-needed time away from the chaotic activities of the castle.

He arrived to find a much more relaxed Sirius than the one that had left them earlier in the day, lounging in an armchair.

"Where have you been?" the man questioned.

"We went to have a potions class with Snape," Harry answered as he removed his robes, leaving him in a white t-shirt and dark jeans.

"And how did old Snivellus treat you?"

Harry huffed slightly as he shot his father an annoyed look.

"How do you think?"

Sirius chuckled unashamedly as he stretched his legs and groaned.

"All in seven years work," he stated.

Noticing that Harry was heading towards the bathroom, he flicked his wand towards the door and quelled the urge to laugh.

"You can't blame me for what I did as a kid," he shouted.

Harry paused for a moment, his grip tightening around the handle as he simply shook his head. Not wanting to discuss it further, he pushed the door open only to be stopped in his tracks by a yelp of shock.

On instinct, he drew his wand and levelled it at the thoroughly embarrassed woman who was trying to preserve her modesty, his eyes flashing a dangerous emerald.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Nymphadora Tonks covered herself as best she could, mortified that someone had walked in on her making use of the facilities. She met the eyes of the trespasser and froze under the glare. It took a lot to shake the young auror and the young man stood in front of her had done it with only a look.

She could only sputter incoherently, torn between anger and indignance.

Thrown off by the appearance of the strange woman in the bathroom and receiving no answer to his question, Harry turned away to confront his father, only to find him doubled over, laughing at the predicament of the two. Seeing no humour in the situation, Harry growled as he stalked towards the man.

"We had a deal," he seethed. "No women during the day and you would be discreet."

Sirius held up a placating hand, still unable speak through the level of his mirth.

The two were interrupted by the sound of the toilet flushing and were shortly joined by a furious red-haired woman, her face blushing a similar shade. Undeterred by his anger, she approached Harry and poked him in the chest forcefully.

"What the hell? Do you make it a habit of walking in on women using the lav?" she ground out.

Harry was surprised by her aggression but shook his head irritably.

"Me? You might want to try locking the door if you're going to use someone else's bathroom," he returned.

Tonks pushed her face upwards towards his angrily.

"I did lock the door."

Harry narrowed his eyes and turned his attention to a somewhat composed Sirius, though he still wore a triumphant grin.

"You did it," he accused.

Sirius chuckled.

"Only returning the favour," Sirius returned with a mock salute.

Harry shook his head, remembering when he had done the same to the man and his Aunt Cassie. The woman's wrath had been something he would never forget and it had taken Sirius almost a fortnight to be able to sit down comfortably after he had walked in on her.

"That doesn't change the fact that you broke the rules," Harry retorted grumpily.

"It's not like that," Sirius denied, cringing at the implication. "This is my cousin, Nymphadora. I told you about her, years ago."

Harry immediately turned to face the woman once more, noticing with a frown that her hair was now a bright pink.

"I'm sorry, Nymphadora," he offered sincerely. "I got the wrong idea and I'm sorry for the embarrassment."

"My name is Tonks," she corrected. "It's okay, but Sirius is going to pay for it," she promised with a sinister grin towards the now wide-eyed man.

"It was just a harmless joke," he muttered petulantly.

"Not a funny one," Harry chastised. "I could have really hurt her."

"Or seen more than you did," Tonks added with a wink.

Harry blushed slightly as he shook his head.

"Again, I'm sorry," he offered.

Tonks shrugged.

"No harm done," she sighed. "Besides, Sirius will be the one paying for it. He's not the only one who likes a good joke."

Harry chuckled.

"What happened to your eyes?" the woman questioned. "They were green a minute ago."

Harry rubbed the back of his head.

"They change when I'm angry or using magic," he explained. "What about your hair?"

Tonks gave him a wicked grin and cycled her hair through several colours.

"I'm a metamorph," she explained proudly.

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Full or partial?"

"Full," she confirmed, shifting her features a few times before turning them back to her chosen form for the day.

She noticed that Harry seemed a little uncomfortable with the revelation and she frowned slightly.

"Must be useful for your job," he offered, gesturing towards her red robes.

"Yep," she answered with a nod. "Useful for lots of things," she added with a wink.

Harry shook his head as he gave his father another glare.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to it. I'm going to train a little," he announced. "And the weighing of the wands is tomorrow," he added. "Nice to meet you," he offered stiffly before exiting the room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tonks questioned once he'd left.

Sirius sighed.

"No. Harry is not great with meeting new people and I think your ability has fazed him a little. He will come around," he promised.

Tonks could only nod in confusion at the thought of the younger Black. His curiosity had stretched only as far to query the level of her talents. After that, he had clearly distanced himself from her. She couldn't help but feel a little put out and think that she had done something wrong. Instead of dwelling on it, she decided that she would speak to him later. Sirius had briefly explained what had happened to him as a child and she did not want her presence to make anything uncomfortable for him, or herself whilst she was spending time with her older cousin.

(BREAK)

Harry awoke the next morning having spent his evening completing some light training and tending to his wand, something he did regularly. It was his most treasured possession, not only because he once believed that he would never be able to wield one, but because of its' origins.

He completed a morning run around the castle grounds before showering and waiting for Sirius to rise, something that would not happen at a reasonable time. He occupied his time with a little bit of light revision on the different types of dragon breeds that Leo had identified upon his arrival, marvelling at the beast's size and immense power.

"Unbelievable," he muttered, perplexed that the Ministry had included them in the tournament. Creatures of this calibre meant only destruction and were a threat to any they deemed to be a threat or prey. The list of animals they did not, was very small after all.

He had pondered if the other champions were aware of what they would face but had thought nothing else of it. As both Leo and Sirius had pointed out, it was an advantage and he himself certainly wasn't going to announce it for the others to hear, though the latter of the two was convinced they would already know somehow.

"Morning," a sleepy Sirius greeted him before yawning loudly, pulling him from his thoughts. "Sleep well?"

"Not bad," Harry replied as the man pulled him into a hug.

It was a simple show of affection but something that Sirius always did when he first saw Harry each day. For Harry, it was one of the things he never took for granted.

"Are you ready for the wand weighing?"

Harry shrugged.

"I don't like the idea of having it inspected but it has to be done I suppose."

Sirius nodded.

"I imagine it will be Olivander checking them. He's a good guy, a bit nuts, but damn good with wands," Sirius explained.

"Then why didn't I get my first one from him?" Harry questioned.

"Because you have to be eleven to purchase one from him," Sirius answered as he ruffled the teen's hair.

Harry mumbled under his breath as he fixed his locks, shooting a scathing look at the man.

"It's not like you will need a new one either, so tough luck kiddo," Sirius pointed out. "And remember, don't let anyone look down on you because of it. It's your wand and all of it is a part of you."

"I know," Harry sighed.

The revelation of Harry being a Parselmouth had been met with a lot of curiosity amongst the Blacks. Harry, having only been nine when he found out had no understanding as to why the language was held in the regard it was amongst certain wizards. When Arcturus explained that the last Dark Lord was one, Harry did everything he could to forget he possessed the ability. That was until his Aunt Cassie gave him a long talk about magical intent and having a unique ability that he had the chance to explore. Ever since then, it had been something he had invested a considerable amount of time in to. Arcturus had acquired a few books for him to peruse and his skill with the branch of magic had only increased over the years. He had not looked back since.

"Well, we have a little time before we have to be there. How about I show you where the kitchens are and we get some breakfast?"

"Sounds good. Leo and Cassie are already doing lessons so it's just us today," Harry explained as he stood and followed Sirius' lead out of the room.

An hour later, after sating their appetites and witnessing the very amusing House-Elves going about their business, the two left the kitchen and made their way to the fourth floor to the room that had been allotted for the event. The other three champions had already arrived with their entourages, along with a reporter, her cameraman and two aurors that Harry recognised as Tonks and James Potter. He paid no heed to any of the people within as he found a seat and waited for the proceedings to begin, keen for this to be over as soon as possible.

The other champions conversed amongst themselves amiably enough, all ignoring his presence, something he was grateful for. The same could not be said for the reporter. He felt her gaze boring into him and he met her hungry stare with narrowed eyes, his hand twitching towards his wand at the discomfort he felt.

He looked up towards his father as his hand came to rest on his shoulders and relaxed as Sirius gave him a slight shake of the head, urging him to remain calm.

Instead of cursing the woman, he took a deep breath, just in time for Dumbledore to arrive, a man that could not be much younger than himself in tow, who in turn was followed by both Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch.

"Wonderful, everybody is here," Bagman exclaimed excitedly. "Dumbledore, if you will."

"Thank you, Ludo," Dumbledore acquiesced. "We are here today to carry out the weighing of the wands. This is to ensure that they are functioning correctly and are adequate for the tasks ahead," the man explained. "May I introduce to you, Mr Garrick Olivander, who will be the expert examining them."

Olivander gave a brief bow and took it upon himself to begin his work.

"Mr Krum, if you please," he requested of the surly Bulgarian.

Harry had of course heard of the man but could not understand why he always appeared to be so miserable. He watched as Krum slouch towards the wandmaker and handed his over for the required inspection.

"Ahh 10 ¼ inches, Hornbeam with dragon heartstring," Oliver said more to himself. "An excellent example of Gregorovich's work," he praised. He gave the wand a gentle wave producing a fountain of wine and deemed it satisfactory before handing it back and beckoning for the French champion to step forward.

Fleur Delacour approached him, flicking her long, silver hair over her shoulder, her nose turned upwards. Harry shook his head at her snootiness, his previous meeting of the girl having not been pleasant.

"Oh my," the wandmaker exclaimed as he grasped her wand. "Rosewood, 9 ½ inches with Veela hair," he stated in confusion. "A very volatile core but if it works for you," he finished with a shrug.

"Oui," Fleur responded simply.

Olivander gave the wand a flick and handed the conjured bouquet of flowers to the girl along with her wand.

"Mr Diggory," Olivander called.

Cedric approached the man, giving his wand a cursory rub with a cloth before allowing him to take possession of it.

"Now this one I do now," Olivander mused aloud. "12 ½ inches, Ash with the tail hair of a rather aggressive male unicorn," he announced thoughtfully. "In excellent condition, Mr Diggory," he offered with a smile.

The man twirled the wand between his fingers, unleashing a barrage of multicoloured sparks before deeming it worthy and handing it back to the Hogwarts champion.

"And finally, Mr Black," the wandmaker requested, his eerie eyes landing on Harry.

With an internal sigh, he stood and approached the man, still no less comfortable about handing his wand to a stranger.

"You might want to put on some dragonhide gloves," he advised. "My wand does not like to be touched by other people."

Olivander's eyebrows rose momentarily before he schooled his features and nodded. Harry did his best to ignore the questioning whispers around him as the man took the wand in his gloved hands.

"A very strong bond indeed," Olivander whispered, the room falling silent as he carried out the inspection of the final wand. "12 inches, Blackwood…"

His monologue paused as he met the eyes of the teen, his own widening as he nodded excitedly.

"The cores freely given," he muttered. "How did you come across such a creature?"

Harry shrugged.

"She was old," he replied. "She bonded with me and asked me to kill her so that she could pass on," he explained.

Olivander smiled as he nodded.

"May I see?"

Harry undid the top three buttons on his shirt and exposed the skin on the left his chest and shoulder.

"All three bit you?" Olivander questioned in disbelief.

Harry nodded as he chuckled.

"She assured me it would not be fatal but I was sick for almost two weeks and it hurt like hell."

"Indeed," Olivander replied with a laugh of his own. "Well it is a spectacular wand. Did you craft it yourself?"

"With some help," Harry clarified.

Olivander nodded thoughtfully.

"Fangs, heartstring and venom core," he announced to the surprise of those gathered.

"Of what exactly?" Madame Maxime asked.

Harry nodded his consent when the wandmaker sought his permission. He knew that he would be accused of cheating if he attempted to hide its contents.

"A very old Hydra," Olivander confirmed.

"Impossible," Maxime declared as the other people in the room began whispering furiously. "Such a wand would be an unfair advantage."

"And your student being a veela might prove to be to hers," Sirius broke in angrily. "It's his wand, it doesn't make him any more powerful than he is naturally."

"Correct, Mr Black," Olivander interjected. "A wand is only as powerful as the wizard that wields it. There are very few exceptions to this but this wand is not one of them," he finished firmly.

Madame Maxime was not satisfied but the other champions were not at all perturbed by Harry's wand.

"My champion cannot 'elp 'er 'eritage," she defended.

"And my son cannot help his," Sirius returned. "Your champion has her allure and gift with fire but you don't hear the other two complaining."

"It does not matter," Krum huffed, "Ve haff Veela at Durmstrang."

"It just makes it more fun," Cedric shrugged with an easy smile. "We have to use what we are good at."

"Excellent," Dumbledore declared, putting an end to the disagreement "If you are happy Garrick, then we can end the ceremony."

Olivander gave a nod as he handed Harry his wand back.

"Photos, Dumbledore," the reporter reminded him.

"Ahh yes, of course," the old man complied benignly.

What followed was an uncomfortable thirty minutes of the champions being shifted in various positions and poses for the photographer as the reporter fired instructions at the man.

Much to Harry's relief, the photographer finally took the last shot and he headed immediately towards the door, only to be accosted by the reporter who took his forearm in a vice-like grip. He drew his wand and placed the tip under her chin, ready to let loose a curse and whispered a few words in parseltongue to calm his stirring familiar. He did not appreciate being grabbed in such a forceful way and the look he found himself under. Thankfully, for the sake of the reporter, Sirius had witnessed it and stepped in before the situation could become much less pleasant.

"You will unhand my son," he commanded furiously.

"The public has a right to know his story," the woman returned, undeterred by the burning emerald orbs of the teen. "I'm sure Harry has much to say."

Sirius growled as he drew his own wand, all eyes now firmly on the altercation as Dumbledore began approaching the group.

"We owe no explanation," Sirius spat, "now let go of my son or so help me I will kill you where you stand."

The woman wilted under the threat, now fully aware of the mistake she had made.

"Rita, release Mr Black," Dumbledore advised.

Reluctantly she did so and attempted to give the teen a warm smile.

Sirius, not satisfied with her actions, seized her by the front of her robes and glared into her eyes malevolently.

"If a single negative word is printed regarding my son, I will bring the full weight of the House of Black down on you and your employers, do you understand me?" he hissed.

Rita nodded fearfully as Sirius released her.

"Good," Sirius declared. "Now, Harry, why don't you go and practice whilst I have a word with the headmaster here," he suggested as he shifted his gaze towards the aged man.

Harry shrugged and exited the room, giving the reporter a final scornful stare as he closed the door behind him before heading towards the third floor and the sanctity of his room.

He made it to the end of the corridor without interruption, only to be caught up to by an almost running Tonks.

"Wotcher, Harry, mind if I walk with you?" she greeted him breathlessly.

"You can walk where you like. At least this way, I won't walk in on you in the toilet," he deadpanned, the ghost of a smirk gracing his lips as his eyes sparkled impishly.

Tonks blushed and shook her head irritably.

"Not the ideal way to meet someone," she muttered.

"No, not really," Harry agreed, not missing a step as he continued walking.

An awkward silence fell between the two and Tonks took the opportunity to take her first real look at him. The day before had not been her proudest moment and she had been too embarrassed to focus on him.

He was taller than her by quite the margin and carried himself with confidence, his steps purposeful yet very quiet and graceful, the opposite of her own clumsy feet. His jet-black was cut shorter than the other members of his family and he had the beginnings of dark stubble adorning his face but it was his features that were most striking. He certainly had the look of the Blacks to a degree, the high cheekbones and lithe figure but there was much more to him. He was without doubt handsome and would only grow more so as he aged a little more.

She blushed again as she looked away, having no desire to dwell on such thoughts.

"Did I do something to upset you yesterday?" she questioned suddenly.

Harry came to a stop and frowned at the woman in confusion.

"No," he denied, "why would you think that?"

"It's just that when you realised I was a metamorph, you just left. I don't want it to be weird when we're around each other."

Harry chuckled as he shook his head.

"You're talking to a parselmouth," he reminded her. "I'm not a hypocrite and wouldn't hold a gift against anyone," he finished firmly.

He sighed.

"It's not what you are, Tonks," he assured her, "it just threw me off."

"Too many thoughts of what I can do with my talents?" she questioned with a grin.

Harry frowned and shook his head again.

"When people find out what I can do with snakes, they decide that I am somehow a performing monkey. I can only imagine how people react to you and what their expectations are," he offered sympathetically.

Tonks nodded dumbly. He'd never be able to understand fully what she had experienced but he had the maturity and intelligence to at least consider, more than what could be said of anyone else she had met, other than her parents of course.

"It's a special gift you have," Harry continued, "and as Sirius said to me about my own, it doesn't have to define you in any way. It's only a small part of who you are," he recited dismissively.

Tonks gave him a genuine smile which turned into a smirk.

"Doesn't mean I shouldn't use it when it helps," she replied with another wink, changing her eye colour to match his silvery own.

Harry merely shrugged in reply.

"You have to do what you want to do," he returned. "I'll see you later, Tonks."

Nymphadora Tonks watched him leave with a frown of confusion marring her features. She got the impression that Harry was not as fazed by her as Sirius had said but he was certainly not comfortable around her either.

She sighed deeply as she pondered him.

He'd shown understanding towards her to an extent, his own ability garnering just as much as her attention. She thought that it would create a form of kinship between the two but only served to distance them further based on the conversation they had just shared. It both confused and irritated the young woman to no end at how much he intrigued her and left her feeling worse than before she had spoken to him.

She huffed as she contemplated him further, vowing that she would fix the rather strange rift between them and as she turned to go about her duties, she formulated a plan to do just that.

(BREAK)

Having bypassed Sir Cadogan by simply changing her appearance to match that of her older cousin, Tonks approached the room that she had seen Harry entering the previous day as she morphed her features back to her own. She had waited until past midnight, not only to ensure that the Blacks would be sleeping but because it was the optimum time for what she intended to do. For that however she wanted to invite Harry to help. It was he that had been wronged also.

As quietly as possible, she determined that there were no wards placed on his door and turned the handled carefully and entered the room, closing the door behind her with little more than a gentle click of the catch. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness within, she couldn't help but notice how neat and organised the room was. At his age and even to this day, her own room and now flat was in a constant state of disarray. It wasn't unclean, just a manageable and familiar chaos for her.

Her eyes drifted to the bed and the sleeping form, his bare chest rising and falling rhythmically as he slumbered on, currently unaware of her presence. She approached, debating the best way to wake him. She had already witnessed how quick he was with his wand and did not want to provoke his ire. As she drew closer, she noticed six darker circles of skin across the left side of his chest and her eyebrows rose at the deep, purple scars of where the hydra he had bonded with had bitten him. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she tentatively reached towards one of the puncture wounds with her finger tips only to release a startled yelp as she found her wrist in a tight grip and looking down the shaft of a wand into a pair of very alert emerald eyes that glowed brightly, even in pitch blackness of the room.

"Tonks?" Harry questioned hoarsely.

"Wotcher, Harry," the metamorph replied with a grin.

Harry shook his head to clear it.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going to see if you wanted to help me get some revenge on Sirius for what he did yesterday, but now I'm worried that you're going to kill me," she finished weakly as his gaze continued to burn into her own.

"It's one in the morning," he grumbled.

"Can you think of a better time to get him?" she returned.

Harry chuckled despite his sleep being disturbed, not to mention the fact that this woman had broken into his room. He released her and rubbed his eyes as he nodded.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked with a dangerous smirk.

"I…don't know," Tonks sighed. "This is about as far as I got when I planned this," she admitted with a pout.

Harry snorted as he shook his head.

"Alright," he huffed, "I have an idea."

Tonks grinned at him.

"Well, come on then," she urged.

With another sigh, Harry lit his wand, pushed his duvet away and summoned his jeans from the back the chair at his desk. He slipped them on and stood to fasten them only to feel they eyes of the woman on him.

"Like what you see, Tonks?" he questioned, snapping her from her observations of him.

"I guess we are even now," she replied, glad that she could hide the blush that was threatening to make its way on her cheeks.

She chided herself for her actions but could certainly appreciate what she had seen. Clearly, Harry trained very hard if his physical condition was anything to go by. He was not overly muscular but he had an athletic build.

She shook those thoughts away, refusing to fawn over someone's appearance like a schoolgirl.

"Actually, you've seen more of me now," Harry quipped, forcing her to work harder to keep from blushing. "I didn't see anything other than those lovely white knickers you wore," he added casually.

This time, the blush did form and she fired a stinging hex towards him for his comment only to watch him flick it deftly away with his wand and a winning smile.

"I didn't have time to wash any others," she defended weakly.

Harry chuckled.

"I'm not one to judge, Nymphadora," he continued jesting, enjoying the fact that he had the upper hand. "The little butterflies were adorable."

Tonks growled. She never allowed anyone to get the better of her but she had nothing to come back with.

"I'll get you back later," she vowed, "but Sirius is first."

Harry only laughed in response as he summoned a t-shirt and retrieved a box from under his bed. He opened it and checked the contents before gesturing for her to follow him.

He led her into the living area and gestured for her to be quiet before casting a Silencing Charm on two of the three bedroom doors and the bathroom for good measure. He tiptoed towards the remaining door and entered, gesturing for her to wait whilst he checked that his father was indeed sleeping.

(BREAK)

"Wozzat?" Sirius Black mumbled sleepily as he sat up suddenly having been woken by the strong feeling that something was amiss.

The room was dark and silent so the man steadied his breathing as he swept his dark locks away from his face, listening intently for any sound. After a moment of awareness, he shrugged and shook his head, grumbling about his own paranoia as he slid back beneath his duvet to resume sleeping, only to release a girlish scream as an obnoxiously loud sound of a horn blowing disturbed him further.

Breathless and infuriated, he growled, mentally preparing to discipline his son and his friend for their actions. It had been a while since the two boys had targeted him but he should have expected. It was he that had begun the pranks amongst them.

"Little bastards," he muttered as he stood, only for his feet to slip away from under him.

He hit the ground with a mighty crash and groaned from the impact, the wind having been knocked out of him. His hope that the humiliation would end with this lasted but a few seconds as a larger than necessary amount of ice-cold water splashed over his head, leaving him a sodden mess.

"That's it," he roared, pulling himself to his feet. "You're both in for it."

He stalked towards the door and paused as he heard the laughter from the other side, one easily identifiable but a sound he did not hear often enough. It was an almost alien sound that quelled his anger immediately, the giggling of his son never failing to do so. The accompanying female sounds did surprise him but he deduced immediately that it could only be courtesy of his younger cousin. The thought of the two conspiring against him together made him smile, despite being the one on the receiving end of their endeavour.

He opened the door a few inches and listened to giggling almost basking in a display that Harry would demonstrate more often. He had never been a typical child nor teenager but it was these moments of utter joy that Sirius Black lived for.

"I'll get you both for this," he warned half-heartedly.

And he would. He would concede nothing to the surprising new allies, it was not in his nature. With a shake of his head and a few waves of his wand, he cleaned up the mess and dried himself off hoping that having Nymphadora around may just help Harry loosen up somewhat.

"Merlin knows he needs it," he sighed sadly as he rested his head on his pillow and casted a few wards on his door, just in case.

(BREAK)

With Sirius's declaration of revenge ringing in their ears, Harry and Tonks settled on the couch in the living area, still laughing at the results of their deed. It had gone better than either could have hoped although they had almost been caught by Nymphadora tripping on the corner of the rug. Harry had managed to catch her and they both had to stifle their giggles as the man had stirred from his sleep.

"Do you think he will get us back?" Tonks questioned.

"He will," Harry replied with a grin. "It will be back and forth for a while until Aunt Cassie gets annoyed and puts an end to it."

"Well, I wouldn't have thought you had it in you, Harry."

Harry shook his head in amusement.

"I was raised by Sirius Black, you have to have it in you to survive," he explained.

"He is a bit of a legend around here, him, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew," Tonks sighed.

She noticed Harry's eyes flash furiously at the mention of the three other men.

"Sorry," she offered quickly.

"Don't be," he insisted. "I dealt with my demons long ago, but if I ever get my hands on the rat, I will gladly rip him limb from limb."

Tonks could not help but believe him. Her career centred around dangerous people and Harry certainly had such a side to him from what she had seen thus far.

"Anyway," he spoke once more, quickly moving away from the awkward subject, "why did you have to wake me up to help? Couldn't do it without me?" he jested.

Tonks huffed as she sat up arrogantly.

"Of course I could, I was just trying to be nice and let you in on the fun."

"And to stop you falling on your arse," Harry returned with a smirk.

"Downside to this," she explained as she morphed her torso and features, acutely aware of the grimace he wore.

"It does make you uncomfortable," she accused.

Harry shook his head and help up his hands.

"It's not you or what you can do that makes me uncomfortable," he denied firmly. "It's just a little unnerving for me."

"Why?" she asked with a frown.

His silvery gaze met her own and she shuddered under it, feeling as though he was staring straight into her soul. Seemingly satisfied, he gave her a sad smile.

"When my parents gave me up, Dumbledore sent me to Lily's muggle sister and her husband," he began, his countenance much more timid than she could have expected from him. "In public, they were these friendly, happy people who doted on their son and nephew with warm smiles and such. Showering me with praise and even buying me presents, that sort of stuff."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Behind closed doors, they were different. They locked me in a cupboard, didn't bother feeding me and used me as a punchbag when they felt like it…and I have no idea why I'm telling you this," he finished with a pained look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," she said sincerely as she took his hands, fighting her own emotions back. "I didn't know."

Harry shook his head and gave her a weak smile.

"It's fine. It's just that I learnt from a young age that what you see with people isn't always who they really are. People can hide behind masks and it unsettles me a little than you have the ability to do it so easily."

Tonks snorted slightly.

"That's exactly what it is perfect for," she muttered. "What if I choose just form and stick to it when I'm around you?"

Harry frowned.

"No, you shouldn't have to do that. This is a part of who you are, something that I must get used to. You shouldn't have to change because of me and my stupid insecurities."

"They're not stupid," she insisted stubbornly.

Harry shrugged.

"Either way, you're not changing the way you are to spend time here. You're family. I will have to deal with it."

"Then I guess I will just have to spend more time here until you do," she replied with a smirk. "Someone will have to watch your back for when Sirius plans his revenge."

Harry chuckled.

"You can spend as much time here as you like. Especially if you're willing to be a human shield," he quipped.

"I may be clumsy at times…"

"All the time I bet."

"But," she continued with a scowl, "I am quite handy with my wand."

"Do you know how to take down a dragon?"

Tonks frowned.

"A dragon?"

"Never mind," Harry chuckled as he waved her off. "I had best get to bed, unless you need to disturb my sleep for anything else?"

Tonks tap her chin with her finger and shook her head.

"Not tonight," she sighed. "Maybe some other time," she added with a wink as she rose and exited the room.

Harry simply shook his head at the woman. He had quickly understood that Tonks was a flirty kind of person and it was just one of those other things about her he would have to learn to handle.

 **A/N**

 **Next up: An irate Lucius arrives at Hogwarts, Harry finally meets his younger brother and spends more time with Tonks and maybe the first task if the chapter length allows it.**

 **Please do check out my and ko-fi pages where I am posting my own works. There is currently a competition/giveaway on the ko-fi page also. (Details of both can be found on my profile)**

 **Prizes include:**

 **1.A Hedwig statue from the noble collection**

 **2\. Bellatrix and Sirius POP! Figures**

 **3\. A Rock candy Bellatrix collectible**

 **4\. A complete set of 2007 Royal Mail HP postcards**

 **5\. UK print Harry Potter books**

 **And much more.**

 **Anyway, do follow, favourite and review. The next chapter of this will be following very soon.**

 **TBR**


	5. The First Task

**A/N**

Got to love a bank holiday. It means a whole day of writing for me.

Enjoy, my friends.

TBR

Chapter 5: The First Task

For Charlie Potter, the days since his brother had arrived at the castle had been both trying and had left him reeling under a sense of nervous tension. Harry was seldom seen around the school itself, something he couldn't decide on whether that was a good or bad thing. He had pondered the boy for many years, always wondering where he was and what he was doing with his life, wishing he had the opportunity to meet him, and yet, he was but a few floors below him and no closer to spending time with the brother that had been taken from him all so many years ago.

Admittedly, he had not sought out the older boy from fear that he would not be welcome, but as more time passed the more it felt that his desire would remain unfulfilled.

Both Ron and Hermione had encouraged him to try at least, but Charlie couldn't. Harry had a family, had grown without him and the fear of being rejected proved to be too much.

The situation with his parents had remained the same. He stubbornly refused to speak to them after learning what they had done to the boy. He was not known for his temper, was considered to be rather meek compared to the man that had sired him, however, the actions of his parents had angered him and he knew he was in no position to maintain a semblance of calm around them as things were.

"Come on, Charlie," Ron encouraged, "let's go get some breakfast."

Charlie shook the thoughts of his family from his head and followed his two friends through the portrait. Himself and the youngest Weasley had been waiting for the girl so that they could head to the Great Hall together. Charlie despised being coddled but his parents had always insisted he not venture out alone whilst at school, something he grudgingly accepted. The Slytherins would often target him when the opportunity arose and he had learned that to his own detriment in his second year. After a week in the Hospital Wing recovering from broken bones and the effects of several hexes, being shadowed always was a necessity.

"We have potions first," Hermione reminded the pair, eliciting a groan from Ron.

Charlie enjoyed the subtle art of brewing, a class that required minimal usage of his wand and something he excelled doing. It was obvious to any that Snape disliked him with a passion and the feeling was mutual. Charlie however, had gained the man's respect after he had proven that he was not in fact the 'dunderhead' the potions professor had initially believed. For the most part, he now ignored him, a much preferable treatment than what most of his peers were subjected to by the greasy man.

"It's not that bad, Ron," Charlie comforted, laughing at the look of horror that adorned his friends face.

"Not that bad? Every lesson with him is a nightmare."

"I'll help you," Charlie assured him as they reached the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Fanks mate," Ron replied over a mouthful of toast, having wasted no time in starting to get his fill.

Charlie simply shook his head at his friend and grinned at the look of disgust Hermione gave the boy as he tucked into his own food.

Two hours, a less than stellar lesson and a very irate Ron Weasley later, the trio exited the dungeons, the boy cursing under his breath, earning himself a rather stern glare from the bushy-haired female.

"Bloody, slimy git," he grumbled, finishing his rant.

"Well, Ronald, if you followed the instructions correctly then you wouldn't have melted your cauldron," Hermione huffed.

"How was I supposed to know the porcupine quills had to be added before the murtlap?" he questioned irritably.

"Because it said so in the instructions?" Charlie answered with a grin.

Ron flushed and mumbled something incoherent only to stumbled as he walked into something solid as the group turned the corner into the Entrance Hall.

The trio froze as they were greeted by the sight of the fourth champion and his friend, both looking amused at the dumb expressions they wore.

"S-sorry," Ron managed to stutter.

The boy he had bumped into shook his head and gave him a grin.

"Think nothing of it little red," he said dismissively.

"You're the one who cursed Malfoy," Ron stated matter-of-factly, his eyes shining in awe.

"The wanker had it coming," the older boy mumbled.

"Language," Hermione chided, flushing embarrassedly as his green eyes switched to her, his mouth opening in shock.

"Is she always like this?" he questioned Ron who shook his head in exasperation.

"You have no idea, mate."

The boy laughed as Hermione reddened further, the three of them unaware of the staring match ensuing between the other two males.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Leo questioned switching his glance between the two.

The younger boy looked as though he had been petrified. His eyes were wide and his mouth gaping.

Harry simply smiled as he answered his friend.

"This is my little brother," he explained as he gestured to the nervous boy.

Leo's eyebrows rose at the revelation but smiled nonetheless. Harry had explained about his younger sibling and that he had no idea how to handle the situation. Leo had pointed out that the boy was not to blame for anything that had happened and that he should seek him out. Harry had remained indecisive. He held nothing against Charlie but was at a loss on what he should do.

"Nice to meet you," Leo offered, extending his hand to the still unmoving Charlie.

This snapped him out of his stupor as he accepted the boys' proffered limb and shook it mechanically.

"You too," he whispered, his eyes remaining firmly on his brother.

Leo shook his head at the two in understanding as he turned to the redhead and the girl once more.

"How about we give these two a little privacy and I can teach you both something fun?" he suggested. Noting the matching looks of concern each wore he placated them further. "Harry will look after him."

Sensing their reluctance, Charlie gave his friends a nod, eliciting a grateful smile from his brother's friend who began leading Ron and Hermione away.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to those ginger twins, would you?" he questioned Ron.

The boy groaned but nodded his head.

"Well my friend, I've got just the spell for you to keep them in line," Leo replied as he put his arm around Ron's shoulder, the trio disappearing as they exited the castle.

The last thing Charlie heard was Hermione chastising the older boy who only laughed in response, unfazed by her reprimanding.

(BREAK)

The silence between the two stretched on for several moments after Ron, Leo and Hermione had left, neither of the siblings knowing where to begin. Upon meeting the stare of his younger brother, Harry had been pulled into a memory of staring into those hazel eyes as he fed the boy from a bottle, helped by Lily who had settled the small bundle into his lap.

Unwittingly, it caused a smile to form on his lips just as Charlie lost his composure.

"I'm so sorry," he choked.

Harry shook his head gently as he held up a hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said firmly.

Noticing the crowd that started to form around them witnessing their reunion, he frowned and beckoned for the boy to follow him. Charlie did so, his head hanging as he refused to meet the stare of his older brother.

Harry led him to the third floor and into an empty classroom that he found. Satisfied that the room was not used much if the layer of dust on the desks was anything to go by, he erected a privacy ward and pulled out a chair for the younger boy.

"Let's not focus on what happened before," he suggested, much to the surprise of Charlie. "We could spend days talking about it but it won't change anything. What happened, happened and there's nothing we can say or do that will change that," he finished with a shrug.

Charlie swallowed deeply as he nodded his agreement.

"I'm still angry at them," he whispered, "all of them."

Harry chuckled slightly.

"As am I," he sighed, "but they are still your parents. Believe me, I know what it is like to lose them. They made a lot of mistakes but they did what they thought was right by you."

"But not you," Charlie returned heatedly.

Harry gave him a sad smile.

"And it's me that has to deal with that," he pointed out. "Trust me, Charlie, you don't want to have regrets where your parents are concerned."

Charlie shook his head.

"I don't think I can forgive them for it," he muttered.

"I'm not saying you have to," Harry said, "but you can move past it. I won't ever forgive what they did to me and I will never see them as my parents but they are still yours. They raised you, clothed you and fed you. I imagine they have both been there for you through everything?"

Charlie nodded begrudgingly.

"Then don't lose that because of what happened to me."

"I'll try," Charlie conceded unhappily.

"Good," Harry praised with a smile.

"I was always told you were a squib," Charlie spoke sadly after a moment of peaceful silence between the two.

"I was as good as," Harry sighed. "That all changed when I was seven. A complete accident," he explained.

"What happened?" Charlie asked eagerly.

"Nothing good," Harry replied. "I would have died if it weren't for Aunt Cassie, my father and Grandfather."

"Oh," Charlie returned dejectedly.

Harry frowned. Seeing his brother's expression Charlie shrugged.

"I thought you might know something to help me," he added. "I've had problems with my magic since that night. It's really weak and I have to weak and I have to wear this thing to help," he explained as he lifted his shirt, revealing his belt.

"What is that?"

"It helps me absorb ambient magic around the castle. It boosts my reserves so I can do magic without exhausting myself too much," he answered bitterly. "Sometimes, when it's low, Dad or Dumbledore have to put some into it too."

Harry inspected the impressive construct. Creating something such as this was no mean feat. He could read very few of the runes but could admit that workmanship of the device was very innovative. He frowned at the gently flickering lights.

"It's low now," he pointed out.

"Well, I'm not speaking to Dad or Dumbledore at the moment," Charlie reminded him sheepishly.

Harry could see how tired the boy appeared to be. The bags under his eyes were dark and his skin quite pale.

"Idiot," Harry muttered as he drew his wand. "How do they put their magic in?"

"That rune there," Charlie answered eying the wand warily as he pointed to the rune in question. "No, you don't have to," he sputtered as Harry placed the tip of his wand on it.

As his older brother pushed, he felt his magic wash over him all the way to the tips of his toes, warming and perking him up significantly. It felt like his father's in a way but completely different in others, much more comfortable also. It was stronger too and his body positively hummed as it was invigorated by the almost suffocating nature of what was being forced through him.

"Thank you," he offered gratefully when Harry withdrew his wand.

"Anytime," Harry responded with a smile, happy that the younger boy was looking much better already. "If you need it, you just have to ask. I've got enough," he explained with a shrug.

Charlie nodded and returned the smile warmly.

"How often do you have to do it?" Harry asked.

"Every few days or so, depending on how much magic I use," Charlie sighed unhappily.

"Well, I doubt that I can help much in the long term but I can help with that when you need." He frowned thoughtfully for a moment. "I can help show you some spells that don't require too much power if you like?"

Charlie nodded eagerly eliciting a chuckle from his brother.

"Leave it with me and I'll come up with something," he promised. "How about we do something fun? I don't think us sitting here moping about the past or our troubles is going to do either of us any good."

"Like what?"

"How about some flying? I doubt you could have escaped James' love of that your whole life."

Charlie's eyes lit up in excitement. He adored flying. It was one of the things he could do that did not drain his magic. It was his moments on a broom that gave him the most freedom. His mum was awful on one and the day he saw Dumbledore flying would be the day the man shaved his beard.

"Alright, I just need to get my broom," he declared as he almost sprinted from the room leaving behind an amused yet content Harry who watched him leave with a mix of relief and sympathy.

(BREAK)

"Where did you learn that spell?" Hermione questioned suspiciously.

"At school, of course," Leo replied as though it were obvious.

"What kind of school did you go to?" she followed up with a frown.

"Yeah, they don't teach us that kind of stuff here, mate," Ron broke in.

Leo smiled as he shook his head at them. The girl was rather invasive and the boy perhaps a little blunt but he liked them. He could see that they were protective of Harry's brother and both inquisitive in their own ways.

"I went to two different schools, one in Russia and one in Japan. After I blew up my orphanage through accidental magic, it was decided that I would do well at a Military Academy. Plus, I couldn't afford a school like this and I refused to take the money from the Blacks. They'd done enough for me," he explained.

"Orphanage?" Hermione asked sadly.

Leo shrugged.

"I was pulled from a building in Ireland during the last war as a baby. I didn't know who my parents were until recently. There were lots of kids like me just not many that destroyed half of their house," he finished with a snort.

"You must be powerful then," Ron interjected.

Leo shook his head.

"Not really," he denied, "I'm no slouch and I'm talented in battle magic and Transfiguration but Harry is the one to talk to about power. You put a wand in his hand and I doubt you'll find many that can do what he can."

"How did you actually meet him then?" Ron asked.

Leo chuckled.

"It wasn't long after the orphanage incident. They sent me to a specialist to see if he could help with my magical control. He was a nice fella but couldn't help me as much as I needed. One day, Harry turns up with Sirius and Cassie for the same reason and we've been friends since. Cassie took pity on me and spent two years teaching me Occlumency to help with my control and we've just spent every holiday together and some of each school year."

"But, aren't they evil?" Ron questioned in a whisper.

"Not at all. I owe them everything I have. Cassie didn't have to help me but she did for whatever reason," Leo shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, you don't want upset any of them, especially old Arcturus but they've been good to me. Cassie is the closest thing I had to a parent, in her own strange way."

"I'm sorry about your parents. I know what it's like to lose someone," Ron replied.

"I never knew them," Leo returned evenly. "Most of us lost people during the war, I guess that's one of the reasons why I went to Military schools. If I can stop someone having to be in an orphanage because of war, then I will."

"My uncles died during the war but we lost my sister in my second year," Ron explained.

"Oh, sorry little red, I didn't know that," Leo offered sincerely. "What happened?"

"S'okay," Ron mumbled. "We don't really know. Dumbledore told us she had been possessed and died because of it."

Leo sighed as he shook his head.

"I won't pretend I know how that feels. Harry is the closest thing I have to a brother and I can only guess how much it would hurt if I lost him."

Ron nodded.

"It is getting better but mum, dad and the rest of us find it hard. She was the only girl."

"And I bet she had you all wrapped around her little finger," Leo chuckled causing a smile to form on the younger boys' face.

"Dad, Bill and Charlie, she did," he agreed. "Fred and George were a little scared of her when she lost her temper and she annoyed me most of the time. I still miss her though."

Leo nodded sympathetically.

"And what would she say to you if she was stood here right now?"

Ron frowned.

"She'd probably tell me I was a stupid git and to cheer up," he sighed.

Leo laughed heartily.

"You loved her and she annoyed you but I'd bet my life that she loved you just as much. You were her big brother, your supposed to annoy each other. It's not easy but try and remember the good times you did have. You won't ever get over it but you won't forget her either," he advised, placing a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder.

The redhead nodded.

Hermione looked between the pair with a watery smile. Ron had struggled a lot with Ginny's death and had refused to speak to anyone about it. The rest of the family had been stuck in their own grief understandably and Ron had been somewhat ignored. Fred and George had each other, Bill and Charlie were away and Percy was a useless prat at best.

"What about you?" Ron questioned. "What do you think your parents would say?"

Hermione fought the urge to facepalm but Leo adopted a thoughtful look, unbothered by the question.

"I'd like to think that my father would tell me he was proud of me and that my mum would kick my arse for all the trouble I caused," he responded with a grin. "Aye, that's probably what she'd do."

Ron's face lit up with a grin of his own before he laughed.

"Now, enough of the depressing stuff. Cast the spell," Leo instructed.

Ron concentrated and waved his wand as he muttered the incantation.

Leo felt himself pulled towards the girl and their forearms locked together as both their wands flew towards the elated redhead.

"Not bad at all," Leo praised. "I couldn't pick a better prison buddy if I tried," he added with a wink to a blushing Hermione. "Your brothers won't be able to reverse it unless they know the counter curse or can use your wand."

Ron smirked happily, already planning on when he would get some revenge on the twins for the years of torture they had put him through.

"Let's see if you can do it too," Leo suggested to Hermione. "It's a useful spell to know."

The trio worked together on the spell and a few others for a while until an irritated Cassiopeia found them and put an end to the activity.

"Mistress," Leo greeted her with a bow.

"None of that," Cassie said dismissively. "Lucius Malfoy is in Dumbledore's office and is demanding your presence."

Leo's eyes narrowed, his genial demeanour slipping as he leered in response.

"Sorry guys, looks like I have someone else's balls to give a little pinch to," he quipped. "Lead the way, my lady."

Cassie shook her head but couldn't hide her smile. The fact that the boy was not afraid of Malfoy would serve him well and she doubted that Lucius knew exactly what was coming for him. Still, he was still her apprentice and it was her responsibility to ensure that he did not provoke the man too much, though she could not see how that was avoidable. Malfoy was a scumbag and just the mere sight of him was enough to provoke anyone.

"I'd best send for Arcturus too," she sighed.

Ron and Hermione looked on worriedly. Draco was a nuisance around the school spouting off his rubbish about his father all the time, but Lucius Malfoy was known to be a dangerous and savvy man.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Hermione questioned.

Ron shrugged.

"I don't know but it would be cool to see what happens."

Hermione shook her head.

" _Trust Ron to be so dense about the situation,"_ she grumbled internally.

(BREAK)

Lucius Malfoy was livid. The letter he had received from his son had informed him of the attack upon his person by another visiting student and Lucius could not allow such a thing to pass without repercussion for the individual. He was a Malfoy and attack on his son was an attack on him and that was unacceptable. He had seethed for the past few days pondering on what he should do. He knew that his son could be overly dramatic at times so he had taken it upon himself to speak to Draco's housemates and they had all said the same thing; the boy had cast a spell that could have ended his line if it weren't for the intervention of the professor. Having heard enough, he had made his way to Dumbledore's office and demanded the culprit be brought to him.

The old man had attempted platitudes but Lucius had insisted. He wanted the boy punished and he would gladly do it himself if necessary. The headmaster had summoned an elf and given it some whispered instructions.

"May I offer you some tea, Lord Malfoy?" the man offered cordially.

Lucius fought back his sneer as he shook his head, remaining seated until the door began to open admitting a well-built young man.

"Is this him?" Lucius ground out.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

The Malfoy patriarch stalked towards the boy and halted in his steps as a familiar woman entered behind him, a woman he had not seen since his wedding day. This was an unexpected and vey unwelcome development.

"I understand that you have a grievance to air with my apprentice, Lucius," Cassiopeia stated.

Lucius swallowed nervously but steeled his resolve.

"This boy attacked my heir," he spat. "I demand that he be punished."

Cassiopeia raised a delicate eyebrow in response.

"You demand nothing of the Blacks," She corrected angrily.

"That boy is not a Black," Lucius countered evenly.

"True," Cassie conceded. "Did you harm the Malfoy Heir, Leo?"

The boy had the temerity to grin.

"Aye, I cursed the cowardly little shite," he confirmed with a shrug.

"Ahh," Cassie sighed, "and why did you do it?"

"It doesn't matter why," Lucius hissed.

The boy lost his composure, his nostrils flaring as he clenched his fist.

"You should be thanking me for what I did, Malfoy," he growled.

"For attacking my son?" Lucius bit back. "I think not."

The boy sneered at him before relaxing considerably, seemingly unworried about his actions.

"Do you even know what the moron did?"

"He was having a disagreement with the errant Potter boy and you attacked him," Lucius spat.

Leo barked out a short laugh as his grin returned.

"No," he denied as he stepped closer to the man, "your idiot offspring declared himself the Heir Black, some would construe that as line theft. Not only that, he then attempted to curse the rightful Heir from behind. Had I not intervened when I did, you would have needed a mop to clean up what would have been left of your son because I can assure you, Harry would have giving him much more than the warning he got from me. So yes, Malfoy, you should be thanking me for saving your spawns life," he finished the two now almost nose to nose.

Lucius swallowed deeply. Had it not been for Cassiopeia being present, he would have dismissed the boys' claim as falsehood. He cursed the foolishness of his son. The boy knew the power the Blacks wielded and he had not only provoked their ire but may well have cost his own family dearly. His own marriage to Narcissa would only protect him so much after all.

He stepped back, uncomfortable with the closeness of the boy who still was unfazed by him and began desperately thinking of a way to mitigate what his son had done only for such thoughts to leave his mind as a loud knock echoed throughout the office.

"Come in," Dumbledore called, his own twinkling eyes appearing to be amused by the situation.

Lucius audibly swallowed as Arcturus Black entered. The man had always been intimidating and even in his advanced years that effect had not dwindled.

"I understand that there is an issue between our houses that must be resolved," he stated as he took a seat, his grey eyes boring into Lucius' blue ones. "What problem could cause you to dare approach my family in such a way, Lucius?" he questioned dangerously.

"I believe it has been solved, Arcturus," Cassiopeia broke in, "and I believe Lucius was just about to offer a significant monetary reward to Leo for saving his son's life. I'd say one hundred thousand Galleons would suffice, don't you agree, Lucius," she asked with a predatory grin.

Lucius was furious but knew that he had been beaten. Such a sum of money was trivial to him and if it put an end to the matter, then it could only be a positive thing for him. The boy however, he would get what he deserved one way or the other. Accidents could be arranged at a later date of course.

He gave a stiff nod of compliance.

"Wow, that is very generous of you, Mr Malfoy," Leo replied mockingly. "Maybe I could save it again someday, or even your own. I wonder how much you value your own life?" he questioned, the threat in his voice poorly concealed.

Lucius' lip curled in distaste. The boy would have to be dealt with if he believed he could threaten him in any way. His hand twitched towards wand only to find himself staring down the shaft of one that had been pointed in his face.

"Do it," the boy almost pleaded, all signs of humour now absent. "There's no mask or a master to hide behind for you anymore, Malfoy. Let's see if you've got the balls to actually draw your wand on someone that will fight back."

Lucius was taken aback by the response and a little unnerved himself by the feral look in his eyes.

"Scared?" the boy dared goad him. "Don't worry, they won't intervene."

"That is enough," Dumbledore interjected angrily. "The issue has been resolved, there is no need to provoke it further."

Leo gave Lucius a final glare as he sheathed his wand and left the office.

"You will pay the money directly into the Black accounts, Lucius," Arcturus instructed. "And do have a word with your son. It seems that he needs educating on handling interactions with his betters."

Lucius gritted his teeth as he nodded.

"Oh, and Lucius," Arcturus spoke again, "if you decide to take issue with my family again, I will personally take pleasure in ending the Malfoy line, do you understand?"

Lucius nodded again, not at all happy with the results of his venture here. Without bidding farewell, he swiftly exited the office, avoiding the smug grin of Cassiopeia and the glare from Arcturus.

"He is quite the young man," Dumbledore spoke after a moment. "Standing up to Lucius as he did is rather impressive."

"He's hot-headed," Arcturus corrected irritably. "But a good kid."

Cassiopeia nodded her agreement.

"A credit to me," she added with a warm smile.

Dumbledore nodded. He had received his educational transcript and was admittedly satisfied with the results. His schooling had been somewhat different than standard but he had indeed proven himself. Unsurprising if one were to be accepted by Cassiopeia Black as an apprentice.

(BREAK)

Having spent most of the afternoon with Harry flying and eating dinner with Ron and Hermione who had regaled him with the tale of their own afternoon, Charlie arrived at the door to his mothers' quarters and knocked gently, still unsure on what he wanted to say to her.

The door opened to reveal his father in his auror robes wearing a look of surprise.

"You know you don't have to knock, son," he chided lightly.

Charlie shrugged as he entered the room and took a seat on one of the sofas.

"Who is it, James," the voice of Lily called from the bedroom.

"It's Charlie," James confirmed a little nervously.

Only a moment later, Lily entered the room, her emerald orbs settling on her fidgety son.

"Charlie," she breathed as she approached and pulled him into a tight hug.

The teen returned it with only a little hesitation and gave his mother a half-smile as she pulled away.

"Does this mean you are talking to us again?" Lily asked worriedly.

Charlie sighed deeply as he dragged a hand through his hair.

"Harry said I should."

"Harry?" James questioned. "You spoke to him?"

The smile that adorned Charlie's face this time was genuine as he nodded.

"We went flying and he even put magic into my belt," he explained happily, lifting his shirt to show them. "He said he's going to teach me some magic that I can use without tiring myself out too," he added excitedly.

"Oh, I'm so pleased for you," Lily replied, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm still angry with you," Charlie bit back, "but Harry said that we should move past it. He said that he has," he finished with a shrug.

Both James and Lily visibly deflated.

"How is he?" James asked tentatively.

"He's really nice," Charlie answered, a smile forming on his face once more. "He told me that he remembered feeding me when I was a baby and that I cried a lot."

James chuckled.

"Milk everywhere," he sighed. "I'd give anything to have that back."

"I don't think he'll forgive you," Charlie responded sadly. "I can't say I blame him."

"No, we don't either," Lily whispered.

"It doesn't mean we will give up," James declared. "He may not see us as his parents but we are still family. There's not many of us Potters left as it is."

Charlie nodded.

"I will try to help but I won't do anything that will make him turn away from me. I know you're both sorry but what you did was unforgivable. I wouldn't be able to if I was him."

Lily nodded her understanding.

"We will all try," she assured her youngest son. "If there's any chance of anything then we will take it."

(BREAK)

Harry could not help but laugh at the scene he walked in on. His father was crouched behind the sofa pleading with an irate Tonks who was firing spell after spell in his direction.

"Say it," she demanded.

"Tonks," Sirius yelped as a stinging hex hit him on the rear. "Bloody hell, Harry. Help me."

Harry shook his head in amusement.

"You got yourself in this mess," he stated with a shrug.

"I'm your father," Sirius tried weakly.

"And I'm sure Nymphadora won't kill you," Harry returned with a grin.

"How come he can say it?" Sirius shouted, offended that his son was getting away with the same offense unscathed.

"Because of this," Tonks ground out as she fired a spell towards Harry, only for it to be deflected back to her quicker than she could block it. "Now, for every time he says it, I will curse you, Sirius," she declared as she hit him with another hex to turn his pink.

"For the love of Merlin, Harry, just say it properly," he begged.

Harry sighed as he approached the auror and took her wrist in his grip and lowered her wand.

"I think he's had enough, Tonks," he conceded.

The woman narrowed her eyes at him and stuck her nose in the air as he nodded.

"That's better," she huffed causing Harry to grin as she took a seat.

"You're a bloody menace, woman," Sirius growled as he rubbed his posterior. "What's the big deal about using your name?"

Tonks simply pointed her wand at him and the man scarpered into his room and slammed the door behind him.

"He does have a point," Harry broke in. "Your name isn't horrible."

"You better watch it, Harry," Tonks threatened as she waved her wand under his nose causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. She sighed knowing he was not at all intimidated by her and put it back up her sleeve. "It's not so difficult to work out. Just imagine the kind of jokes that can be made from it," she urged bitterly.

"Ah," Harry deadpanned after a moment of thought. "Sorry."

Tonks waved him off.

"Only my parents can get away with using my name."

"And me," Harry quipped as he nudged her with his shoulder.

Tonks glared at him but couldn't prevent the smile that formed.

"One of these days I'll figure out a way of getting you," she vowed.

"And until then, I will get away with it for free," Harry replied as he stretched casually.

Tonks sighed and shook her head.

"If it really bothers you, I won't call you it," he promised.

"Thank you," she huffed, sincerely relieved that he would respect her wishes.

"How was your day?" he questioned.

"It was fine until I got here," Tonks grumbled.

"Is my company that bad?" Harry returned in mock horror.

"It's not so bad," she answered with a grin. "Better than his," she added as she jabbed her thumb in the direction of the door that Sirius disappeared through.

"Well, I guess you'll only be coming here to see me from now on," Harry stated with a wink.

Tonks nodded.

"Maybe," she replied airily. "Maybe I won't bother anymore," she countered.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, eliciting an uncharacteristic giggle.

"Are you ready for the tournament?"

Harry huffed lightly.

"I just want it to be over with," he sighed. "If they told me I could leave, I'd be gone tonight."

Tonks frowned slightly before smirking.

"Then you wouldn't get to see me anymore," she pointed out as she ruffled his hair.

"There is that," he conceded sincerely. "I'd miss you a little I suppose."

"You'd better miss me more than that," Tonks warned.

The two had spent quite a lot of time together over the past week and had become quite friendly. For Harry, she was a breath of fresh air and gave him respite from the seriousness of why he was here. She was fun to be around. Leo was busy most of the time with Aunt Cassie and Tonks was, just Tonks. There was no baggage to being around her and he was slowly getting used to her ever-changing appearance.

"Yeah, I guess I would miss you more than a little" he sighed.

Tonks simply grinned triumphantly.

She was becoming fond of the boy, much to her surprise. He was much more serious than she was but he had a mischievous side to him too that always managed to catch her off guard. The thing that mattered to her above all else was that he tried to deal with his discomfort around her and was always respectful. Not once had he asked her to demonstrate her talents and never commented on any changes she made. She felt as though she could be herself around him and had even transformed herself to appear as ludicrous of possible to see how far she could push before he commented. He never did. Occasionally he would give her an odd glance and then shake it off, even when she had spent time with him sporting a bald head, he remained unfazed and commented on how 'bold' she was for her choice of the day.

She had laughed at the joke and the two had spent time together as normal, despite the lingering trepidation she felt that he was simply shrugging off even her most daring, unattractive and ridiculous forms.

Still, not once had he commented nor requested anything from her, and for that alone, he had her admiration and she could not help but respect him. Anyone else would have made demands, asked what her limits were and even attempt to talk her into transforming into something else entirely, usually desirable to them.

But not Harry. Harry had proven himself to be one of a kind and that made her comfortable around him, something that Nymphadora Tonks had only felt around her parents.

" _He must be completely disinterested in women or just disinterested in such things,"_ she mused internally.

It mattered not to her. Harry was a good guy and she simply enjoyed being around someone she could be herself with, without the fear that her abilities would be commented on or exploited.

(BREAK)

"Are you ready for today?" Sirius questioned Harry. The enquiry itself was innocent and asked casually but there was no denying the tension that had settled over the Black entourage.

"As ready as I can be," Harry answered darkly.

He was not one to let his nerves get the better of him and was well versed in concealing what he felt. Truth be told, he was terrified, only a fool would not be when the immediate future entailed facing a behemoth but he refused to show it. He forced the fear as far down as he could and steeled himself using his occlumency to its' full potential.

Much to his relief, the reporter had taken his Father's words to heart and had barely even acknowledge him during the article printed in the paper following the wand weighing and even the masses within the school had soon stopped the infernal whispering that followed him whenever he left the Black quarters.

He had made it abundantly clear from the start that he had no wish to mix with them and that he would be leaving the moment the tournament was concluded.

He would miss his brother and even Tonks, the latter having wheedled that particular admission from him. Other than that, he could see no reason why he would remain. He would continue to spend time with both whilst he was here but he was already looking forward to the day he could return home, never to grace Britain with his presence again.

Today was the first step towards that.

"Come on, Kiddo, it's 10:30," Sirius announced, "time to go."

Harry stood and adjusted his dragonhide trousers before slipping a matching pair of boots on. Arcturus had retrieved them from the Black vault along with a long-sleeved top and mask to complete the set. It would not prevent him from being immolated but it was still very good protection.

Harry led the group of Sirius, Aunt Cassie, Arcturus and Leo from the room and through the castle, his outfit and presence causing quite the stir amongst the students assembled in the Entrance Hall. Ignoring the pointing and whispers, he exited into the grounds and begun mentally preparing himself as he made his way to the champions tent.

"Remember what I said, Harry," Arcturus interrupted his thoughts as they arrived. "You do whatever necessary to survive this. Do not worry about any potential fallout. Your life is worth more than anyone else's. You are the Heir of Black," the old man reminded him, gripping his shoulders tightly. "Remind those beneath us why it is we stand above them."

Harry swallowed deeply and nodded receiving a ghost of a smile from his grandfather.

Leo stepped forward next foregoing usual social decorum and pulling him into a tight embrace. He said nothing but gave him a nod of encouragement.

Cassie surprised him by following suit and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek followed by a wink.

His father was a different matter entirely. Gone was the composed man that he had shared breakfast not fifteen minutes ago. Sirius was pale, his grey eyes etched with worry.

"After everything we've been through, Harry, this should be easy," he said with a weak smile. "I believe in you and I love you, son. Just come back to us, no matter what."

Harry pulled the man into his arms and revelled in the warmth of him. Out of them all, his father had been the one to always pick up the pieces, the one to be there for him when he needed it most and the one that had saved his life more than once. The others had been there but his father was always first and always would be.

"I will," he vowed before turning and entering the tent.

The three other champions had arrived before him and were each dealing with their nervousness in their own way. Krum was sat in a chair, his eyes closed with only his stiff posture indicating the tension he was experiencing. Diggory had sequestered himself in one of the corners. As pale as a ghost, he was mumbling under his breath various incantations and shaking his head before moving on to another series of spells. The French champion had taken a more restless approach and was pacing frantically back and forth, her wand already in hand.

Harry simply shook his head and leaned the small of his back against a table before crossing his arms and waited for the arrival of the judges.

They entered shortly after himself, led by Dumbledore, the usual twinkle in his eye as prominent as ever as he looked upon the champions. Harry shot the man a glare as Ludo Bagman cleared his throat, his usual boyish grin fixed firmly on his face.

"Good morning," he greeted them, trembling in a glee that was not reciprocated. "I bet you are all eager to see what your first task is?"

The frosty reception he received caused his face to fall and he faltered for a moment before his grin was back in place.

"Well, what you will face is in this bag," he explained as he waved a small, red velvet pouch at them. "Your task is to simply retrieve the Golden Egg. Points will be awarded based on the effectiveness of the magic you use, how well you prevent damage caused to the other eggs and of course damage to yourself."

To Harry, it made the task no less dangerous but more so. Dragons themselves were not amiable creatures, nesting mothers were another thing entirely.

He cursed under his breath as Bagman offered the bag to the French champion first. Things had certainly taken an unexpected turn.

"The welsh green," Bagman announced dramatically.

The lack of surprise on Delacour's face told him that she already knew what to expect and as Diggory and Krum pulled their own, it was clear they knew also. Seeing that they had pulled the Swedish Short-Snout and Chinese Fireball respectively, it left only one for himself, the biggest of the four and the most difficult to handle.

He had researched each of the breeds to find their weaknesses. Dragons as whole had very few but he had formulated a plan for each of them though the Horntail was the one he was least certain of and the one that posed the most risk.

Had he drawn the Short-Snout or the Fireball, there was a chance that he could converse with them in Parseltongue, for what good that would do when dealing with an irate, protective mother with her clutch of eggs. Failing that, the Fireball was the smallest and could potentially be subdued with transfigured bindings. The Short-Snout was quite bulky and slower than the other three but the glands in its' mouth were a weakness. If he could damage those, it would take away the ability to breath fire and lesson the danger somewhat.

The Horntails weakness was similar but much riskier. It could shoot a jet of flame over fifty feet. Accuracy from outside that range was difficult at best but he would have to work with it. Other than this, there was no weakness other than the eyes and attacking them would send it into a rage, potentially damaging the eggs and making the beast unpredictable.

He shook his head at the enormity of the task ahead. The other champions had drawn the easier options, though no less dangerous if they did not handle it correctly.

The judges left the tent soon after and took Diggory with them.

Harry noted that he would be last and decided that he would attempt to settle himself and ponder anything else that would help him.

Disillusioning himself would be pointless. The eyesight of the Horntail would still see him and even a scent-masking charm would be of little else; their sense of smell was exceedingly strong.

He sighed as he shook his head knowing that he would have to incapacitate the creature at the very least. Not something he would willingly walk into, but now that he found himself here, he would give no quarter.

He was a Black and he would prove himself worthy of the name.

(BREAK)

The three Potters took seats amongst the Gryffindor students, each of them silent amidst the chattering students, fearful of what Harry was to face. The organizers had kept the content of the tasks to themselves and the topic of discussion around them was focused on what they would bear witness to.

"What do you think it could be?" Lily questioned as she surveyed the rocky terrain below.

"I don't know," James muttered, "but I don't think it's anything good."

The cacophony of noise in the stadium was drowned out by an almighty roar and the revellers fell silent as a dragon was lured into the enclosure. The handlers hurried away the moment the beast was in position.

"Dragons?" Lily hissed, her eyes bulging.

James shook his head and closed and closed his own as he mothed a silent prayer.

Charlie simply whimpered as he looked between his parents desperately feeling just as hopeless.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the voice of Ludo Bagman boomed. "Welcome to the first task of the Tri-wizard Tournament."

There was no applause as the crowd looked on in a mix of shock and awe.

"Each of our champions will enter the arena and face a dragon of their own," he continued. "Their task is to retrieve the golden egg that can be seen in the nest, so without further ado, let us begin. Please welcome first, representing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, CEDRIC DIGGORY."

The boy entered visibly shaking and pale.

James took his wife's hand in his own and pulled his youngest son closer, arm circling firmly around his shoulders.

For all of them, it was much worse than they could have imagined.

"If anything happens to Harry, then I will destroy them all," he growled, his eyes blazing in the direction of the judges.

(BREAK)

"I thought he was joking," Tonks heaved, her breathing frantic, skin pulled tight over the knuckles of her hands as she gripped the front of the barricade herself, the Blacks and Leo were behind.

"Joking about what?" Sirius questioned.

"He asked me if I knew any way to take down a dragon," she answered, her eyes filled with worry.

Sirius chuckled humourlessly.

"Some would think you actually care," he offered.

Tonks scowled at him.

"Not the time for joking, Sirius."

"Think of it as revenge for the name thing," the man mumbled.

"I wanted to hurt him not see him dead," Tonks seethed.

"Calm down," Leo broke in, his own composure slipping, "you're becoming hysterical."

"I am not," the metamorph denied furiously, her hair changing from blue to a vibrant red.

The Calming Charm Sirius cast only settled her a little. She fidgeted with her hands as she watched the Diggory boy transfiguring boulders into dogs, hoping that would distract the dragon, her heart racing as she panicked about seeing Harry in the same situation.

"Just breathe, Nymphadora," Arcturus advised.

The woman frowned but nodded gratefully. Her great grandfather nor Cassiopeia had acknowledged her existence at all before now, the banishment of her mother from the Black family applying to her also apparently, and she wasn't about to attempt to curse the man for using her name. Her mother had spoken of him and his skill with a wand and she was not about to put that reputation to the test. Not only would she have him to deal with, her mother's ire would be next despite her status amongst them.

She took a deep breath to steady herself, her eyes transfixed on the monster attempting to reduce Diggory to naught but a pile of ash.

(BREAK)

Harry had abandoned all pretence of being calm. He watched as each champion left and listened to the cheering of the crowd as they managed to claim their prize, all of them taking a considerable amount of time. By the time Krum had left, he had assumed Delacour's place, frantically pacing backwards and forwards, the adrenaline pumping through his veins in waves.

He heard the announcement that the Bulgarian had secured his egg and gave his equipment a final check before slipping on the dragon hide mask. It covered the entirety of his neck and face leaving only his eyes and top of his head unprotected by the thick but light armour.

"An excellent show by the Durmstrang Champion," Bagman declared over the applause of the audience. "And finally allow me to give you, representing the House of Black, our fourth champion, HARRY BLACK," Bagman announced.

Harry flicked his wand into his hand as he entered the enclosure, the applause much more subdued than for the other champions. He cared not. He was not here for their entertainment nor adulation; he was here to survive primarily and cement his own legacy too.

Gazing upon the beast in front of him only served to increase his adrenaline levels. She was enormous, her snarling maw revealing two rows of teeth, each one larger than him but it was her eyes he was firmly fixed on; two pools of amber lava that promised him nothing but pain.

He took a step forward only for a gout of flame to be sent his way. He felt the searing heat as he dived behind a nearby boulder cursing under his breath as a portion of the armour on his left shoulder and neck bubbled under the heat and the smell of singed hair fill his nostrils.

"Shit," he cursed as he doused himself in water, the boiling garment sending up a cloud of steam as it cooled. Thankfully, his skin had only been tinged a pinkish colour; the armour had done its' job but the flames of the dragon had left some gaping holes in it.

He growled under his breath and had no doubt that his eyes were now an emerald inferno that would rival the beast. The dragon was rightfully angry but now so was he.

His breathing quickened and nostrils flared as he stepped from behind his shelter to face his foe head on, any notion of preserving the eggs or the dragon well and truly forgotten.

(BREAK)

Tonks balked and her legs almost collapsed under her at the sight of the final dragon being coaxed into the arena. The three others had been terrifying enough, but this, this was a monster unto itself.

"He's facing that?" she uttered weakly.

"He'll be okay," Leo comforted her as best he could though his own countenance was shaky.

Tonks shook her head, worrying her lip as her hair cycled between a myriad of colours. She watched as Harry entered the enclosure. At first, nothing happened and an anticipatory silence fell as the young man and dragon stared at one another, seemingly sizing each other up.

She screamed and covered her eyes as the beast released a stream of fire towards Harry and began trembling uncontrollably, the fear she felt becoming too much to handle.

She felt a shaking hand come to rest on her shoulder and found herself face to face with an equally concerned Sirius.

"He's okay," he assured her, his grip tightening slightly.

"I don't think I can watch this," she whispered.

Sirius nodded as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I can't either," he admitted, "but I can't not."

She forced herself to look as the crowd cheered at Harry emerging from behind the boulder he had sought refuge behind, the gaps in his armour visible and eyes alight with a green fire that would render most petrified. She marvelled at the fortitude he was showing in the face of adversity. Where others would have given-up he was choosing to persevere.

"Why doesn't he just quit?" she asked frantically.

"Harry doesn't quit," Leo answered with a shake of his head.

"He's a Black," Arcturus declared proudly as Harry raised his wand and transfigured the two largest boulders on the field into gargantuan serpents that immediately began slithering towards the dragon, garnering its' attention.

The dragon breathed fire at the constructs only for them to continue towards it, undamaged by the flames. The creature roared furiously as it swiped at one with his spiked tail, the roar turning into a screech of pain as the snake struck and latched onto the flailing limb. It begun winding itself around the rear of the dragon's body as the second one bit into its' neck and constricted around the wings and torso.

The giant reptile fought ferociously against them but was eventually pulled to the ground where it continued its' futile struggle under the efforts to subdue it.

Tonks breathed a sigh of relief as Harry approached the nest, the monster finally stilled having seemingly been squeezed unconscious by the two serpents. Her sigh however quickly gave way to a scream of horror as the dragon's eyes opened and it fought with renewed vigour, its' eyes glaring unwaveringly at the teen only feet away.

With a roar of biblical proportions, it prepared to release a gout of flame as it broke free from the bindings securing the rear of its' body.

Harry quickly fired two spells into the open mouth of the monster that stalled its' attempt but he was not quick enough to avoid the sweeping tail. It crashed into his left side and sent him sprawling a dozen feet away as the dragon continued to scream in agony.

"HARRY," Tonks screamed, her stare fixed on his unmoving form.

"What the hell is happening to the dragon?" Cassiopeia questioned.

Tonks sobbed as Harry slowly pushed himself gingerly to his feet and glared at the screeching beasts that had wounded him. Only then did she turn her attention to the dragon, her hand covering her mouth as it burst into flames from the inside out.

A shocked silence fell upon the crowd as they watched the magnificent creature smoulder under its' own fire becoming nothing but a blackened husk, emitting a final pained cry before it fell still once more.

Tonks had been enthralled by the sight of the dragon in morbid curiosity and had not noticed Harry leaving the arena. Shaking herself from her stupor, she was the first to exit and headed towards the medical tent, the almost inaudible announcement that the judges would be taking a recess to discuss the development before giving their verdict ringing in her ears.

(BREAK)

Harry limped into the tent with the egg secured under his arm, his breathing laboured and right arm dangling uselessly at his side. The pink skinned burned uncomfortably as he dropped his prize onto one of the beds and turned to be faced four different looks of fear and shock by the champions and the Hogwarts matron.

"I could really use some assistance," he gritted out.

His outburst spurred the woman into action and she approached, casting an array of diagnosis charms on him as she did so. Harry collapsed onto the bed, exhausted as he tried to steady his breathing, ignoring his fellow competitors.

"A broken arm, four broken ribs, a punctured lung and some minor burns," the healer reeled off as she began producing several potions. "Drink these and get lots of rest," she instructed as she began slathering a foul-smelling paste onto his damaged skin.

Harry nodded and downed the concoctions, the pressure in his chest lifting soon after leaving behind a dull ache.

He grunted in pain when the woman set his left arm with a flick of her wand and finished by bandaging it and placing it in a sling.

"You should consider yourself very lucky," she sighed. "You'll be as good as new in a few days so long as you apply the ointment every few hours."

"Thank you," Harry replied gratefully.

The woman shook her head in exasperation and went to tend to the other champions as she muttered under her breath.

His respite lasted only a few moments after he closed his eyes by the flap of the tent opening and a very flustered Tonks entered. She stormed towards him and almost threw herself in his arms.

"Are you going to be okay? Is it really bad?" she questioned as she forcefully gave him her own examination.

"I will be if you don't undo the fine work that the healer has done," he chuckled.

She had the decency to look abashed as she unhanded him and gave him a stern glare.

"I see you didn't get a brain injury. Still the same annoying git," she huffed.

"Aww Nymphadora, you wouldn't have me any other way," he returned with a grin.

"Idiot," she grumbled as her eyes filled with tears, the emotions of the day overwhelming her.

"Why are you crying?" Harry questioned with a frown.

"I'm not," she denied vehemently, swiping at her eyes angrily.

"Admit it, you'd miss me just as much as I'd miss you."

Tonks shook her head.

"Don't joke about it. You almost died," she growled as a fresh wave of tears fell despite her wish to stem them.

"I'm sorry," Harry replied as he took her hand and gave her a smile.

"You will be," she promised with a glare. "Nobody has gotten away with making me cry since I was at school and you won't be the first," she finished, prodding him sharply in the chest.

Harry chuckled as the pair were interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the Blacks. Tonks stepped away as Sirius approached and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"You're okay?" he whispered emotionally.

Harry nodded.

"I'm fine, Dad, I just need some rest."

Sirius smiled.

"Good. I'm so proud of you," he mumbled

"As are we all," Arcturus interjected. "You conducted yourself as a true Black, Harry. I can't give you higher praise than that."

Harry smiled at the words.

"A bloody close thing though," Leo sighed. "What the hell happened to the dragon?"

"A question we would all like an answer to." the stern voice of Dumbledore broke in as the five judges entered the tent, all of whom sported severe expressions.

"The dragon tried to kill me, I got it first," Harry answered simply, his eyes blazing at the intrusion.

"And how did you achieve such a feat, Mr Black?" Crouch spat.

"The two glands in the mouth that release the flammable liquid, I hit them with Rupturing Curses," he explained with a shrug. "It must have tried to breathe fire as it was going down its' throat."

Crouch shook his head and sighed as Dumbledore and Bagman looked at him in disappointment.

"Borderline but not illegal," Crouch muttered. "Do you mind if we check your wand to confirm it?"

"Only if I can keep hold of it," Harry returned firmly.

Crouch nodded his agreement as he cast the priori incantatem on the wand, nodding in satisfaction as the last spells cast were revealed.

"It is as he says," he confirmed.

"Surely it is still against the rules," Bagman broke in. "He killed the dragon."

Crouch shook his head.

"The same rules apply to if a champion is killed. The Ministry is not liable in such an event and the competitor is not punished should any creatures be maimed or killed during the competition," he explained.

"I must express my disappointment," Dumbledore sighed.

"You have no right to express anything, Dumbledore," Arcturus responded angrily.

"Harry used Dark Magic during the event," Dumbledore tried.

Arcturus was primed to retaliate but was beaten to it by a fuming Harry who stood and stalked towards the man, pausing only a few inches away.

"Don't dare start spouting your shit about what you deem to be Dark Magic," he hissed. "I am not here for glory or the prize of a thousand Galleons. I did not enter this tournament in case you in your senile mind forgot."

He took a breath, not breaking eye contact with the surprised older man.

"I can spend a thousand Galleons and forget about it in the next five minutes and I could have come forward any time and told my story but I never did. I don't want any of this so please, go ahead and disqualify so I can go home and away from you, you narrowminded fossil."

Those gathered in the tent watched the altercation with mixed levels of interest.

"I wasn't suggesting that we punish you," Dumbledore sighed tiredly, "merely pointing out that the magic you used was unsavoury."

Harry chuckled darkly.

"I will do whatever I have to to survive this farce of a tournament and if I have to compete, then you shower of bastards had better get used to it."

Dumbledore shook his head, gesturing for the other judges to follow him as he exited the tent.

"Fucking goat," Harry spat distastefully.

The other champions, the matron and Tonks stared at him in shock after his tirade had finished.

"Though I don't entirely approve of your language, you handled that remarkably well," Arcturus offered with a slight bow.

"I'm sorry," Harry sighed, "but it needed to be said."

"Should have cursed the bastard," Leo muttered disappointedly.

"Why do you hate Dumbledore so much?" Tonks asked with a frown.

"Because he's a hypocrite and a scumbag," Harry answered. "Now if you don't mind, I really need to get some sleep."

He climbed into bed and pulled the duvet over his head, shutting himself away from the world. He felt good for finally shouting at the man but it did nothing to abate the anger he felt towards him.

The rest of the group exited the tent, pondering the events of the day.

"Why does he hate Dumbledore?" Tonks whispered to Sirius.

She knew that the man was loved by many and disliked by others, her mother included but she didn't understand why. He had always been nice from what she knew of him and had sacrificed a lot for the good of the people.

Sirius sighed.

"Has Harry told you about his time with his muggle relative?"

Tonks shook her head.

"Then it's not my place to say but every bad thing that happened to him can be linked directly to the interfering old git."

The metamorph was confused. Harry was usually easy-going when he wasn't so serious. He didn't harbour strong feelings from what she had seen so Dumbledore must have done something significant for the boy to hold on to so much hate towards him. She knew that he was estranged from his parents and hadn't once mentioned them in her presence.

She sighed as she followed the Blacks towards the castle.

It was not in her nature to pry so she would wait until Harry was comfortable explaining everything to her, if he would. Right now, she was simply content that he had survived the task and would be okay.

Such a thought brought a relieved smile to her face as her own exhaustion began to settle in. The day had been trying and the only thing she now desired was a hot bath and her bed.

First thing in the morning, she fully intended on being in the hospital wing to make sure that Harry was behaving himself and resting as he should be.

(BREAK)

"A forty-five is a good score," James commented, as the Potters exited the arena.

"I don't care about the score," Lily hissed, "I just want him to be okay."

James nodded and pointed towards the retreating Sirius in the distance.

"I'll go check with Padfoot," he explained as he took off running towards the man.

He caught up a moment later, breathless as he accosted the man.

"How is he?" he questioned urgently.

"He'll be fine, Prongs," Sirius assured him, "but best keep Dumbledore away for a while."

James frowned.

"I warned the bastard to stay away from him," he growled. "What happened?"

Sirius sighed as he shook his head.

"He antagonised Harry. Just about accused him of using Dark Magic."

James shrugged.

"It's not against the rules even if he did. What's the old man playing at?"

"I don't know," Sirius grumbled. "He'd best forget about it though."

James nodded.

"Thanks, Pads," he said gratefully. "I'll be having words with him."

(BREAK)

Albus Dumbledore exited his pensieve and took a seat behind his desk, the dressing down he had received from James Potter still fresh in his mind but it was not that he was pondering. It was thoughts of the man's eldest son that plagued his mind.

In only a few short weeks, the boy had proven himself exceedingly gifted, his performance today, though unseemly, standing testament to the observations of himself and the Professors that had taught him during his short stay here.

He stroked the plumage of his familiar as the words of the prophecy spoken to him many years ago played over in his mind.

"Did I make a grave error?" he questioned the phoenix.

Charlie Potter was a nice boy but would never be able to survive the wrath of Tom when he did eventually resurface, Harry on the other hand had proven himself quite capable. The younger of the boys was quite meek, determined, but ultimately inferior to even the most average of witches and wizards.

"I fear I may have," he sighed, answering his own question. "But Perhaps all is not lost yet."

He popped a Lemon Drop into his mouth as many thoughts permeated his mind. He had time to solve his dilemma, until the end of the school year at least to build bridges with the boy.

Arcturus Black be damned. Harry was the one the prophecy referred to and he was needed to end the tyranny of the man that had almost brought wizarding Britain to its' knees.

"I must play this very carefully, Fawkes," he mused aloud. "All of our lives may just depend on him."

 **A/N**

And another one in the books. I hope the task was handled satisfactorily.

Anyway, as it has only been a just over a day since my last posting, I have no news to share other than I will continue to work on this as a priority along with my original work on my page.

Do follow, favourite and review and also check out my page if you haven't.

Love as always,

TBR


	6. Hogsmeade

**A/N**

 **Churning these out fairly rapidly whilst my muse is strong.**

 **Updates will more than likely slow eventually but I am persisting at the moment.**

 **Love to you all,**

 **TBR**

Chapter 6: Hogsmeade

Lord Voldemort looked upon Pettirgrew as he entered, clutching the early edition of _The Daily Prophet_ that his master had requested, trembling as he bumbled his way towards him. The Dark Lord was ever losing his patience with the ineptitude of his subordinate and was counting down the minutes until he would acquire a new body. The rat would be the first to die, and then, the two Potter brats would follow.

"That will be all, Wormtail," he wheezed.

Pettigrew offered a pathetic bow as he sputtered incoherently and quickly made his exit.

Voldemort's lips curled in distaste at the display before he turned his attention to the front page of the periodical.

 _Triwizard Tragedy_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _The recently reinstated Triwizard Tournament came under heavy scrutiny last night as one of the dragons used in the first task of the competition was killed. The Hungarian Horntail, unnamed, fell victim to what was later learned to be a Rupturing Curse to one of its' glands, causing the creature to burst into flames, eventually bringing about its' demise._

 _The champion it faced, Harry Black, the wayward son of James and Lily Potter and surprise addition to the tournament, was said to be recovering well from his own injuries sustained during the event._

" _It is a very unfortunate incident and one we have investigated thoroughly. Since doing so, we are in agreement that Mr Black carried out his task within the rules and the resulting death of the dragon was but an accident," Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, had to say._

" _Mr Black will not be penalised or punished as the score he received reflects," he added._

 _Many however, are not satisfied with the investigation and the organisers of the tournament are under fire from many sources. Charlie Weasley, a worker from the dragon reserve in which the creatures were supplied from had this to say._

" _We are all devastated at the loss of one of the dragons. We were assured that they would be safe. Mr Black fired only what can be deemed a lethal curse which caused the death of our Horntail and we will be seeking recompense from the House of Black for his actions and also the body governing the tournament."_

 _This unpleasant outcome aside, the first event of the task has been heralded by many as quite the success. All four champions were triumphant in their attempts with none being seriously injured. Harry Black, despite the outcome of his portion of the task, is in the lead having been awarded forty-five points followed by Viktor Krum on forty-four. Fleur Delacour sits third in the standings having accumulated a score of forty-two and Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory is in fourth place on forty-one points._

The Dark Lord discarded the paper as he pondered his next move, pleased that the Potter boy was playing his part, unwittingly as it was. Barty had explained the boys' association with the Black family and the fact that he had taken their name, but it was of no consequence. The brat could call himself Merlin if he so wished, he would still always be Harry Potter, the-boy-that-vanished.

He did however remain an enigma to Lord Voldemort. Try as he might, the memory of Halloween 1981 remained elusive. Still, he remembered crossing the boundary of the property and knew that he conversed with the rat but then he drew a blank. Often, he would dream of the bright flashing light of the killing curse and would wake immediately after in excruciating pain, but then nothing. The memory he knew existed just would not surface.

He growled in frustration and clenched his fists.

It was a trivial matter, one that he would easily forget were it not for the fact that it plagued him so, goaded him from the recesses of his own mind and remained steadfastly unattainable.

He shook his head of the thoughts.

It truly mattered not. Both would be killed and his brief foray into exile would become nothing but an unpleasant memory.

(BREAK)

Harry Black drifted slowly from his slumber, disturbed by the gentle opening and closing of a door nearby. Immediately, his wand was in his hand and he took in the unfamiliar surroundings, quickly deducing that he had been moved to the main infirmary of the school whilst he slept. But something was off.

He chanced a glance towards the door and around the room and saw nothing amiss, nothing that would suggest he was in any imminent danger, yet the feeling of being watched remained.

"You'd better show yourself," he growled as he swept his wand across the expanse of the room.

"It's just me," Charlie yelped, his head appearing in the space at the end of his bed.

Harry shook his head.

"Bloody hell, I almost cursed you," he sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Charlie replied as he became fully visible and stuffed a silver garment into his robes.

"Nice cloak," Harry commented.

Charlie flushed slightly as he shrugged.

"I used to have a handy map too but mum took it off me," he explained with a frown.

"The Marauders Map?"

Charlie nodded excitedly.

"I've heard of it. Dad and James used to get up to all sorts with it and under the cloak. I hope you washed it."

Charlie grimaced at the implication.

"Ergh, please tell me they didn't."

"Would you put it past them?"

Charlie shook his head and scowled.

"Thanks, Harry. They're just the thoughts I needed today."

Harry chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay," Charlie explained, "I didn't sleep much and thought I'd come see you."

"So, you snuck in before visiting hours? Would I be right to assume no one knows you are here?"

The sheepish look he received in reply answered both questions.

"I'm with you," Charlie shrugged. "Nothing will happen."

Harry shook his head amusedly.

"I'm fine, Charlie," he assured the boy as he sat up and winced at the pull of the tight burnt skin of his shoulder. "I think it's time for some more that wonderful paste," he grumbled as he reached for the jar of it on the bedside table.

"I'll do it," Charlie offered eagerly, almost snatching the jar from his brother's hand.

"There is a matron, it's her job," Harry pointed out.

"Well, your brother is here now so let me do it."

Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Don't be a baby about it," Charlie sighed as he began applying the ointment to his skin.

"I'm not being a baby," Harry huffed petulantly.

"Of course not," Charlie cooed, "now shut up and I'll get you some ice cream if you're a good boy," he mocked.

Harry frowned at his younger brother but said nothing. He simply shook his head and allowed the boy to continue his work.

(BREAK)

Nymphadora Tonks rose from her fitful rest, sleep having not come easy to her for the duration of the night. Every time she closed her eyes, the image of Harry soaring through the air after being hit by the dragon's tail replayed in her mind over again. When she did manage to sleep, her dreams consisted of seeing Harry being engulfed in fire and her being unable to do anything to help him.

"Pull yourself together, Tonks," she grumbled to herself as she took in her appearance in the mirror.

She always made a point of morphing as soon as she woke. Todays change however, was nothing short of lacklustre. She had aimed for a short, vibrant pink bob, bright blue eyes and a delicate nose. What she saw however was her natural hair length tinged a light pink, dull brown eyes and a rather bulbous nose.

She knew that her morphing ability could be affected by her emotions and the fact that the day before and restless night had left her quite traumatised, it was no surprise to her that she was having difficulty.

She sighed as she focused her mind on what she wanted to achieve and managed it after few difficult moments, something she only ever had to force when she had been at school.

She nodded to her reflection, satisfied with her efforts and dressed before exiting her room.

It was earlier than she thought judging by the emptiness of the corridors within the castle but she continued on her way, nonetheless. For her own peace of mind, she needed to see that he was okay. She had no doubt that he was truly, but she had to see it for herself before she could relax.

She reached the entrance to the Hospital Wing and pushed the door open gently, not wanting to disturb any of the patients only to be greeted by the sight of Harry sat up in his bed and another boy she didn't know caking his burns in a paste.

"Are you done yet?" Harry grumbled.

"That's it, no ice cream for you," the other boy chastised.

"I don't want the bloody ice cream, that stuff is cold enough," Harry griped.

Tonks snorted at the pair and entered the room as they turned to face her.

"Wotcher Harry, you wouldn't happen to be misbehaving, would you?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow, already feeling better in herself.

"I'm not misbehaving, he's taking forever. I'd rather let the healer have at me," Harry complained.

"I doubt even Pomfrey would put up with you," Charlie muttered.

"Are you not going to introduce me?" Tonks questioned, nodding towards the boy.

Harry grinned evilly.

"Of course, where are my manners. This is my little brother, Charlie. Charlie, this is Nymphadora," he explained as he hit the unsuspecting girl with a silencing charm.

"Nice to meet you, Nymphadora," Charlie offered in greeting as he continued rubbing the salve into Harry's shoulder, not noticing the look of fury that had formed on the woman's face.

Tonks attempted to correct the boy but found she could not speak, So, turned her glare towards Harry before firing a stinging hex at the younger boy and undoing the spell of the elder.

Charlie yelped and looked towards the red-faced woman in shock.

"My name is Tonks, don't you forget it, little Potter," she warned.

Harry laughed heartily as Charlie rubbed his arm.

"She does that if you use her name."

"Then why didn't she do it to you?" Charlie whined.

"Because I'm better than her," Harry replied with a wink.

Tonks growled.

"I came here to check you were okay, I wish I didn't bother now," she huffed as she turned and began walking towards the exit.

"Tonks, I'm sorry," Harry called. "You wouldn't leave me here alone in pain, would you?"

The woman turned and narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head at his fake pleading look.

"One more out of you and you'll be in here longer," she threatened.

Harry held his hands up innocently.

"I will be on my best behaviour," he promised solemnly.

Tonks sighed as she took a seat next to the bed.

"How are you?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," he assured her with a smile. "I guess it will take more than a dragon to finish me off."

Her eyes narrowed at him again.

"I think she's more than enough," Charlie broke in as he nodded towards the unamused woman.

"You might be right," Harry agreed. "Honestly, I am fine," he added.

"Good," Tonks breathed, annoyed but relieved that he was back to himself despite his gift at frustrating her. "Do you know when you are getting out?"

"As soon as the healer get's here, I'm off," Harry vowed. "I think I might have a look around the village if you can find the time to come? Being a busy auror and all."

Tonks scowled at him.

"Well, being a busy rookie doesn't pay much so if you buy me lunch, I might consider it," she offered casually.

Harry nodded.

"Sorry little brother, no leaving the school grounds for you today. I won't be blamed for leading you astray."

Charlie shrugged and smirked as he stood and removed his cloak from his pocket. Draping it over his shoulders he looked between the two and gave them a waggle of his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't want to impose on your date anyway, even I'm not that sad," he quipped before disappearing under the cloak and laughing as he sprinted towards the doors to the infirmary.

"It's not a date," Harry shouted as he fired a Stinging Hex after him. "Cheeky git," he added as the doors opened and his spell splashed harmlessly against the wall.

"I wonder where he get's that from?" Tonks asked sarcastically.

"James," Harry answered immediately.

"You too," Tonks replied.

Harry sobered immediately and Tonks chided herself for making the comparison.

"I'm sorry," she offered, "I didn't think before I spoke."

Harry waved her off.

"Don't worry about it."

She took one of his hands in her own and shook her head.

"No, it's something that bothers you, so I will worry about it."

Harry gave her a weak smile.

"It's just hard to think of them as my parents. They gave me away like I meant nothing and it was Sirius, my father that raised me."

"Does this have something to do with why you hate Dumbledore?" Tonks probed.

Harry nodded.

"He messed with everyone's memories; James', Sirius' and Lily's, even mine. He's the one that left me with the muggles and made Sirius forget about me. He tricked James and Lily into thinking that they were visiting me at Petunia's but Aunt Cassie and Dad rescued me when I was four."

"Bastard," Tonks hissed. "The muggles were that bad?"

Harry deflated.

"I kind of spoke to you about them before. They were nice to everyone else but they despised me. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs and would be dead now if they didn't come when they did," he explained, his vulnerability showing through.

"And Dumbledore knew about this?" she questioned angrily.

"He did," Harry confirmed. "He even tried to find me to take me back there. If it wasn't for Lord Black, he probably would have managed it."

Tonks' hair began to cycle through numerous colours until Harry gave her hand a squeeze.

"It's fine, Tonks. It happened a long time ago. I've got Dad and the others, that's all I need."

"It's not fine, Harry," Tonks hissed.

Harry chuckled.

"Why don't you get the healer so I can finally get out of here. I might even get you a dessert if you're lucky."

Tonks sighed.

"I think I need more than a dessert," she muttered as she headed towards the office at the far side of the ward to rouse Madame Pomfrey. Before she could even knock, the Matron exited the room and headed towards the bed to check on Harry. With a shrug the metamorph followed the woman, laughing at Harry's expression as she began to fuss over him.

"I take it back," he groaned. "Get my brother back in here, I prefer his bedside manner."

"Oh, do be quiet, Mr Black," Madame Pomfrey scolded lightly, "you're upsetting the other people in here."

"I'm the only patient here," he pointed out irritably.

"I was referring to myself and Miss Tonks," the healer returned.

Harry pouted and shot the giggling Tonks a glare.

"I'm not getting you dessert now," he grumbled.

"Aww poor, Harry," Tonks mocked, "can he not handle a little TLC?"

"TLC? Just fire few Bonebreakers at me and be done with it."

Tonks shook her head.

"Madame Pomfrey is a very good healer, Harry."

"You yourself would know, Miss Tonks. Several times I had to patch you up after one of your misadventures," the woman reminded her.

Tonks flushed a bright pink but was saved from any further embarrassment by the arrival of Sirius and Arcturus Black.

"How's he doing Madame Pomfrey?" the younger of the two questioned.

"Considering he has spent the past five minutes whining like a child, I would say he is recovering remarkably well. Once you're dressed, you can leave, Mr Black," she finished sweet smile.

"Thank Merlin," Harry sighed. "Thank you, Madame. Your efforts to injure me further are much appreciated."

Madame Pomfrey shook her head and walked back towards her office.

"I never thought you'd be such a wimp being healed," Tonks snorted.

"Harry hates healers," Sirius broke in with a grin. "He hates relying on anyone for anything but he is useless at medical spells," he explained.

"I'm better than I used to be," Harry defended.

"The last time you tried to bandage one of Leo's wounds, it wrapped itself around his neck instead of his arm. You nearly killed him," Arcturus interjected.

Harry shook his head and lifted his duvet before pulling it back down and blushing.

"Who took my clothes off?" he questioned; his eyes wide.

Sirius scratched his chin.

"Well, since Tonks wasn't here to help with it, we let a few of the seventh-year girls interested in healing do it. A few of the boys too," Sirius answered.

"WHAT?" Harry yelped as Tonks aimed a kick at the man, almost tripping over in the process.

"I'm joking," Sirius placated as he guffawed. "I did, I also took your egg to our rooms"

Harry released a deep breath and nodded.

"Now get out so I can change," he commanded.

"Are you sure you don't need help? We don't want you making your injuries worse. I'm sure Tonks…"

That was as far as he got before the furious woman drew her wand and chased him from the room.

"She certainly got her mothers' temper," Arcturus commented as he followed the pair from the room leaving Harry to get dressed.

"I need to shower," he muttered as he caught the lingering smell of burnt flesh and sweat that clung to him from the previous days' activities.

After carefully pulling his clothes on, he exited the hospital wing to clean himself up properly, hoping that he would not find himself back in here any time soon.

(BREAK)

Having made his escape unscathed from the Hospital Wing, Charlie made his way back towards Gryffindor Tower to meet Ron and Hermione before they would go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Fortune favours the bold," he said to the Fat Lady who opened-up to admit him but not without a suspicious glance at the boy.

He entered the common room to find it mostly empty. It was Saturday after all and most of the house would be enjoying the rare chance of a lay in.

"Fred, George," he greeted the twins who were huddled in one of the corners.

The boys hastily packed away what they were working on and shoved it into a bag, poorly concealing the fact that they were as usual, up to something.

"Little Charliekins," one of them replied.

"The Potter of all Potters," the other followed up.

"Not sneaking about, are we?" the first accused.

"No," Charlie denied, "I was just visiting my brother."

"A fine show he gave us," Fred, he believed, praised.

"A most resplendent display," George agreed.

Charlie shook his head in frustration. He should have known better than to approach them.

"Ron and Hermione still asleep?" he questioned.

The two laughed heartily.

"Little Ronnikens could sleep for England," Fred responded.

"A lazy sod that one," George added in a tone of disappointment.

"The bookish beauty however, left just before you arrived," Fred continued.

"Bee in her bonnet and all. Didn't even take the time to make slanderous claims against us," George sighed.

"I'd better catch her up," Charlie muttered.

"Farewell, Charliekins, give her a kiss from us."

Without responding, Charlie left the two to continue with their mischief. The less he knew about what they were up to, the better.

He left the seventh-floor corridor, his eyes darting to every nook and cranny that he could be attacked from. He couldn't trust some of the Slytherins to not be waiting for the opportunity to attack him, it had happened before. He was startled as he turned a corner and came face to face with Harry's friend, jumping at how uncomfortably close he appeared in front of him as he rounded the corner.

"Easy there, fella," Leo said calmly.

He looked around the corridor and frowned.

"Shouldn't you have people with you?"

Charlie sighed.

"Ron is still in bed and Hermione already left. I'm only going to the Great Hall," he explained.

Leo shook his head.

"Harry told me that you shouldn't be alone, it's not safe, now more than ever. Come on, I'll go with you, I've not been in the hall yet" he offered.

Charlie nodded and relaxed with his escort. He hadn't spoken to the boy much but had no doubt he could trust trust him.

"You're up early for a Saturday," he commented.

"I've not been to bed yet," Leo chuckled. "Cassiopeia is a taskmaster. I was going to get some breakfast and see Harry before I get some sleep."

"He'll probably be gone by the time you've eaten," Charlie replied. "I saw him earlier and that Tonks girl is with him," he added with a frown and rubbed his arm where she had hexed him.

"You didn't call her by her first name, did you?"

Charlie nodded and the boy laughed.

"Yeah, she got me too. She's a fiery lass."

"Harry is taking her on a date, I think," Charlie revealed.

"Is he?" Leo returned in surprise. "A first for everything, I suppose."

"Doesn't Harry date?" Charlie asked interestedly.

"Not that I know of," Leo answered. "He's more interested in practicing magic or his fighting."

"Fighting?"

"Aye, you don't want to get on the right side of him with or without a wand in his hand. Nasty bastard, your brother."

"Would you fight him?" Charlie asked as he took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

Leo pulled his gaze away from the enchanted ceiling and shook his head.

"I can handle myself well enough and we train together when we can. Aye, I can hold out against him for a while but he is something else. As quick as anything and just as ruthless as Lord Black," Leo answered honestly. "I've no shame in admitting that I wouldn't stand a chance against him."

"Are you talking about your brother?" a female voice broke in.

"Yeah," Charlie confirmed. "This is Alicia, she's on the quidditch team," he introduced the girl. "And this is Leo, he is Harry's friend."

"Nice to meet you, lass," Leo greeted her with a smile.

"And you," she replied warmly. "Is your brother okay?"

Charlie nodded.

"He'll be out today, if he ever stops complaining," he mumbled.

Leo laughed.

"Aye, he's whingey one when he's hurt. Who are your friends?" he asked noticing two other girls sat with her, listening to their conversation.

"Oh, this is Angelina and Katie," Alicia introduced. "They are on the Quidditch team too, with Fred and George. We don't have a keeper at the moment and we need a new seeker. Danvers is useless."

"You don't mean them to ginger chappies?" Leo questioned with a frown.

"What have they done now?" Angelina huffed.

"Nothing yet, but I'm watching them. Trouble written all over them," Leo replied.

"You don't know the half of it," Charlie chuckled. "Angelina and Alicia are dating them."

Leo shook his head.

"How have you not killed them?"

"We've both been close a few times, but they are really sweet when you get to know them. It's just surviving the first few years," Alicia explained.

"What about you?" Katie interjected, "do you have a lady waiting for you at home?"

"No, I've been at all boys' schools since I was nine, I only just graduated," he answered with a shrug.

"An all boys' school?" Katie questioned.

"Aye, one in Japan and one in Russia. It's military school and they don't admit girls. They have girls' ones but they keep us separate. We can't be trusted even with our vows," he added in disbelief.

"Vows?" Charlie asked.

"Aye, vows of celibacy whilst we are in service to the school. Vows to aid the school should we be called upon until we are twenty-five and a vow to the ICW should they need to mobilise a force until we are forty," he reeled off.

"What kind of school does that?" Katie queried, horrified.

"Only the best," Leo replied with a wink. "Seven tough years but worth every second and now I'm free unless I'm needed."

"What will you do now?" Angelina questioned.

Leo shrugged.

"I'm doing my apprenticeship with Aunt Cassie and then maybe I'll be a hit-wizard or an auror or maybe get into private security. I'm not decided yet."

"Will you do that in Ireland?" Katie asked.

"No, there's nothing there for me. I'll probably head back to Russia eventually," he replied guardedly. "Anyway, I'm going to get some sleep, can one of you lassies make sure he gets back alright?"

"I will," Alicia offered.

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you all," he offered and left abruptly.

"Did I say something wrong?" Katie questioned with a frown.

"He was born in Ireland but he's an orphan," Charlie replied. "Hermione said he had a bad time there and has been with Harry since they were young."

"Oh, I feel bad for mentioning it now," Katie said.

"You didn't know," Alicia comforted her.

"I'll apologise when I see him next time," the youngest chaser vowed.

(BREAK)

Having showered and dressed in some jeans, trainers, a jumper and a charcoal winter coat, Harry had barely wrapped a scarf around his neck before he had been dragged out of the castle by an excitable Tonks who, in the time he had been away, had somehow planned out their entire day.

With an amused smile at the girl, he followed her lead as they exited the grounds and made their way towards Hogsmeade.

"We have to go to Honeydukes first and then Zonkos, oh, and then the Shrieking Shack," she insisted.

As he entered the quaint village, it was clear to see why the wizarding populous held it in such high esteem. In itself, it was beautiful, tranquil in its' own unique way and the surrounding mountains and scenery only added to this notion. Harry had visited many magical dwellings, but there was something genuine about Hogsmeade that he found appealing. It was honest and without the usual exaggerated flair that most iconic locations projected.

His observations of the place lasted but a few moments before he was unceremoniously shoved into one of the shops, his nose instantly filling with an array of sweet smells.

Tonks handed him a basket and proceeded to guide him around the shop, taking it upon herself to fill it both with what she liked and what she thought he would enjoy, commenting briefly on each of the treats before moving on to the next display.

Harry, having never experienced such a fevered approach to shopping, did his best to take it in his stride but quickly realised that it was better to just let the metamorph do as she please and for him to keep us as best he could. Not that he had anything to complain about, the woman was positively entertaining to watch, her hair and features shifting as she went about the task of providing enough sweets that would more than likely be able to feed half of the school they had left behind.

"That will be 26 Galleons and 6 sickles," the cashier announced as she finished adding up their total, a lot of gold to spend on sweets.

Harry simply grinned as he produced his Gringotts card.

"You have to let me pay for half," Tonks insisted.

Harry shook his head.

"I invited you here, so I will pay," he countered firmly. "Besides, it was worth it just to watch hurricane Tonks sweep through here."

The words were sincere. Harry rarely took time to relax and Tonks' attitude was quite infectious. It warmed him to see her so carefree as she perused the shelves.

Tonks flushed as she jutted her chin forward defiantly.

"I like a lot of things in here," she defended.

Harry simply grinned and pulled her out of the shop before she spotted anything else that took her fancy. Remembering that he was not familiar with the village, he followed Tonks once more and the pair emerged from Zonkos almost an hour later, weighed down with even more purchases where the woman proceeded to drag him towards what could only be described as a dilapidated building on the outskirts.

"The most haunted house in Britain," Tonks declared proudly.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"It's not haunted."

"Yes, it is," Tonks argued, "the villagers and the press have all heard the screams coming from here."

"They were the screams of Remus Lupin. He used to come here to transform on the full moons."

Tonks gaped at him before swatting him on the shoulder.

"You're such a spoilsport, Harry," she grumbled. "For that, I will be having two desserts," she demanded haughtily as she turned and walked back towards the village.

"You wouldn't be sulking would you, Tonks?" he mocked as he caught up with her.

He received an unamused look in response before she entered The Three Broomsticks and found the pair a table towards the back of the pub.

Harry took a seat and simply stared at her.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" he sighed.

Tonks smiled demurely at him as she leaned forward.

"The caramel bubbles. I want all of them."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"You only want them because you know they're my favourite."

Tonks nodded.

"They're my favourite too, and since you ruined the mystery of the Shrieking Shack for me, I think I need all of them to get over the upset."

"Fine," Harry agreed, "but the chocolate frogs are mine."

Tonks shrugged.

"I don't like them anyway," she replied with a dismissive wave.

Before the back and forth could continue between them, they were interrupted by the arrival of the server.

"Hello, Mr Black, what can I get you?" she questioned nervously.

Harry frowned as he looked towards the hesitant girl. He'd been stared at for most of the day but had simply ignored it along with the pointing and whispering. Instead of making anything of it, he gave her a warm smile.

"I'd like a medium rare sirloin and salad, please," he requested, "and a butterbeer."

"Of course," the girl complied as she noted down his order. "And for you, my lady?"

Tonks was taken aback by the address and she sputtered as Harry attempted to conceal his mirth.

"I'm no lady," she corrected hotly. "But I'll take the same as this idiot," she added as she shot Harry a glare.

The server looked at Tonks wide-eyed before making a hasty retreat from the two.

"It's not funny," Tonks growled.

"It is," Harry retorted. "I just wish they would all stop staring."

Tonks glanced around the room and immediately became conscious of the fact that the two of them were indeed being unashamedly observed by the other patrons.

"Well, you did kill a dragon. I don't know how many people alive could manage it, let alone be walking around the next day."

Harry shook his head.

"Everyone will remember that and the fact that you are going to be the head of a very influential family one day," she explained. "At least none of them will try to mess with you."

Harry exhaled deeply.

"It's not as though I will be here" he replied. "I'll find a suitable proxy to act in my steed."

"Oh, I forgot you're going to be leaving," she muttered.

Remembering such a thing did not sit well with the woman. She liked spending time with Harry. She felt as though she could be herself, she felt comfortable when he was around.

"Yeah, but you can always come and visit whenever you like," he offered with a smile. "There's lots of places that I can show you."

Tonks shook her head.

"I don't think Lord Black would allow it."

Harry took her hand from across the table and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You will be there as my guest, and trust me, if he had a problem with you being around, he wouldn't allow it here, let alone back home."

"I guess we will just have to see what happens," Tonks replied with a shrug. "You never know, you might get sick of the sight of me before the end of this year," she added with a smirk.

Harry snorted lightly.

"I doubt that," he denied. "I'm getting used to seeing you every day."

"It's not every day," Tonks bit back.

"Yes, it is," Harry corrected. "Ever since you woke me up in the middle of the night you've been there every day."

"Oh," Tonks muttered.

When she thought back on the past few weeks, she realised that he was right. She had visited him every day once her shift had finished.

"I can always stop coming," she offered with a forced grin.

Harry shook his head.

"You're welcome any time," he offered sincerely. "I quite like having you there. It makes me forget that I hate this place and that I'm stuck in this stupid tournament," he explained with a thoughtful frown. "I should be thanking you really."

"What for?" Tonks asked.

"For just being here. For making this place bearable, fun even."

Tonks smiled at him.

"Looks like I'll have to stick around for a while. We can't have you getting all depressed on us now, can we?" she returned with a wink.

"I'd like that," Harry replied with another smile.

The two enjoyed their meal and even stayed on for a few more butterbeers before they decided to call it a day. The sun had already set as they exited the pub and began making their way back towards the school, so they opted to head straight towards the third floor and to the quarters that Harry shared with the rest of his entourage.

After being greeted by the flamboyant Sir Cadogan, they entered the room to find Sirius, Arcturus, Leo and Cassie gathered around the table, his golden egg placed in the centre.

"Is something wrong?" Harry questioned.

"No, nothing like that. We were just discussing what the second task could possibly be," Sirius explained.

"Sorry, I should have come back earlier," Harry apologised.

Sirius waved him off.

"You earned a day off, Harry. How did you find Hogsmeade?" he questioned as he nodded towards the bags that each carried.

"I like it. There's a lot there and I only spent just under 30 Galleons on sweets," he added with a veiled gesture towards Tonks.

Sirius barked out a short laugh.

"Aww, your first shopping trip with a woman. You'd best take a firm stance or you'll be employed as a personal bag carrier and dress up doll for the rest of your life," he advised with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I carry my own bags, thank you very much," Tonks retorted.

"For now," Sirius commented.

"Shut up, Sirius," Arcturus broke in. "Come, Harry. Let's open this up and see what the clue is. We don't know how long it will take to work out."

Harry nodded and placed his bags on one of the sofas before approaching and retrieving the egg. The pattern on it was intricate but not compiled of runes or any other familiar scrawl. He noticed the hinged top and pulled it open. Immediately, he dropped it and covered his ears as it wailed, the others in the room mimicking his reaction.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, SHUT IT," Sirius yelled over the screeching.

Harry kicked the egg closed and glared at it.

"Bloody hell, it sounds just like my mother when she went off on one," Sirius groaned.

"Walburga was worse," Cassiopeia deadpanned.

"What was that?" Tonks questioned as she rubbed her ears.

"It can't be a banshee, we'd all be deaf if it was," Leo sighed.

"No, but it has to be a language of some kind," Harry speculated.

Arcturus nodded his agreement.

"Maybe try a translation spell. I doubt it will be that simple though," he suggested.

"I'll have to think about it," Harry decided. "Take it somewhere quiet and see if I can work it out."

"A good idea. You should prioritise it," Arcturus advised.

Harry nodded.

"They also announced the ball today," Sirius added. "Something else for you to think about."

Harry groaned.

"Can I not just skip it?"

Arcturus shook his head.

"You need to be well versed in events like this. You will receive many invites to them as the Lord Black and you can't snub all of them, Harry," he explained.

"Fine, I'll go," he conceded irritably.

"You'd best find a suitable partner, you will have to open the ball with a dance after all," Sirius informed him with a smirk.

"Great," Harry replied sarcastically.

"Best make it quick," Sirius urged, "you don't want to be left without much choice of a date."

"He's a champion, he could probably take anyone he wanted," Leo mused aloud.

"Then you'd best get yourself one too. If I have to go, then so do you," Harry returned with a grin.

Leo shook his head in horror and looked at Cassie for support. The woman simply shook her head and raised one of her delicate brows at him.

"Speaking of going," Tonks broke in, "I'd better be off. See you later, Harry," she bid him farewell and exited the room before he could reply.

"I'll get on with it tomorrow," Harry sighed and grumbled under his breath incoherently as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "But for now, I'm going to get an early night," he announced as he headed towards his bedroom.

"Bloody dragons and now this," he huffed as he settled down to work on his occlumency.

(BREAK)

Nymphadora Tonks entered her own room, an unpleasant feeling having settled in her stomach since leaving the Black quarters. She had enjoyed her day with Harry and nothing had overtly happened that would leave her feeling such a way. It confused her and the only thing she was certain was that she couldn't be around him at the moment, but she didn't want to be alone either. She wanted something to distract her from the foreign negativity that was irking her so.

Seeing that it was still only early, she showered and left the castle to clear her head, still no closer to figuring out what was bothering her. She left the castle grounds and paused as she looked towards the village ahead, her stomach tightening uncomfortably at the thought of going there.

She shook her head and apparated away, her frustration mounting, wanting nothing more than this feeling to abate. She arrived outside the home of her parents and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of street she had spent her childhood.

She hadn't visited her parents since the start of her tenure at the school and approached the front door, feeling easier now that she was away from Hogwarts but now guilty instead. She usually made a point to visit at least once a week, something she had neglected in favour of her duties and spending time with Harry.

"Dora," her mother greeted her with a smile as she pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay?" she questioned as she noticed the forlorn look that adorned her daughter.

"Yes, I'm fine," Tonks snapped, "I think. I don't know," she finished with a huff.

Andromeda smiled at her as she pulled her inside.

"How about I make us some tea?"

Tonks nodded as she followed the woman, wishing that she hadn't come. She didn't even know why she did, she wanted only to escape the castle for a while.

"Ted," Andromeda called as they entered the kitchen, "Dora's here," she announced as she busied herself with filling the kettle and fetching some cups.

A moment later, Ted Tonks entered the room and immediately pulled Nymphadora into a tight hug.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" he questioned with a frown of concern.

"I'm fine, Dad," she sighed.

Ted chuckled and shook his head.

"You can't lie to your father, Dora. I raised you and can see that something is bothering you."

Tonks gave the man a half-hearted smile as he took a seat at the table opposite her.

"I'm okay," she tried to assure the man.

"Something is bothering you," Andromeda interjected as she filled their cups and added milk and sugar to her daughters'. "Unless you chose to wear your hair like that?"

Tonks frowned and checked her reflection the back of her spoon. Her hair was once again hanging limply, a dull brown in colour with pale pink streaks throughout. Her eyes had become almost black and she sighed defeatedly, not understanding why this was happening.

"I just wanted to get away from the castle for a while," she muttered.

"And how is it going there?" Andromeda questioned.

"It's better than I thought," Tonks replied with a shrug. "It's nice seeing Sirius again. He did say he would write to you."

Andromeda nodded.

"I got his letter but if he thinks that I will forgive him so easily, he's got another thing coming. He can stew for a while before I even consider writing back," she declared.

Ted simply grinned and hid his mirth by taking a sip of his tea. His wife was a stubborn woman and not one any would wish to be on the wrong side of.

"Have you met my grandfather yet?" Andromeda asked casually though her tone was clipped.

Ted's mirth vanished entirely, his jaw setting firmly.

He had no need for reconciliation with the man but would be very unhappy were his daughter to be treated with scorn for his and Andi's perceived slight against her bigoted family.

"I haven't spoken to him much but he's been okay," Tonks replied. "He's not stopped me from being there," she added.

Andromeda nodded.

"What about Aunt Cassie?"

"I don't see her much at all. She's got an apprentice and they're always busy. I see Harry more than any of the rest," she shrugged.

"The Potter boy?" Andromeda questioned with a deep frown. "We saw the paper, quite the feat for anyone let alone a sixteen-year-old."

"He's not a Potter," Tonks retorted hotly her hair flashing a deep red.

Ted and Andromeda shared a look of surprise at the outburst and the latter held up a placating hand.

"Sorry," Tonks mumbled, "but they have no right to be called his parents. He's a Black."

"So, what's he like?" Andromeda asked as she sipped her drink.

Nymphadora smiled.

"He's fun, really smart and a prodigy with magic, I doubt even Mad-Eye could beat him. I spent the day with him in Hogsmeade. He'd never been before," she defended as her mother rose an eyebrow in her direction.

"And quite the looker," Andromeda added with a smirk causing her husband to sputter and Tonks to blush uncontrollably.

"Mum," she whined.

"I am here," Ted pointed out.

"Oh, Ted," she cooed, "he's far too young for you to worry about. I was just pointing out a fact, he's a very desirable catch even without the looks. I imagine he has a lot of witches clamouring after him," she finished as she glanced towards her red-faced daughter.

Ted followed suit and shook his head in despair, catching on to his wife's game immediately.

Nymphadora ground her teeth at the topic of conversation. She did not want to think about Harry right now, especially in such a context.

"He's good looking, so what?" she returned evenly, the knot she had felt in her stomach returning tighter than before.

"I was just saying," Andromeda replied innocently. "Did you enjoy your day in the village?"

Tonks nodded.

"It was nice. We went to Honeydukes, Zonkos and had dinner in The Three Broomsticks," she explained. "He said he liked it there," she added with a small smile.

"So, you went on a date with him?" Andromeda pressed.

"It was not a date," Tonks denied vehemently.

"It sounds like it was, dear," Ted gave his input. "That's what we used to do at school," he added gesturing between himself and his wife.

The younger of the three growled before sinking further into her seat.

"It wasn't a date," she reiterated.

Andromeda gave her a smile.

"Did you enjoy the day with him?" she pried.

Tonks gave her a glare but nodded.

"Yes," she sighed, "but it wasn't any different to any other time I spend with him," she added hurriedly.

"How much time do you spend with him?" Ted broke in.

"I see him every day," she replied with a slight frown, "I didn't even really think about it until he pointed it out today."

Ted nodded.

"It's just natural spending time with him," he stated.

Tonks' frown deepened but she nodded nonetheless.

"And nothing happened today to upset you?" Andromeda questioned.

Nymphadora shook her head firmly.

"No," she said firmly. "It was as it always is. We spent the day in Hogsmeade and went back to his rooms and he opened his egg, the clue for the next task," she explained irritably.

"Anything else?" Andromeda pressed.

Tonks shook her head.

"Only that they announced the Yule Ball."

"That Harry will have to find a date for," Andromeda pointed out.

"He doesn't even want to go but Sirius said he has to because he has to open it with a dance," Tonks huffed.

Andromeda gave her daughter a sympathetic smile.

"Could that be what is bothering you?"

"Why would it?" she growled. "It's just something he has to do."

"With a girl on his arm," Andromeda reminded her. "It bothers you."

"It does not," Tonks hissed angrily, her hair cycling through a multitude of colours.

"Of course, sweetie," Andromeda sighed though she couldn't hide her smile. She had never seen her daughter outwardly jealous like this. She knew that she didn't date because of what happened at school which had been a worry for the woman over the years. She had spent many nights comforting the girl after and it took all her willpower to not curse the boy that had upset her.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Tonks growled.

"Nothing at all, Dora," her mother replied. "But look at it in another way. How would it make you feel if your saw Harry with another woman the same way he spends time with you?"

Tonks grimaced and swallowed deeply as the knot in her stomach tightened uncomfortably.

"Do you not think that you might like him, just a little?" Andromeda pushed.

" _Yes,"_ her mind answered immediately but she shook her head.

Yes, she liked spending time with him. He was easy to be around, teased her as much as she did him and it never felt strange or wrong when she was in his presence but that was it, there was nothing else to it. He was attractive and treated her with respect but she didn't think of him that way. She didn't think of anyone that way, she couldn't allow herself to since school.

"It's not like that," she denied as she stood. "He is just a friend," she said firmly before taking her leave.

"She's scared," Andromeda sighed. "The girl has no self-esteem."

Ted nodded his agreement.

The suspicions of how their daughter felt only increased when _The Daily Prophet_ arrived the next morning. On the front cover was a picture of Harry and Nymphadora, the former holding the hand of the girl across one of the tables in The Three Broomsticks, each sporting a comfortable look of admiration as they gazed at each other.

The article of course speculated on the potential romance between the two and commented on how cosy they were in the company of the other. The accompanying photo did nothing to dispute this, if anything, it added credence to the claims.

"They are either both clueless or that is a very good fabrication," Ted stated as he pointed to the picture.

"You know as well as I do that is no fabrication," Andromeda sighed. "If it is, then the prophet can expect retribution. Grandfather does not take slander lightly."

(BREAK)

Sirius Black cursed under his breath as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Harry was not going to take the article well, even in the face of the damning evidence. Not only that, he would have to explain himself to his grandfather. Arcturus despised the press but the report did not contain anything other than speculation and little could be done about such a thing, particularly with the nature of the picture that only supported the comments of the writer. The two of them certainly hadn't helped matters with how close they appeared, something that Sirius chastised himself for not noticing.

Tonks had spent a lot of time within their rooms since they had arrived but he had thought nothing of it until he had seen the photo and then the realisation had set in. Initially, she had come to visit him but this had quickly turned into her coming to spend time with Harry. He had not even considered that anything could develop between the two. Harry had never expressed any interest in dating. The picture however, caused Sirius to have doubts.

The door to the quarters opened admitting the head of the family, clutching his own copy of the paper, his lips in a tight line.

"What do you make of this?" Arcturus growled as he slammed it on the table.

Sirius sighed.

"I don't know," he mumbled as he rubbed at his eyes once more. "I don't know a thing," he added seeing the look of disbelief from the older man.

Arcturus shook his head as he took a seat.

"What are we going to do about it?" he questioned.

"What can we do?" Sirius countered. "If there is anything in that," he said pointing to the article, "then there is nothing we can do. Harry is stubborn and if it is true, are you going to stop them?"

Arcturus banged his fist on the table.

"The girl is a disgrace to this family," he spat.

"And if you voice your opinion to Harry, what do you think will happen?" Sirius returned.

Arcturus shook his head.

"He won't listen to me. He's not the same little boy who used to tremble when I walked into a room."

"He's almost a man," Sirius pointed out. "He has to make his own decisions. You're the one that has drilled it into him."

"I know," Arcturus conceded. "But he is my heir. He will do as I instruct."

Sirius snorted.

"He loves and respects you but if you push him in a direction he doesn't want to go, he will turn his back on you," Sirius said knowingly.

"So, we just let them carry on with this?"

Sirius nodded.

"He's been so much more relaxed since she has been around. It's the happiest I've seen him even though we are here. You said yourself you would have made a match between him and a daughter of Narcissa or Bellatrix if they had one. Why not Andi's? You can't deny that she has Black blood."

Arcturus flared his nostrils at his grandson. He had entertained the idea of such matches were they to be a possibility. Harry was no doubt a Black but his parentage gave him cause for concern. He wanted more Black blood in the next generation and with Bella in Azkaban and Narcissa only providing a fool for a son, he had long given up on the idea.

"I don't like it," he sighed, "but for once you might be right. The girl is just like her mother."

"Then let us just leave them," Sirius implored. "There may be nothing to it anyway," he added doubtfully.

Arcturus snorted as he pointed at the picture.

"Does that look like nothing, Sirius?"

The younger man shook his head.

"It looks like two people who care a lot for each other," he admitted. "But I think we should still speak to Harry and see what he has to say."

Arcturus nodded his agreement.

"Where is the boy?" he questioned.

"Running," Sirius replied rolling his eyes, "where else would he be at this time?"

(BREAK)

Having finished his morning workout, Harry pulled himself from the lake and applied Drying and Warming Charms to himself as he made his way back towards the castle. He hadn't had a swim for some time and the lake proved to be interesting enough garner his attention. He had seen more creatures in the depths than he imagined possible and even had to fend off an attack from a swarm of Grindylows that had attempted to drag him to the murky bottom.

That notwithstanding, he thoroughly enjoyed the experience.

As usual, the corridors of the castle were devoid of any activity as he made his way back to the third floor and entered the Black common room to be greeted by a severe head of house and father.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Take a seat, Harry," Arcturus instructed.

With a frown, Harry did as he was bid and took a seat opposite the two men, his grandfather sliding a copy of the morning paper to him immediately. His frown deepened as he absorbed the cover, his eyes drawn straight to the photo on the page.

"Can you explain this?" Sirius questioned.

"There's nothing to explain, we were just eating lunch," Harry replied defensively.

"Look at the photo, Harry. Really look at it and tell me what you see," his grandfather urged.

Harry shook his head but looked. There was himself and Tonks in The Three Broomsticks at there table with him holding her hand and leaning towards. Even to his inexperienced eye, there looked to be more intimacy to it than he remembered.

"It wasn't like that," he denied forcefully.

"Then why don't you tell us how it is," Arcturus offered. "Is this picture not real?"

Harry sighed as he dragged a hand through his hair.

"She was upset because I told her I'd be leaving at the end of the year," he explained. "I just said that it would be fine for her to visit if she wants to."

"That's all there is to it?" Arcturus questioned sternly, "because to me it looks a whole lot more. To everyone else it will come across the same."

"For Merlin's sake," Harry growled as he shot to his feet, "it's not like that. I like spending time with her but that is it. We are just friends."

Arcturus held up a hand to calm him.

"It matters not to me, Harry," he assured the boy, "and quite frankly it is not the business of anyone besides yourself and Nymphadora but you have to be careful, more so than anyone else. You will one day be the head of this family and such displays will not endear you to potential allies."

"I don't care what anyone else has to say or what they think," Harry seethed, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I will spend my time with whomever I wish and in whatever context. This," he declared as he snatched up the offending article, "is just two friends eating dinner together. Ask her and she will tell you the same," he finished with a glare.

Arcturus nodded calmly.

"It may not matter to you, Harry, But what about Nymphadora? How do you think this is going to make her feel?" he questioned as he pointed to the newspaper.

Harry exhaled a deep breath as he took his seat once more.

"I don't know," he muttered. "I'll speak to her when I see her," he promised.

The two men nodded their agreement.

"Have you thought of any prospective dates for the ball?" Sirius asked with a smirk receiving a glare in response.

"I think I have other things to worry about first, don't you?" he bit back irritably.

Sirius shook his head. Harry, in his naivety, could not see what was right in front of him, but he could and he was certain that his grandfather could see it also. It, however, was not his place to pry any further than he had. If Harry chose to remain ignorant of what he believed to be true, then that was his decision to make.

(BREAK)

For two days since the article had been published, he hadn't seen her. She hadn't come to him as she usually did when she finished work nor had he seen her on his travels through the castle, something with the impending Yule Ball approaching, he was loath to do often. It seemed that, even despite the prophet article, many girls were vying for his favour as a date. Whenever he had left his rooms, it didn't take long for the pointing and whispering to ensue. At first, he believed that it was because of the article but had overheard a few hushed conversations of a different topic entirely, namely his being the prime target as an escort to the ball.

Most had kept their distance from him, whether that was due to nervousness or fear he couldn't be sure. Others were much bolder in their pursuits. He had already turned down offers from two girls from Beauxbatons and three from Hogwarts, though it achieved nothing in deterring the talking nor hungry looks he received.

To avoid this, he decided to remain in his room for the most part. He neither had the inclination nor the mindset to be polite any longer. The truth was, he missed Tonks. She would know what to do to handle this and he just missed her being around. Sirius had taken it upon himself to enquire as to his progress in securing a date at every possible moment and had not been happy when Harry told him that he had declined several offers to date.

The girls hadn't been unattractive, on the contrary, they had all been very comely in their own way, particularly the seventh year Slytherin that had asked, but he didn't know any of them. He'd never dated before and knew he was out of his depth when it came to the opposite sex. This was more Sirius' forte and he had no desire to discuss it with the man. He was being annoying as things were and Harry had no desire to press the issue.

Leo was just as inexperienced he himself was and Cassie would simply tell him to find the best match politically. He was not going to take a girl to his first ball just because she could be a beneficial contact later.

He shook his head as he exited his room, already expecting to not find Tonks there. Still, the disappointment at finding Sirius at the table made itself known.

"You do know that you can go and find her," Sirius commented over a book he was reading.

"Who?" Harry replied grumpily.

"Tonks," Sirius sighed, "if she won't come here, then go to her."

Harry shook his head as he took a seat opposite the man.

"She's probably just busy," he dismissed.

Sirius closed the book and looked at his son in exasperation.

"Or upset about the article," he shrugged.

Harry simply narrowed his eyes at the man.

"You know, I never thought you were a coward," Sirius said offhandedly as he picked up the tome and continued perusing it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry returned heatedly.

"You're too scared to see her," he accused. "Instead you've spent the past two days moping around here like someone has taken your favourite toy."

"She is not a toy," Harry hissed, "and I am not a coward."

Sirius shrugged.

"It's not me you have to prove it to," he replied as put the book down once more and looked imploringly at the teen. "Go and see her, Harry. The worst she can do is slam the door in your face and tell you to piss off."

"She doesn't want to see me, Dad," Harry huffed.

"Or maybe she thinks that you don't want to see her," Sirius pointed out. "Sometimes Harry, you just have to stop thinking so much and just do something. Sitting here isn't making you feel better but I bet my life that seeing her will."

"We are just friends," Harry mumbled.

"Then go and see your friend," Sirius advised. "If that's all she is then you should have no problem in straightening all this out."

Harry shook his head.

"I don't know where her rooms are and haven't seen her around the castle."

"Doesn't mean she hasn't been around," Sirius shrugged. "Great gift being a metamorph."

"Do you know where her rooms are?" Harry questioned irritably.

"No," Sirius denied, "but I'm sure on of the elves can point you in the right direction."

Harry let his head hit the table at the simplicity.

"Not a word," he growled as he stood and exited the room hurriedly.

"For a bright kid, he's bloody dim that one," Sirius muttered as he resumed his reading.

(BREAK)

Since the day she had spent in Hogsmeade, Nymphadora Tonks had been unable to shake the bad mood she had found herself in, if anything it had only worsened. The article in the prophet the following morning had bothered her more than her parents had but both had paled in comparison to seeing several girls accost Harry and witnessing the discomfort he felt under the attention. She wanted to curse them all but managed to control herself. It was not her place to do such a thing despite the way she knew it bothered him and herself if she was being honest.

It made her very uncomfortable and for that reason, she distanced herself from him over the past couple of days. She cared for him, she could admit that but being away from him served only to worsen her mood and increase the hurt she was feeling to the point that her transformations would not work the way she wished. As things were, she could only maintain the most minor of changes. Gone were her vibrant colours of choice and now both her hair and eyes were dull, something that she had no control over.

To avoid notice, she had donned her Hogwarts robes and told Dumbledore that she would be taking some time undercover, to look out for any potential problems or gain some intelligence.

The man had praised her ingenuity and sent her on her way and Nymphadora had breathed a sigh of relief but she knew the measure could only be temporary. It however gave her some much needed time to regain control of her abilities, though they showed no signs of resurfacing yet. Try as she might, she just could not shake the mood she was in and she knew that it was this that was hindering her abilities.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she called as she approached.

"It's me," the voice of Harry replied nervously, halting her in her steps.

"What do you want, Harry?" she sighed, her stomach clenching at her biting tone.

She heard him sigh deeply before he replied.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay."

"I'm fine," she answered sadly, though she hid it well.

The silence between them extended, her unmoving and uncertain if he was still even there.

"I'm sorry," she heard him say in little more than a whisper. "If I've done anything to upset you or if it is the article, then I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted was for you to look bad."

The clenching shifted from her stomach to her chest at his tone and she immediately stepped forward as she heard his footsteps recede and pulled the door open.

"It's not you," she said to his retreating back.

He turned to face her and smiled at her appearance.

"You didn't write it," she sighed.

"Then why have you avoided me?" he asked with a frown.

Tonks shrugged and hung her head slightly.

"I don't know. I thought you wouldn't want to see me. That picture didn't look good."

"I don't care about the picture," he returned. "I don't care what anyone says. You're my friend and you mean more to me than any of them or their opinions."

"It could have made it harder for you to get a date for the ball," she pointed out.

"I wish," he muttered.

"Not happy with the French girls or the Slytherin?" She questioned with a forced smirk.

Harry shook his head irritably.

"I don't even want to go," he sighed. "But if I have to, I'd rather go with someone I know." He frowned in thought before his eyes lit up. "Would you go with me?"

Tonks' eyes widened and she shook her head.

"That's not a good idea," she replied weakly. "I'm a terrible dancer," she tried.

"Please?" Harry pleaded as he took one of her hands. "I'm asking you as a friend."

She felt her mouth go dry as she fixated on their intertwined hands. How could she say no to him? The truth was, she knew she couldn't even if she knew it would hurt her in the long run.

Unable to speak, she nodded her head and genuinely returned the smile she received.

"Thank you," Harry breathed, "for everything."

"You'd better make it worth my while," she warned managed to quip. "I don't wear dresses for anything but I suppose I will have to for this," she added with a frown.

"You can wear whatever you like, Tonks. It doesn't matter to me," he replied with a shrug.

She felt her heart warm at his words and sink soon after. He was so understanding of her and he didn't even know how much such a simple gesture meant. It ached just as much as it filled her with happiness that he could treat her in such a way.

"What is with your hair?" he questioned suddenly, pulling her from her musings.

"Oh, I've been doing some undercover stuff around the school," she explained quickly.

"It suits you," he replied with a smile. "It's strange. I see you with different hair and different eyes all the time but this is what I see when I think of you or feel your magic."

Tonks swallowed deeply before shaking her head.

"It's boring," she huffed as she pulled at her naturally light brown.

Harry chuckled.

"No, it isn't," he denied. "You are far from boring even without the coloured hair or eyes."

"I've not looked like this since I was fourteen," Tonks shrugged pushing his comment aside. "Even like this they all hated me."

"Who did?" Harry asked, confused.

"The girls at school," she whispered in response.

Harry gave her hand a squeeze.

"Jealousy does that," Harry sympathised. "But you should always do what makes you comfortable. If that's your colourful hair then that is up to you. I was only saying that it looks nice," he explained.

Tonks shook her head.

"You know I'm not mad at you, you don' have to say it to make me feel better."

"I wasn't," Harry denied sincerely, "I meant every word. Now how about we go for a fly. I'm sick of being inside the castle and you can scare away anyone that bothers me," he offered with a grin.

"I'm a disaster on a broom," Tonks muttered shyly.

"Then you can come on with me," Harry insisted as he pulled along the protesting metamorph in his wake now sporting red locks and a matching blush.

 **A/N**

 **Another one down.**

 **Up next, the Yule Ball.**

 **If you didn't know already, I am on twitter, details of that can be found on my profile page.**

 **Also, details for m are there where I post my original work.**

 **Please do follow, favourite and review as usual, it is much appreciated, my friends.**

 **TBR**


	7. The Yule Ball

**A/N**

 **These really are coming together quickly. Shout out to my muse for remaining strong.**

 **TBR**

Chapter 7: The Yule Ball

It was with a slight hesitance that Nymphadora Tonks entered the waiting room in the office belonging to her parents. Her father had opened their practice a few years after she had been born and had worked his way up to be a well-respected lawyer over years, supported by her mother who was as sought after in the field herself. It was not however a matter of legalities that brought the metamorph here today but one of a more personal and pressing nature.

The Yule Ball was just over a week away and the woman had found herself in quite the quandary: She needed advice on what to wear.

Other than the burden of fashion, things had returned to be almost what they were before the announcement of the ball and the article in the prophet. On a daily basis she would spend time with Harry, practicing magic or showing him around the castle, something he no longer held reservations doing since he could now politely decline would be suitors by explaining that he had indeed found himself a date for the ball.

Word on that had spread quickly. Most had taken the news well where others had been displeased. Many had expected that he would escort someone for political purposes and those that perceived to have been snubbed were vocal in their displeasure of his decision. She was a half-blood, and for her to be chosen over them, was seen to be quite the insult.

Not that any would dare say as much to Harry directly. His performance against the dragon certainly dissuaded any from potentially provoking his ire.

Nymphadora herself had been elated that he had asked her, at first. She cared little for the childish whisperings nor the hushed remarks about her, she had endured that, but shopping for a dress was a whole new thing and she had no idea where to even begin.

It had taken some time to gather the courage to approach her mother for assistance on this, and with only days remaining before the ball, she found herself here.

"Nymphadora?" her mother questioned with a slight frown from her open office door.

Tonks gave her a smile and entered before closing the door behind her.

"Hello, Mum," she greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and proceeded to take the seat opposite.

Andromeda shook away the bemused look as she followed her daughter's lead and sat in her own chair.

"You're in a better mood than the last time we saw you," she observed.

Tonks released a deep breath as she nodded.

"I'm sorry. I was just so confused with a lot of things," she briefly explained.

Andromeda smiled understandingly.

"So, everything is okay now?" she pressed.

"Better than it was," Tonks confirmed.

Andromeda sighed lightly as she looked upon the girl. She seemed much happier than she had been; her hair was back to its' usual vibrancy and she wasn't so upset, but something was bothering her.

"What's wrong, Dora?" she asked. "You never visit me here so it must be important."

"I need your help but you have to promise that you won't overreact or jump to conclusions," Tonks all but demanded.

"I won't," Andromeda agreed.

Tonks scrutinised her through narrowed eyes before shaking her head slightly.

"I need you to help me find a dress," she mumbled.

"A dress?" Andromeda returned with a frown.

Tonks nodded.

"Harry asked me to be his date for the ball. As friends," she finished firmly as Andromeda's eyes lit up.

It took a moment for the older woman to compose herself.

"Of course, I'll help you, sweetie," she offered. "What sort of dress were you thinking of?"

"I have no idea," Tonks sighed. "I've never bought one before."

Andromeda failed to hide her grin.

"Well, buying a dress is difficult and it will be much harder for you," she replied apologetically. "You could wear any dress you want to because you can change to suit it," she explained.

Tonks groaned at the enormity of the task ahead.

"It's okay," her mother comforted, "we can make it easier. What colour robes is he wearing?"

"He said his are black and green," Tonks answered.

Andromeda nodded thoughtfully.

"And what are you planning for how you're going to look?"

She took hold of one of her red locks and shrugged.

"I think I might tone it down a little," she revealed shyly.

Andromeda frowned.

"Tone it down?" she asked, surprised.

Tonks nodded.

"He saw me when I was having trouble with my morphing. It's the only time he mentioned how I look," she muttered.

She took a heavy breath.

"He said that's how he sees me anyway. It wasn't my natural form but not so far off."

Andromeda gave her daughter a sad smile.

"Dora, if he's never spoken about how you look then it clearly doesn't matter to him. You should always be how you feel comfortable."

Nymphadora opened her mouth to speak but closed it soon after and sighed.

"I'm more comfortable like this," she replied as she pointed to herself. "I've been this way for so long that I don't think I can be any other way. Not around other people."

"Then be whatever you're comfortable with," Andromeda advised. "If you're not sure yet, then black will be your best option for a dress, it will go with any colour you choose to have."

"Okay, so where do we start?"

Andromeda simply beamed as she pulled her daughter from her chair and dragged her from the office.

(BREAK)

Harry hissed a stream of parseltongue as he threw his egg against the wall, beyond furious at the implications of what was to come. It had taken the better part of the past two weeks for him to figure out the clue. He had attempted translations spells, he had tried to decipher the Arithmancy behind the magic of the egg and he had even tried to damage it in his moments of anger, but to no avail.

His breakthrough came only when he pondered exactly what it was he was trying to do. It was a language he was hearing, of that he had no doubt, the difficulty was identifying it. A standard translation spell theoretically should have worked but it had done nothing. The only other possibility was that it was a language that needed certain conditions to be heard. That had led him to the library which had yielded almost nothing. Strangely enough, it was Charlie that had mentioned that Barty Crouch was famous for his linguistic talents which had set Harry on a different path, one more fruitful. After all, if Barty was a master at employing different tongues, then it was only logical that he was the key to solving this task.

After a brief conversation with Aunt Cassie, Harry had obtained a copy of _Wizarding Nobility: Who's Who in Magical Britain_. The list of languages the man was fluent in was exhaustive but for the most part could be ruled out. He had been left with three possibilities and it hadn't taken him long to deduce which one it was; Mermish. He knew that there was a colony of them in the lake and it made perfect sense.

Immediately he had filled the bath and placed the egg under the water before opening it, sighing in relief as words he could understand spilled from it. After listening to the verse several times, he'd spent several minutes deep in thought before his angry outburst.

There was absolutely no way they could take anything that he treasured, let alone what he treasured most. He certainly would not part with his wand and anything else he held dear was in his trunk under several curses and parseltongue passwords. That left only one option and that did not sit well with him.

" _How dare they?"_ he spat.

It was bad enough that he had been placed into this tournament against his will and now it seemed that they would be dragging other unwilling people into it. That did not sit well with the teen.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Harry?" Sirius called, "are you okay?"

Harry took a few calming breaths before unlocking the door and exiting the bathroom.

"I've figured out the egg," he sighed.

"What is it?" Sirius asked with a deep frown.

Harry shook his head.

"They are going to take someone I care about and put them under the lake. I will have one hour to rescue them," he explained.

Sirius nodded as he rubbed his eyes.

"That doesn't surprise me," he muttered. "Don't worry, we will keep everyone on guard the week leading up to it. We won't let them take any of us."

Harry nodded.

"Now I just need to think of what I will do during the task. Gillyweed is an option but so is Transfiguration," he mused aloud.

"Well, you have time to think about it," Sirius pointed out. "Knowing you, you'll come up with something ridiculous," he added amusedly.

"I have a few things worth looking into," Harry replied coyly. "For now, I'm just going to focus on getting the ball over with."

"Ahh, you'll have fun," Sirius dismissed. "I'm still surprised you asked Tonks after what happened with the article."

Harry shrugged.

"It doesn't matter what I say or do," he sighed, "they'll always have something to say. At least this way I'm going with someone I know and not someone trying to cosy up to me for political reasons."

"That's how most will see it when you arrive with her, Harry. They will say that she is using you to get in with the Blacks or that Andromeda has put her up to it," he explained.

"Then let them think that," Harry returned, "I know that's not true and that's all that matters."

Sirius smiled at his son.

This was one of the things he respected about Harry. He truly had no care for what anyone else thought and did what he wanted to despite what others would say and think. When he had been younger, he was quite the opposite, always willing to please and do whatever he had to to earn the approval of others. Over the last few years, that had changed. He focused much more on himself and only those he truly cared for. He was no longer the pliant, abused and meek boy he had rescued; he was on his way to becoming a man that Sirius was proud of.

(BREAK)

Leo took a deep breath of fresh as he exited the castle, the first time he had done so in almost nine days. For the most part, he enjoyed working under the tutelage of Cassiopeia Black but he could not deny that she had a very high level of expectation from him. Day in and day out, she would put him through his paces just as much as his former instructor at school did, though they were much more averse to using the same measure Aunt Cassie employed to motivate him.

That aside, he was enjoying every moment of it. He had a gift for battle magic and the tuition in what most would consider darker aspects, was proving to be similar.

Today however, was a well deserved and needed day off, for the most part. He still had to secure a date for the ball much to his own annoyance. He had hoped that Harry would drop the subject now that he was taking Tonks but it had only served in having his friend remind him daily. Not that he discussed it with him but the look of expectancy he received every morning at the breakfast table was more than enough to get the message across. Thus, he found himself outside hoping that he would find a suitable girl to take and not make a complete fool of himself. He knew less about the opposite sex than Harry and the boy was clueless to a fault.

He shook his head as he walked in the direction of the forest, thinking that maybe some time with Rasputin would inspire him, though he doubted it. That creature wouldn't have a clue on how to woo a female.

He was passing the entrance to the Quidditch stadium when his attention was grabbed by a commotion by the gates. A large group of students in robes with a green trim were harassing a smaller assembly in red and gold. Identifying the two redheaded twins made him want to continue on his way but the blonde at the front of the other group had him pausing. The redheads were irritating but the Malfoy boy was nothing but a bully, just like his father.

Noticing that the exchange was soon to get rather unpleasant, he pushed his way through the larger and placed a firm hand on the shoulder of the boy.

"Ahh, Draco, I'm pleased to see that you're doing much better. Please do thank your father on my behalf for his generosity. I didn't get the chance to myself as he didn't seem to keen on being in my presence any longer than necessary."

The boy flinched, his face flushing immediately a purple colour.

"What is he talking about Draco?" a dark haired, rodent-like boy questioned.

"Oh, did he not tell you? Lucius Malfoy was very pleased that I saved his son's life and even rewarded me with a rather tidy sum," Leo explained enthusiastically. "You don't need me to save you again, do you?" he added malevolently as he drew his wand.

By now, Draco was trembling in fury but shook his head, paling slightly as the wand was pointed in his direction.

"No," he ground out.

"Shame," Leo sighed. "Best you all run along before I decide to start saving you all."

Most of them were wary but one stepped forward, older than the rest but who wore a mask of fury.

"You filthy mudblood," he hissed as he reached for his wand, only for a sickening crunch to be heard as a left hook from Leo clattered against his jaw.

The boy collapsed in an unmoving heap causing the rest of his housemates to take a step back and look on in shock at what had become of him.

"How clumsy," Leo commented. "I think you should probably get him to the hospital wing. That was quite a nasty fall," he added as he gestured to the two biggest of the group flanking the Malfoy boy.

They nodded dumbly as they picked their fallen comrade up between them and the group disappeared without another word.

"Did you really get money from Lucius Malfoy for cursing his son?" the voice of one of the twins broke in.

"Aye," Leo confirmed. "He wasn't happy at first but when he saw it from my point of view, he was rather inclined to reward me."

The two redheads began whispering amongst themselves excitedly.

"We could have handled them, you know," Angelina huffed.

Leo snorted.

"Twelve against five in your position would not have ended well for you. You would have been overwhelmed and you had no solid defence. That on top of the fact that you are already fatigued from training would be a disaster to even try it," he explained with a shrug.

"Oh, I didn't really think of it like that," the girl replied with a thoughtful frown.

"When in a fight, you should always consider your advantages and disadvantages," he said firmly. "If the odds are against you, find a way out and fight another day."

"That's just being a coward," Alicia returned.

"That's being smart," Leo countered. "You can't win if you're dead."

"I suppose not," Alicia conceded. "Why did you step in then? It didn't increase our odds."

"Because I had the advantage over their leader. He is a fool but not so much a fool to try to attack someone he has been bested by, not so openly at least. He will leave that to his idiot of a father, lass," Leo answered.

"Fair enough," Alicia agreed reluctantly.

Leo simply shook his head and began heading towards the forest once more.

"Oi," one of the twins called, "did you teach our brother a spell to stick us together?"

Leo fought down his smirk as she shook his head.

"Me? Now why would I do that?" he asked, not able to hide his grin any longer.

"Well, if you did then I guess that this makes us even," the other broke in. "We were looking forward to pranking you."

Leo smiled challengingly at the pair.

"I would advise against it. I've spent a lot of time with Sirius Black, one of the infamous Marauders," he revealed with a wink, leaving two wide-eyed twins in his wake as resumed his walking.

He had only managed a few steps when he realised that he was being followed. He turned to find one of the girls approaching him wearing a nervous smile.

"I just wanted to apologise," she began. "I did try to look for you but I didn't know where you would be."

"Apologise?" Leo asked with a frown. "What for?"

"For talking about Ireland before," Katie clarified. "I recognised your accent and thought hat was where you lived."

Leo shook his head as he remembered the conversation.

"Think nothing of it, lass," he insisted. "Aye, I am from there but things weren't ever good so I moved on. Not your fault," he added with a smile of his own.

Katie breathed a sigh of relief and turned back towards the four teammates waiting for her.

"Hold up," Leo called as he followed. "Aye, I know this is out of the blue and late," he said sheepishly, "but would you already have a date to this ball thing?"

Katie blushed slightly as she shook her head in response.

"No, I was just going to go home for Christmas. Most boys don't like that I am better than them at Quidditch and being a half-blood doesn't really help," she explained.

"Well, I'd like to take you, if you don't mind?" Leo replied. "Only if it won't ruin Christmas for your family."

Katie smiled as she nodded.

"I'd like that," she replied. "You will have to put up with those two though," she added as she pointed at Fred and George over her shoulder with a thumb.

"Aye, a price worth paying," Leo answered. "Do you already have a dress?"

Katie shook her head.

"No, but I can come up with something."

"Nonsense, lass. I sprung this on you, the least I can do is take you to get one. You don't mind sneaking out for a bit, do you? I'm sure we can find us a shop somewhere," he offered.

Katie laughed.

"You're taking me to the ball and you want to get me a dress? Where's the downside?"

"Aye, seems like the right thing to do," Leo answered with a thoughtful frown. "Best you explain to them where we are going. I don't need the gingers or the other two out for my blood."

Katie smiled as she almost ran back to the others. After a quick exchange with the two girls she returned as Fred and George gave Leo a thumbs up from behind her whilst Alicia and Angelina gazed at him warningly.

"Ready?" Katie asked breathlessly.

"Aye," Leo answered as he offered her his arm, not mentioning the fact that she was still wearing her training gear from Quidditch practice.

(BREAK)

After almost six hours of shopping in which she tried on more dresses than she thought even existed, a thoroughly fed up Tonks arrived at the Black rooms. Sirius was lounging on the sofa and Harry was studying an old tome at the table. With a frown she approached the latter and flicked him on the ear, eliciting a yelp of shock from the unsuspecting boy.

"Ow, what was that for?" he questioned as he rubbed away the sting.

"I spent my entire day trying on dresses, being dragged from shop to shop and treated like my mother's personal dress up doll," she growled.

Sirius snickered but silenced quickly when Tonks glared in his direction.

"How is that my fault?" Harry asked.

"It isn't," Tonks sighed, "but you invited me to the ball so I'm blaming you."

"If you remember correctly, I told you to wear whatever you're comfortable in," Harry pointed out.

Tonks shrugged.

"I'll blend in more if I wear a dress," she replied.

Harry shook his head as he grinned.

"I've got someone for you to meet," he informed her.

Tonks frowned.

"Who?"

Instead of answering, Harry hissed and a large, black snake emerged from within his sleeve, startling the girl into taking a hurried step back and tripping over her feet.

"This is Mira," he introduced as he stroked its' head.

"You bloody idiot, I almost wet myself," Tonks scolded him, eying the reptile warily.

Harry chuckled.

The snake reared up and hissed loudly. Whatever it said caused Harry to flush and speak back rapidly.

"What did she say?" Tonks questioned, alarmed that the creature actually looked amused.

"Nothing," Harry returned quickly.

"Nothing?" Tonks asked in disbelief.

Harry hissed again and shook his head.

"She said that she can smell you on me," he muttered.

Sirius guffawed from his position on the couch as Tonks blushed a brighter pink than Harry.

"Not like that you disgusting pig," Tonks growled. "Oh, you had better be free on Boxing Day. Mother has invited you for dinner," she revealed with a smirk. "You'd better be ready to grovel."

Sirius paled at the words, all signs of his previous amusement all but gone.

Harry laughed at the plight of his father but his own mirth vanished soon after.

"You've been invited too," Tonks continued, wincing slightly. "You don't have to go. You can just say that as the future head of the family you have to refuse because she was banished," she added hurriedly.

Harry shook his head.

"I would love to meet her," he responded with a teasing smile. "How else will I get all of the embarrassing stories of you growing up?"

Tonks was horrified that he had agreed and the thought of him speaking to her mother. The woman was certainly not shy about sharing tales of her adventures.

"There's a lot of them, I remember one time that Andi was trying to dress her and she escaped into the garden with no clothes on. We found her an hour later, asleep under a tree," Sirius piped up.

Harry snorted and Tonks glared at her older cousin.

"I'm sure mum will be happy to share a few about you too, Sirius," Tonks replied with a vindictive smile of her own.

The man shook his head and mumbled under his breath unhappily.

"So, did you just come here to hit me?" Harry asked the metamorph.

"That was the main thing," Tonks answered with a smirk. "We could always do something?"

"Like what?" he asked with a frown.

Tonks shrugged.

"As long as it doesn't involve wearing dresses, I don't mind."

"We could always duel or go out on my bike?" Harry offered.

"Your bike?"

Harry nodded excitedly as he pulled her towards his room and opened his trunk. He removed a miniature orange and black motorcycle.

"Sirius got it for my birthday," he explained. "I haven't really used it much."

"He bought you a motorcycle?" Tonks sighed as she shook her head.

"Well, he did catch me riding his once," Harry explained sheepishly. "He said he'd get me my own if I wanted one."

Tonks laughed.

"A bit of a rebel aren't you, Harry," she said approvingly.

"I have my moments," he returned as he led her from the room.

"We're going out on the bike," he told Sirius, who sat up immediately.

"Alright," he sighed. "No muggle police this time and stay away from the biker pubs. I will not be coming to get you out of a cell," he warned.

"That wasn't my fault," Harry protested. "Leo punched the guy, I tried to get him out. Besides, they started it."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just, behave," Sirius said sternly.

Harry nodded as the pair exited and made their way out of the castle.

"Bar fights?" Tonks questioned.

Harry shook his head.

"It really wasn't our fault," he protested. "They didn't like Leo because he's Irish. It was fun though," he added with a grin as he resized the bike and mounted it before putting on his helmet and offering Tonks another.

The engine fired into life and the woman wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, squeezing even more so as they picked up speed and left Hogwarts in the distance only a moment later.

(BREAK)

Leo quickly pulled Katie aside as the sound of an approaching bike sped towards them as they were walking through Hogsmeade. For Leo, the day had been good if not a little strange. He had expected to spend some time with his companion in the forest, instead he had ended up escorting a rather beautiful girl whilst she shopped for dresses and other things. The experience was a new one for him but he couldn't deny that he had enjoyed it. Katie was easy to talk to, down to earth and just fun to be around. He had happily waited for her as she tried on her outfits, shoes and such included. At the end of the day, the girl had walked away with two new dresses, some shoes and even a bag at his insistence. He personally couldn't think of any better way to spend Lucius Malfoy's money other than the home he would purchase at the end of the year.

There was ample money for such a thing but something he would ponder closer to the time. He was almost certain he would end up in Japan, though the feeling of being so far away from Harry did not sit well with him, being away from the rest of the Blacks for that matter.

"Here he comes," he chuckled as the bright orange bike came into view and screeched to a halt as it reached the pair.

Harry took off his helmet and looked between him and Katie as he shook his head.

"Are you going to introduce us?" he questioned.

"Katie, this is Harry," Leo sighed. "Harry, this is Katie Bell," he complied, "my date for the ball."

Harry offered the girl his hand which she took nervously.

"I can't believe he had the balls to ask you," Harry deadpanned.

Katie raised an eyebrow at him.

"What makes you think that I didn't ask him?" she retorted.

Harry smirked as he nodded.

"I like her," he declared. "Where have you been?"

"He took me dress shopping," Katie informed them, "he's been really sweet."

Harry frowned as Tonks swatted him across the shoulder.

"Why didn't I think of dragging you along," she growled.

"He offered to take me," Katie pointed out causing Leo to rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Aye, it was fun," he replied with a smile.

Harry shook his head.

"Now you're just making me look bad," he moaned though he was grinning. "Have you got your bike?"

Leo nodded.

"Aye," he answered as he patted his pocket. "Do you want to go for a ride, lass?"

Katie nodded nervously.

"I'm probably in for a detention already, so why not."

"No need to worry," Leo assured her. "It's Tonks that should, being on the back with him," he added as he jerked a thumb in Harry's direction. "I'll make sure you get back safe."

Katie and Tonks laughed as Harry sputtered incoherently.

"Oi, I can ride," he bit back.

"Aye, I know," Leo soothed. "I'm sure Tonks wouldn't mind you sitting behind her if you get in trouble."

Both Tonks and Harry blushed, lost for words as Leo set up his bike and helped Katie on who was giggling at the two attempting to immolate the Irish boy with their respective glares.

Leo gave the pair a grin as he took off ahead, waving at the two of them.

"I'm going to curse him," Tonks vowed.

"Aye," Harry mocked before placing his helmet back on and following in their wake.

(BREAK)

It was just before midnight that Katie returned to the common room having received a look of disapproval from the Fat Lady. Thankfully, it was empty and she made her way to the dorm she said with Angelina and Alicia unimpeded. Strictly speaking, she should be in the room above them but as they'd always had a bed free, she had opted to stay with them since first year. Even the Elves now put her trunk in the room every September.

"Where have you been?" Alicia hissed as she entered. "We had to tell McGonagall that you were asleep."

"Sorry," Katie replied. "I kind of got caught up," she said as she placed her bags on her bed.

Alicia smirked.

"So, how was it?" Angelina enquired eagerly.

Katie smiled wistfully.

"He's really nice," she answered. "We went shopping, he brought me dinner and even took me on his motorbike."

The other girls giggled.

"I think our Kate is smitten," Alicia sighed dramatically.

Katie responded by throwing a pillow at her friend as she tried to hide her blush.

"He is really sweet," she replied. "He's a little shy but he's a good guy. He didn't complain once about how long I was taking to pick a dress. He even got me back here without us getting caught."

"Doesn't hurt that he's handsome," Alicia quipped.

"Or that accent," Angelina added.

Katie's blush deepened as she shook her head and tried to hide her face.

"So, you're looking forward to the ball?" Alicia pressed.

Katie nodded shyly.

"Yeah, I really am," she answered. "I think I'm going to enjoy it."

(BREAK)

Nymphadora Tonks awoke in her old bedroom at her parent's on Christmas morning, a light tapping at her window rousing her from her sleep. Grumpily, she stood and allowed the persistent owl entrance. She grumbled under her breath as she relieved it of its' burden and sent it on its way.

Yawning, she enlarged the small sack and emptied it onto her bed before retrieving a card that was attached to one of the four parcels and read it.

 _To Tonks_

 _Have a wonderful Christmas and keep an eye on those two tonight._

 _Love,_

 _Sirius_

She shook her head as she opened his present and marvelled at the invisibility cloak he had gifted her. It would certainly come in handy at work. She set it aside and opened the next one; a bottle of Ogden's Single barrel aged 20 years. It was a rare vintage, one they she wouldn't part with her own galleons for. There was another note, this one stack to the side of the bottle.

 _Tonks,_

 _Merry Xmas, Lass._

 _Leo_

 _PS; If you want to ever hear Harry sing, give him a few of these. He's not half bad._

Tonks laughed as she stored that information away for later.

She grabbed the smallest of the remaining two presents and removed the card from the front. Recognising Harry's neat scrawl, he removed it from the envelope.

 _Tonks,_

 _I can't imagine you enjoying jewellery but here's something for you to wear tonight._

 _Thank you again,_

 _Harry._

She frowned as she opened the parcel hesitantly. Harry was right, she had never taken to jewellery and she was not intending on wearing any tonight if she could help it.

She laughed as she tore the paper off and a wand holster fell into her lap along with another note.

 _This will stay invisible on your arm. Merlin knows where you would have put your wand without it._

 _Harry._

She shook her head in mirth as she attached it to her arm and slid her wand in. The two immediately became invisible but rematerialized when she flicked it into her hand.

"Handy," she chuckled as she reached for the final package. Noticing it was another one from Harry, she frowned. The box was larger than the others had been and significantly heavier. She opened the top to reveal a motorcycle helmet that changed colours to match her hair when she lifted. Inside the box was another note.

 _Dear Tonks,_

 _Merry Christmas_

 _Harry x_

 _PS; The helmet has been charmed to change to whatever colour you like._

She smiled warmly as she held it. She had enjoyed her time on the bike with him, more than she thought she would have and hoped this was a promise that she would get to do it again.

It was a good start to the day though she was not sure about the rest of it. She found that when she pondered the evening to come, she was nervous, a smattering of butterflies having formed in her stomach at the thought. She didn't know if it was that she wasn't a good dancer and all eyes would be on her and Harry or the fact that she would be wearing a dress in front of them all.

She shook her head. It mattered not.

She was doing this for Harry and she would do her best to not let him down and embarrass herself in the process.

(BREAK)

Christmas day had been a relaxed affair for Harry. He had breakfast with Sirius, Cassie and Leo and he had spent some time doing some light training with the latter of the trio before having lunch with the addition of his Grandfather to the group.

Charlie had visited briefly along with his friends Ron and Hermione who had gifted Leo with a box of treats from Honeydukes, the girl thoroughly embarrassing him as she gave him a hug. He in turn had given them both a wrapped gift and asked Hermione to deliver something to Katie on his behalf.

Much to Charlie's surprise, Leo had gifted him a metal shield that turned into a bracelet when it wasn't being used and Harry had given him a book on low power curses for him to learn.

Charlie had returned the favour by giving Harry a book on the Potter Family magic and Leo a Gryffindor Quidditch shirt, smirking at him knowingly.

"She hasn't shut up about you," he sighed with a wink.

Leo had mumbled under his breath as he flushed uncontrollably.

Shortly after, the younger teens left and Harry and Leo retreated to their rooms to ready themselves for the ball.

"You don't clean up too badly," Cassie remarked as she straightened Leo's robes and fussed over him, much to Harry's amusement.

"Git," Leo muttered but did not protest against the attention Cassiopeia gave him.

Sirius grinned as he ruffled Harry's hair and followed suit.

"Now, you better be on your best behaviour," Sirius warned.

"We will," Harry sighed.

"I don't mean that, I mean with Tonks," Sirius retorted with a chuckle. "I won't have you sullying her."

Harry turned red as he swatted his father's hand away irritably.

"Shut up," he groaned. "I'm not you, you know."

"And in that, I have failed," Sirius quipped. "By the time I was your age, I'd been with a prefect from every house and even the Head Girl," he informed the horrified boy.

"I don't want to hear it," Harry yelped. "You're a bloody disgrace."

"Ahh, the words of my sweet mother," Sirius sighed wistfully. "Anyway, you'd best be off. You don't want to keep your dates waiting," he added as he waggled his eyebrows.

Harry huffed in disgust as the pair exited the room.

"Do you believe him?" Leo asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Knowing him, I'd bet my life that it's true," he grumbled as the two reached the packed Entrance Hall.

"There's Katie," Leo whispered only a few minutes after their arrival and rushed off towards the girl without bidding Harry farewell.

Harry frowned after the boy and smiled as he watched the greeting between them, both looking rather pink in the cheeks.

"Aww, aren't they cute," the voice of Tonks interrupted his observations.

He turned to face her only for his mouth to dry instantly. He had no words to describe how she looked and couldn't speak them even if he did.

Her hair had been styled to be long and wavy, falling past her shoulders and coloured a dark red. She stood taller than he was used to seeing her, the black heels matching the formfitting black dress she wore in an off the shoulder cut.

"It's too much isn't it?" Tonks mumbled, her hands fidgeting uncomfortably.

Harry steadied them with his own as he shook his head.

"No, you look amazing," he disagreed. "Beautiful," he added under his breath.

The two shared a smile before the moment was interrupted by the Scottish brogue of the deputy headmistress.

"Mr Black, Miss Tonks," she greeted them, "Please follow me to where the other champions are waiting. You are to be announced before you enter the hall," she explained.

With a shrug, the pair followed the tartan-clad woman to where Krum, Diggory and Delacour were stood with their dates. Hermione, who was surprisingly attending with Krum gave them a wave and warm smile.

"Hi Harry," she greeted him enthusiastically.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry replied. "Why aren't you quite the picture. You look fantastic," he offered sincerely, causing the girl to blush.

"You haff your date, Black," Krum broke in, absent of his usually surly demeanour, his eyes crinkling in mirth above the grin he wore.

"My apologies, Mr Krum," Harry returned. "You're a lucky man. But you're right, I do have a date. Miss Tonks could certainly do better than me as I'm sure Miss Granger could too," he added with a chuckle.

"Da," Viktor agreed. "Ve haff both done better than ve deserve."

"Can't say the same for Delacour," Harry said as he nodded towards the boy she had brought. His eyes were misted over and his mouth agape as he stared at his date vacantly.

"No control," Viktor sighed in disgust.

Harry nodded as McGonagall beckoned the eight of them forward.

"You will enter when you are called and take a seat at the table set up on the platform at the front of the room," she informed them. "You will eat and then you will open the dance. When that is done, the rest of the evening is your own."

They nodded their understanding before the woman disappeared.

Delacour and her date, Davis, were called first followed by Diggory and Chang and then Krum and Hermione second to last.

"Nervous?" Harry asked.

Tonks swallowed deeply as she nodded and Harry took her hand. Squeezing it gently he waited for them to be announced.

"And finally," an unfamiliar voice sounded, "the current leader of the Triwizard Tournament, with his date Nymphadora Tonks, please welcome, Harry Black."

"Sorry about that," Harry offered as he led her into the hall amidst the applause.

"Don't worry," Tonks replied as she smiled through her nerves under the many watchful eyes of those gathered.

When they eventually reached the table, Harry pulled out her chair for her before taking his own next to Viktor leaving Tonks sat next to Madame Maxime with the Hogwarts Gamekeeper to her on the end.

He watched how the woman ordered her desired dish and mimicked her, instructing Tonks on how to do the same.

"What's wrong?" he asked the girl noticing that she had gone quiet during the meal.

"I really can't dance, Harry," she whispered. "It's going to be bad."

Harry chuckled.

"It doesn't matter, Tonks," he assured her. "Just follow my lead and look at me and it will be over before you know it," he comforted.

She nodded appreciatively and finished her food just in time for Dumbledore to stand and tap a spoon against his goblet, silencing the room immediately.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our champions and their partners will now officially open the Yule Ball with a dance," he announced, gesturing towards the dancefloor that had been added for the event.

Tonks smiled weakly as Harry offered her his hand, her legs trembling slightly as she followed his lead. She took a deep breath as the came to a step and looked up towards him as his hand rested on her hip. He gave her a comforting smile of his own as her fingers intertwined in his own, his grip much more certain than hers.

He had encouraged her to focus only on him and that was what she did, something she realised she couldn't avoid if she tried. His larger hand engulfing hers and his hold on her hip had sent a tingle up her spine and she couldn't help but be captivated by her eyes, his stare unwavering as he led her into the first step of the traditional waltz.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she stepped on his toe, feeling very self-conscious.

Harry simply twirled her in a new direction.

"It's okay," he replied unflinchingly. "Forget everything else. It's only us here."

And she felt it. She had not paid any heed to the dozens of onlookers or the other champions dancing nearby. The moment he had touched her, she had been fixated on only him.

She nodded as she met his gaze once more, the warmth she saw in his now emerald orbs, spreading throughout her own chest. Her own smile formed as she lost herself in the moment, their eyes firmly fixed on one another's.

It wasn't until they bumped into another couple that the contact between them broke and she was filled with a sense of disappointment as Harry released her hand, the mandatory dance for the champions seemingly having finished.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked.

Tonks shook her head.

She avoided dancing as a rule, much to the consternation of her mother, she had always been too clumsy to find enjoyment in it. That itself had not changed but the closeness to Harry had made it worth it, made it an enjoyable experience even. It had certainly affected her more than she thought. She had never experienced an intimacy like this and she found that she wasn't quite ready for it to end.

The disappointment at the loss of contact had been unexpected and though he only stood a foot or so away, it could have been a thousand miles and the distance would have felt the same.

She shook herself from her thoughts.

"No, it wasn't," she agreed, "How are your toes?" she questioned, hoping to change the subject.

Harry chuckled.

"All there," he confirmed. "How about we get a drink?"

Tonks nodded and took his offered arm, enjoying the feeling of closeness she had been deprived of since he had released her.

" _Oh, Merlin,"_ she sighed internally.

(BREAK)

"Look at them," Katie sighed as she watched Harry and Tonks dancing.

"Aye, both as clueless as the other," Leo agreed.

"How can they not see it?" Katie questioned exasperatedly.

They cared for each other deeply, even someone as inexperienced as she could see it and no doubt everyone else had noticed it too based on the whispered conversations and pointing in their direction that could be seen around the hall.

Leo shrugged.

"Harry has never had a girlfriend," he explained. "Maybe he just doesn't know what he's feeling."

Katie shook her head.

"Do you think they'll figure it out?" she asked.

Leo snorted.

"Aye, eventually. They'll probably need a swift kick up the arse."

Katie giggled.

"Can you dance as well as him?"

Leo smirked.

"Aye," he replied as he offered her his hand. "One of the lessons Cassie insisted we both take."

They made their way onto the rapidly filling dance floor and joined in the fray of dancing students and staff. Finding a space, Leo pulled her into his arms and began to lead her through the steps.

Katie herself was an able dancer, her own lessons as a child proving to be a useful investment of her time.

"Not bad, lassie," Leo praised.

"I'm not just graceful in the air," she replied as she spun under and then back into his arms.

He smiled at her.

"Aye, you put me to shame," he returned.

Katie shook her head as she grinned.

The two danced for an inordinate amount of time before they headed to the drinks table, the hall already significantly emptier than when they had started.

"Ahh, our two twirling pixies have returned," Fred quipped.

"The dancing duo of Hogwarts," George added.

"Quite the pair they make," Fred continued.

"Abandoned us for most of the night," George finished with a bow.

"Oh, shut up," Katie returned. "We weren't gone that long."

"An hour at least," George piped up.

"Closer to two," Fred argued.

"Enough, you two," Alicia scolded the pair as she arrived and offered Leo and Katie a butterbeer each. "Are you having a nice night?"

Katie nodded.

"We are," she answered.

"I didn't know you liked to dance so much," her teammate replied questioningly.

Katie attempted to shrug it off.

"It's okay when you have someone you enjoy doing it with."

"Well, you'd better get it out of your system, there's only a couple of hours left," Alicia said with a smirk.

Katie checked her watch and saw that it was almost ten pm.

"Some fresh air first?" Leo offered.

Katie nodded and the two left the hall into the crisp air of the Christmas night. She shuddered as the cold wind reached her and smiled gratefully as Leo cast a warming charm on her.

"Thank you," she said.

They walked around the temporary gardens, through the other revellers that had sought the outdoors and took a seat on one of the stone benches that had been added.

"Thank you for the bracelet too, you really didn't have to get me it," she added.

Leo simply smiled.

"You missed a Christmas with your family to be here," he replied, "you should at least have something to remember the day by."

"I would have remembered without it," she mumbled shyly. "I wasn't expecting to be here and the only reason I was going home was because I didn't want to be here alone."

"Aye, then we both got what we want," he grinned.

Katie nodded.

"And what about after tonight? Do we just go our separate ways?" she questioned casually.

Leo frowned slightly.

"Aye if that's what you want," he sighed. "But I wouldn't say no to spending more time with you," he added hopefully.

It was Katie's turn to frown.

"Really?" she asked disbelievingly. "Why?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Leo returned. "I like being around you, lass."

Katie shrugged.

"I play Quidditch, more than likely better than you and that's what I want to do when I finish school."

Leo chuckled.

"Aye, you're probably right there. Why would that bother me? If it makes you happy that's all that matters."

Katie smiled.

"You're not like other boys," she muttered. "The ones here are either intimidated because I'm better on a broom or don't talk to me because I'm not a pureblood," she shrugged.

"Your blood doesn't make you better than anyone else," he grumbled. "Harry is a half-blood and would wipe the floor with all the bigots here. If they can't see what a good lass you are then they don't deserve you."

Katie smiled brightly at him.

"Are you a pureblood?" she asked.

Leo nodded.

"Aye, I never knew anything about my family until recently but I come from a small pureblood family. It doesn't matter. The closest thing to a family I've got is Aunt Cassie and the rest of the Blacks," he explained.

"Aren't they, you know, really scary?" she questioned warily.

Leo guffawed.

"They are if you go up against them or piss one of them off. Old Arcturus can be a funny chap and Cassie is the closest thing I had to a mother growing up. You wouldn't know it and she'd murder me for saying it but she's got a heart in her somewhere."

"I'll take your word for it," Katie replied.

"Aye, how about we go get another dance in before this is all over?"

Katie nodded happily and the two returned to the Great Hall and straight onto the dancefloor as the slower songs of the evening began. Without hesitation, he pulled her into his arms and began swaying to the rhythm, nodding once at Harry who was dancing with a very comfortable looking Tonks.

(BREAK)

As the night drew to a close, Harry and Tonks found themselves amongst the final stragglers still within the hall and on the dancefloor, enveloped in the arms of the other. Further dancing had not been something discussed between them, it was as though they naturally gravitated towards it, each of them caught up in a daze of the festivities. As the final note of the final song faded, they pulled apart almost embarrassedly, each as sheepish as the other, each adorning a look of confusion and what appeared to be guilt as each emerged from the stupor that had befallen them this night.

"Shall we go for some air?" Harry questioned.

Tonks nodded.

"Yeah, I should head to my parent's soon. I promised mum I'd help her with dinner for tomorrow," she explained. "Are you still coming?"

"I'll be there," Harry confirmed with a smile. "I promise I won't ask for any stories of little Tonks," he added, taking note of her reticence.

"There isn't that much to tell," she replied distractedly as they made their way towards the gates, a comfortable silence falling between them.

"Thank you, for tonight," Tonks clarified as they left the grounds. "I've never done anything like this before, I never wanted to really but you made it fun."

Harry smiled warmly at her.

"No problem," he replied. "I'll remember that for the next time I'm forced into something like this."

Tonks shook her head and narrowed her eyes at him good-naturedly, her stomach sinking once more at the thought of being away from him.

"Could you do something for me?" she blurted.

Harry nodded.

"If I can," he answered.

Tonks fidgeted nervously and took a deep breath.

"Do you remember when we weren't talking and you came to see me?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah," Harry said with a frown.

"You said that how I looked then was what my magic felt like," she reminded him. "Can you really feel my magic?"

"I said it wasn't far off," he corrected, "and yes, I can feel magic."

"And you know what people look like just be sensing it?"

It was something that she had pondered over the past couple of weeks but had no intention of mentioning, until the words were already out of her mouth.

Harry's frown deepened in thought.

"I don't think so," he mused aloud, "It's just that you change the way you look so much that I pay more attention to your magic than what you look like physically. I guess it kind of gives me an image of you in my mind," he explained with a shrug.

"Oh," she replied. "What do I look like exactly?"

Harry went silent for a moment as he looked at her and smiled before nodding, seemingly satisfied.

"I can try to show you if you like?" he offered.

"Show me?" How?" she answered nervously.

Instead of answering, he gripped her shoulders gently and closed his eyes.

"Relax your magic," he whispered.

Hesitantly, she did so and felt his own invade her body. It was a foreign yet comforting feeling, stronger than anything she had ever experienced and it engulfed her as she allowed it wash over her completely. She felt a slight stirring within her own and her body began to change, morphing, though she had no control over it.

After a moment, the feeling ended and she found herself looking into his emerald eyes as he smiled at her.

"This is what I see when I think of you and feel you near," he explained before he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tonks," he bid her farewell, his blush prominent even in the pale light the moon provided.

With that he made his way back towards the castle, leaving behind a breathless metamorph, reeling under the weight of the magic he had pushed into her.

It took her several minutes but she eventually managed to compose herself and apparate onto her parent's street and made her way into the sleepy house, both her mum and dad long since having gone to bed.

As quietly as she could, she entered the kitchen and turned on the light, pausing at the sight of her reflection in the window.

She was slightly taller than she had been when she left, her waist smaller and chest more pronounced, but it was the differences in her hair and features that were the most striking. Her hair was longer, still wavy but was now coloured a light brown. Her nose was now more delicate, her cheekbones higher and more refined and her eyes were now a light grey.

She hurried forward to get a better look, her mouth agape at the familiar woman staring back at her. It was not a form she would wear in public or even in the privacy of her own rooms. She made a point for her transformation to be the first thing she did every morning to avoid seeing what it was she now faced.

With a trembling hand, she grazed her fingers over one of her cheeks as the first tear fell. It was like looking at a stranger but an image she had known well once upon a time, though she had been younger, a victim in truth. No longer did she look as such, and was this is what he saw when he thought of her?

The voice of her mother pulled her from her thoughts as she entered the kitchen, wand drawn and aimed at her back.

"Dora, is that you, Sweetie?"

(BREAK)

Andromeda had been woken by the sound of the front door closing. She had no doubt that her daughter had tried to be quiet but she had always had a clumsiness to her that she couldn't hide. She had flicked her wand into her hand as she looked upon the woman in her kitchen. Were it not for the lighter hair and different coloured eyes, Nymphadora could easily have been mistaken for her older sister.

"It's me," her daughter whispered in response, her defeated tone spurring Andromeda into action.

Instinctively, she pulled the girl into a tight hug.

"A bad night?" she asked soothingly.

Much to her surprise, Dora shook her head after a moment.

"No," she whispered. "The opposite more than anything."

Andromeda was just as confused as her daughter seemingly was. Her strange appearance aside, there was nothing to suggest she'd had an enjoyable evening. Her confident, bubbly and vibrant little girl was nowhere to be seen, what stood in front of her was someone oozing vulnerability and uncertainty. She filled the nearby kettle and tapped it with her wand, boiling the water instantly.

"You'll have to explain, Dora. If it didn't go badly then why are you upset?" she asked as she poured out two mugs of tea.

"I'm not upset," Tonks denied. "I don't know what I'm feeling," she huffed.

Andromeda gave her a sad smile as she sat down.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" she offered.

Tonks nodded gratefully as she joined her mother.

"I was terrified about tonight. I don't like wearing dresses and I'm awful at dancing," she mumbled. "I almost ran away during dinner because I was so scared."

"But you didn't?"

Tonks shook her head.

"Harry told me to just focus on him and not to worry. He said it would be over before I know it," she explained with a smile.

"Then what?" Andromeda pressed lightly as she took a sip from her steaming mug.

"We danced," Tonks shrugged. "I did as he said and it worked. It felt like is was just us and we ended up dancing most of the night. I didn't want it to be over," she finished quietly, worrying her lower lip.

Andromeda chuckled.

"There's nothing wrong with enjoying dancing, Dora," she pointed out.

"It wasn't the dancing, mum," she sighed. "It was dancing with him. I put it down to the occasion but I felt different than I would of if it had been anyone else."

"And was it the same for him?"

Tonks shrugged.

"I really don't know. He didn't complain," She replied uncertainly.

Andromeda nodded.

"Is that why you're feeling the way you are, because you don't know how he feels about it?"

"No, that was nice. Even if it wasn't the same for him, it doesn't matter. It's what I did afterwards," she returned exasperatedly.

"Oh, Dora, what did you do?" Andromeda sighed.

Tonks took a deep, steadying breath.

"You remember a few weeks ago when I spent the day with Harry and I found out he had to find a date"

Andromeda nodded, the memory of her daughter in the same chair very vivid.

"I avoided him for a few days and he came looking for me. It was the same night he asked me to the ball," she explained. "I was having trouble with my morphing and he said the way I looked was similar to what my magic feels like."

Andromeda's eyebrows rose. Feeling other peoples was not unheard of but a rather unique talent.

"I was curious so I asked him to change me into what he felt, and this is it," she added, motioning to herself.

"I don't see anything wrong, Dora," Andromeda sighed.

"It's me, mum," Tonks retorted. "This is what I look like when I don't morph."

Andromeda smiled as she shook her head. She hadn't seen her daughter in her natural form since she was fourteen.

"You are a very beautiful girl, Dora. With or without all the colour," she emphasised.

"I like him, mum. I really like him and I don't know what to do," Tonks admitted sadly. "I just thought it was because he was nice. He never spoke about my morphing and never commented on anything that I did and now it feels like he never even noticed it, that he always saw me like this," she added with a shake of her head.

"That is a good thing," Andromeda returned firmly. "Isn't that what you always wanted?"

Tonks nodded.

"When I was younger and I had all the problems at school because of what I am, that was what I wanted. I gave up on it a long time ago. I stopped caring and looked the way I wanted to and people started to leave me alone. Now I feel like that stupid little girl again and it's all my fault," she choked.

Andromeda pulled the girl into her arms and allowed her to vent.

"What do you mean?" she asked after a few moments had passed.

Tonks sniffed and swallowed.

"This is me, mum. I'm scared to let anyone close because I think that they'll just want me for what I am. I'm a broken mess and then he comes along and just makes everything feel better," she sighed.

"Do you think Harry would do that to you?" Andromeda questioned.

"No," Tonks replied vehemently. "But I can't have these feelings for him. He is going to be the Head of an important family. I'm just a neurotic, half-blood auror," she finished, hanging her head.

"Oh, sweetie," Andromeda whispered as she tightened her grip around her. "I wish you weren't so harsh on yourself."

"It's true," Tonks mumbled.

"Do you think what you are bothers him?"

Tonks shrugged and Andromeda sighed deeply.

"I could tell you to push it all down and hide it from the world as you have done these past five or so years. I could tell you to do the opposite and shout it for everyone in Diagon Alley. This is one of those things that you have to figure out for yourself but if I were you, I'd speak to him," she advised.

"How would I even begin to explain the mess that I am," Tonks snorted.

"If he cares even a little bit, he will listen. I had to do it with your father," Andromeda responded. "I saw the way he looked at me and how he was too scared to even talk to me."

"What did you do?" Tonks asked.

"I made him listen," her mother shrugged, "and 25 years later, we are still together."

"That's different," Tonks sighed.

"But it doesn't have to be, Dora," Andromeda returned. "You deserve a chance at happiness just like I did. But it is up to you if you want to take it. Speak to him at least," she pleaded. "If he is the boy you've told me all about, he will listen to you and it might turn out to be the best thing you ever did."

"And what if it goes wrong?" Tonks asked worriedly.

"Then you live with it, but you don't have to spend the rest of your life wondering what could have happened," Andromeda explained.

Tonks nodded her understanding.

"I'll think about it," she agreed.

Andromeda smiled as she stood.

"That's all I'm asking, Sweetie."

(BREAK)

Harry woke the morning after the ball and completed his morning workout, thinking of how the night before had gone. He had never enjoyed events like that and had been dreading attending but this had been different. He had thought having Tonks with him would have made it at least tolerable, instead, the night had been much more than he could have imagined. It had felt so right to have her in his arms whilst they moved around the dancefloor, oblivious to all around them and it had felt right that it was her that he had shared the night with.

He entered the shower and began to wash himself mechanically as his thoughts remained on the ball.

He may have been obtuse but he knew he cared for her, the few days away had been enough to make him aware of that. Last night, however, was something else though he couldn't fathom what it was that happened to make it so. It may have been the dancing; it could even have been the way she looked at him whilst they were intertwined or it could simply have been the surprise he felt that he was enjoying himself. He couldn't be certain; all he knew was that the night had left an impression on him.

He thought back to their parting moments, the usually assured girl had seemingly wilted before him, had become what he imagined he was as a young boy. She had become hesitant and made the strange request of him. He knew her ability was a double-edged blade at best but had complied with her request only so that he could see the nervousness fade. It was the one part of the evening he hadn't enjoyed at all.

He couldn't understand why she had asked it of him, her ability was not something they had ever discussed. It was not important to him; he had a picture of her in his mind and that was what he always saw when he looked at her despite her efforts to appear entirely different.

With a confused sigh, he left the shower and dressed before entering the living room where Sirius and Cassie were now eating breakfast with Leo just leaving his own room.

"Good night, boys?" Sirius questioned with a lecherous grin.

"Aye," Leo answered with a suspicious frown.

Sirius snickered as Cassie shot him a disapproving glare.

"Harry?" he asked further.

The other boy nodded as he sat and helped himself to some fruit.

"Any tales of debauchery to share?" Sirius probed.

Harry sighed as he shook his head.

"No, but even if I did have, I wouldn't tell you. Some of us actually respect discretion."

Sirius feigned a look of horror as he pointed accusingly at Cassie.

"This is your doing," he grumbled. "You turned them both into gentleman," he added mock disgust.

"You could learn something from them," Cassie replied as she buttered some bread.

"Aye," Leo agreed. "You don't really want to hear about him defiling your cousin, do you?"

Sirius choked on his coffee as he glared at Harry.

"Nothing like that happened," the teen said firmly as his eyes narrowed towards his friend.

"Aye, I know," he soothed. "I saw you leave and you were back here before me."

Harry nodded gratefully.

"How did it go with you and the lovely Miss Bell?" Sirius asked Leo, recovering from the thoughts that had bothered him only a moment ago.

"Was a good night and that is all I'm saying. She's a good lass," he replied.

Sirius shook his head.

"Boring, the pair of you," he mumbled. "If I had been there…"

"You'd be in Ministry custody?" Harry butt in.

Leo snorted over a mouthful of cereal.

Sirius huffed as he stood, looking between the teens defeatedly.

"Fine," he conceded. "Remember we are going to Andi's today," he reminded Harry.

The boy nodded before making his way to his room. He decided that he would keep his outfit smart but casual. He placed a white t-shirt, a pair of dark jeans and some trainers on his bed.

With his outfit arranged he decided that he would go for a fly to clear his head and then practice some magic when he was done.

He indulged himself in both which passed quickly and he took another shower to clean away the grime and sweat before dressing and fastening a grey parker coat, just as Sirius called him.

"Are you ready?" the man asked as he finished buttoning up a shirt.

Harry nodded knowing his father was more nervous about the visit than he was showing. He hadn't seen Andromeda in over a decade and if she was anything like Tonks, he was not in for the warmest of welcomes.

"Come on then," he sighed.

The two of them exited the grounds, the castle having been quiet for the most part, likely, the students were having a much more relaxed day after the excitement of the ball.

"Am I taking you?" Sirius questioned.

Harry shook his head.

"Show me where we are going," he instructed.

Sirius pushed the image of the street to the forefront of his mind and shuddered at Harry's mental probe. It was very subtle but it was undeniably there. He had always had the ability to unsettle any mind he entered. Thankfully, he did not use the art often if at all. It was an invasion of privacy that he refused to undertake without permission unless he felt it necessary. Cassie had taught him well.

"Got it," Harry declared before disappearing with only the slightest of pops.

Sirius shook his head before following.

He had been reluctant to teach him to apparate but he could not deny it was a necessary skill and could save his life.

He arrived and found Harry waiting for him only a few feet away.

"It's that one there," he informed him, pointing to a reasonably sized house on the opposite side of the road.

Harry smiled as he approached.

Tonks was quite a vivacious girl and it was hard to imagine her growing up in such a quiet, well-kept place.

Sirius exhaled a deep breath as he rung the doorbell and attempted to prevent himself from fidgeting.

A moment later, the door opened to reveal a middle-aged man with a slight paunch. His hair was a dark blonde, his eyes blue but his expression guarded.

"Sirius," he greeted his father stiffly. "And this must be Harry," he added, his look more wary than it had been whilst addressing his father.

Harry couldn't blame him. The man's experiences with his family in the past had not been pleasant. Pushing those thoughts aside, he stepped forwarded confidently and smiled as he offered the man his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Tonks," he greeted cordially.

Ted Tonks hesitated only a moment before gripping the younger man's hand and returning the smile.

"You too," he responded, his posture relaxing considerably. "Come in," he offered, stepping aside. "Andi and Dora are just finishing up," he explained.

"Dora?" Harry questioned with a slight frown.

Ted chuckled.

"She tolerates it," he shrugged. "I can't go around calling my daughter by my own last name."

Harry laughed.

"That's true," he replied as he removed his coat and hung it on the rack by the door.

Sirius followed suit, his eyes darting around the hall.

"She'll be pleased to see you," Ted assured him. "Eventually," he added under his breath.

Sirius steeled himself as the man led them into the living room where Tonks was sat on one of the sofas.

"What are you doing in here?" Ted asked.

"Mum kicked me out," she huffed. "I broke one of the plates."

Ted barked out a short laugh as he ruffled her hair affectionately.

"I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did," he praised. "Not to worry, you know what she's like when we have people over."

Tonks nodded.

"You're in for it," she said to Sirius who paled at the words.

Harry snickered.

"She's not wrong," an unamused voice sounded from the doorway.

Harry turned to find a very displeased woman scrutinising his father, hands on hips, her nostrils flaring. Andromeda was without doubt a Black, in looks and temper evidently.

Sirius paled even more so as Tonks was trembling in mirth.

Andromeda stalked towards him and poked the man firmly in the chest causing him to wince.

"Almost fifteen years," she hissed. "You disappear, no letter or anything. You could have been dead and I never would have known."

"Sorry, Andi," Sirius replied.

The woman rose a delicate brow at him.

"You're sorry?" she returned heatedly. "I mourned for you, Sirius. The war was over and you just never came back. What else was I supposed to think?"

Sirius nodded his understanding.

"I should have got in touch," he admitted. "I got caught up with raising Harry and everything. I am sorry."

Andromeda nodded as she pulled her younger cousin into a hug, surprising him.

"Don't ever do that to me again," she whispered.

"I won't," Sirius assured her.

Andromeda smiled as she released the man and turned her attention to Harry who had to fight the urge to not wither under her stare.

"It's nice to meet you, Harry," she said warmly as she hugged him also.

Harry returned it and noticed Tonks trying to hide in her mass of pink hair behind her mother's back.

"And you, Mrs Tonks," he replied as her daughter shook her head.

"Well, dinner is ready," she informed them. "Why don't you come through."

After the initial frosty greeting Sirius received, the meal was a relaxed affair. Andromeda and Ted were both nice people and it was easy to see that Tonks took after both in equal measure. Ted was quite a jovial man, quick-witted and very outgoing. Andromeda was much more poised than her husband but a very warm person in her own way. She doted on her daughter and even Harry, ensuring he had enough to eat. It was easy to see why the woman was his Father's favourite relative, she was nothing like the insane Bellatrix or stuffy Narcissa he had heard about growing up.

Tonks on the other hand, had been relatively subdued. Harry had put it down to them being with her parents. She shot him the occasional nervous smile but kept to herself for much of the meal.

"How about a drink?" Ted asked as he stood and made his way to one of the kitchen cabinets. "Is whiskey okay?"

"Perfect for me," Sirius declared. "Him," he added pointing to Harry, "he can't be trusted."

Harry shook his head.

Once, he had drunk whiskey with Leo when they were fourteen. The night did not go exactly as planned. He had somehow ended up singing karaoke and the pair were asked to leave after Leo had passed out, sprawled across the bar.

"You can't just let it go," he sighed. "It wasn't me that was sick on Cassie's rug."

"True," Sirius conceded, "but it was you that woke her up with your singing."

Ted laughed as Harry frowned at his father.

"Is he the reason you are looking old, Sirius?" Andromeda questioned with a smirk.

Sirius was positively affronted.

"I'm only 37," he yelped.

"You look closer to 47," the woman returned.

Sirius shook his head.

"See, you did this to me," he accused, pointing at Harry.

"And if I turned out like you, you'd look 57," Harry quipped.

"Make it a double, Ted," Sirius requested. "Or better yet, bring the bottle."

Ted shot him a look of sympathy as he poured the man a generous measure.

"Aww, it's okay, Sirius," Andromeda cooed, "I'm sure someone will take pity on you one day."

Sirius muttered under his breath and drained his glass.

"It's not for me," he replied with a shrug. "I raised him, admittedly with Cassie's help. I doubt I've got it in me again."

"I wasn't that bad," Harry protested.

"You could have been worse," Sirius conceded. "I'm proud of you, Harry. Despite my attempts to corrupt you, you turned out good."

"So, he never stole any of his relative's underwear?" Andromeda broke in.

Sirius wore a look of complete embarrassment.

"You swore you wouldn't tell," he hissed.

Andromeda shrugged.

"Who's underwear?" Harry questioned.

"Mine," Andromeda answered with a shake of her head.

"I didn't realise they were yours," Sirius replied weakly. "I thought they were Priscilla's."

Tonks laughed gleefully as Harry stood.

"I don't think I want to hear this," Harry sighed. "I knew you were bad but your own cousin's underwear. I think I need some air," he declared.

"I'll come," Tonks volunteered, her eyes still alight in mirth.

"Maybe you can show him the tree we found you under," Sirius called after them after they exited through the back door, the girl glaring at him as she closed it.

The two of them began their walk around the garden in silence, an unfamiliar tension settling. Harry had thought that it was because they were here with her parent's but as the night had wore on, it had become more discernible.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked suddenly.

The thought that he had did not sit well with him, it reminded him of the days they were not talking.

"No," Tonks sighed. "You haven't done anything, Harry."

Harry nodded and gave her an awkward half smile.

"Then what's bothering you? Something is, I can tell," he added.

Tonks ceased her walking as she looked at him, uncertainty clear in her eyes. She exhaled, the sense of vulnerability she had felt the previous night making itself known once again.

"Can you…," she began before cutting herself off.

"Can I what?" Harry urged gently.

Tonks attempted a smile of her own.

"Can you do what you did last night? Change me," she clarified.

Harry frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"Please?" she almost pleaded.

Harry nodded and placed his hands on her shoulders as he closed his eyes and followed the same path he had taken the night before. A few moments later, he was staring into the same light grey eyes he had seen.

"Is this how you really see me?" Tonks whispered.

"It is," Harry answered.

He took a moment to study her and nodded. She looked very much like her mother and just the way he had envisioned her in his mind.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, worried he had done something he shouldn't have.

Tonks shook her head.

"It's stupid," she replied.

"It can't be stupid if it's upsetting you," Harry countered.

Tonks gave him a watery smile as she sat on a wooden bench at the end of the garden and motioned for him to join her.

"It is," she replied with a shrug.

"I really don't understand," Harry said helplessly. "I'm sorry for whatever I did."

"It's not you, Harry," she assured him.

She hadn't planned on having this talk with him, not here, but it now felt unavoidable. She now wished that she hadn't asked.

"I tried being like this when I was younger, but it was too late," she sighed.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned worriedly.

"When I was at school," she explained. "When I first got there, everyone wanted me to transform for them. I didn't see any harm in it and I was naïve so I did what I was asked. By the time I got to my third year, it changed. I guess the novelty of what I am wore off and they all realised what I could do. The girls hated me for it because the boys paid more attention to me than them. It wasn't me they were interested in, I was a clumsy little girl, but I could be whatever they wanted," she shrugged.

She took another breath before continuing, her eyes firmly on her feet.

"It hurt me a lot. All the girls I thought were my friends turned their backs on me and all the boys just saw me as an object. I spent most of my third year trying to be as plain as possible but that didn't work. Fourth year, I hid myself away as much as I could. By the time fifth year came, I stopped caring and used my abilities to become whatever I felt like. I hid behind them and people more or less left me alone by then but I didn't get over why that did to me, not until I left school. I thought I'd doe the right thing and even tried dating a guy. It turns out he had done it for a bet to see if I lived up to my name," she growled.

"That's why you don't like people using it," Harry broke in.

Tonks nodded.

"It reminds me of how he made me feel and what he would have done. A part of me never really got over it. All of that is why I have my hair the way I do and change the way I look. It's stupid, I know but it made me feel safe. I like the colour, it's become a part of who I am but it made me forget the rest of me," she shrugged.

"Sorry, Tonks, but I'm confused," Harry said. "All of that just means none of those people were worth it and they're not worth your tears now."

Tonks shook her head.

"I'm not crying because of them. It's because of you," she replied with a smile. "You're not like any of them and I feel like I've been lying to you."

Harry was about to interrupt but she held up a hand to stop him.

"When we first met, you said that what I was threw you off because you felt like it was a mask that I could wear to hide things," she reminded him.

Harry nodded.

"You were right, in a way it is a mask I wear and I'm sorry. What I'm saying is, I don't want to hide myself from you. This", she said as she pointed to herself, "is what I look like. I've tried to hide it for so long but you saw it anyway."

Harry took her hands in his own as a fresh wave of tears fell silently down her cheeks.

"You don't have to apologise," he comforted. "What you can do is a part of who you are and people ruined that for you. I was wary at first, I can admit that but I didn't really pay attention to what you are because it doesn't matter to me. The way I see you won't change because of how you wear your hair or how you look."

"That's what scares me," Tonks whispered. "All I wanted was for someone to see me the way that you do."

"And now you've got that," he pointed out. "What's so scary?"

She shook her head.

"I'm getting feelings for you, Harry. Not just because of all of this but everything you are. I think I was in denial until last night or just too stupid and stubborn to realise it before," she explained sadly. "I know I shouldn't but I really can't help it."

Harry squeezed her hands.

"I'm not very good at this kind of stuff," he admitted. "I've never even been on a date."

"I find that hard to believe," Tonks muttered.

"I really haven't," Harry sighed. "Apparently I'm emotionally stunted."

"Bloody good pair we make," Tonks replied with a forced smile.

Harry snorted slightly.

"I care about you, a lot, I know that much. When we weren't talking for those few days, I was miserable because I missed having you around and the thought of leaving at the end of the year and not seeing you every day isn't nice," he explained with a painful expression marring his features.

He shook his head.

"Last night, I don't know, something changed. I've never felt anything like that or how I feel when you're there. I don't know what that means but I do know that I don't want to stop spending time with you. If wanting you around me all the time and thinking about you is what it's like to have feelings for someone, then it is the same for me," he said.

"So, what do we do?" Tonks asked hopefully.

"I guess we just keep doing what we are," Harry answered with a smile.

Tonks bit her bottom lip worriedly.

"And what if doesn't work out?"

"Then we can at least say that we tried," he offered. "That won't change anything about me wanting you around."

Tonks nodded and sighed in relief.

"I'd like that," she agreed. "Thank you," she whispered before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Harry simply pulled her into his arms and enjoyed the familiar feeling from the night before of her being there.

He didn't know what would happen in the future, but the thought of having her with him made the prospect of it much more bearable.

 **A/N**

 **Another one in the books.**

 **The romance between Harry and Tonks was never going to be a sudden declaration of love, their characters are far too complex for that.**

 **The whole Leo and Katie thing won't be a major part in the story but it will come up later on.**

 **I have had a few messages from people asking if it is possible to enter the competition directly through . It's not something I had considered but I am more than happy to do this, so if you do want to enter, you can message me directly on here and I can give you the details. Links to my social media are of course on my profile.**

 **Anyway, please do continue to favourite, follow and review.**

 **TBR**


	8. Come the New Year

**A/N**

 **The muse remains strong. At this rate this will be finished in record time.**

 **Enjoy, my friends.**

 **(I really need to come up with a collective name for my followers, suggestions on a virtual postcard if you please)**

 **TBR**

Chapter 8: Come the New Year, Come the New Challenges

"Madame Bones will see you now," the secretary informed her.

Tonks stood and straightened her red robes as she approached the office door belonging to her boss. The summons for the meeting had arrived at breakfast and though the festive period was still upon them, she got the impression that she had no choice but to attend.

"Auror Tonks," Amelia Bones greeted her as she entered, her quill scratching away, her eyes firmly on her work.

"Madame Bones," Tonks responded formally, back straight.

The head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement continued with her scribing for a few moments more before she screwed the top back on her inkpot and adjusted her monocle as gazed at her subordinate.

"I would like a progress report of your time at Hogwarts," she requested. "What have you found?"

"Not much," Tonks sighed. "Moody is completely sure that the Goblet was tampered with. Whoever did it, covered their tracks well. I've spent time undercover amongst all three of the competing schools and there's nothing to suggest any involvement from any," she informed the stern woman.

Bones nodded thoughtfully.

"Something is happening," she mused aloud. "I don't know what it is, but I don't like it. Arcturus Black has spent a lot of time here at the Ministry. Do you think that this could have been orchestrated by the Blacks?"

Tonks shook her head firmly.

"No, Madame," she denied. "If given the chance, Harry would leave today. He hates Wizarding Britain."

"Is this your personal or professional opinion, Auror Tonks?" Amelia returned as she placed to editions of _The Daily Prophet_ on her desk.

The first was the article that featured the two of them at the table in The Three Broomsticks, the second, an article dating that very morning. On the cover was a large photograph of herself and Harry dancing at the ball.

"Both," Tonks replied easily, doing her utmost to not waver under the gaze of her superior.

She sighed and shook her head before continuing.

"I know that Harry nor any of the other members of the family have anything to do with this. Despite what you think of them, family always comes first. I don't know who entered his name but I can promise you that they had nothing to do with it," she finished confidently.

Amelia scrutinised her for a moment before sagging in her chair.

"Take a seat, Tonks," she instructed.

The rookie complied knowing that this was not now her boss speaking in an official capacity.

"What happens in your personal life is not my concern unless it impacts what you do in here or out in the field. That being said, do you think that this is the best idea?" she asked as she pointed at the newspapers. "Something bigger is happening here and I don't want to see you caught up in it."

Tonks nodded her understanding and smiled.

"Honestly, I don't know," she conceded, "but I really like him, Madame Bones. In the short time I've known him he's proven to be the most genuine person I have ever met."

Amelia nodded and gave her a smile.

"I'm only looking out for you," she assured the girl. "You've got a good head on your shoulders and I have high hopes for you here. Just, please, stay vigilant. I've got a feeling that things are going to happen soon."

"I will," Tonks answered. "I think you might be right. There's just too many things going on for it to be a coincidence."

"Indeed," Amelia said gravely, "and with the Minister too involved with certain elements, whatever it is, can only be bad for us."

(BREAK)

The Black family and Leo had congregated around the table in their living quarters at the behest of Arcturus. The man had been noticeably absent since their arrival in Britain, only having spent a small amount of time at the school with the rest of them and for him to call a meeting such as this, could only mean he had finished doing what he had set himself.

"As you have probably guessed, I have been looking into how young Harry here was entered into the tournament," he informed them.

"And what have you found?" Sirius asked eagerly.

Arcturus shook his head.

"Not a damn thing," he answered irritably. "There's no trail to follow and none of my contacts have any information. At first, I thought it might have been Dumbledore or one of his cohorts, but the man is I no way responsible for this. I looked into the Potters and all their associates, and again, nothing."

"What about one of the other families?" Cassie broke in.

"My thoughts exactly," Arcturus agreed. "Whoever it is, is either working independently or under the instructions of someone else."

"Voldemort," Sirius deduced immediately.

Arcturus nodded.

"It's the only possibility that makes sense," he concurred.

"But why go to all this trouble?" Leo interjected.

"That, I do not know. I can only guess that he wanted to lure Harry into the open or there is something he needs. If he was in a position of power, I would have found something. I'm working with the assumption that he is either consolidating his power or, based on what Sirius has told me, trying to create a body for himself," he shrugged.

Sirius exhaled deeply.

"So, what do we do?"

"We remain alert," Arcturus instructed. "I will continue with my work. Someone has to know something and he must have help."

"The rat?" Cassie questioned, eliciting a low growl from her nephew and Harry.

"More than likely, but that little shit wouldn't be powerful enough to Confund the Goblet," Sirius seethed.

"There has to be another person," Arcturus huffed.

"Malfoy?" Leo hazarded a guess.

"Unlikely," Arcturus replied. "Lucius wouldn't risk going back unless he could be protected. The man is a complete coward. He does however, present a different problem entirely. His relationship with the Minister will only work in the favour of the Dark Lord when he does make his move."

"Then let me kill him," Leo offered seriously.

Arcturus shook his head.

"Not yet. At the moment, that would just cause more problems," he pointed out.

"It wouldn't be such a bad thing to rid ourselves of a few of his bigger supporters," Cassiopeia mused aloud. "We have enough on them to hang them out to dry through legal channels."

"We do," Arcturus agreed. "But, if we do that, then we no longer know our enemy. We do not want to be in a position where we act prematurely and face the unknown."

"So, what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

Arcturus sighed; his steely eyes resolute.

"We cannot count on the Ministry for any assistance. Malfoy has Fudge and the DMLE is in a deplorable state and not in any position for what may be coming. For now, you focus on getting through the tournament, but keep your eyes and ears open. I will continue with what I am doing and Sirius?"

His grandson sat a little straighter.

"I want you and Cassie to make all available properties as secure as possible. I want every ward and measure in place as though I told you I wanted it done yesterday," he instructed.

Sirius nodded firmly.

"We may not want it but it is coming for us," Arcturus sighed.

"We prepare for war?" Leo questioned.

"We prepare for war," Arcturus confirmed.

(BREAK)

After being dismissed by Arcturus, Harry and Leo exited the room, both needing time to digest what is was they had heard. Harry had suspected the man's involvement from the start. He wouldn't have put it past Dumbledore to employ a similar tactic if he felt it necessary but he wouldn't risk his own reputation so recklessly. Voldemort however, had nothing to lose in his position.

It didn't sit well with the teen that either men would take an interest in him. Dumbledore was to blame for much of what his life had been after Halloween 1981, Voldemort was his equal in that equation. Had the man not taken it upon himself to attack his home, his life would have been very different.

He remembered the events of the night vividly, and when he did think back, he could still feel the man's presence on his skin. Even at the tender age he was, it had left an impression on him, the magic that had permeated the air both heady and repressive enough that he fought back a shudder even now.

He didn't fear the Dark Lord, though he knew it would be wise to. His father had spoken to him about the years of war and the acts that the Dark Lord and his followers had carried out. Harry wanted nothing to do with it but it seemed that he was unwittingly going to be dragged into something he'd rather avoid.

He wouldn't actively fight against him, this was not his home to fight for after all, but he certainly wouldn't bend to the man nor cower before him like most. He didn't do it in his infancy and he would not do it now.

All he wanted was to go home, to leave Britain behind and let them handle their own problems. He just had to make it to the end of the school year and he could do just that.

There was just one thing above all else he needed to do.

"Come on," he sighed to Leo. "We need to find my brother."

Leo nodded and followed his lead, his own countenance bordering on severe. His own family had been wiped out during the last conflict and he had been robbed of the chance of a normal childhood.

He immediately knew what Harry was thinking. They had discussed the possibility over the past few weeks and both had voiced their reservations. Charlie, though a determined boy, was magically weak but even Leo was willing to invest in him. Had it been anyone else, he would have seen t as a waste of time. In a way, he was family after all.

"Are you sure he will manage?" he asked.

Harry shrugged.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "Even if we can help him a little, it could save his life."

Leo nodded.

"Aye, I'll do it," he agreed. "If he doesn't take it seriously or doesn't follow my instructions, he's on his own," he warned. "And I will treat him as I did any other new recruit. No exceptions."

Harry snorted.

"I didn't expect anything less," Harry replied with a shake of his head.

With it being lunch time, the two of them entered the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor table, ignoring the whispers that followed from the three different schools within.

Charlie, as expected was sat with Ron and Hermione, the latter of the two nudging the boy and pointing in their direction as they approached.

"Come on, little brother," Harry addressed him, "we need to have a word."

Charlie nodded and stood.

"Not you two," Leo added to both Ron and Hermione who had also stood. "Family business."

Hermione looked as though she would protest but a hand on her forearm from the Weasley and a shake of his head stopped her. Shooting Katie a warm smile, Leo followed the brothers from the hall.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked nervously.

"Not here," Harry muttered as he led them towards the third floor.

He quickly located an empty classroom and sealed the door behind them with a series of privacy charms and wards. He then approached his younger brother and mumbled under his breath as he waved his wand around him, startling the boy.

"Nothing," Harry confirmed.

Leo nodded.

"Things are happening, Charlie," Harry sighed. "My name coming out of the Goblet was the first thing and everything else just points in one direction."

"What? what is it?" the younger boy questioned worriedly.

"Voldemort," Leo answered.

Charlie flinched at the use of the name and shook his head.

"He's dead," he denied vehemently.

"No, Charlie, he isn't," Harry returned apologetically. "I remember what happened that night and I'm certain he didn't die."

"What do you remember?" Charlie fired back.

Harry shook his head.

"It doesn't matter," he replied dismissively. "What does matter is that you could be in danger and we are going to help you."

"Aye," Leo broke in. "Only if you think you are up to the challenge."

"You know I'm not good at magic," he pointed out.

"Using magic will only be a small part of what we do. We will teach you how to defend yourself without it and how to use that shield I gave you," Leo explained.

Leo frowned.

"Why are you acting so seriously about it?"

"Because it is the most serious thing you will ever do," Leo answered harshly. "There are conditions and there are rules that you will follow."

Charlie nodded.

"What rules?" he asked with a frown.

"You will learn them if you choose to agree," Leo replied.

Charlie looked towards his brother who only gave him a slight nod of encouragement.

"Okay, I agree."

Leo stared into his eyes for a fleeting moment before offering his own nod of approval. He began pacing back and forth, his stare remaining on the boy.

"Starting Monday, you will spend the hours between five and eight am under our supervision. Every other day will begin with an hour of running and the days we don't run, we train physically. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Five am?" Charlie yelped as he looked between the two of them. His older brother nodded and his shoulders sagged. "Understood."

"After physical training, you will undergo a rigorous regimen of defence with and without magic for two hours. You will eat what I say you can eat and during those hours you will follow my orders, do you understand?" Leo explained.

Charlie nodded hesitantly.

"The weekends are your own time but I will give you things to read. You WILL read them and you WILL be able to answer any questions I ask," he commanded.

"Okay," Charlie agreed.

"Rule number one, what happens during training stays in training. You do not discuss anything you learn with anyone and any grudge you have is forgotten as soon as eight am arrives," Leo continued.

Charlie nodded.

"Good," Leo praised. "Any and all equipment you need, will be provided for you. Any questions?"

"Can Ron and Hermione come?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"No," Leo denied.

"Oh," Charlie sighed disappointedly.

"The first month will be the hardest," Leo explained as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "It will get easier and if you don't give up on me then I won't give up on you," he assured him.

Charlie smiled.

"You will be outside your common room at five am on Monday, until then, you are dismissed. Better enjoy the next few days," Leo advised with a grin.

Charlie nodded and almost sprinted from the room.

Harry burst into laughter as the door slammed shut.

"Did you have to be so harsh?" he asked.

Leo nodded.

"If Voldemort is behind all of this, he will be the primary target. I will do whatever I have to to save his life, even if that means he hates me every day," he said with a sad smile.

"Thank you," Harry offered sincerely. "With the tournament going on, I can't focus on him as much as I'd like. I'll be there as much as I can though," he vowed.

Leo nodded.

"I know but he's your brother. You won't push him as much as he needs. You care about him too much," he pointed out.

Harry nodded.

"I do," he confirmed with a huff. "Just, don't break him. He's not like us."

Leo gave him a reassuring smile.

"I won't. He'll probably despise me but he will thank me for it one day."

"I doubt it," Harry chuckled. "Why wait until Monday?"

"New Years party on Saturday night," Leo answered with a grin, "I'll need a day to recover."

Harry laughed.

"Will Katie be at this party?" Harry enquired. "Is Leo hoping to get his first kiss?"

Leo growled as he blushed slightly.

"Everyone will be there," he shrugged. "Maybe you should bring Tonks and you can finally get yours," he quipped before ducking from the room as a rather nasty Bludgeoning Hex was sent his way.

(BREAK)

"If there is nothing else to discuss, then we can bring this meeting to a close," Dumbledore announced.

"There is one other thing, Albus," Minerva spoke up. "It has come to my attention that a large gathering of students has arranged their own festivities for the new year, to take place in the castle grounds."

Dumbledore sighed as he nodded.

"I am aware of this. Mr and Mr Weasley have already made arrangements with the kitchens to provide refreshments," he explained with an amused chuckle.

"And you are going to allow this?" his deputy questioned disbelievingly.

"It is my understanding that all three schools will be attending," Dumbledore replied. "It is in the spirit of why the tournament was reinstated."

Minerva shook her head.

"It's a bad idea," Moody growled.

"For once, I agree with him," Snape drawled. "Nothing good can come from this."

"Then it is up to us to ensure nothing untoward happens," Dumbledore returned with a smile. "Surely you are not all so far out of your youth that you don't remember what being young is about?"

He shook his head as he looked upon the unmoving trio.

"Fine, Albus, we will supervise but we retain the right to put an end to it should it get out of hand," Minerva offered.

The headmaster nodded happily.

"Excellent," he declared.

"Might be easier having them all in one place," Moody conceded, "instead of them all sneaking around. But I still don't like it."

(BREAK)

Having sent the pas couple of days adapting a planning regimen for Charlie, Harry was relieved that Saturday had arrived and that he would have some time to unwind this evening. Although the ball had been less than a week ago, he hadn't counted it. He certainly enjoyed the evening with Tonks but it had been an even that he was obligated to attend. Tonight, however, would be something he was willingly going to, festivities where he would not be in the spotlight.

Tonks, much to his delight, had readily agreed to go with him. He had no doubt that Leo would have made plans to spend time with Katie and he had no desire to intrude on their time.

Before any of that, however, he wanted to get some training in and he had promised Tonks that he would take her somewhere for a late lunch. He hadn't seen her as much as he would have liked over the past couple of days, though they always had at least a couple of hours in the evening they spent together.

With his plans made, he exited the quarters and headed to an empty classroom a little way down the corridor. With the possibility of Voldemort being involved with his entry in the tournament, he was taking no chances and had been working tirelessly on his combat magic, specifically, the spells he knew but had no idea of how he acquired such knowledge. In no way were they illegal as far as he was aware but they would certainly be frowned upon and even Aunt Cassie would question the origins of such magic.

Over the next few hours, he worked through them, casting each spell and taking note of the effect they had, not just outwardly but on himself. Most of them were no worse than the magic he had been taught since he first received a wand but a few of them left him feeling very unclean, as was the nature of some of the darker aspects of magic. It served as a warning to the user to not abuse the power they wielded and took a few moments of Occlumency practise to recover from.

Having mentally catalogued his findings, creating some new spell chain and adapting a few he already had in his arsenal, he left the room and headed towards his own for a much-needed shower, the darkness of some of the spells having clung to him rather unpleasantly.

He exited the bathroom some thirty minutes later feeling as fresh as he did before training but did a further check on his magic to ensure nothing was lingering. It was always better to be safe than sorry when delving into the Dark Arts, advice that Voldemort should have heeded when his own journey began.

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks greeted from where she was lounging on the sofa.

"I didn't hear you come in," Harry chuckled as he took a seat next to her.

"Maybe I should have joined you in there," she returned with a wink.

Harry shook his head. He had seen her vulnerable side but this was the Tonks he had come to know. Her insecurities aside, she could be quite shameless in her flirting, something he quite liked about her. She kept him on his toes and he did the same to her.

"Maybe you should have," he replied challengingly, "It might make showering more interesting."

Tonks narrowed her eyes at him as her cheeks flushed with a tinge of pink.

"I'll remember that," she quipped, "and when I do decide to join you, I'll remind you."

Harry simply raised an eyebrow at her as he pulled her into his arms. This was the only thing that had really changed between them since their talk on Boxing Day. They would spend time together as they usually did but they would often find themselves in the arms of the other, enjoying the close contact. The other thing was that Tonks would always now morph into her natural form when they were alone. When Harry had questioned her about it, she had explained that it just felt right being that way with him.

"So, where would you like to go for lunch?" he questioned.

"We could just stay like this," Tonks replied in a whisper.

Harry grinned.

"I wouldn't complain but you would when you get hungry later and I'll somehow get the blame," he sighed.

Tonks gave him a bright smile.

"Fine," she conceded. "You will just have to make it up to me later," she decided as she stood.

Harry shook his head in mock exasperation.

"Whatever you like," he offered, "but now, I'm hungry."

Tonks huffed, her smile still in place.

"How about we go to the alley? There's always something there and you've never seen it," she pointed out.

Harry nodded his agreement.

"Sounds like a plan, my lady," he answered with a bow, receiving a playful slap on the shoulder in response.

Tonks shook her head as she led them from the room, morphing into her more colourful self. He had taken to addressing her in that way since the waitress in The Three Broomsticks had done it knowing that it would shut her up if she was getting the upper hand in their back and forth.

Being December, the grounds were thick with snow but the Weasley twins, along with dozens of other students from all three schools were working on clearing as much of it as they could for the impending party.

"Do you need me to side along you?" Tonks asked in a mocking tone as they passed through the gates.

Harry grinned in response before disappearing with only the slightest of pops.

Tonks shook her head and followed, her own much more distinct.

"I should be giving you a fine," she chastised. "You don't have a license," she pointed out smugly.

Harry smirked as he produced one given to him by the Swiss Ministry.

"I can legally apparate at sixteen," he explained. "But you can punish me later, Dora," he added before making his way down Diagon Alley.

Tonks growled and followed him, vowing to get the better of him next time.

"Where are you going?" she called. "You don't know where anything is."

Harry paused in his steps and frown, all previous smugness he felt now absent.

"where would you like to go?" he asked.

She tapped her chin as she pondered her choice before nodding happily.

"Florean's," she declared.

Harry shrugged and gestured for her to lead the way.

"They only sell ice cream," he pointed out when they arrived at the small shop.

"The best ice cream," Tonks corrected. "What more could you want?"

Harry shook his head, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Fair point," he conceded.

Having witnessed Tonks unashamedly consume four bowls of various flavours of dessert in the time it took him to finish one, he was impressed that she had not gone into shock.

"Maybe the fourth one was a bad idea," she groaned as they walked hand in hand down the length of the alley.

Harry snorted. One had been more than enough for him. He could only imagine how poorly she felt.

"That's what you get for being greedy," he quipped causing her to pout as they headed back towards the apparition point where they disappeared and arrived back at the school.

In the time they were away, the Weasley's and those they had drafted in for assistance had cleared a considerable amount of snow from a large area of the grounds and had even erected several large wooden pyres.

"They've been busy," Tonks commented, impressed.

Harry nodded.

"It should make for an interesting evening," he replied with a smile.

The two of them entered the castle and Tonks wrapped her arms around him outside the Great Hall.

"Thank you for lunch," she said contentedly.

"You mean dessert," Harry chuckled.

Tonks frowned at him playfully.

"I like ice cream," she defended.

Harry shook his head amusedly.

"I think everything tonight is starting at seven. Do you want to meet me here?" he asked.

"I'm sure I can manage that," she returned.

"Good," Harry replied before kissing her on the cheek. "I'll see you then and maybe you'll have recovered from your sugar binge."

Tonks simply smiled at him innocently before turning away, her nose in the air as he laughed at her retreating form.

(BREAK)

"Whoever had the idea for the fires is a genius," Leo declared from the log the group were sitting on, basking in the light and heat of one such construct.

"Why thank you our Irish friend," George replied gratefully from the leg to their left.

"We are the geniuses of which you speak," Fred added.

Leo shook his head and mumbled under his breath whilst Katie giggled next to him.

"Aye, alright you fools', you did well," he admitted reluctantly, saluting the duo with his firewhiskey that had been charmed to look like a butterbeer.

The large gathering had evolved into several smaller ones. The fires dotted around the grounds had attracted groups, the December chill proving to be too cold to not be close to one. Some of the groups were more raucous than others and some, like the one Leo found himself in with the twins, their friend Lee, the Gryffindor chasers, Harry and Tonks, were one of the more subdued.

"They are geniuses," Katie whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. "They just show it in different ways."

"Aye," Leo agreed. They got on his nerves occasionally but they weren't idiots.

"So, are you two together?" Angelina questioned Harry and Tonks.

The two shared a look as the former shrugged.

"I think we are seeing what happens," Harry replied uncertainly.

Tonks nodded as she smiled.

"I never thought I'd see the day. A Black and an Auror," Fred sighed disbelievingly.

"Like mixing chocolate and onion," George agreed.

"A Dungbomb and a Freshening Charm," Fred grinned.

"And which am I in those analogies?" Tonks questioned with a raised eyebrow, her wand slipping into her hands.

"Why the chocolate and Freshening charm, of course," Fred explained.

"So, I'm the other two?" Harry asked.

Leo chuckled as the twins stared at Harry in horror.

"I'd be quiet lads, you're in a no-win situation there," he advised.

The redheads bowed respectfully but yelped as they were hit with Stinging Hexes courtesy of the metamorph.

"We deserved that," George groaned as he rubbed his thighs.

"That we did," Fred agreed amidst the laughter of the others.

Their own gathering continued with the occasional interruption from a student wishing to express their gratitude to Fred and George for the work they'd done or a teacher just checking to ensure they were behaving themselves. Other than this, the teens simply enjoyed the warmth of the fire and conversing amongst themselves, none any the wiser of their alcohol intake.

"Are you ready to sing us a song yet?" Leo questioned Harry who was leaning back, his eyes closed.

Harry shook his head and smirked.

"I'm not that drunk yet," he replied, "and I don't plan to be either."

"He sings when he's drunk?" Alicia asked.

"Aye," Leo answered. "Lovely little voice he's got."

"And when he's in the shower," Tonks added, blushing when the others all turned to look at her, mouths agape. "You can hear him from the living room," she explained with a shake of her head.

"I don't sing that loud," Harry huffed indignantly.

"Aye, you do," Leo pointed out.

"What was I singing then?" he questioned the auror with a raised eyebrow.

"Something about being in a pub and talking to a woman," she shrugged.

"Oh," Harry replied sheepishly.

The others giggled as he stood.

"I think I'm going to check on my brother," he announced as he stepped out of the circle.

"He's shy about it unless you get him drunk enough," Leo explained to the others. "Then you can't stop him if you wanted to."

"You should hear these two when they sing the school song," Angelina sighed. "It's like a couple of banshees have been unleashed."

"Oi," Fred shouted.

"Blessed with the voices of angels," George declared.

"I bloody doubt it," Leo muttered. "It's bad enough just talking to you two."

(BREAK)

He regretted his decision the moment he left the warmth of the fire and the woman that was propped up against him. It was cold, the snow falling heavily, though it seemed to have no impact on the merriment of the people that had ventured outside for the evening.

Having no idea where Charlie would be, he began to wander through the grounds, glancing at each gathered group as he passed them, some waving others pointedly ignoring him, the most obvious being from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Slytherin students. He simply shook his head as he continued his search and eventually happened upon his brother surrounded by his classmates from three of the Hogwarts houses. The reason for this became clear as he spotted another group made up of Durmstrang and Slytherin students, led by Igor Karkaroff who was talking to Charlie through the throngs of people.

"Yes, I haff vanted to speak with you for some time," the man declared. "The-boy-who-lived, the one responsible for the fall of the Dark Lord."

He looked the boy up and down before snorting.

"I find myself, unimpressed," he muttered.

Having seen enough and how uncomfortable his younger brother was with the man's presence, Harry stepped between them.

"Is there something I can help you with, Karkaroff?" he questioned, the tension amongst the students rising considerably.

The man roared in laughter and Harry got a whiff of the booze on his breath.

"It is the other one," he announced cheerily. "The one who hid like a coward."

Harry smirked at him whilst the Durmstrang students laughed, though Krum shot him an apologetic look.

"I think you are the last person who should be using that word," Harry replied easily. "Wasn't it you that turned traitor on your friends the second you were caught, begging to be let go if you provided names?"

Karkaroff growled at the accusation but was cut off by Harry.

"And then you ran and hid in your school so the ones that got away with it couldn't get you. Brave man, Karkaroff," he sneered.

The man began swearing under his breath in a language that Harry didn't know. The confrontation had caused a larger crowd to form, neither of them having been particularly quiet during the verbal spar.

"Now, unless you have something else to say, I suggest you piss off," Harry advised, shooting a now arriving Sirius a barely perceptible shake of his head.

Karkaroff's nostrils flared and he laughed once more.

"You remind me of him, so very much. In his younger days, of course. So charismatic, so sure of himself," he said with a leer at the teen.

The students began whispering amongst themselves and Harry shrugged before he chuckled.

" _That may be so,"_ Harry hissed in Parseltongue, causing the man to pale considerably and the students to start backing away, "there is one difference between us," he continued in English. "For some reason, Voldemort found a use for you. To me, you are a pathetic waste of space."

For a moment, everything seemed to freeze as they waited to see how the man would react. Finding himself in a corner, he reached for his wand but Harry was quicker. Within a split second of Karkaroff's fingers twitching, he fired off a very unpleasant Bone Splintering Curse that smashed into the reaching appendage, felling the man instantly.

Karkaroff screamed as he clutched his hand, the bones now protruding through the skin for all to see.

He glanced up towards his attacker who stalked towards him, narrowed eyes an eerie emerald fire.

Those looking on watched in shock as Harry grabbed the man by his hair, his other hand grabbing and squeezing the pulverised remains of Karkaroff's as he leaned in.

"You will not approach my brother again," he commanded. "Charlie Potter does not exist to you. If you do not listen, next time, I will take this," he warned as he gave a final squeeze, eliciting another scream from the Durmstrang headmaster. "Do not make me come for you, Karkaroff."

With a final look of disgust at the man, he released his hold and stood to find a very subdued crowd around him, Leo looking on with his wand drawn ensuring that no one intervened. Lily and James Potter had arrived and stood with Charlie between them, the latter of the two giving him a grateful nod.

"What is going on here?" the voice of Dumbledore broke in as he too approached, wand in hand with Professor's McGonagall and Snape in tow.

"Just giving Karkaroff a fair warning," Harry informed him coldly. "I really do hope he learnt his lesson."

"Mr Black," Dumbledore addressed him gravely, "you have assaulted a headmaster of a prestigious school and a tournament judge."

Harry shrugged carelessly.

"Karkaroff is a shit," Harry replied. "Now, unless you're going to disqualify me or press charges, then get out of my way you old bastard. I want to enjoy the rest of my evening."

Dumbledore appeared to be torn but said nothing as James and Sirius both laughed.

Harry pushed passed the Hogwarts headmaster and headed back towards the fire he had been sat in front of prior, out of the cold.

"Severus, will you help Igor to Madame Pomfrey," Dumbledore sighed.

Snape nodded and pulled the man to his feet before they began walking back towards the castle.

"I think you'll find Karkaroff attempted to draw his wand first," Sirius explained. "If he does choose to press charges, I'm sure there re many here that would be happy to explain exactly what happened."

Many of the students nodded their agreement.

"I'm sure that things escalated unnecessarily," Dumbledore placated. "I will speak with him in the morning but I daresay that it is the end of the matter. Perhaps you ought to have a word with Harry about which spells he uses to defend himself."

"It had better be," Sirius returned severely. "And Karkaroff should consider himself very lucky. What Harry did to him was nothing compared to what he would have wanted to. In the circumstances, he showed a lot of restraint, Dumbledore, best you remember that," he finished as he walked away.

"Now that the unpleasantness has passed, I ask that you all return to your dormitories and lodgings shortly after midnight," the headmaster requested before he too took his leave, deeply unhappy with what had taken place.

"Come on, Charlie," James urged. "I think you've had enough excitement for one night."

Charlie nodded and followed his parents as he mouthed a 'thank you' to his older brother who gave him a nod in return.

"What did Karkaroff want?" Lily questioned him.

Charlie shrugged.

"He just started provoking me about You-Know-who and that's when Harry got there," he explained.

James snorted.

"Bastard got what he deserved. He should bloody well be in Azkaban anyway."

"I want you to stay away from him," Lily instructed.

"Or I could follow him and hope that Harry finishes him off?" Charlie countered, getting a disapproving look from his mother and another laugh from his father.

"You shouldn't encourage that, Charlie," Lily sighed.

Charlie simply shrugged once more, a warmth spreading through his chest. All his friends had defended him in the past but it felt like so much more coming from his brother. That is what he always imagined having an older brother would be. He just wished he could do the same for Harry.

(BREAK)

"I'm sorry you had to see that," harry apologised as the rest of the group joined him by the fire.

"What? That was amazing," Fred declared.

"The scumbag got we he deserved," George echoed the sentiment.

Harry gave the pair a half smile as he turned towards Tonks who merely shrugged.

"I know a lot of people that would want to shake your hand for what you did," she replied. "Professionally speaking, I should be arresting you but I'm not on duty," she added with a grin.

"Mate, I think she just wants to cuff you," George interjected.

"That's enough of you, whichever one you are," Tonks returned.

"I'm Fred," George answered a smirk.

"Oi," Fred shouted as he tackled his brother to the ground.

The others laughed as the tow faced off, neither managing to get the better of the other as they attempted to get the upper hand.

"Alright lads," that's enough Leo declared as he tried to separate the twins, trying to prevent his own amused smile. "You've had a scrap, now have a drink. You're both shite at fighting anyway It's like watching two little girls pulling each other's hair."

Fred and George both turned towards him, smirking.

"I wouldn't," Harry warned as they both leapt towards him, only to find themselves in a tangled heap a moment later with the other boy sat on top, grinning.

"Alright, we give," Fred yelled.

Leo shook his head as he pulled the duo to their feet and dusted them off.

"Drink now?" he offered.

The twins grumbled as they took their seats and accepted a bottle each from Leo who took his own next to Katie.

"Aww, did he hurt you," Alicia cooed at George.

"No," George sighed. "He was lucky he got up when he did," he mumbled.

"Aye, I'm sure you were both about to kick my arse," Leo chuckled as he took a long sip. "I bet even the lass her would slap you both silly."

Katie waved at the pair from her position leaned up against Leo.

"You're probably right," Fred conceded, "Our little Katiekins is quite the handful."

Harry chuckled as he watched the byplay between them. Although he would never admit it, he was certain that Leo was growing fond of the Weasleys. If he really didn't like them, he would have hurt them when they attacked.

For the next couple of hours, the group remained settled around the fire. The Hogwarts students shared some stories of their time at school and Leo did the same.

"Did you really kill a werewolf?" Katie asked him.

"Aye," he sighed. "He was one of Greyback's pack that broke in on the day of the full moon. He would have got me if it wasn't for Rasputin's warning."

"Who the bloody hell is Rasputin?" Fred questioned irritably.

Leo grinned.

"Are you sure you want to meet him?" he asked.

"No," Harry said firmly. "He's bloody dangerous."

"No more dangerous than Mira," Leo countered.

"I have anti-venom for her," Harry pointed out. "There's no cure for decapitation."

"Aye, maybe some other time," Leo conceded. "But then again, if he hates you gingers as much as me, even I won't be able to stop him," he warned.

"Is he that bad?" Tonks whispered in Harry's ear.

"He is," Harry sighed as the countdown began across the grounds and around them.

"Happy New Year, Dora," Harry said warmly.

"You too," she replied before surprising him with a chaste kiss on the lips.

The moment, however, was interrupted as a series of loud explosions sounded. Harry looked up to see Fred and George lighting several fireworks. He watched as Dragons and an array of other creatures lit up the night sky in a myriad of colours.

"Aye, geniuses," Leo sighed before kissing Katie and wrapping his arms around her so they could enjoy the show the twins provided.

It was a short time later that the Professors arrived to put an end to the festivities. Having bid the others farewell, Harry and Tonks entered the castle and headed toward her room hand in hand.

"Thank you for tonight," she sighed as he pulled her into his arms.

"Anytime," Harry replied sincerely, breathing in her scent.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked as she morphed into her natural form.

Harry nodded.

"You can come and see me whenever you like," he offered with a warm smile.

Tonks grinned and kissed him again, deepening it this time.

"If you don't stop, I won't be able to," Harry muttered after a few moments, the closeness between them stirring him.

"What if I don't want you to?" Tonks whispered nervously.

"I don't want you to regret it," he sighed.

Tonks shook her head and kissed him again.

"No matter what, I'd never regret it with you, Harry," she returned sincerely.

"Neither would I," he responded, his mouth drying.

"Then don't think about it," she urged. "Let's just let whatever happens, happen."

Harry nodded and took her hand as she opened the door with the other, the two of them entering the room to spend the next hours familiarising themselves with the other, the only way that two nervous and inexperienced teens could.

(BREAK)

Lord Voldemort fought the need to sleep as he awaited the arrival of Barty, who had insisted on seeing him immediately. The Dark Lord was exhausted, the body he was currently inhabiting unfit for long periods of consciousness. Nevertheless, he obliged knowing the younger man would not disturb his sensitive routine unless it was of the utmost importance. Though, if the words of the man proved to be a waste of his precious time, he could not be certain that he would not punish him, weakness or no.

His irritation only increased the longer he waited and he was just about to lose himself to the darkness when the door opened to reveal the man that had sought his counsel.

"My Lord, you have my apologies for the lateness," Barty greeted as he prostrated before him. "Leaving the castle was no easy task as the students were gathered in the grounds and the Professors were patrolling."

"I care not, Barty," Voldemort sighed. "What is it you want?"

Barty pondered his next words, reticent to voice his concerns.

"My Lord, if you insist on going ahead with the current plan then I would suggest that you treat the older boy with caution. The more I observe him, the more I see the threat he poses to it. Just this evening, he had a confrontation with Karkaroff and bested him as though the man was nothing but an insect," he explained, spitting the name of his former ally.

The Dark Lord was seemingly unmoved for a moment.

"What happened, Barty?" he eventually questioned, his curiosity piqued.

Barty proceeded to give a detail account of what had happened between the man and teen and Voldemort nodded when he was done.

"Igor is no slouch," he conceded. "Very well. If the opportunity arises, then kill the boy but do not get caught. I will be most displeased if you are discovered before I can regain my body. Do it during the second task, but if you fail, we proceed as normal. Your priority is to ensure the younger boy is available when needed. Do not let me down, Barty," he warned.

The man bowed, a twisted grin upturning his lips.

"Of course, My Lord. I will send any relevant updates."

As the man left, the Dark Lord pondered what he had been told of the elder brother. The curse he used was not particularly difficult to come by if one knew where to look and he was well-travelled. However, a sixteen-year-old taken down one of the more adept Death Eaters was not a feat that he could ignore, unless Karkaroff had become lax in his passion and proclivity for violence, which he very much doubted.

He sighed as the ignore of the boy continued to disturb his rest. Something about the older Potter unsettled him. His ability for Parseltongue was quite the concern in it itself but he could not help but notice the resemblance between them.

He shook his head.

He was nothing but a mere boy, who admittedly in his own current state, would not be able to handle. But as soon as he acquired a much more able body, would be nothing more than a rat to be devoured by the serpent.

(BREAK)

It was with an unfamiliar weight of warmth on his chest that Harry awoke, his legs trapped beneath another draped across his thighs. It took but a few seconds for the morning haze to clear and he smiled as he gazed daze the form of the sleeping metamorph, her light snores tickling the surface of his skin as she exhaled.

Had any told him that he would wake in this position the previous day, he would have laughed at them. The two had grown closer as the weeks passed by but he hadn't truly considered how much. He had missed her presence when they had been somewhat at odds, that he could admit. Being here now however, was something else entirely. He had never been so intimate with another and though they had both stopped themselves going all the way, they had both shared things with each other that they never had with anyone else before, as their fumbling hands could attest to.

In truth, he had no idea what to think of the situation.

He liked her, that he was certain of and he cared for her more than he ever thought he could. He had always remained aloof with the opposite sex, mostly because he did not want to be the same way his father was but also, it was something he just did not understand. He'd had several potential suitors throughout his travels and time at different schools.

None of them were like Tonks.

She cared not for his money and the power he would wield or his magical prowess. Somehow, she had gotten under his skin without him realising that it was happening and it was just as terrifying as it was warming. He knew not what it was he was feeling but he knew that he did not want it to end, he did not want her to just one day be gone.

She must have woken whilst he was distracted by his thoughts as he now found himself staring into sleep-filled grey eyes.

"Morning," he whispered.

For a few seconds, the woman seemed to be confused about the situation she found herself but smiled when a spark of recognition shined in her orbs.

"Morning," she sighed contentedly before stretching.

Harry smiled and shook his head.

"As much as I'd like to stay here all day, I'd better get back before people come looking for me," he explained apologetically. "I don't think either of us are ready for those questions."

Tonks nodded her head in understanding, though she didn't seem pleased if the put she wore was anything to go by.

"It's not that I don't want to be here, Dora," he assured. "I want what we have to stay between us as much as possible and Dad and the others will already ask questions."

"Do you care?" she asked.

Harry shook his head firmly as he stood and began dressing.

"No, but what we have and what we do is our business. It has nothing to do with anyone else and I don't want anyone to think of you badly. Not that I regret anything, I just want it to be ours for a while," he finished firmly.

Tonks smiled as she sighed.

"Fine, but you better come back here tonight," she demanded, "I could get use to having you as my pillow," she added softly.

Harry grinned.

"I'll be here," he promised before kissing her gently. "I do have an early start tomorrow so I'll try not to wake you."

"Good," she declared. "Now go away so I can sleep a little more."

Harry chuckled before kissing her once more and leaving, placing a Disillusionment Charm on himself to avoid any early morning encounters in the corridors, which proved to be devoid of people.

"Good Morning, son," Sirius greeted him jovially as he entered their quarters. "If I didn't know any better, which I don't, I would say that you were returning from an illicit encounter, but I'm sure you wouldn't do a thing like that, would you?" the man finished with a lecherous smirk.

Harry shook his head disapprovingly.

"I stayed out, and no, that didn't happen," he corrected the man.

"Well, that lovely red mark on your neck tells a different story," Sirius replied before taking a large sip of his coffee. "If you're going to hide it, you might want to do a better job next time."

Harry frowned as he conjured a mirror and cursed under his breath at the prominent red and purple bite just above his collar bone.

"No," he denied to his snickering father. "I'm not going into details but that did not happen."

Sirius held his hands up innocently.

"I believe you, Harry," he replied. "Other people will not. I'm happy for you, for both of you but you have to understand the position you are both in. She works for the Ministry and here, you are technically still underage until July," he explained.

Harry sighed as he nodded.

"Just be careful," Sirius advised.

"I will," Harry assured him solemnly.

Sirius stood and pulled him into a hug.

"Really, Harry, I couldn't be happier for you and for Tonks," he reiterated. "I do have to ask though, are you serious about her?"

"I think so," Harry answered. "We're just getting to know each other properly but I do like her a lot."

Sirius nodded.

"I know, I can see that," he chuckled. "Anyway, your love life aside, Dumbledore has requested a meeting with us and the other judges this morning to discuss what happened last night."

"Bastard goat," Harry groaned.

"I know but we have to humour him," Sirius pointed out. "I can have grandfather come if you want?"

Harry shook his head.

"No, but I think it's about time he's put in his place. I need him and the rest of them to respect me. I will be the Lord Black one day and they need to understand that I am no one's man. They are not my allies and I'm going to show them that," he declared as he entered the bathroom, angry and determined to get his point across.

He exited around fifteen minutes later and entered his room to don his most business-like robes before checking his reflection. He was grateful the grey shirt he had chosen covered up any marks left by his encounter with Tonks; he would have been reluctant to remove it.

"Where's Leo?" he questioned when he re-entered the living area to find Sirius dressed in a similar fashion.

"Still asleep," he informed him with a chuckle. "He got in at around one with a stupid grin on his face. Do you want me to wake him?"

Harry shook his head.

"Leave him be," he decided. "Shall we get this over with?"

Sirius nodded and followed Harry as he exited his room. Although the boy never mentioned it, he was much higher up in the family hierarchy than himself, so it was his duty to follow Harry, as strange as it felt to the older man.

"Open up," Harry growled when they arrived at the gargoyle guarding the office.

Surprisingly, the construct complied and sprung aside to allow them entry to the spiral staircase that led to the office. With a gesture for his father to follow, he ascended the staircase and knocked sharply.

"Come in, Mr Black," the voice of the Headmaster sounded from the other side.

Harry entered to be greeted by a significantly larger gathering than he expected. Nonetheless, he took it in his stride as he swept into the room scrutinising each person through his silvery eyes.

"This had better be important, Dumbledore," he warned. "I've got better things to be doing than spending my morning in your company."

The majority of those gathered seemed displeased with the way he had addressed the man but he shrugged it off. He cared not for any of them, his brother being the only exception.

The judges, as expected were in attendance as were the three Potters. He had not expected the Deputy Headmistress nor the potions master and certainly not the three Aurors. The addition of Lucius Malfoy served only to irritate him further.

"Take a seat, Mr Black," a middle-aged redheaded auror wearing a monocle commanded.

Harry raised an eyebrow in her direction, his countenance unflinching.

"I'd much rather stand," he replied coldly. "If anyone has any objections, then you could always try to make me," he offered, his eyes sweeping across the group challengingly, his wand only a split second away from being in his hand if needed.

The two aurors accompanying the woman looked as though they would oblige but were stopped by Dumbledore.

"That won't be necessary," he sighed as he looked at Harry disappointedly. "There has been enough unpleasantness."

"And more will come if you don't bloody get the point. You know what happened last night, so why am I here?" Harry returned.

"We are here to discuss the use of the Dark Magic you used on one of the judges, Black," Crouch answered angrily.

"Karkaroff should consider himself lucky," Harry shrugged, "I don't take kindly to anyone attempting to draw their wand on me, especially a former Death Eater. Something that you would know all about, Crouch. Didn't you condemn your own son for being one?"

The sound of sharp breaths being taken was the response he received and the man trembled with rage.

"That is neither here nor there, Mr Black," Ludo Bagman broke in.

"Oh, shut up you bloated broom jockey," Harry sighed causing Charlie, James Potter and Sirius to snicker. "If I wanted to discuss washed up Quidditch players then believe me, you would be the first person I look for."

"Is this level of hostility necessary, Harry?" Dumbledore questioned hotly.

"I believe so," Harry responded flatly. "Is the scumbag pressing charges?" he asked as he nodded to a very pale Igor Karkaroff.

"No," Dumbledore replied and Harry clapped his hands with finality.

"Excellent, then there is nothing to discuss. He attempted to draw his wand on me and paid a very light price. I would have been within my rights to kill him where he stood but I refrained from doing so out of respect for the students nearby, but my warning stands and goes for anyone who takes an unhealthy interest in myself or my little brother," he finished firmly.

"Is there anything else to be discussed?" Sirius piped up.

"I believe that is everything," the redheaded auror answered curtly.

Sirius nodded.

"It was nice seeing you, Amelia," he said with smile.

"You too, Sirius," the woman replied with an amused roll of her eyes.

Both Harry and his father turned to leave and the younger paused at the door to address the room a final time.

"The next time I am summoned here had better be to receive a damn good explanation from you, Dumbledore. I certainly have no desire to be in your company but you will answer the questions I have. I will know if you're lying to me," he warned.

The headmaster nodded as the door was slammed shut.

"Quite a prickly fellow," one of the aurors commented.

"You should be grateful you didn't manage to draw your wand, Dawlish," Charlie replied scathingly. "He would have made you look a prick," he snorted.

"Charlie," Lily chastised as James snorted, having no love for his colleague.

Charlie shrugged.

"It's true," he muttered as he stood. "I'm going to catch up with him quickly."

"I'm coming too," James announced. "I just want to thank him. I won't say anything else," he assured the boy.

Charlie nodded as he exited the room with his parents in tow. He managed to catch up with his older brother a few corridors away and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for last night," he clarified.

Harry shook his head as he ruffled the boys' hair.

"It's alright, Charlie," he replied with a chuckle, his posture stiffening as James and Lily appeared.

"Thank you, Harry," James said sincerely. "For being there for him."

Lily smiled weakly and Harry gave them a stiff nod before walking away, that particular conversation being one he was not quite ready for.

After making his way into their living quarters, he removed his robe and hung it on the back of one of the chairs before sinking into the sofa, frowning as Sirius locked the door and begun casting a series of wards.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

Sirius shook his head and continued his work before sitting down.

"I cast a Homenum Revelio charm when we went in the office to make sure no one was hiding, just in case things got bad," he explained.

Harry cursed under his breath for the oversight on his part.

"I found an extra person, well something that registered as one crawling up your back," he informed him as he removed a phial from his pocket.

Within, Harry could see a frantically moving, large beetle, nothing like he had ever seen before.

"An animagus?" he whispered.

Sirius nodded.

"I think so," he sighed.

"Useful form," Harry observed. "not one on the register though."

"Exactly," Sirius replied gravely. "Shall we find out who our mystery guest is?"

Harry drew his wand and cast the counter. The phial shattered as the beetle began to shift and a few moments later, a terrified and dishevelled woman with large spectacles was cowering on the rug before them.

"Isn't that the reporter?" Harry questioned, shocked by her appearance.

"Rita Skeeter," Sirius growled. "Now, give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you or turn you in?"

"Please," Rita begged, "don't hurt me. I have some information that would be useful for you."

Sirius snorted.

"You'd better start talking and quickly," he advised. "We do not take kindly to snooping."

"I wasn't snooping on you," she retorted. "I was watching Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Harry questioned.

Rita nodded.

"He's been spending more time with the Minister than usual and I was curious."

"Fudge is in his pocket," Sirius pointed out. "So, what have you learnt, Rita? It had better be good."

Rita nodded.

"Lucius is trying to find a way to remove Harry as the Heir," she explained desperately.

"Impossible," Sirius grumbled.

Rita shook her head.

"Him and Fudge are working on forcing a law through about inheritance so that only the closest male relative on the family tree can inherit the title," she said.

"So that Draco will inherit over Harry," Sirius muttered.

Rita nodded.

"Could they do it?" Harry asked.

Sirius shrugged.

"Possibly," he conceded. "Malfoy carries a lot of weight on the Wizengamot."

"Then we remove him," Harry suggested.

Sirius shook his head.

"He's too well connected for that," he sighed. "I think we need grandfather here."

Harry nodded and fired off a Patronus for the old man.

"That's not all," Rita squeaked. "He's planning on having your friend killed," she added.

Harry's nostrils flared and he began pacing back and forth, hissing in Parseltongue.

"What exactly did he say?" he spat eventually.

Rita cowered under his glare.

"He s-said he wanted him dead. He didn't go into specifics," she stuttered.

A loud knock resounded throughout the room and Sirius unlocked the door to admit Arcturus. After Rita explained everything to the man, he was seething.

"He has to die," he grumbled. "We need to find a way to do it without raising suspicion towards ourselves."

"Why not let Leo kill him," Harry offered.

Arcturus frowned thoughtfully and a grin appeared on his face.

"We can work with that, so long as it can be made to look legitimate. A duel maybe," he mused aloud. "Let me have a think and I will discuss it with him. Now, Miss Skeeter, the question is, what do we do with you?" he asked as he turned his steely gaze towards her.

"She'd make a useful spy," Harry interjected. "With her ability, we have a unique way of gathering information," he shrugged.

He turned his attention to the woman.

"How about you continue what you are doing and you report directly to us? In return, we will keep your secret and offer you a generous monthly stipend," he offered.

"What's to stop you killing me when you decide I'm not needed anymore?" she asked.

"We could just kill you now," Harry pointed out. "But you are more useful to us alive. We could both give an oath," he shrugged, "I will not kill you unless you betray us in any way and in turn, mine will secure your secret unless you break the oath you have given."

Rita frowned before nodding.

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" she sighed.

"No," Harry confirmed, "but this way, you will benefit from what you and have our protection to an extent. If you are caught, then you will face the consequences and our agreement will remain unknown. That will be part of the oath," he warned.

"Very well," Rita agreed reluctantly.

They spent close to an hour deciding on the wording of the vow before each were comfortable giving it and sent the woman on her way to carry out her new duties.

"Very well done, Harry," Arcturus praised, "I couldn't have done it better myself."

"You should see how he handled Dumbledore this morning," Sirius broke in. "Actually, you should probably see the memory from last night too," he sighed as he went to his room to retrieve the pensieve.

"What happened last night?" Arcturus growled.

Harry shook his head.

"It would be better if you watched it," he sighed.

Arcturus narrowed his eyes at the boy and submerged himself in the silvery substance when Sirius had finished depositing it into the device. He emerged a few moments later, grinning in glee.

"You handled both situations admirably," he praised. "You will make a fine successor."

"Only if Malfoy doesn't get his way," Sirius reminded him.

Arcturus growled.

"His spawn will get the Lordship over my dead body," he announced. "And I have just the way to deal with it and get rid of the bastard at the same time," he mumbled.

"What are you going to do?" Harry enquired.

"All will be revealed when necessary," Arcturus replied. "For now, you concern yourself with this bloody tournament and let me deal with Malfoy. With a bit of luck, the bastard will be dealt with before we leave."

 **A/N**

 **The second task will be up next and we will see more Harry and Charlie and Harry/Tonks.**

 **Please do follow, favourite and review and follow me on Twitter if you'd like regular updates on what I am working on.**

 **Peace and Love to you all,**

 **TBR**

 **PS: For anyone wondering what song I was alluding to that Tonks heard Harry singing, It's** _ **I hope that I don't fall in love with you – By Tom Waits**_


	9. The Second Task

**A/N**

 **Not an easy chapter to write!**

 **I certainly enjoyed it though.**

 **TBR**

Chapter 9: The Second Task

For the second time in as many days, Harry awoke with a comfortable weight settled over him. Shifting as carefully as he could so not to disturb the still sleeping metamorph, he slid from underneath her and pulled on his exercise clothing.

"So that's how it is," the sleepy voice of Tonks teased. "I never took you for the type to get what you want and then leave without even a goodbye."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, "I didn't want to disturb you."

Tonks raised a brow as she stared at him through her heavy-lidded eyes.

"It's fine," she huffed mockingly. "Just leave poor me here in the cold whilst you go gallivanting off."

Harry chuckled.

"Oh, you're so hard done by," he sighed as he shook his head. "What about if I promise to come back tonight?" he asked hopefully.

Tonks pretended to think it over before nodding.

"It will do, but you have a lot of making up to do," she warned, "how dare you just leave me here."

Harry smirked and kissed her softly.

"I'll miss you," he whispered.

"Me too," she returned with a smile. "Now, get out, you've disturbed my sleep enough," she grumbled as she turned away from him.

Harry muttered under his breath as he exited and made his way to the seventh-floor corridor where he was due to meet Leo and Charlie.

He arrived to find the former, awake and alert, as was his way. Years of regimented schooling had taken its toll on him and even after having graduated months ago, he was still a very early riser, unless he'd been drinking.

"Morning," Leo greeted him chirpily. "Sleep well?"

The look of amusement and lilt in his tone caused Harry to narrow his eyes at the boy. He must have tried to wake him before making his way here, only to find his bed empty, it was the only reason that he would be wearing that idiotic grin.

"Shut up," Harry growled.

"I'm not judging," Leo insisted, holding his hands up innocently. "You were noticeably absent from your room and it doesn't take a genius to figure out where you were."

"Thankfully for you," Harry retorted.

Leo clutched his chest dramatically.

"Oh, that was very unkind," he sighed.

Harry shook his head as a portrait of a rather voluptuous woman opened and revealed a barely awake Charlie who stumbled out of the hole.

"Morning, little Potter," Leo greeted him loudly as he slapped him smartly on the back.

Charlie groaned.

"Does he have to be so loud?" he whined

Harry snorted.

"You'll be wishing he was so cheery soon enough," he laughed.

"Aye," Leo agreed, "now, it's time to get moving. On the double he commanded," as he began jogging down the corridor.

"How the bloody hell does he have so much energy? He's worse than Fred and George," Charlie complained as he followed the departing boy.

"Stop whinging," Leo called back, "I could always put some gravel in your shoes," he offered. "That will give you something to moan about."

Charlie grimaced at the thought and kept his mouth shut. He had a feeling that he was not going to enjoy this as much as he first thought.

(BREAK)

An hour later, a breathless, hunched over Charlie fought to regain his breath as his chest burned and head swam from the arduous run he had endured. He glared balefully at the two other boys, neither even having appeared to break a sweat as they stretched and chatted away amiably whilst he struggled to even breathe without feeling as though his lungs were on fire.

"Not bad," Leo praised. "It will get easier the more you do it."

"Up yours," Charlie bit back breathlessly eliciting a laugh from the others.

"I will let that one slide," Leo replied with a slight frown. "Any more lip from you lad and I will show you how respect and discipline was taught to me."

Charlie flinched and nodded apologetically.

"Good, now come along," Leo urged, "you belong to me for another two hours yet."

Charlie sighed as he followed the pair into an abandoned classroom on the third floor and stood as straight as he could whilst waiting for the next part of his training to begin.

"We will be working on some magic but for the most part, we will be teaching you how to survive without it," Leo explained. "Get your shield out," he instructed.

Charlie removed the coppery bangle from his wrist and enlarged it into the circular construct. It was not as large as he expected but was weighty and thick.

"You will learn to do that quicker," Leo insisted. "You need to have that up as though it was your pecker on a promise."

Charlie flushed as he nodded.

"It's heavy," he complained.

"Aye, so get used to it on both arms until it feels like it is a part of you," Leo advised. "For you, it could the most important thing you own, so take care of it."

"So, how do I use it?" Charlie asked, feeling foolish as soon as the words left his mouth.

"It's bloody useful, lad," Leo explained, "but it has its limits, so pay attention," he said firmly. "First thing is that it is useless against the unforgivables. The nature of the magic will rip through that like it wasn't there. It's technically a magical shield as it has been enchanted. It is the magic that protects and hold it together but certain magic will affect it. Equally, a powerful enough Blasting Curse will destroy it, so that is why we will teach make you as agile as a cat. You should always dodge if you can and use the shield only if you can't."

Charlie frowned but nodded his understanding.

"So, what can it defend against?" he asked.

"Most things," Leo answered as he scratched his chin. "Just avoid the unforgivables and anything that damages a wide area," he instructed. "It will eventually fail if it is used too much and not given sufficient time to recharge."

"Okay," Charlie replied.

It would certainly be worth learning to use if it could defend him against any kind of attack without him having to deplete his limited reserves.

"Pass it to Harry and we will give you a quick demonstration before we start teaching you how to use it correctly," Leo commanded.

Charlie handed the shield to his brother and stepped back as the two faced off. Leo drew his wand and waited for Harry to give him a nod.

With a speed and ferocity he did not expect, Leo unleashed a barrage of curses he had never seen nor heard of and it did not help that he did not utter a single word. Harry, seemingly undeterred by the attack, began dodging and blocking as though the colourful spells were nothing more than a tickling hex. Charlie had his doubts. The dull thud they emitted when they rung against the shield was enough to force him to cover his ears and, if that wasn't enough, the deep cuts and scorch marks in the walls and floor left him feeling nervous for the safety of his brother.

"As you can see," Leo spoke, his casting continuing as seamlessly as ever, "when the shield is held stationary, it will absorb the spell but you can also use it to deflect," he explained as Harry demonstrated, sending the spell back towards Leo who simply turned his head slightly to avoid it. "Any questions?" he asked.

Charlie shook his head, his awe at the two leaving him lost for words.

"Good," Leo replied, "we will start simple and build you up and when we feel that you are making enough progress, we will teach you to fight back without even having to raise your wand. I hope you're ready, little Potter, the next months are going to be the hardest of your life."

Charlie audibly gulped as Harry handed him back the shield and gave him a nod of encouragement.

(BREAK)

Within what seemed only a blink of an eye, the moon had both waned and waxed and January gave way to February and the fast approaching second task.

Harry could not be prouder of the dedication that his little brother was showing towards his training, despite how difficult he knew it was for the boy. Leo had high expectations and Charlie did all he could to reach them. He had struggled throughout the first few weeks as expected, but when he had grown accustomed to the work, he began to show great improvement. His stamina from being pushed through several runs a week, coupled with the strenuous workouts he was put through and his constant practice with the shield was paying dividends.

In the past week, they had begun teaching him hand-to-hand combat and though he was not particularly gifted in the art, his dedication and motivation would see him make the necessary strides. The boy had left battered and bruised after each session but never missed the next day, something that even Leo would praise, though not openly in front of their student.

He was pleased with the progress but the training of his brother was not at the forefront of his mind. His focus was solely on the upcoming second task of the tournament.

He was as ready as he could be. His plan had been long since formulated and though it was rather simplistic, his approach would certainly be remembered, though he was still not comfortable that the judges intended on having live hostages.

Over the past weeks, he had scoured the lake and had even located the Mermish Village within its depths but he couldn't help but think that so many things could go wrong. The creatures within the lake could pose a problem if one was not vigilant but they were mostly pests in comparison to what he had faced. Something just felt off.

He had voiced his concerns to everyone and insisted they remain alert during the lead up to the task, to the point that he had even accosted James Potter in the corridor to ensure he kept Charlie close by in the days leading up to the task.

Tonks too had been warned though she had been rather flippant in her response as he had expected. She was certainly not one to be coddled and she had no problem showing him that.

He shook his head of his thoughts as he focused on the breakfast he had no appetite for.

He had remained in his own rooms last night as Tonks had been called in for a meeting with the rest of the auror department to discuss security for the day, and thus, he had not slept well. He had become too used to her bed and her form pressed up against him.

"Are you ready for today?" Sirius asked as he took a seat opposite and helped himself to some porridge.

Harry nodded.

"Something doesn't feel right," he mumbled.

"We are all here and safe," Sirius reminded him.

"I know, I just have a feeling that something is going to happen," Harry sighed.

"Just focus on the task," Sirius advised, "We will keep watch on everything else."

"Aye," Leo yawned as he entered the room from his own. "If anything goes wrong, send us a signal and we will be right there," he assured his friend.

Harry nodded gratefully, though the feeling continued to weigh heavily.

With the time of the task drawing nearer, he mentally repeated his plan as he took stock of everything he would need, his wand most of all. He had already put on his black swimming shorts below his clothes, affixed two enchanted blades to his legs and even a disillusioned pouch full of potions around his neck. His heir ring had multiple Tracking Charms imbued into it and it also served as an emergency portkey that would take him directly to as close to his Grandfather as any wards would allow. He was as prepared as he could be, but still the feeling of something inevitably going amiss remained.

With his final checks completed, he gave Sirius a nod and with Leo, Aunt Cassie and Arcturus in tow, they left their quarters and made their way towards the lake where the stands were already full of spectators and the other three champions had been assembled on a pontoon a distance away from the shore.

"Remember, signal if anything goes wrong," Leo reminded him as he was pulled into a tight embrace by the boy.

"I will," Harry assured him.

"Good luck, Harry," Cassie whispered as she followed suit.

"Hold nothing back and do whatever is necessary to come out of there," Arcturus advised. "Show them all the kind of Lord Black you are."

"I will," Harry replied firmly.

Sirius by now had paled almost as much as he had at the prospect of his son facing a dragon. He gripped his shoulder tightly, his hand trembling.

"The first sign of trouble, you get out of there," he almost pleaded.

Harry gave him a smile as he shook his head.

"You know I don't have it in me to quit," he returned with a shrug. "I'm a Black, Dad, we always persevere."

Sirius snorted humourlessly and gave his son a hug.

"You make us all proud every day, Harry," he croaked.

Harry shook his head as he turned and made his way towards the lake of. Stripping off, he ignored the catcalls and whistles coming from the assembled crowd and the following flashes of cameras being used. Without looking back, he cast a warming charm and waded into the lake. Even through the charm the chill of the water reached though he could not be sure if it was indeed the water or the grave expressions of the other champions as he approached.

"Ahh, excellent," Bagman declared as Harry pulled himself atop the wooden platform. "Now that Mr Black is here, we can begin the briefing," he announced, the other judges seemingly content to let the man take the lead.

He coughed to clear his throat before continuing, his brow perspiring as he looked upon the very unhappy champions before him.

"Your task is simple. Each of you have a hostage in the lake and the only thing you have to do, is retrieve them within the one hour allotted time limit," he explained, the mood of the champions unchanging. "Mr Krum will rescue Miss Granger. Mr Diggory, Miss Chang awaits you," he added turning his attention to the Hogwarts representative. "Miss Delacour, your younger sister…"

Fleur let out a choked sob.

"And Mr Black, Miss Tonks…"

His next words were cut off as Harry seized the man tightly around the throat and pointed his wand between his eyes, his own an emerald inferno boring into the now fearful cerulean. The teen paid no heed to the other judges as they drew their own and aimed them towards him.

"You had no right," Harry hissed furiously.

"She volunteered, Mr Black," Dumbledore thundered, his usual calmness all but absent, his wand levelled and ready to use.

"Go ahead, Dumbledore," Harry spat, "show everyone the man you really are."

With a growl, he shoved Bagman off the pontoon, his focus solely on the Hogwarts Headmaster.

"I didn't think so," he snarled as the old man replaced his wand up his sleeve. "If I find out that she was forced into this or if she is harmed in any way, I will fucking gut every last one of you," he vowed. "Now, start the task."

"The announcements can wait until the task has started," Dumbledore conceded. "We will be discussing your conduct, Harry," he assured the boy.

Harry simply sneered at the man and ground his teeth in preparation, all plans he had made completely forgotten. He wanted her out of the water as soon as possible and he knew just the way to do it.

"THE TASK WILL BEGIN AT THE SOUND OF THE CLAXON," Dumbledore announced, his voice having been amplified in the interim.

The very second the signal sounded, Harry cast a Feather-light Charm on himself and propelled himself forward and into the air with a series of Banishing Charms, leaving a stunned crowd in his wake. To most, it would appear that he was flying; it was as close as one could come without a broom beneath them The magic itself was simple but it had taken him a lot of practise to perfect and many close-calls, though now his efforts were not in vain. In a matter of moments, he dropped the spell and plummeted into the icy water below.

It wasn't until he had descended a considerable distance that he remembered to apply a bubble-head charm, not the most enduring method for breathing underwater, but it would have to suffice. He had neither the patience nor time for anything else.

Making his way further into the murky depths that were now familiar, he knew that he was close to the village. His senses were on high alert for any creatures that could pose a problem to his progress, though everything was eerily quiet. Even as the dwelling came into view, there was no sign of anything. It was as though the Merepeople had simply vanished. His thoughts quickly shifted as he spotted four figures lashed to a large statue, each unmoving, bobbing slightly with the current.

Without wasting a moment, he approached them, still acutely aware of the heavy feeling in his stomach. As Bagman had explained, Hermione, Chang and the younger Delacour were there along with Tonks and he knew immediately something was wrong.

They were all considerably paler in the dim waters but Tonks was deathly white. His heart sunk as he reached her and noticed an almost black fluid trickling from her nose and mouth. Desperately, so not to wound her further, he drew one of his knives and began hacking at her bindings only to be halted by a sudden firm grip on his wrist.

He turned to find himself face to face with a Merman, his eyes panicked as he began gesturing frantically. Harry knew not what the creature was trying to say and was about to proceed in his efforts to free the metamorph when the being started shaking him with one hand and pointing over his shoulder with the other.

For a moment, he believed that it was the rest of the champions arriving to secure their own hostage. Those notions disappeared when he counted at least a score of figures approaching with wands drawn.

Quickly, he resumed his work and managed to cut away most of the ropes before he felt a searing pain erupt across his shoulders. With a hiss of pain, he retaliated with a Severing Curse that almost cleaved one of the attackers in two, a crimson stream of blood leaking from the now exposed guts of the man.

Undeterred, the others pressed forward and began firing a myriad of spells at him and he was forced to shield both himself and the hostages. Gritting his teeth, he dropped it in a sudden lull and fired back with a plethora of his own curses, several men and women becoming limp as they impacted against them. The odds, however, were not in his favour. Another spell clipped his side and another wave of pain washed over him but it only served to anger him further. He cared not for why they were attacking him, his thoughts remained with the woman now precariously tied to the statue, the unsightly liquid still oozing from her.

A flurry of movement from the corner of his eye revealed a swarm of Merepeople, many of whom were sporting fresh injuries of their own from a previous skirmish. Their tridents and shields were drawn and they fell upon the attackers, giving Harry a much-needed reprieve.

One of the creatures stopped and began pointing to him and then at the surface to which Harry nodded gratefully. He had Tonks free only a moment later and he pushed hard off the bottom of the lake with her firmly in his arms as he fired an overpowered Concussion Jinx and a cascade of boiling water in the midst of the witches and wizards before he used his wand to propel them towards the surface and their escape.

(BREAK)

Leo, along with the rest of the Blacks situated themselves in the stands reserved for the family of the competing students and was soon after joined by Katie who took a seat next to him.

"How is he?" she questioned.

"Oh, shit," Leo gasped as he witnessed Harry seizing Bagman by the throat, the rest of the crowd whispering amongst themselves about the display.

"Get down there," Arcturus instructed him as the man was shoved into the lake as Harry turned his apparent ire towards Dumbledore.

With a nod, he vaulted over the barricade and reached the group as Harry took off into the sky above.

"What the hell happened?" he questioned the judges.

Dumbledore sighed as he shook his head.

"Mr Black has taken issue with the hostage that was selected for him to rescue," the old man explained.

Knowing that only one person was absent that would cause such a reaction from his friend, Leo snorted irritably.

"You put Tonks in the lake?" he questioned, his own hand twitching towards his wand.

"With her permission," Crouch interjected.

Leo shook his head and chuckled ruefully.

"You had better hope for your sakes that is the truth," he warned before turning his attention to the currently peaceful lake lapping at the shore, the words of the headmaster to the crowd nothing but white noise in his ears.

Harry would be furious when he emerged from there, though he felt no pity for who would be on the receiving end of it. It was deserved as far as he was concerned.

"What's going on?" the voice of Sirius broke him from his thoughts.

"Tonks is in there," Leo replied shortly as he pointed to the body of water.

"Bastards," Sirius hissed angrily as he glared in the direction of the judges.

"Harry will get her out," Arcturus placated as he joined them. "If he doesn't, then I would not want to be in their shoes."

Leo nodded as Katie threaded her arm through his own and joined him in his vigil, watching for any sign that anything was amiss.

What could only have been a few minutes later the surface broke and a mass of silver hair could be seen as the French champion approached, her usually immaculate tresses partly stained a coppery red. Even before she reached them, she began shouting hysterically in her native language as she clutched her wound and waded towards them.

"What's happening?" Leo asked a very pale Madame Maxime who was attempting to calm the distraught girl.

"She says there are lots of people in there who shouldn't be. They attacked her," the large woman explained.

Without hesitation, Leo began stripping off his clothes until he was left in only his underwear and flicked his wand in his hand.

" _Ma Soeur, Ma Soeur,"_ the Delacour girl pleaded with him as she dug her nails sharply into his arm.

Leo nodded in understanding as he turned to Sirius who too had stripped off.

"Let's go," he commanded before he plunged himself into the frigid lake, followed by both Sirius and Dumbledore a moment later.

He forced himself deeper and further into the abyss looking for any sign of life or anything that could show him where he needed to be. He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and was greeted by the grave visage of the Hogwarts Headmaster who pointed slightly to their right. He gave the man a stiff nod and headed in that direction, his eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light.

After what seemed like an eternity, he saw the unmistakable signs of spell-fire ahead and pushed himself harder to reach it. What he came upon was the Hogwarts and Durmstrang Champion attempting to fend off a group of wizards and witches that seemed determined to prevent them proceeding any closer to the village a short distance away in which another battle seemed to be taking place between the Merepeople and another host of invaders.

He felt another, more frantic tapping on his shoulder and turned to find Sirius gesturing between himself and the headmaster, indicating that the two of them would assist the champions.

Understanding that he had been tasked with aiding the Merepeople, he shot off in the direction of the Village and engaged the smaller group there. Three fell to his wand before they knew he was there and two more followed before any had the chance to respond. To their own detriment, the remaining half dozen or so turned their attention to him, only for the Merepeple to seize the advantage and impale them with their tridents.

Seeing that Sirius and Dumbledore had their situation under control also, he held up his hands in what he hoped was a peaceful manner towards the Merepeople before pointing to the hostages and then in an upwards direction. A large male, perhaps their leader, nodded and followed him towards the statue.

Seeing that only three were there, Leo held up four fingers questioningly and the creature pointed towards the surface. He sighed in relief as he began untying the diminutive blonde girl from the post only to be interrupted by the arrival of a patronus in the form of a Hydra.

" _They all have to die. Kill all the attackers,"_ the desperate voice of Harry instructed.

Knowing that his friend would not give such an order without good reason and the uncharacteristically frantic nature of his tone, he hurried towards Dumbledore and Sirius who had now managed to either subdue or kill the people they had been battling with. The latter was the first to notice his approach and Leo pointed at the two men and one woman that had survived and drew a finger across his own throat to signal his intentions.

Sirius frowned at him so Leo fired his own patronus to explain before carrying out his instructions and sending a series of Severing Curses at the trio. The Headmaster turned towards him furiously and Leo shook his head in response. The man only calmed when Sirius stood in front of him and did the same, motioning for the man to go back to land.

With his grisly job done, the younger of the three headed back to the statue where the other two hostages had already been liberated and pulled the little girl into his arms before beginning his own return journey, hoping that none of his efforts had been for naught.

He was not averse to killing if it was necessary, but it was not and never would be something he would revel in.

(BREAK)

Thankfully, Harry and Tonks emerged not too far away from the shore as he was loath to expose her to any more magic in her current state, which only worsened the moment whatever charm she had been under to breath underwater fell. She began to convulse in his arms and it took all of his strength to hold her as he kicked his legs until he felt the water was shallow enough to continue on foot.

"HELP HER," he shouted as he carried her from the lake and laid her as gently as he could on the floor.

Arcturus and Cassiopeia were the first to reach them, followed shortly by Madame Pomfrey who sprung into action immediately and began casting Diagnosis Charms. All the while, Harry clung to one of her hands at a loss with what to do, willing the woman to just hold on.

"I don't know what is wrong," Pomfrey declared worriedly. "It's a curse of some sort but nothing I have ever seen before."

Cassiopeia shoved the woman aside and took her place, muttering under her breath as she ran her wand along the still twitching form of the metamorph.

"Come on, Dora, please," Harry whispered, his grip on her hand tightening.

"I've got it," Aunt Cassie exclaimed triumphantly, though her expression was grim. "She has had a very obscure Binding Curse placed on her. It was something that former slave masters used to bind the life force of their slaves to them," she explained. "It drains the magic from the slave and feeds it directly to the master."

"How do we break it?" Harry questioned desperately.

"The master is the only one that can break it unless they or the victim is killed," Cassie sighed apologetically.

Harry shook his head in denial.

"You must be able to do something," he said hotly.

As he spoke, the convulsions worsened, the young woman was now moaning inaudibly as the blackened fluid slowly began to stem. Soon after, the form she had adopted for the day morphed into the woman that Harry shared a bed with, the one she reserved only for him.

"Her magic is fading," Cassie groaned. "If we can slow that down, I may be able to locate the master," she mused aloud.

"Do what you have to," Arcturus instructed. "Harry, you need to calm down and gently push your magic into her. Can you do that?"

Harry nodded through the tears that had formed and took a deep breath before doing as he was bid.

Immediately, the black fluid began oozing once again but Harry continued his efforts, muttering under his breath words of encouragement that were falling on deaf ears.

"They're in the lake," the voice of his Aunt disrupted him.

He looked between the woman in his arms and the water, torn between what he should do.

"Leo and Sirius are both in there," Arcturus informed him. "You need to keep doing what you're doing."

Harry nodded, sent off a hurried patronus and internally pleaded that this would not be the one time his friend would let him down. After a few minutes, though it could have been an hour, the girl inhaled deeply as her eyes fluttered open before she fell limp.

Harry swallowed deeply as he cupped her cheek with his free hand and choked back a sob of relief as he felt her shallow breathing. He pulled her too him tightly and buried his head in her neck, uncaring that everyone could see him. He was too relieved to be angry but he knew that would come the moment he knew that she would be okay.

"Come on, Harry," Cassie encouraged gently. "Let the healer do her job."

Harry nodded as he released Tonks to Madame Pomfrey's care, his eyes not straying from the girl he had almost lost.

He was pulled from his reverie by the sound of raised voices and turned to witness a heated exchange between Sirius and Dumbledore who were emerging from the lake, with Diggory and Krum not far behind with their hostages.

"We had them bound, Sirius," Dumbledore seethed. "What he did was unnecessary."

Sirius shook his head but his reply was cut off by the shouting of the French Champion in her mother tongue. The girl fought ferociously against her Headmistress who was attempting to prevent her from jumping back in the water. The reasons for her action became clear as Leo approached with a small girl wrapped around his upper body, neither seeming to be worse for wear physically.

He gave Harry a single, grim nod as he passed, only to be intercepted by the furious Hogwarts Headmaster.

"You will explain your actions, young man," he demanded.

Leo shook his head as he returned the glare of the old mage, adjusting the now cowering girl in his arms so that she was sat more comfortably.

"You think I enjoyed what happened down there?" he hissed angrily.

"I told him to do it," Harry broke in. "Because of your stupidity in using live hostages, her life was in danger," he spat as he pointed at the unconscious metamorph. "Had he not killed the people that attacked us, then it would be her dead and that would be on all of your hands."

Dumbledore frowned in confusion and Harry held up a hand to silence any rebuke.

"It was an ancient Binding Curse," Cassiopeia interjected. "The person she was bound to was in the lake. They had to die so that the curse could be broken and we had no time for your morals, Dumbledore."

The man sagged defeatedly.

"They attacked us, and they paid the price," Harry ground out. "Had they not, then it would have been innocent blood on our hands rather than that of our enemy."

Dumbledore shook his head.

"A thorough investigation will have to take place as to how this occurred," he muttered. "For now, we will suspend the scoring until we have concluded what happened here," he added before walking towards the other judges.

Harry shook his head darkly and shared a look with his grandfather.

"We will be having a family meeting as soon as you are available," Arcturus announced. "Stay with her, Harry. She is a target now just as much as you."

Harry nodded and followed Madame Pomfrey as she levitated a less pallid Tonks towards the school.

"You go with him, Sirius," Leo sighed. "I'll deal with everything here and let you know what happens."

Sirius nodded gratefully as he followed his son and cousin.

"You did well, Leo," Arcturus praised.

Cassiopeia nodded her agreement as Leo shook his head.

"I did what was necessary," he sighed as he turned his attention towards the impatiently waiting French Champion and another woman who could only be her mother.

"She's okay," he assured the worrying pair. "A little shaken up but she will be fine."

"Zhank you," Fleur whispered as she pried her sister from his arms.

"Oui," her mother added, "I cannot repay you for what you have done for us today."

Leo shook his head.

"She's an innocent girl, she had no business being there," he sighed.

"Oui, Madame Maxime will be certainly receiving a visit from my 'Usband," Mrs Delacour vowed as she checked on the state of her youngest.

Leo smiled slightly as he left them only to feel the wind being knocked out of him by a worried Katie as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm okay," he assured her as he returned the gesture. "I just need a little time alone."

Katie nodded and gave him a chaste kiss and smile before she joined her friends and the rest of the crowd that were already heading back towards the castle.

He himself avoided the throngs of people and retrieved his clothing from the edge of the lake where they had been left. He dressed himself and walked towards the forest, his intention to seek solace in the one constant he'd had over the years.

Despite the reasoning behind it, taking a life never sat well with him. He would be okay eventually, this he knew.

Now, however, he wanted the company of his faithful companion, some time away from everyone else.

(BREAK)

For the best part of two days, Tonks remained unmoving in the Hospital Wing. She showed signs of continuous improvement but she had yet woken. Sirius had informed Andi and Ted of what had happened and they had both spent most of the two days with her. The one person who refused to leave her side, however, was Harry.

No matter how often Madame Pomfrey offered her assurances or Sirius suggested it, he would not leave. He remained in the chair by her bed, bleary-eyed and contemplative.

The investigation into what had happened was ongoing and the DMLE were firmly involved due to the fatalities. Harry didn't care why it had happened although he had a very good idea who was behind it.

"Come on, Harry," Andromeda Tonks called as she entered the Hospital Wing and approached the bed. "You need to get some fresh air, some food and a wash," she instructed, her nose wrinkled in displeasure.

"I'm fine, Mrs Tonks," he insisted.

Andromeda giggled.

"Oh, you're under the impression that it was a request," she said sweetly as she patted his cheek. "It wasn't, so you had better get a move on."

Harry frowned at the woman. She was much more a Black than he had expected. That tone was the very same one Aunt Cassie used when she was close to losing her temper and then he knew he would be in trouble.

"Please, Harry," Andromeda continued with a pleading look. "If she wakes whilst you are gone, I will send for you straight away," she promised.

Harry deflated but nodded.

"Okay," he relented, "but I want to know the minute she's awake."

Andromeda nodded and watched as he left, a sad smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, Dora," she whispered as she stroked her daughter's hair, "I doubt even he knows how bad he has it."

(BREAK)

Harry sighed contentedly as he turned off the shower and dried himself off. Physically, the food and the cleansing had worked wonders for him and being rid of the dank stench of the lake was a welcome novelty. Physically, he felt better, aesthetically, was another matter entirely.

He was exhausted. He had barely slept since pulling Tonks from the lake and when he did, he w right back at the edge of it again. The bags under his eyes were prominent, his skin pale and drawn and the irises of his orbs considerably duller.

With a shake of his head, he cast a few glamours to hide the trauma, the knit skin across his shoulders and side pulling tight as he raised his wand, a reminder that he had not escaped unscathed.

To him, it was unimportant. The only thing that mattered was the woman lying prone a few corridors away because of the actions of other people. Still, his anger remained subdued, but it was there. He could feel it boiling beneath the surface of his calm exterior.

He dressed himself in a pair of jeans and a green woollen jumper before pulling on a pair of boots and a jacket. The weather outside would still be bitingly cold but he needed some air. Breathing in potion fumes and the like for the past two days had done little for him.

He inhaled deeply as he exited the castle, the cold air burning his nose and lungs slightly, but it was invigorating. Having no desire to be anywhere near the lake, he headed to the main courtyard and took a few turns around it. The students were all in class so he was able to enjoy the peace of isolation and took the time to work on his Occlumency. He was upset by what had happened and his façade had momentarily cracked under what had happened. He knew that he had to gather himself because sooner rather than later, he would have to face the judges and he would need a clear mind to explain exactly what had happened.

Still, he hoped that they would see fit to disqualify him, for his sake as well as anyone else's involvement. It was clear now that it was not only him in danger.

He had his doubts, however. Dumbledore seemed determined for him to remain as long as possible, even if that meant endangering others. That was a man he could not understand. His outward demeanour would suggest that he was a wise, infallible and amiable man. His experience of him, contradicted this entirely.

Dumbledore had proven himself to be nothing more than a manipulative and interfering burden, one that seemingly believed what the naïve people that followed his lead spewed about him.

"If only they knew," he muttered as he headed back inside the castle.

He had no intention of revealing the man's nature, he knew his words would only fall on deaf ears and only result in him coming across as a petty, jealous liar. For as much as he despised the man, Dumbledore had cultivated beneficial relationships and his reputation was nigh on untouchable with most. He was on a pedestal that many could only ever hope to achieve a fraction of the height of. Though Harry had no doubt that he would be there one day, his life and career was only just in its' infancy.

"There you are," Sirius sighed in relief as the man happened upon him on the second floor.

"Is it Tonks?" Harry questioned immediately.

"No," Sirius replied apologetically. "We have all been summoned for a meeting in Dumbledore's office," he explained.

Harry nodded.

"Let's go then and see what excuses he has come up with for his laxity."

"Leo has been summoned also, so we need to get him," Sirius replied as the two made their way on to the third floor and into their rooms.

They found the other boy sat at the table, his own appearance more tousled than usual, his eyes puffy from a lack of sleep.

"It's time," Sirius informed him.

Leo nodded as he stood and stretched.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked his friend.

"Aye," Leo answered, "I just haven't slept much."

"I know the feeling," Harry snorted. "Come on, let's get this over with."

The trio exited the room and made the short trip to the Headmaster's office. The Gargoyle sprang aside at their approach and Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore called.

The three of them entered to find the room filled almost to capacity. The judges and all three other champions were there along with several other Ministry officials, including the Minister himself who looked decidedly uncomfortable, even with the presence of Lucius Malfoy.

"Please take a seat, gentlemen," Dumbledore offered.

Sirius and Leo sat either side of him, ignoring the looks sent their way as they waited for the Headmaster to begin. As the hosting school, it was his responsibility to address anything regarding the tournament.

"For the past two days, myself and the other judges with the assistance of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement have been carrying out an investigation to ascertain what occurred during the second task," he began tiredly. "I will leave it to Madame Bones to explain what we found."

The woman in question cleared her throat, her stony gaze sweeping across the room.

"We do not know how the attackers got into the lake. We can only assume that someone in the school granted them access. The main concern however is that the bodies we recovered showed signs of the Imperius Curse. The men and women that attacked, did not do so of their own will."

A moment of muttering followed her statement and she cleared her throat once more.

"With that being said, the checking of the wands revealed the nature of the spells used and we have deemed that the action taken by those that engaged them, was justified. The fact that the life of one of my aurors was saved only justifies the DMLE's stance on this," she finished and retook her seat.

"Surely, you jest, Amelia," the Minister blustered disbelievingly. "Those people were outright slain by the actions of those three," he added pointing towards Sirius, Leo and Harry.

"Self-defence, Fudge," Harry returned, his nostrils flaring. "Those people attempted to harm not only the champions and hostages, but they also attacked the Merepeople. Whether or not it was against their will, they still did it. As a master of how the Imperius Curse works, you should know."

Fudge frowned.

"I am no master in the subject," he denied heatedly.

"And yet, you were so willing to pardon people who claimed they were under it during Voldemort's uprising," Harry chided. "Thank you for explaining the fact that you were not qualified to do so," he offered with a mocking bow.

Malfoy was almost purple with rage and Harry could have sworn he saw the usually stern Madame Bones hide a grin.

Fudge sputtered before managing to compose himself.

"We are not here to discuss the Dark Lord," he seethed. "We are here to discuss your conduct."

"Ahh, so you are going to try and blame us for this whole debacle, how convenient for you, you suited monkey," Harry growled. "It wasn't us that were lax with the security of the event. It wasn't any of us that cast the Imperius Curse and it was not any of us that attacked innocent people and creatures," he spat as he rose to his feet, the anger he had held at bay now surging. "I would suggest that you look in the right place to lay blame, Fudge."

By now, he was mere inches away from the Minister who was trembling under the onslaught.

"Harry," Sirius called, "we don't want the Minister soiling himself."

Several people in the room stifled their laughter as Harry bared his teeth and backed away.

"Pathetic," he mumbled as he took his seat.

"Although, I do not agree with his vitriol, Mr Black does have a point," Dumbledore sighed. "The three of them simply defended themselves as did the other champions. The only person that can be held responsible, is the person that instigated the incident."

"And I suppose we have no idea who that is?" Sirius replied knowingly.

"No, we do not," Dumbledore sighed. "However, the investigation will continue," he assured the man.

"And what of the tournament?" a man asked, his accent heavily French.

"The tournament will proceed but due to the circumstances of the second task, security will be tightened and we have elected not to score each champion on their performance. The scores from the first task will stand and that is what will influence the beginning of the third and final task," Barty Crouch explained.

The man nodded, though it was with reluctance. It seemed that he too was hoping that the tournament would be called off.

A small crack echoed throughout the room as a house elf appeared in front of Harry.

"Mr Black, Sir, Mrs Tonks asked Golly to tell you Miss Tonks is awakes, Sir," the creature informed him with a bow.

Without a thought, Harry shot to his feet and sprinted from the office.

"Is there anything else?" Sirius questioned.

Dumbledore shook his head, his contemplative eyes still on the door the teen just exited.

"No, nothing else, for now. The third task will take place on the 26th of June. More details will be given to the champions closer to the time," he explained.

Sirius nodded and himself and Leo left the office, followed strangely by Madame Bones.

"He's turning into quite the man that son of yours," she said with a shake of her head.

Sirius grinned.

"He is," he concurred. "I really though Fudge was going to wet himself."

Amelia snorted slightly.

"We need more people like him," she sighed. "Far too many are happy to allow the Minister his whims and haven't got the guts to go against him."

"Go against Malfoy, you mean," Sirius replied.

Amelia nodded.

"Exactly," she agreed. "Even James Potter doesn't bother with the Wizengamot. I had high hopes for him and for you when you were younger."

"I'm no politician," Sirius denied.

"I think the last thing we need is more of those," Amelia returned. "We need someone who is not afraid to voice their opinions and someone who doesn't care about ruffling a few feathers when needed. Your Grandfather used to do that. Since he has been gone, the vermin have taken over."

Sirius nodded.

"Grandfather doesn't give a damn anymore. It's like he says, it is a game for younger men than he," he shrugged.

"Well, I hope one day someone will come along and shake things up. If it isn't Malfoy getting his way, it's Albus and his lot," Amelia sighed.

"They either worship the old bastard or are scared of Malfoy," Leo broke in. "He's nothing but a shite."

Amelia shook her head.

"True, but it won't change until either one of them are gone."

"Aye, both of them would be better," Leo smirked.

"Maybe," Amelia responded. "Anyway, it is the health of my auror that concerns me the most. I will see you later, Sirius," she said with a smile before she turned down an adjoining corridor.

Leo frowned.

"Is there something going on between you two?" he asked.

Sirius shook his head.

"No," he denied with a grin. "She was a few years older than us at school. Oh, don't get me wrong, I tried but Amelia Bones didn't fall for my charm," he grumbled.

Leo chuckled.

"I don't know, Sirius. It might have just taken a couple of decades to work," he quipped before he continued walking.

Sirius shook his head at the boy.

"Cheeky git," he muttered.

(BREAK)

She opened her eyes with a groan, her body equally weak as she was sore. The smell was the first thing she recognised having been a frequent visitor here during her younger years. The stark whiteness of the walls and ceiling and the crispness of the sheets she found herself wrapped in only added credence to her first observation.

But why was she here in the Hospital Wing?

"Oh, Dora, thank Merlin."

She frowned at the voice of her mother and groaned once more when she felt familiar arms wrap tightly around.

"Mum?" she croaked, "what's going on?"

She was confused. She could vaguely remember speaking to Barty Crouch and could even swear she had heard Harry whispering to her, but little else. She should have woken the moment she was pulled from the lake, that is what she had been told. The fact that she was dry and in bed meant that either Harry failed, or something must have gone wrong.

The thought caused her stomach to sink.

"Harry?" she questioned, panic beginning to settle in.

"Harry is okay," Andromeda assured her, attempting to calm the frantic girl. "He got you out, Dora, but it was a close thing," she choked.

"Mum, what happened?" Tonks asked worriedly.

Andromeda sniffed and shook her head.

"The champions were attacked, they're all fine," she added. "No one really knows what happened but you were cursed and almost died."

Tonks frowned as her mother composed herself.

"Harry managed to keep you alive long enough with his magic whilst his friend killed the person that had been bound to you," she sighed. "He's been in here the last two days. He only left because I forced him to."

Tonks smiled slightly and swallowed deeply.

"He's a mess, Dora," Andromeda continued, "Merlin knows the boy would have given you all of his magic if he had to."

Tonks rubbed her eyes. She never could have imagined something like this happening. She had been assured that herself and the other hostages would be safe. With a little effort and some help from her mother, she managed to prop herself up on her pillows.

"Can you get him, please?" she asked softly.

Andromeda nodded and exited the room as Tonks did her best to calm her breathing.

"It's good to see you awake, Miss Tonks," the voice of Madame Pomfrey pulled her from her thoughts. "I never thought I would see the day that you were my patient again."

Tonks snorted.

"I just want to run a few checks so we can see how you're doing now that you're awake," the healer informed her.

Tonks nodded and allowed the woman to go about her business. From experience she knew that it would not do well to protest.

"Well, your magic is slowly replenishing. You can thank Mr Black for that. Were it not for him, you might well have been left a squib, but it will take time. For the next week I want you to take a regimen of potions and to refrain from casting anything," she advised.

The metamorph sighed but nodded once more. She doubted that she could even cast a lumos with how weak she felt.

"Your body will eventually purge the remainder of Mr Black's magic, when your own is strong enough, so you may feel off for a while until it is gone," Pomfrey explained. "You should consider yourself very lucky."

"I do," Tonks replied.

"I'd like you to remain here for another couple of days. It would be prudent to monitor you to ensure no other issues arise now that you are awake," Madame Pomfrey finished.

"How is she?" Andromeda questioned as she entered the room.

"Remarkably well," the healer replied. "She will remain under my care for another two days, just to be safe."

Andromeda nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, Madame," she said, exhaling deeply.

The healer gave her a smile and headed back towards her office just as the door of the entrance was flung open.

For a moment, Harry simply stood and stared at Tonks, a myriad of expressions cycling through his features before he cleared space between them in a few long strides and pulled her into his arms.

"I'll give you both some time," Andromeda declared as she made to leave. Pausing at the door, she smiled at the embracing pair before she left.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered emotionally.

Tonks shook her head.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked gently. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead."

Harry shuddered at the words.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been there in the first place," he countered.

Tonks sighed as she pushed him away angrily.

"You will not blame yourself for this," she scolded him. "I volunteered to do it because no one else would. More than that, I did it because I knew you would get me out, and you did. I survived, Harry, and that is all that matters."

Harry sighed.

"I've never been so scared in my life," he mumbled, his eyes shining with fear.

"Not even with the dragon?" Tonks returned with a grin.

He shook his head fiercely.

"I'd rather face a hundred of them than do that again," he answered.

Tonks squeezed his hand tightly.

"I'm okay, Harry," she assured him, "and I will be fine."

Harry scrutinised her for a few moments before taking a deep breath.

"You'd better be," he muttered as he buried his head in her shoulder.

The warmth she felt around him spread throughout her chest as she wrapped her arms around him, not willing to let go. She still could not fathom the feelings he incited within her but she couldn't imagine him not being around. Saying goodbye to him at the end of the year would only get harder and was not something she could handle thinking about right now. Maybe it was how weak she felt in this moment or how strongly she felt for him, she couldn't be sure. The only thing she could be certain of was how amazing the feeling was of having someone who cared enough to do what he had done for her, not just during the task, but since she had met him.

She didn't know what the future would hold, she just knew that he had to be a part of it. Whether their feelings would grow or if they were to be friends, to her, either would be preferable than for him to leave and no longer be in her life.

"I will get them, Dora," Harry spoke severely. "Whoever did this to you will regret it, I can promise you that."

Tonks snorted but knew he meant every word. One thing she had learnt about Harry since she had met him was that he did not make empty threats and there would be no one or nothing that would stop him when his mind was made up.

' _I'd much rather you didn't go anywhere,'_ she mused sadly.

(BREAK)

"How is the girl?" Arcturus questioned as Harry joined them at the table for the family meeting that had been put on hold.

He nodded as he took his seat. Tonks had fallen asleep but was doing much better, much to his relief.

"She's fine, Grandfather," he returned tiredly. "Andromeda has asked to speak to Aunt Cassie, to say thanks for what she did."

"She is no longer a member of this family," Cassiopeia replied with a glare. "I will not entertain the woman."

Harry slammed his hand on the table. Shooting to his feet, he stared down his Aunt.

"Then you will treat her the same way you would any other person wanting to show you gratitude," he commanded. "You will be humble; you will keep a civil tongue in your head and you will let her say her piece. You will act the same way that you taught me and not throw it back in her face. She almost lost her daughter and she just want to say thank you. The least you can do is accept it."

Arcturus, Sirius and Leo watched the stand off between the two with a mixture of nervousness and anticipation.

Cassiopeia cackled as she stood.

"You do not tell me what to do, boy," she cooed mockingly as she drew her wand.

"The days of me fearing you are long past, Aunt Cassie. I will be the head of this family one day and if you plan on remaining a part of it, you had better start realising it. I love you but now is not the time to argue with me. Do what I have asked of you," Harry replied before retaking his seat.

Cassie frowned at him and turned her gaze towards Arcturus who shrugged.

"He's right," the old man pointed out. "It is exactly what you or I would have expected from him were he in the same position."

Cassie deflated and shook her head as she sat.

"I preferred it when you were younger. I just had to look at you and you would shake like a leaf," she giggled. "Fine," she agreed with a huff, "but only because I will not be looked upon as a hypocrite."

"Thank you," Harry returned, receiving a nod of approval from his Grandfather who held his hands up for silence.

"The past couple of days have proven to be as fruitless as the rest of my investigation," he began gravely. "What is clear, is that there is someone within the school, working for him, someone who has the ability to bring people in undetected."

"Not necessarily," Sirius broke in. "When I was here, we managed to sneak in and out of the school without getting caught. There's secret passages all over the place."

Arcturus sighed.

"I want you to find every single one you know of and put it out of use. But be discreet, we do not want to tip our hand," he instructed the man.

Sirius nodded.

"Other than that, there are no other trails to follow. Since all the attackers are dead, we cannot hope to find who put the curse on them. The only thing we can be certain of, is that the person doing it is powerful and has access to ancient knowledge. That curse he put on the girl is not something you will find in Flourish and Blotts," Arcturus explained.

"Not in this country, most likely," Cassie interjected. "I found it in Turkey."

"A place where Voldemort has likely visited," Arcturus mumbled. "As things are, we remain vigilant. The castle is on high alert so I expect that whomever it is will try to keep a low profile. The third task is more likely when they will strike. Clearly, they like to plan as meticulously as possible."

A sudden knock on the door drew the attention of everyone. With a deep frown, Arcturus opened it to reveal a very breathless Rita Skeeter who pushed past him.

"I need to speak to you, Lord Black," she wheezed.

"What can I do for you, Miss Skeeter?" Arcturus replied, his frown firmly in place.

"Malfoy and Fudge are going to call an emergency Wizengamot meeting in three-days-time," the reporter revealed. "They are going to use the events of the second task as a cover and are going to try and force some kind of bill through so that the Wizengamot can vote against allowing a new Lord they do not approve of taking the headship of a family."

The Lord Black's nostrils flared as he chuckled darkly.

"I couldn't have set this up better than the idiots have done for me," he muttered. "Can I assume that my invite will be lost?"

Rita nodded.

"As will many others, I suspect. If more than half are there, they can proceed and any protests that come after will take months to repeal anything they pass," she shrugged.

"You've done well, Rita," Arcturus praised. "Now, be a dear and inform the other families of the impending session, if you would. Quietly, of course," he instructed.

Rita nodded and exited the room to carry out her task.

"That is a clear case of line theft," Sirius seethed.

"Not quite so clear," Arcturus sighed. "If they pass the bill and do not act on it, then nothing untoward has happened. But I would bet every Galleon in the vault that they will use the opportunity to strike. They simply have to if they wish for it to work," he explained. "They only need time to install Draco as my heir and that would take only a few days at most if he can pass an inheritance test, though I doubt it would be so easy. The family magic recognises Harry and will do so unless he was to die."

"Maybe that's exactly what they are planning," Leo broke in angrily.

"Perhaps," Arcturus conceded, "but Lucius would not dirty his hands or name. If their coup was to go ahead and Harry died, questions would be asked. I doubt even Fudge would be able to save him. It is more likely they are hoping to take the heirship politically first. If it doesn't work, then they may resort to other measures."

So, what do we do?" Sirius questioned.

"You do nothing," Arcturus instructed. "I have a way out of dealing with this. Lucius will end up dead, destitute or both. But I will need your help," he finished pointing at Leo.

The boy frowned but nodded.

"Everyone else out," Arcturus commanded. "The less any of you know the better."

Sirius, Harry and Cassiopeia complied, each with an uneasy expression.

"What Fudge and Malfoy are doing is risky, they both know it and that is why they are trying to conceal as best as possible," Arcturus began. "They will have to act and I will have to be there to react immediately but there is a strong chance I will need you."

"Of course, Lord Black," Leo offered.

"I am planning on trapping them in a corner. When I make my move, Lucius will be left with one of two choices; He will either have to pay compensation to the house, a figure of my choosing, or he will have to agree to a duel that only a member of House Malfoy can fight on his behalf. Narcissa will be unable to do so as she is a Black and he will not risk his heir," Arcturus explained.

"I'll do it," Leo cut him off, his demeanour uncharacteristically cold.

Arcturus frowned at the boy.

"You have a rather strong dislike for a man you have only met once," he mused aloud. "Is there more to this?"

Leo nodded almost disappointedly.

"Before I came here, I went to see the goblins in Ireland to take the inheritance test. They wouldn't do it until I graduated school," he reminded the man.

"I remember," Arcturus replied. "My apologies, we've been so caught up in what was happening here that it slipped my mind."

Leo waved him off.

"I didn't know anything about my family. They only knew my first name because it was stitched into the baby-grow I was found in," he continued.

"So, you know all about your family?" Arcturus deduced.

"Aye," Leo sighed. "My parents were both potioneers and their surname was Whelan. My mother was apparently a sweet lady and my father a good, hardworking, honest man. They refused to supply the Dark Lord, so they were killed. Malfoy was pardoned of their murders with his claim that he was under the Imperius Curse when he took part in it. The others, are all in Azkaban or dead."

Arcturus nodded in understanding.

"The name is familiar," he responded as he scratched his chin. "A small pureblood family, but a respected one."

"Aye," Leo confirmed with a sigh. "I never knew them and I'm grateful for what I did have growing up but when I met him and saw his smug grin, I knew I couldn't let it go. He took part in killing them and he has to pay for it."

Arcturus patted his hand.

"He will and it will be you to give it to him. If you agree to help me, then I will make sure you get your chance. As you said, the others are either dead or in Azkaban," he shrugged.

"Aye, for now," Leo snorted. "Even if it was anyone else, I would have done it for you. You and the rest of your family have done more for me than I could ever repay," he added with a smile. "You can count on me."

Arcturus nodded.

"I know," he responded. "You had better ready yourself, he is a spineless coward but a dangerous one," he advised as he made his way to the door and paused as he opened it.

"I imagine that your parents would be as proud of you as I have been over the years," he offered, leaving a very thoughtful teen in his wake.

 **A/N**

 **Next up, Aunt Cassie reunites with Andromeda. Arcturus attends a Wizengamot meeting with his usual flare of dealing with people and Harry and Tonks spend some time together whilst she recovers from her ordeal.**

 **(And perhaps Leo will get his hands on Lucius)**

 **As usual, do follow, favourite and review, you wonderful people.**

 **Peace and love and the rest of the mushy stuff,**

 **TBR**


	10. The Taste of Vengeance

**A/N**

 **Let's be having it. (Longer A/N at the end)**

 **TBR**

Chapter 10: The Taste of Vengeance

Arcturus Orion Black observed the people passing him, filing away their names for future reference. It had been long over a decade since he last deigned a Wizengamot gathering with his presence. To him, the war had killed any political ambitions he had held. His family had fallen into ruin and he no longer had the patience to partake in the fickle practice. And now, he felt the years he had lived, they had caught up with both his body and mind. He no longer felt the sharp and intuitive young man he once was. He had grown old and it would soon be time to pass the torch to his heir. Harry had proven himself worthy, he just needed to do the same one final time in the arena. He would be damned if he let Malfoy seize everything his family had worked for, and he fully intended to teach the man the error of his ways. For too many years he had lacked an opponent with the needed ruthlessness. But today, he would get a reminder as to why it is not wise to cross the House of Black. They would all be reminded of such folly.

Although he had tasked Rita with informing the other Lords of what Fudge and Malfoy were up to, he himself had been in contact with a select few, the old hands that remained as head of their respective families from when he had last attended a meeting. He trusted none, but they would remember his presence, they would not want to risk his ire. They may not have always agreed with his views or methods, but they respected him and respected tradition. They would not take kindly to such a move by Malfoy.

He dropped his Disillusionment Charm as Tiberius Ogden approached and gestured for the man to join him in one of the side rooms he had commandeered for the morning.

"Ogden," he greeted the man as he closed the door behind the two. "I'm pleased you could make it."

Ogden gave him a forced smile.

"I almost threw Skeeter out on her arse until she mentioned your name, Black," the man replied in a gravelly voice. "So, it is true?"

Arcturus nodded and Ogden cursed under his breath.

"What is Malfoy playing at? He must be desperate to make a move like this," he sighed.

"Or cocky," Arcturus countered. "From what I've heard, the Wizengamot has turned into a bunch of worthless 'yes men' with no balls."

Ogden shrugged.

"It's not the same here, Black," he explained. "With Malfoy and his block, the only other viable option is Dumbledore and his own. One too lax and the other extreme. There's no real choice but to choose one."

Arcturus shook his head.

"Cowards," he grumbled. "What happened to the days where people spoke their minds and thought for themselves?" he added. "That's why things like this happen. People are too happy to bow down to the scumbags like Malfoy and Fudge."

"People remember the Voldemort years, Black," Ogden corrected. "We all know who followed him and people are still afraid. Why risk yourselves and your family for an agenda that will fail whether or not you speak up. Best to keep your mouth shut."

"As I said, cowards," Arcturus bit back. "Happy to complain that things aren't going the way they want but don't have the stones to do anything about."

"It's easy for you to say," Ogden returned heatedly, "most of your lot were on his side."

Arcturus shrugged.

"True," he conceded, "but I never bowed to him. I told the bastard from the start I had no intention of offering my support. Even the Dark Lord knew not to provoke my House."

Ogden shook his head.

"It is only us that remember that fear your name, Black," he pointed out. "Those in there are not the same people as back in our day. They're young and foolish."

"And today, they will get their first lesson on who really is at the top of the pecking order. They can either learn it the easy way, or the hard way," Arcturus replied carelessly.

Ogden chuckled.

"We rarely saw eye to eye back in the day, Black, but I am behind you all the way on this. The shits in there need to learn some humility," he agreed.

Arcturus nodded.

"Then we just have to wait for the others and make our move," he explained. "Let us turn back the years one more time."

(BREAK)

Cornelius Oswald Fudge took his seat as the rest of the Lords' the Lucius insisted be here filed into the room. He himself was not particularly comfortable with the course of action they were taking, but his long-time friend had insisted upon it. To Cornelius, it seemed that it would end very badly when word was spread of what they did.

Dolores, his ever-faithful secretary took a seat to his left as Lucius filled the one on his right. Now, they had to wait for the riskiest factor of their endeavour; the arrival of the Chief Warlock. This was the part of the plan that Cornelius refused to accommodate. Lucius had done all he could to convince him to exclude the man, but Dumbledore would have to be present. Even an emergency session could not proceed without him here.

"I think we have waited long enough," Dolores muttered into his ear.

Cornelius removed his bowler hat and fiddled with it as he shook his head.

"Nonsense, Dolores," he returned.

He began tapping his foot impatiently as the other Lords' looked at him expectantly.

Lord's Bole, Thicknesse, Rowle and of course, Lucius in particular seemed keen to get events underway.

"Ahh, Cornelius," Dumbledore greeted as he swept into the chamber. He paused briefly and frowned at the assembly before taking his own seat.

"Well, get on with it, Dumbledore," Malfoy urged irritably, "we all have homes to return to."

"I believe that it would be prudent to wait a while longer for any other members that will be arriving," the older man replied.

Lucius turned his attention to the Minister who sighed internally.

"Proceed, Albus," he instructed.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at the man suspiciously before announcing the start of the session with a few taps of his gavel.

"I call to order, this emergency meeting of the Wizengamot dated February 27th, 1994," he announced. "This meeting was requested at the behest of the Minister, so, I leave the floor to him."

Cornelius nodded and stood stiffly as he shuffled the papers he had brought.

"Now, I have gathered us here today to discuss the events surrounding the second task of the Triwizard tournament," he began, refusing to meet the penetrating stare of the Chief Warlock. "Thankfully, I have managed to ensure that the press does not reveal the details of what transpired so that we may discuss it amongst ourselves."

"Cornelius," Dumbledore interrupted. "You are aware that a full inquiry has been carried out by the judges and also the DMLE under your instruction," he pointed out. "We all agreed that it was an unfortunate occurrence and that all acted in the best interest of themselves and the witches and wizards in attendance."

The tone the man used was bordering on hostile, but Cornelius ignored it in favour of looking towards his most staunch of supporters. Lucius merely nodded once for him to proceed.

"That notwithstanding, we must bring into question the actions of Mr Black and his associate," he countered heatedly. "Several men and women lost their lives that day because of what they did. Personally, I feel very uncomfortable that a boy of Black's nature will one day sit amongst as a peer."

Those within the room gave a resounding cry of agreement.

"To prevent such a thing, I have drafted this bill," he announced as he waved a large piece of parchment. "This bill will allow us all the rights to veto any undesirable heir of an Ancient and Noble House, if we collectively agree that they will not conform correctly to the standards we as a body must abide by. It is my belief the Heir Black, is one such person."

Again, calls of agreement were unanimously given.

"You are playing a very dangerous game, Cornelius," Dumbledore warned. "Strong-arming legislation through will not sit well with the other Lords and interfering with a House as old and dangerous as the Black's is not wise."

Madame Umbridge giggled.

"The Blacks' are no longer hold the power they once had. It is such a shame to see such a family fall so far," she simpered.

Dumbledore shook his head. This was going to end very badly and likely in bloodshed. The Blacks were not as powerless as Dolores believed. Arcturus and Cassiopeia may be in their advanced years but Harry was not and the boy had more potential than any of these could fathom. Provoking him alone was not a politically astute move.

"It will be put to the vote," Fudge announced. "All in favour, raise your wands."

All within the room complied, minus the Chief Warlock.

"With a majority vote, the bill has passed. It will now be passed around the room. Sign it, and it shall be," the Minister declared, his smile belying the trepidation he felt.

He felt scarcely better even after the signed document had been returned to his waiting hands. The trepidation gave way to fear as the chamber door burst open and the other Lords entered, led by none other than the Lord Black himself.

"You're too late, Black," Lucius sneered. "The document has been approved and signed by the majority."

Arcturus simply smirked as he shrugged.

"Then you have my congratulations, Lord Malfoy," he replied with a bow. "Could you be a good man and explain what it entails? I find that in my later years, so many things go over my head."

Lucius' sneer remained as he took the signed parchment from a very pale Minister.

"This law gives us the right to vote against any inheriting a Lordship that we deem unfit. In this case, we were just about to vote on your current heir. We believe that he would be most unsuitable for the position," he explained with a smirk.

Arcturus sighed.

"Then proceed, Lord Malfoy," Arcturus offered defeatedly.

Lucius nudged the Minister who shook himself from his stupor.

"All of those who believe that the current Heir to the Black Family is unsuitable, raise your wand," he commanded.

Those that had initially voted for the bill raised their wands once more.

"Those against?" Fudge followed up.

Arcturus, along with the Lords' that accompanied him raised theirs.

Umbridge made an exaggerated attempt to tally the votes for each and smiled sweetly.

"It appears that the majority are in agreement, Lord Black," she informed him sweetly.

Arcturus nodded stiffly as he caught Dumbledore's confused stare.

"Then surely you must name my new successor," the Black patriarch growled irritably.

"As far as I am aware, there is only one suitable candidate," Lucius addressed the room diplomatically. "My son, Draco Scorpius Malfoy. He is a direct descendant of the Black line through his mother, Narcissa."

The gathered Lords muttered their agreement.

"If no one has any objections, then it shall be Draco who will inherit the title of Lord Black upon the current Lord's passing or stepping down," Fudge announced as he withdrew another piece of parchment.

The Lords that voted in favour of the bill and Harry's expulsion signed the document and Lucius placed it in his pocket when it had been completed.

"If there is no other business…" Fudge began, only to be cut off by Arcturus.

"Oh, I'm only just getting started," he shouted gleefully. "Did you really expect me to just sit back and allow this farce to just happen? I am the Lord Black and it seems that some of you have forgotten where exactly you sit in relation to me and my line."

Fudge felt his stomach sink as the man's grin turned almost feral.

"You bunch of overblown shits have just sealed your own fates," he continued as he pointed towards those that had dared oppose him. "I will remember this and those of you will remember that the vengeance of the Blacks is something to behold. But for now, there is one I must deal with, so I suggest you all pay attention because you may just learn something."

He turned his attention to a now frowning Lucius.

"You stupid, arrogant shit-stain," he chastised the man disappointedly. "You married into a better family than you deserved because your father was a respectable man. You, on the other hand, hold less worth than the dregs of my piss."

Lucius began to purple in fury.

"You idiots can't just expect to sign a piece of paper and think that what you say goes. Magic decides the Heir of my family, not your manipulations or any other manoeuvres you make in here," Arcturus continued.

He laughed at the looks of confusion sent his way.

"The magic of the Black's has already accepted my heir and given him his magical inheritance. You can't just simply decide to interfere with the will of magic," he pointed out with a shake of his head.

His seemingly jolly demeanour fell as he glared at Malfoy and the Minister.

"Passing that law was your first mistake, attempting to interfere with my family was second and trying to name your idiot offspring my heir, was number three," he declared furiously.

He reached within his robes and removed a roll of parchment.

"You can pass all the laws you want, but your son will never inherit the Black Lordship. This scroll," he called loudly as he held it aloft, "is a missive from Gringotts signed on the twenty-second of this month expelling both Draco and Narcissa Malfoy from the House of Black."

Lucius and Fudge both paled as the other Lords muttered amongst themselves.

"What that means, is that you have all attempted to commit line-theft," Arcturus informed them. "As the main perpetrator, I will deal with House Malfoy, first of all. I demand compensation, Lucius, and for the transgression against my family, I get to name my price as our law dictates."

Lucius swallowed deeply, his heart sinking into his stomach. This had not at all gone to plan. Reluctantly he nodded knowing he had no other alternative. He had attempted to play the game and had been beaten soundly. Arcturus must have somehow discovered what he was up to.

"Your price?" he croaked, his attempt to maintain his composure failing.

Arcturus grinned.

"You will pay me the sum of fifty million Galleons," he responded.

Lucius paled further and shook his head, his throat constricted by fear. The other Lords were shocked by such an extreme demand.

"It would ruin me," he choked.

Arcturus scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"It would, but I'm sure I can at least give you a fighting chance," he mused aloud. "How about, a duel? There are of course, conditions."

Lucius scoffed. He was not foolish enough to engage any of the Blacks in a fight. He fought a smirk as a new idea formed, one that could see his efforts come to fruition after all.

"Why would I fight, I have nothing to gain?" he replied.

"Name your prize," Arcturus offered.

"Draco will become your heir," Lucius responded immediately, "however, none that carry the name Black can fight. You have to find another willing to stand against my family," he added and gave the old man a sickly smile. "They also must be pure of blood."

Arcturus narrowed his eyes and nodded thoughtfully.

"Fine," he agreed, much to the shock of the other man, "but it must be a male that carries the name Malfoy that will represent you. It was your family that attempted to usurp my own so it must be a Malfoy that fights."

Lucius ground his teeth and was tempted to simply hand over his wealth. Something else was afoot, he knew, but the attraction of having the Black fortune in his hands proved to be too much. Besides, it wasn't like any of the families Black had brought with him could stand against him. No pureblood that he knew of would. The name Malfoy was one to be feared.

"Agreed," Lucius growled.

"If my champion wins, your wealth will be given to them," Arcturus returned.

Lucius felt his anger rise.

"And if I win, then you will pay the sum from your account into mine," he demanded, though he could not help but think he had just agreed to exactly what Arcturus Black wanted. He knew that he had no choice unless he wished to simply hand over every last knut in his vault. At least this way, he had a fighting chance.

Arcturus nodded and grinned.

"The rest of you shits will all pay me the sum of one-hundred-thousand Galleons within the next month or you will face a similar fate to Malfoy," he instructed. "I do hope you don't make me come for you; I can assure you that I will not be so amiable."

The Lords grumbled under their breaths but made no protest. In the circumstances, they had gotten off very lightly. Arcturus could have demanded much more from them.

"That includes you, Fudge," Arcturus addressed the Minister. "If you attempt to pull anything like this again, I will ensure that you do not see the next day in your position. They won't even employ you here to clean the toilets."

"And when will this duel take place, Black?" Lucius broke in.

"Two weeks today," Arcturus confirmed. "I believe there is a very nice Quidditch stadium sat doing nothing left over from the World Cup."

Lucius nodded his agreement as Arcturus turned and walked towards the exit.

"Oh, and Malfoy?" he called. "You will be checked before the fight. Wands only and if anyone interferes in any way, you will forfeit immediately and your wealth will be seized," he warned. "And don't worry, I will inform the press, we don't want the public to miss out."

Lucius grit his teeth.

"Your champion?" he demanded, "you will name them now."

Arcturus nodded.

"You know him, Lucius. Young Leo? The one you so generously rewarded for saving Draco's life," Arcturus explained before exiting the room.

Lucius didn't know if the using the boy was foolish or a stroke of genius. What he did know was that he needed to find out more about him before they met.

(BREAK)

Leo towelled himself off having taken a much-needed shower after his training session with Charlie this morning. The boy was showing a lot of promise with the progression he was making. He would never be a magical powerhouse, but he would certainly be able to look out for himself.

With Harry spending time with Tonks and Sirius and Cassie working on what Arcturus had tasked them with, he decided that he would eat his breakfast in the Great Hall, hopefully getting to spend a little time with Katie, even if he did have to tolerate the twins' presence.

He entered the hall and all eyes shifted towards him, many staring at him in disbelief and others with hostility. He returned the glare of these as he made his way towards the Gryffindor table and was met with sight of a very subdued Katie, an almost worshipping pair of redheads and looks of incredulity from the others.

"Are you really duelling Lucius Malfoy?" Charlie asked.

Leo frowned as he took his seat. That was indeed his intention but he did not know how everyone found out. The answer to that conundrum became clear as the boy slid the morning's edition of _The Daily Prophet_ towards him, the front page depicting a picture of himself and the aforementioned Lord.

 _ **Attempted Line-Theft Shames Prominent Family**_

 _ **By Rita Skeeter**_

 _It is not unusual for differing opinions within the political arena to cause divides amongst our revered peers, and often, such matters result in ongoing rifts between opponents. What transpired in the early hours of yesterday morning, however, can only be described as dirty politicking at best._

 _Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, called an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot in which discussions of what transpired during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, were to be held. (Due to legal action taken by the Ministry, details of these events are unable to be mentioned). What was discussed, was not what was on the agenda and the Minister, acting in association with Lucius Malfoy and other staunch supporters, used the opportunity to pass a very controversial bill (Details of which can be found on the next page). Ultimately, the bill would give power to the Wizengamot as a body to veto a Lord's choice of heir if they deemed the candidate to be unworthy of such a title._

 _Shockingly, the legislation was passed with little protest, mostly due to the absence of many members of the government and as those within the chambers celebrated their perceived victory, the Lord Black arrived with the other Lords' in tow._

 _What followed was a moment that will go down in History as the Black Patriarch chastised those that voted in favour of the bill._

 _In an attempt to seize the upper hand, the Minister and Lord Malfoy immediately held a vote to deem the Lord Black's current heir, Harry Black, the fourth champion in the tournament, as unworthy. Despite protests from the Chief Warlock and Lord Black himself, the motion carried and attempted to install Lord Malfoy's son Draco as the new heir to the family._

 _Little did both men know, Lord Black had anticipated such a move._

 _He then presented a document stating that both Draco and Lord Malfoy's wife Narcissa, now a former a member of House Black had been expelled from the family days prior to the vote._

 _Ultimately, this means that Lord Malfoy had in fact attempted, unknowingly or not, to commit line-theft against a Most Ancient and Noble house. The penalty for such a transgression, for those that do not know, is either, death, monetary compensation of the victim's choice, or even a duel._

 _Demonstrating his ruthlessness, Lord Black firstly demanded that House Malfoy pays compensation amounting to 50 million Galleons but eventually, and generously in many opinions, allowed Lord Malfoy a chance of redemption via a duel._

 _Initially, Lord Malfoy refused but evidently had a change of heart only moments later. Lord Black demanded that only a man with the name Malfoy could represent his family and that should his own champion win, the Malfoy's would be liable to pay the demanded compensation._

 _Lord Malfoy had his own stipulations, those being that no member of House Black were allowed to represent them, the choice of champion had to be of pureblood status and that if he won, his son would be the next Lord Black and the family would pay the sum to the Malfoy's._

 _Lord Black immediately agreed, much to the surprise of this reporter and named his champion as Leo Whelan, an Irish pureblood Lord of a small family thought to have become extinct during the last war._

 _So, what do we know about this young man?_

 _In essence, very little. We know that he is currently an apprentice under the infamous Cassiopeia Black and that he was educated at schools in both Japan and Russia. Just how this boy came to be involved with the family is unknown, but it is widely known that he is a close friend of Harry Black._

 _The duel is set to take place Monday 13_ _th_ _March. We will of course release more details when they become available._

By the time he had finished reading, Leo was grinning victoriously, his magic reacting in anticipation.

"Is it true?" Charlie asked once more, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Aye," Leo confirmed. "Lord Black asked me a few days ago."

At his reply, Katie stood and stormed from the room as he watched in confusion.

"Ohh, you're in trouble now," one of the twins warned.

"A lot of it," the other added.

Leo frowned at the pair.

"Did you not think that this was something you should have mentioned to her?" Alicia questioned him angrily.

His frown remained and Alicia and Angelina shook their heads in disapproval before following their friend.

"What did I do?" he questioned the redheads.

"Ahh, it is more of what you didn't do," Fred replied.

"Even we know something like this should be discussed," George continued.

Leo dragged a hand down his face in frustration. Women were turning out to be more complicated than he ever thought they would be.

"Maybe I should go after her?" he asked.

Fred shook his head.

"Let her vent first, you don't want to walk in on that inquisition," he advised. "It's not pretty."

Leo nodded and sighed deeply. He had no idea what he'd done wrong but he would give her some time before seeking her out. He certainly didn't want to make things worse.

He turned his attention to his breakfast and realised his appetite had vanished, replaced with a strange sense of guilt. No longer wanting to eat, he decided to go for a walk and get away from the whispering students within the hall. It was as he was exiting that an arrogant voice called out to him and his hands curled into fists.

"My father is going kill you," the younger Malfoy shouted gleefully.

Leo smirked as he stalked towards the boy, pleased that he now seemed to regret his outburst, cowing as he approached.

"Your father is a shite, you're a shite and I will choke him with his own balls," he vowed in a deadly whisper. "Instead of sitting here, you should be thinking very hard about what your lasts words to him will be because he will be gone and every last piece of gold to his name will become mine. Your family will fade into nothing and you will become worse off than the poorest of families. Just remember that little Draco when you're begging for your next knut on the streets."

Malfoy swallowed deeply and rushed from the room, no longer exhibiting his cockiness.

Leo watched him leave in disgust before he exited amidst more whisperings from the gathered students and staff. The head of Slytherin house looked as though he would say something, but evidently thought better of it.

With little else to do and no motivation to study, Leo took a few turns around the grounds and then headed back inside. The weather was slowly easing off but the castle was now being plagued with the final showers of winter and despite using Warming and Drying charms, it was still an unpleasant walk.

He approached the portrait of Sir Cadogan, pondering the thought of a hot shower when the knight spoke him.

"Young man, a maiden came looking for you. She asked to relay a message that she shall wait for you atop the Astronomy Tower," he explained with a bow.

"Thank you," Leo returned, his footsteps changing in the direction pointed.

He opened the door to another torrential downpour and the sight of Katie with her back to him, her eyes focused on the forest across the way, sheltered beneath a muggle umbrella.

"Are you okay, lass?" he asked worriedly, breaking her from her own musings.

She turned towards him and he immediately noticed she was lacking her usual vibrancy. Her dark brown eyes were rimmed red and absent of the usual light make up she wore.

She shrugged and smiled sadly in response. He closed the distance between them but he was unsure on what he should do. Unable to think of anything else, he pulled her into his arms and relished the feeling and her scent.

"You're mad at me," he stated.

"I'm not mad," she replied with a shake of her head, "well, I am a little," she added.

She mumbled something indiscernible into his chest.

"I didn't hear you, lass," Leo said apologetically.

"I'm scared," Katie huffed as she pulled away from him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Scared?" Leo asked with a frown.

Katie nodded.

"You might die," she explained.

Leo barked out a laugh but stopped when he saw the glare of the girl.

"Don't you care?" she questioned heatedly. "Haven't you thought about what it would do to other people if you die?"

Leo deflated as he shook his head.

"I've never had anyone that cares like that," he sighed. "I was always told I was worth nothing and that I would die nothing. I was taught not to fear it."

Katie poked him hard in the chest.

"I care, you idiot," she bit back.

Leo was taken aback by her words as a wave of guilt washed over him.

"I'm sorry, lass," he whispered.

"You should be," she replied angrily.

Leo took a deep breath.

"I'm not good at this," he muttered. "I've never had anyone I had to explain myself to. I've always done what I had to."

Katie shook her head at him.

"It's not like that anymore," she said as she took one of his hands. "I care about you and you have to at least think about me when things like this happen."

Leo nodded.

"Aye, you're right, and I'm sorry," he replied. "I didn't know it would be in the paper and I should have spoken to you about it."

"Yes, you should have. This might be normal for you but it isn't for me," she explained. "My parents own a pub. The worst I've seen is my dad in a fist fight."

She took a calming breath.

"I'm scared for you and I'm scared that I'll lose you," she continued. "Lucius Malfoy is a very dangerous man. What the hell made you agree to it?"

Leo stepped away from her to compose himself. He hadn't thought about what it would do to anyone else, he only had one thing on his mind during his conversation with Arcturus.

"Malfoy is one of the Death Eaters that killed my parents," he revealed to her. "He got away with it and I can't just let it go, lass."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Katie answered apologetically.

Leo gave her a weak smile.

"Other than that, Lord Black asked me. I owe him more than I could ever repay. He wouldn't put me in this position if he didn't think I could win," he added.

Katie wrapped her arms around him.

"It doesn't stop me being scared," she mumbled.

"Aye, I know," Leo comforted her. "But it will take a better man than Malfoy to do the job."

Katie sighed as she nodded.

"Promise me that you won't do anything stupid like this again without talking to me first," she demanded, eliciting a chuckle from him.

She was a stubborn girl, one of the things he respected about her.

"Aye, I promise," he returned.

She looked at him defiantly for a moment longer before nodding her acceptance.

"I thought Ange and Alicia had it bad with the twins," she grumbled.

"I'm nothing like the gingers," Leo defended.

"No, you're much worse," she quipped with a grin before kissing him gently.

(BREAK)

Charlie Potter pushed the food around on his plate using his fork, his worry outweighing his hunger considerably. He had come to like Leo a lot over the past weeks, even though he cursed his name during their training sessions. He was a genuine guy, one of the few that had ever been completely honest with him. If his performance was not up to standard, he had no qualms in telling him but would equally help him improve in the areas needed.

He wasn't worried that he would lose to Malfoy, he just didn't trust the other man to abide by any agreement he made. Lucius was as slippery as they came and Charlie did not trust the man to use underhand tactics to ensure he would win.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the conversation being had between his parents.

"How can they expect a sixteen-year-old boy to beat him?" his mother questioned his father heatedly.

"I don't know, Lils," James sighed, "but Arcturus Black wouldn't risk so much if he wasn't certain."

Lily shook her head.

"Unless he is just as mad as the rest of them," she shrugged.

Charlie frowned.

"Leo will destroy Malfoy," he interjected hotly.

Lily raised an eyebrow at her son.

"And what do you know of it?" she asked. "You've barely spoken to him."

Charlie tried and failed to hide his look of guilt.

"Nothing," he answered quickly, putting some chicken into his mouth.

Both his mother and father frowned at him.

"Charlie," James chided, "Is there something you want to tell us?"

The boy shook his head frantically, attempting to avoid the penetrating stare of them both. Seeing that his denial was not being accepted he hung his head. He had tried to keep it from them, but now knew he had been caught out. They would not give in until he broke under their collective gazes.

"I can't, I promised I wouldn't say," he sighed.

Lily looked towards her husband and gave him a nod.

"Charlie, you won't be in trouble," he assured his son. "Unless, you've been doing something that will get you into trouble."

Charlie shook his head.

"Harry and Leo have been training me," he muttered defeatedly.

"Training you?" Lily questioned; her eyes narrowed. "How?"

Charlie nodded.

"They've been taking me for runs and teaching me how to defend myself without magic. They've even started teaching me how to maximise my reserves so that I don't use too much of it. It's okay," he defended, "Harry has been filling up my belt when we are done and they both meet me outside the common room and take me back before breakfast."

His parents looked on in disbelief before Lily smiled.

"I'm pleased that you are spending time with him," she offered warmly. "I wish you wouldn't have kept it from us but as long as you are being safe then I don't see any problem."

Charlie frowned in confusion; he hadn't expected this reaction from her.

"How long has this been going on?" James asked.

"Since the New Year," Charlie sighed.

"Almost two months," James mused aloud as he nodded. "Alright, show me what you've learnt,"

"Now?" Charlie returned wide-eyed.

James nodded as he stood.

Charlie swallowed nervously as he followed suit. His father was excellent with his wand. There were very few that would wish to fight him.

He walked in the wake of his parents as they exited the room and entered a classroom a short distance down the corridor.

As the door closed behind him, his father removed his jumper and slid his wand into his hand, gesturing for Charlie to prepare himself. For his own comfort and movement, he took off his robes and nodded when he was ready.

James raised an eyebrow at his son before firing off a stunner, only to be caught off guard as Charlie turned to avoid it with much more agility than he had expected. He gave an appreciative nod and fired two more, one either side.

Charlie, having anticipated the move, twirled into the path of the one to his left as he produced his gifted shield and deflected the spell back towards his father who had to move to avoid it. He received an approving smile from the man before another onslaught was sent his way. He knew that his father was holding back, but what he was facing paled in comparison to what Leo put him under and he dodged and batted the spells away with ease.

"Enough," James called after a few minutes of watching the boy work. He beamed with pride as he approached and ruffled his hair. "That was brilliant, Charlie."

Charlie shrugged.

"It was Leo and Harry that taught me. Not that they gave me much of a choice. Harry seems to think Voldemort is coming back soon and they insisted I learn something," he explained.

James and Lily shared a worried yet knowing look.

"It doesn't hurt to be ready," James agreed with the sentiment of his older son.

"No, it doesn't," Lily added.

"What else have they been teaching you?" James asked.

"They've been making me physically fitter and how to fight without magic," he answered with a grin as he discreetly drew a blade and threw it into the door, missing his mother by only a few inches.

James laughed at her horrified expression.

"Where did you get that?" he asked as he retrieved and inspected it.

"Leo gave it to me," Charlie answered. "That one is just a knife that will temporarily blind someone if it doesn't kill them straight away. The others I have are less pleasant," he added with a grimace.

James frowned at the thought of the boy having such weapons at his disposal but couldn't help but think they may be necessary sooner than he'd like. He would need to have a word with Sirius and see what exactly was happening that he did not know about.

"Do you think the boy is good enough to beat Malfoy?" James questioned Charlie seriously.

He received a severe nod in return. He had only seen a little of what Leo was capable of and that was enough to have no doubts in his ability to handle someone like Malfoy.

"He's brilliant, dad," he answered solemnly. "Malfoy won't know what hit him."

James nodded.

"I will have to see for myself," he declared.

"Can I come?" Charlie asked excitedly.

James narrowed his eyes slightly as he held up a hand to silence the impending protests from his wife. He pondered it for a moment before nodding. As much as he wished he could protect his son from such things, Voldemort was as dangerous and resourceful as they came and he would have his sights set firmly on the Potters.

"Yes," he agreed. "But you will stay with myself and your mother and do exactly as we say. I have no faith in Malfoy's credibility. He will be planning something."

Charlie nodded eagerly.

He had never seen a real duel before and were it not for his friend's participation, he would be relishing the opportunity much more.

(BREAK)

"You asked to see me, Headmaster," Severus Snape greeted as he entered the office.

"Ahh, Severus, take a seat. Sherbet Lemon?" he offered.

Severus shook his head as he sat and waited for the man to get to the point.

"I asked you here to discuss young Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore informed him.

"And what is it that Draco has done?" the surly man returned.

"Nothing, as yet," the Headmaster placated, "but I fear he will end up in trouble if he is not tempered. We cannot allow what is happening between the Blacks and the Malfoys within these walls."

Snape snorted.

"Arcturus Black is a fool for what he has done."

Dumbledore shook his head gravely.

"Lord Black is as sharp as ever. He took a perceived threat against his family and orchestrated a rather ingenious reaction. I do not agree with what is to come, but should all go to plan, he would have the reputation he once possessed," he sighed.

Severus' lips curled in distaste.

"The boy is sixteen," he pointed out. "Lucius is not an ungifted wizard."

"That we can agree on, but the boy is exceptionally gifted," Dumbledore replied as he removed a sheaf of parchment from within his desk and handed it to the potions master.

Severus skimmed through the paper and found himself grudgingly impressed by what he read.

"How did you come by this?" he asked with a frown.

"My position within the ICW has certain privileges," Dumbledore shrugged. "As you can see, the boy is dangerous. His education in both Japan and Russia heavily focused on battle, as is the nature of the schools. Lucius would do well not to underestimate him. To receive honours such as young Lord Whelan has is quite the feat."

Snape sighed as he handed back the parchment, torn on whether he should have a conversation with the father of his godson. A part of him wanted to more than anything to take a stab at the Blacks. His more logical side however voiced against such actions. If the boy survived and he were to somehow be found out, his life would be forfeit.

"What do you wish for me to do?" he asked.

"Keep Draco away from him," Dumbledore instructed firmly. "If he takes it upon himself to goad the boy and gets hurt, there is little I can do to protect him in the circumstances."

Severus nodded and left. He had laughed at the thought of the boy fighting Lucius, he was a very dangerous man and well-versed in magics most knew nothing of. Now, he pitied the blonde. If he managed to survive, it would be a miracle.

(BREAK)

Harry's magic was taking longer to purge than Madame Pomfrey had estimated, leaving Tonks feeling rather unwell and unable to access her own. Her wand felt foreign in her hands and even her morphing was proving to be impossible, much to her worry.

After another visit to the school matron, she felt better having been ensured that it may be taking longer due to the power and nature of the magic within her but she was well on her way to recovery.

"Do you think Leo can actually win?" she asked, her head positioned in Harry's lap whilst they lounged on the sofa within her quarters.

Harry chuckled.

"Lucius Malfoy would be wise to shop for a tombstone," he answered with a shake of his head. "Leo may seem like a nice guy and he is for the most part, but he's not someone you want to get on the wrong side of. I've seen what he is capable of."

"He's that good?" Tonks questioned.

Harry frowned slightly.

"His magic is more in tune with combat spells, it's just what he is naturally gifted in. It took years for him to have any real finesse to his work, but Aunt Cassie drilled him constantly when he was home. He's more of a 'smash through with force' than a 'intricate deconstruction' kind of person," he explained.

Tonks nodded thoughtfully.

"Speaking of Cassiopeia, has she decided when she is going to see mum yet?"

Harry exhaled deeply.

"She's sulking at the minute," he muttered. "She really doesn't like being told what to do."

Tonks grinned as she turned to face him.

"So, that's where you get it from," she said.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"You should be much nicer to me, Dora," he warned, "I'm the one looking after you. I could always add a little something to your potions if you misbehave."

The metamorph pouted.

"You wouldn't do that to little old me," she replied confidently.

Harry growled. She was right, of course.

"Aww, now who's sulking," Tonks cooed. "Is that part of the criteria to be a Black?"

Harry grinned.

"You might find out one day, if I decide I want to keep you around long enough," he returned half-jokingly.

Tonks blushed briefly before frowning.

"You shouldn't say things like that," she chastised, "not if you don't mean them."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't," he shrugged. "It will have to happen one day and I'd rather it be someone that I enjoy being with. If grandfather had his way, I'd already be in a contract with someone trying to better their family position who I'd probably want to kill."

Tonks giggled but didn't like the thought of him being in that kind of position.

"Has he tried to marry you off already?"

Harry sighed and dragged a hand through his hair.

"No, but as soon as he retires, I will have to think about it. The family is small and I will need at least one heir and probably a few kids in reserve," he grumbled.

"You don't want children?" she asked.

"I do," Harry answered quickly. "I don't just want them to increase the size of the family or for political things. I want them to have a real childhood in a proper home. Even with Sirius, Cassie was always there teaching me how to be a 'proper Black' and all the political stuff I had to know. It would have been nice to have some normality. I was only young when I was given away, but I do remember that James and Lily liked to do family things when we could," he finished.

Tonks nodded.

"You can do both," she pointed out. "Not everything has to be about politics or training them. You don't want miniature Arcturus and Cassiopeia running around," she joked.

Harry grimaced.

"No, I don't," he agreed. "Anyway, it is time for your potions and I need to give Aunt Cassie a reminder to see your mother. I hoped she would have done it by now."

Tonks pouted again as he stood and retrieved a vial of the disgusting brew.

"Don't be like that," he chuckled as he handed it to her. "It will help you get better," he pointed out before kissing her gently.

Fighting the urge to deepen it, he gave her a smile as he exited to find his Aunt, knowing that she would more than likely draw her wand on him if he pressed the issue too much.

(BREAK)

Cassiopeia Black was still cursing her nephew under her breath as she arrived in a typical muggle neighbourhood, sneering in the direction of the houses they dwelled in. She had been so close to attacking the impudent whelp for his insistence but thought better of it. She was a Black and was expected to conduct herself accordingly. Drawing her wand on her future Head of House, no matter how tempting, was not acceptable. Even Arcturus would have had to expel her from the family for such a move.

She'd swallowed her pride, probably for the first time in her life and agreed to meet with Andromeda. Just thinking of the girl filled her with shame as she approached the front door and knocked, wiping her hand on her robes just in case on of the filthy muggles nearby had touched it.

"Ms Black," Andromeda greeted her formally as the front door was opened.

"Mrs Tonks," Cassiopeia replied stiffly. "I understand that you wished to speak with me."

Andromeda nodded and stepped aside.

"Please, come in," she offered.

Cassiopeia grimaced at the thought but entered the property, avoiding touching anything.

"So, this is where you ran off to," she said before you could stop herself.

Andromeda stiffened, her eyes hardening.

"I did not run," she hissed. "I was kicked out."

"For getting knocked up by a mudblood," Cassiopeia returned hotly.

Andromeda gritted her teeth and forced herself to calm down.

"We are not here to discuss the past," she huffed.

"There is nothing to discuss," Cassiopeia shrugged. "Your actions proved how much your family meant to you."

"My family was everything to me," Andromeda seethed. "I loved all of you, even Bellatrix when she ran off and joined that madman. You can't deny it; she made a poor decision."

"I'm not denying it," Cassiopeia ground out, "but we are not discussing your sisters."

"No, we are talking about me being kicked out because I fell in love with someone none of you approved of," Andromeda bit back. "No one forced you into a contract, so you wouldn't understand."

"They wouldn't have dared," Cassiopeia bit back.

Andromeda shook her head.

"Not all of us were as strong as you, Cassie. Not all of us could fight the family and live," she sighed.

"Then you should have done as you were told, girl," Cassiopeia replied evenly.

"And live a miserable life, churning out future Death Eaters and being a prize on someone's arm. I would have rather died," Andromeda declared.

Cassiopeia shook her head.

"None of it matters. You asked me here for a reason, so get to the point, Andromeda," she demanded.

Andromeda nodded as she entered the kitchen.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked almost sarcastically.

"No, thank you," Cassie said dismissively.

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two before the older woman sighed.

"For the love of Merlin, talk," she urged.

Andromeda took a deep breath.

"I wanted to thank you, for what you did for Nymphadora," she began, deflating. "I know you probably wanted to let her die, but you didn't and I really am grateful. If there's anything I can do for you, then you just have to say."

Cassiopeia bowed, accepting the gratitude as Arcturus would expect from her.

"I couldn't let her die," she huffed. "Regardless of her status, she still shares my blood and Harry would never have forgiven me."

"No, I doubt he would," Andromeda agreed, surprised by the woman's change in demeanour.

"He's a ruthless little git. More stubborn than Arcturus and will one day be more dangerous. I pity anyone who gets on the wrong side of him or upsets the ones he care about," she snorted.

Andromeda nodded.

"What is going on between them?" Andromeda probed. Her daughter refused to discuss anything in detail, but she had her suspicions. Everything she had seen so far pointed to only one thing.

"The two bloody idiots are inseparable," Cassie grumbled. "I've never seen him like this with anyone. He's a good kid, mostly, but always struggled with his emotions. I think I taught him too well and what he went through as a babe didn't help."

"Sirius explained it to me," Andromeda clarified.

Cassie nodded.

"I've never been so angry and disgusted in my life the night we found him. He was all skin and broken bones. I was certain that he wouldn't make it," she sighed.

"Do you have a problem with him and Dora spending time together?" Andromeda asked.

Cassie cackled.

"There's nothing I could do even if I did. Harry will always do what he wants, no matter what even Arcturus says. He respects the man but Arcturus knows not to try and push him too much. Harry would sooner lose his title than be forced into things he didn't want to do. He's a damned nightmare."

"He's a Black," Andromeda corrected. "You're all stubborn and strong-willed. It will serve him well when he is named Lord."

Cassie nodded reluctantly.

"He will be brilliant. He's a natural at dealing with people, completely tactless but that's what we are all about, I suppose," she conceded. "I pity anyone that tries to cross wands with the boy. Even in my prime he would have been a handful and I spent time with Grindelwald. He would have made a damned good apprentice to him."

"And what about your apprentice?" she questioned, not wanting to discuss her Aunt's connection to the other Dark Lord.

"Leo?" Cassie returned, surprised. "He's got a bright future in whatever he chooses to do. I imagine he'll go back east eventually," she mumbled sadly.

"You've grown attached to the boy," Andromeda jested.

Cassie narrowed her eyes.

"He reminded me a lot of Harry," she explained "and as he's gotten older, he's more like Gellert when I first met him. He's charming, gifted with a wand and it terrifies me that he could have turned out more like him."

Andromeda smiled sadly. She'd always had her suspicions that her Aunt had been in love with Grindelwald and that had been why she chose to remain alone.

"I've practically raised the boy," Cassie continued. "He's given me more grey hairs than anything else but he's not been so bad," she conceded.

"And him fighting Lucius?" Andromeda pressed.

Cassie shook her head.

"I wish Arcturus would have spoken to me about it," she sighed. "I have no doubt that he will win. It doesn't stop me from worrying."

"I was always the same with Dora," Andromeda huffed. "Always getting into trouble and then she went and joined the aurors. I'm surprised I don't have any greys yet."

Cassie smirked.

"If she sticks around with Harry, I bet they'll come soon. The boy has a tendency to land himself in trouble on a regular basis," she grumbled.

"Will you let her stick around?" Andromeda asked.

Cassie shrugged.

"Harry will do what he wants and if he wants her around, then that is his choice. I'd love to see someone try and force him into a contract. Since we've been here, he's had eight offers that he doesn't know about. Arcturus knows better than to mention them," she laughed.

"But he will have to marry," Andromeda pointed out. "When Lord Black retires."

Cassie nodded.

"I think Arcturus will do it sooner than anyone expects. He's an old man now and has earned his rest."

"He has," Andromeda agreed, her mind wondering to the subject of Harry having to marry. She knew that Dora would not take that well at all. She could only hope the two of them figured out what they were to the other before that happened.

The sound of the front door closing pulled her from her thoughts and her husband entered the kitchen, his eye twitching as he took in the sight of her Aunt at the table.

"Ms Black," he greeted her almost coldly.

Cassie's nose wrinkled as though an unpleasant odour had appeared.

"Theodore," she replied as she stood. "I've said my piece, Andromeda," she continued, her tone once again formal. "I will take my leave now."

Andromeda watched sadly as her aunt exited the house. She never would have thought it, but their conversation had gone better than she expected. The woman had even been cordial.

"Are you okay, Andi?" Ted asked.

Andromeda smiled.

"I'm fine," she assured her husband. "It was jut strange having her here."

Ted nodded as he pulled her into his arms.

"I can imagine," he sighed.

Andromeda exhaled, her thoughts with the woman and the rest of the family she'd been expelled from. She had no regrets about her decision but it didn't stop her missing them. It had been years since she had seen either of her sisters and often dwelled on their childhood. No matter how unbearable their father had made it, they'd always had each other.

(BREAK)

Narcissa Malfoy paced back and forth in one of the many parlour rooms situated within the manor, her stomach little more than a pit of despair. Not only had she been ousted from her blood family, there was a chance that her husband would be killed on the morrow.

What bothered her most was that the man had not sought her counsel and had ignored any request she had sent to see him. She knew that he was plotting and scheming to seize an advantage in the upcoming duel but she knew there would be none to find, her grandfather would see to that.

Lucius was a good duellist but she had seen better, and if the boy he was fighting had been educated by the Blacks, her husband would stand no chance.

"Dobby," she called worriedly.

"Mistress calls for Dobby," the elf replied as it appeared, its pillowcase filthy with grime.

"Has Lucius arrived home?" she questioned, ignoring the soiled appearance of the creature.

"Master has not and tells Dobby he will be out for the evening," the elf informed her.

Narcissa scowled and dismissed the elf. She had no doubt that Lucius would be off indulging himself somewhere like the fool he had proven himself to be.

She shook her head as she exited the parlour and headed to her rooms. Lucius had insisted she had her own, something she was grateful for. Often, even during the early days of their marriage, he would arrive home drunk, reeking of other women's perfume and his lips stained. She'd learnt not to care. Their marriage was a political move by both their parents, a match that neither wanted in the long run.

At first, Lucius had been keen. He had showered her with gifts and affection. He had even performed his duty on their wedding night but he had become cold immediately afterwards. He no longer spent time with her in or out of the bedroom and had never done anything to rectify that part of their relationship. For years she wondered if it was something she had done but nothing she could think of should have displeased him.

It had been around Draco's eighth birthday that he had come home drunk one evening and had told her in his drunken stupor that just wasn't attracted to her. He preferred his women to be more on the plump side and her lithe body did nothing for him.

From then, they'd been a bitterness between the two. She remained the dutiful wife and he the husband in the public eye. She focused on raising their son and he on the politics, though he had no gift for it. He simply threw money at everything and hoped it would work.

She shook her head as she pulled out a few trunks and began filling them with her personal possessions.

She had been prepared for this for many years. She had sequestered a sizable sum of gold in a vault of her own under a pseudonym, more than enough for to live on for the rest of her days and had even purchased a house. Lucius paid little attention to what he had in Gringotts which had worked to her advantage. He had been squandering the family fortune for years through his lavish spending and bribery, to the point that he had managed to almost half it. Still, it was more than almost any other family had and she refused to let it all go to waste. If worst came to worst, herself and Draco would still have a home and would live comfortably, though with considerably less opulence than her son was used to.

(BREAK)

Leo finished with his final checks on his wand, to ensure that, as always, it was in optimum condition and ready to use. He had slept surprisingly well; combat was the thing he was most familiar with. Put a crying girl in front of him, he was uncomfortable, but a situation that threatened his very existence, he was in his element. During his years of schooling, he had learnt to love conflict, down to the sickly bile that coated the throat when it was nigh. He had been taught to love it; the fear, the anticipation the adrenaline that coursed through his veins. It had been necessary to do so if one were to survive.

He stood as a knock sounded at the door and opened it. The Blacks along with Tonks entered, a trio of officially dressed men in their wake.

"They are here to carry out a search to ensure that you are not carrying anything other than the one wand aloud," Arcturus explained. "They will then test you for potions to make sure you have not taken anything that will give you an advantage."

Leo nodded as two of the men began running a secrecy sensor over him, probing his body in every nook and cranny they could reach whilst the third man removed a trunk and opened it.

"I need a sample of blood," he demanded gruffly. "In the vial."

The teen cut his finger and watched as it pooled into the container. When the man was satisfied it was enough, he motioned for him to stop before drawing his wand and muttering under his breath.

"He's clean," he announced after a few minutes of work. "We will remain with you to ensure it stays that way."

Leo shrugged and began stretching.

"How are you?" Harry questioned from his position leaning against the wall, his arms folded casually across his chest.

"Fine," Leo replied shortly.

Harry nodded his acceptance. It was not often that his friend was like this. For the most part, he was relaxed, jovial. Now, however, he could be described as a caged animal, ready to strike the moment he was released.

"Don't fuck about today," Arcturus broke in severely. "The future of my family could well depend on this. Get in there and get the job done. Make sure that no other family will mess with yours or mine again."

Leo nodded, his nostrils flaring slightly, eyes burning with desire.

He had played this out in his mind several times over the past couple of weeks. He wanted to enjoy the moment, to see Lucius Malfoy suffer for what he had done to his family. Then, he could work out a way to get the others. Malfoy had seemingly been out of reach, but if even the untouchable could in fact get his, the rest of them could too. He just needed to find a way.

"I know," he answered. "I will handle it."

Arcturus nodded.

Cassie stepped forward and pulled him into a hug, her skin a little more pale than usual, her face lined with worry.

"You will be fine," she whispered.

Leo snorted as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Tell that to yourself, Cass," he returned with a grin.

The woman glared at him as she slapped his shoulder and shook her head.

"Harry?" he called, turning his attention to the other boy. "If anything goes wrong, look after Rasputin and the lass."

Harry looked horrified by the idea of being the primary carer of the creature and sighed as he nodded.

Sirius clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a single nod as he led them towards the door. He opened it and found himself face to face with a very upset Katie who threw herself at him and sobbed into his chest.

Leo caught the girl and looked helplessly towards the others who offered no support.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"I had to be here," she replied shakily. "I couldn't just wait at school."

Leo sighed and shook his head.

"You shouldn't be here for this," he mumbled. "You don't need to see this, lass."

"I'm not going anywhere," Katie bit back stubbornly, eliciting a laugh from Cassiopeia.

Leo dragged a hand down his face as he looked pleadingly towards Harry.

"Fine," he conceded unhappily, "but you will stay with Harry and Tonks and you will do exactly what they say."

"My parents are here," Katie explained. "So are half of the school with theirs."

"Bloody hell," Leo exclaimed. "Fine, Harry and Tonks will take you to them and stay with you," he decided.

Both Harry and Tonks nodded.

"Please, don't do this," Katie whispered in a last-ditch attempt to prevent the duel. "I don't think I can handle it."

Leo wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I'll be okay," he assured her, "but I have to do this. You understand?"

Katie swallowed deeply and nodded. She understood but she did not like it.

"When this is all over, we can go somewhere, just us two," he added.

Katie exhaled and wiped her eyes.

"Promise?"

Leo smiled.

"Aye, I promise. Now, go with Harry and Tonks and I will see you soon."

Katie stared at him a moment longer before allowing herself to be led from the room.

"That's the half-blood?" Cassie questioned.

"Don't start, Cassie," Sirius warned.

"Aye," Leo confirmed. "She's a good lass. A better girl than I deserve."

(BREAK)

"I have a bad feeling about this, Lucius," Fudge stammered, fidgeting with his hat.

Lucius sneered at the man, in no mood for his spineless antics.

Truth be told, Lucius was not certain that a duel was the best course of action, but he had no choice. The most concerning thing to him was that his own contacts and himself had been unable to learn very little of the boy. His name held no sway with the ICW, apparently. They had flatly refused to provide him with any details, stating that his education was of no consequence to him. Even Fudge in his loftier position had failed to sway them.

A concern indeed, but it meant nothing. Lucius had spent several years under the finest instructors, one of them being the Dark Lord. A teenager was no threat to him. The additional items about his person and already within him were merely extra assurances.

"If you don't want the power and influence of the Black Fortune to fall into the hands of the Potter boy, we have no choice, Cornelius," Lucius reminded him.

Fudge sighed.

"I cannot help but think that Arcturus Black has gotten us exactly where he wants us," the Minister replied uncomfortably.

"Arcturus Black is an old fool and his foolishness will cost him dearly," Lucius said confidently. "The entirety of his family now lies with a boy."

Fudge shook his head.

"A boy that he hand-picked to represent him," he pointed out.

Lucius ignored the shiver that ran down his spine as a loud knock sounded at the door. He frowned as he rose to answer it, having requested that he not be disturbed under any circumstances.

He was greeted with the sight of three gentleman, each wearing unfamiliar yet high quality, formal robes.

"Lord Malfoy?" one of them greeted.

Lucius nodded, his gaze flitting between the trio.

"We have been sent by the International Confederation of Warlocks to oversee the event at the request of one of our members," the man continued. "One of our representatives is here to referee the duel. We are here to carry out checks to ensure that neither combatant has any undue advantage. You will submit yourself for a search and provide a sample of blood to my colleague here."

Lucius seethed internally and felt everything crash around his shoulders. The only person who carried such influence was Dumbledore. It had to be him responsible for them being here.

"And if I refuse?" he questioned through gritted teeth.

The man smiled at him sickeningly.

"Then you will forfeit the duel. As per the agreement, you will pay the fee of 50 million Galleons to your opponent," he informed him.

"Gentlemen is this really necessary," Cornelius intervened. "I can personally vouch for Lord Malfoy's character."

"Rules are rules, Minister," the man replied with a shrug.

Lucius tensed his jaw as Fudge fumbled over his words., failing to reason with the bureaucrats.

"Then get on with it," he growled.

He winced as the secrecy sensor was prodded into him, the two men carrying out the search glaring at him in disapproval as they found his extra wand, a cursed dagger and two emergency portkeys.

"The blood sample," the third man insisted, shoving an empty vial into his hand.

With a shake of his head, Lucius opened a shallow cut across his palm and healed it when it was mostly full. The man snatched it from is grasp and went about his working, sighing and shooting him filthy looks as the contents of what he had taken only a short while ago were revealed.

"Strengthening solution, Endurance Elixir, Vampire Essence and Powdered werewolf bone," he announced disgustedly.

Fudge looked at him in surprise as the man shook his head and withdrew a cauldron along with several jars of ingredients.

"This is going to take a while, you'd better inform Carlos," he sighed to one of his colleagues who exited to carry out his instructions.

The man returned to his work for the next twenty minutes before spooning a concoction into a goblet and handing it to Lucius.

"You will drink this and then we will wait for a few minutes and test you again," he explained.

Lucius wanted nothing more than to throw it in the man's face. Knowing he had no choice however; he did as he was bid. Almost immediately, he felt the benefits of his own additions fading, and within a minute or so, they had all but vanished.

Soon after, his tormentor handed him another empty vial that he dutifully filled, cursing the men and their interference internally.

"Now, he's clean," the potioneer announced irritably. "We will remain with you until the start of the duel, to ensure that something else doesn't accidentally make its way into your system."

Lucius sneered as he stalked towards the door and exited. Things were not going according to plan.

His only hope was to win the duel on an even footing, though how a sixteen-year-old could measure up to him, he did not know.

(BREAK)

The crowd booed at the announcement of the duel having to be delayed due to Lucius Malfoy having to be purged of the illegal substances found in his blood sample. Many shouted from his immediate disqualification but most wanted to see the much-anticipated fight.

Harry watched Leo's reaction and snorted as the boy simply sat in the middle of the arena and waited for the arrival of his opponent.

"Dirty, cheating bastard," Katie hissed furiously.

"Katie," her mother chastised sharply.

Katie glared at her mother whilst her father nodded in agreement with his daughter. It was people like the Lucius Malfoy that had made it difficult finding work in the Wizarding world because of his blood status.

"I didn't expect anything less," Harry muttered.

Tonks nodded.

"Malfoy wouldn't know a fair fight. Shame he has no choice in the matter," she grinned.

Harry shook his head, fighting his laughter at the staring match between the mother and daughter only a few feet away.

"Leave it, Sarah," Katie's father intervened with a smirk. "She's understandably emotional."

Sarah Bell switched her glare to her husband who simply chuckled. She was a small woman, not even reaching five and a half foot, considerably smaller than his larger frame of over six feet himself. His daughter took more after him than her mother. Sarah was fair-haired and diminutive with light blue eyes. Katie, though not much taller, had his darker hair, his dark brown eyes and a not so feminine build, mostly because of her quidditch training. He was very proud of his daughter and had spent her teenage years thus far having no concern about her dating. That however changed this very morning when she had arrived with the Weasley twins, almost terrified that the boyfriend he hadn't known of was the one fighting Lucius Malfoy.

He shook his head as his wife softened her gaze, mischief now replacing the irritation.

"You still have not explained how it is that you met," Sarah pointed out. "How long have you been dating him?"

Katie shifted her feet nervously as her parents waited for her to answer.

"Since the Yule Ball, I guess," she answered uncertainly.

This time, Harry did laugh at her discomfort. It was strange to see the unapologetic girl look guilty.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" her mother continued disbelievingly.

Katie looked sheepish as her father placed a calming hand on her mother's arm.

"She's a sensible girl," he reminded her, "we raised her properly."

Sarah Bell sighed and nodded.

"I was a sensible girl, until I met you, Richard," she returned.

The man grinned triumphantly as he nodded, though it turned into a frown.

"He hasn't taken advantage of you, has he?" he questioned his daughter.

Katie was mortified by the question as Harry guffawed.

"Mr Bell, Leo really is a good guy. I'd be more worried about Katie being a bad influence on him," he quipped.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Black?" Robert asked defensively.

It was unnerving for the man to be in the presence of a boy of Harry Black's station. His experience with the upper pureblood families had never been great but he was not going to allow anyone to bring in to question the morals of his daughter.

Harry held up a placating hand.

"I meant nothing of the sort," Harry clarified, undeterred by the man's sudden anger. "I only meant that Leo would never do anything to dishonour your daughter."

Robert relaxed as he nodded.

"Forgive me, Mr Black, but I will be the judge of him. Katie is my only daughter and I will not have her treated with anything other than utmost respect," he insisted.

Harry grinned as Katie continued to look at her father in horror.

"Well, if all goes well today, I'm sure he would be more than happy to meet you," Harry offered.

Robert Bell nodded.

"As would I," he replied, his wife bobbing her head in agreement as the crowd erupted into boos at the entrance of Lucius Malfoy.

(BREAK)

At the sound of the crowd, Leo stood and watched as Malfoy swaggered towards him, his cockiness causing a grin to form on his own face. His was not one of amusement but a feral one, a manifestation of the desire to harm the man strutting across the ground between them.

"Gentleman," the referee addressed them as they stood a few feet apart, "the duel will be conducted under ICW rules. All spells in your arsenal are legal but you will heed my commands. If I call a break, you will cease immediately. If I call an end to the duel, you will stop and finally, if your opponent verbally submits, you will sheath your wand. Any questions?"

Leo shook his head, his eyes firmly on his opponent as Malfoy followed suit.

"Then shake hands and may the best man win," the referee instructed.

Leo shook his head and turned before stepping away. He was not here for sportsmanship and he certainly had no wish to touch the man in any way.

The hissing of the crowd drew his attention and he hissed as his back erupted in agony, the skin seared by the curse that had hit him. Had it been a Killing Curse, the duel would be over. Lucius would regret not seizing the opportunity to its full potential.

Chiding himself, he ignored the pain as avoided another spell and sent one of his own. The ground between the two combatants split and a tidal wave of dirt ploughed towards Malfoy. A distraction more than anything, but one that gave Leo time to act. He could tear the man apart with magic and put on quite the show doing so. He, however, wanted the man to suffer with pain and humiliation. And he knew the perfect way to do that.

" _Homenum Revelio,"_ he muttered as he charged forward, closing the gap between the two of them.

A thick cloud of dust separated them but the spell worked as intended. Lucius was only half a dozen feet away, cursing as he tried to remove the obstruction. Leo aimed a wide-spread Silencing Charm and threw an uppercut with his right hand just after it landed, the sickening crunch of a breaking bone the most satisfying sound he had ever heard.

Lucius hit the ground with a dull thud, groaning as his mouth filled with the taste of iron. He manged to roll to his front and spit as he groped blindly for his wand, not realising that he had dropped it. Panicking, he did not see the irate teen falling upon him.

He winced as a fist impacted against his kidney and hissed, though no sound escaped him as the next blow smashed into his ribs. In desperation, he kicked out with both legs and got a reprieve for his efforts. Again, he resumed his search for his wand knowing that he could not hope to win in a muggle fight.

The thought of being struck in such a way made him furious. The fury gave way to relief as his hand closed on a familiar slither of wood and he continued to crawl aimlessly, hoping to escape the dust he was trapped within, aware that the boy was still stalking him somewhere.

His first breath of fresh air was a welcome feeling as he reached the edge of the ground and used the wooden fence to pull himself to his feet, grimacing at the ache in his nose and ribs. He decided to let the boy tired himself by searching for him. He was in no hurry to give away the fact that he was no longer inside the swirling debris.

His rest ended much sooner than he was ready as the movement of the dirt slowed before it compacted together and turned into a giant spear. His eyes widened as the construct careened towards him and dived to the floor to avoid the impact. The fence behind him exploded and it was a miracle that he was not skewered by any of the splinters.

Thankfully, the boy was not close enough to truly seize the advantage and Lucius gingerly got to his feet, ready to go on the offensive. He had never been great at defence but his skill with darker magic had always served him well.

He took aim and unleashed a flurry of spells, only to see them batted aside, the smirk of amusement the boy wore angering him further.

" _Avada Kedavra,"_ he screamed, ignoring the myriad of screams and booing from the crowd.

Leo hastily conjured a large slab of marble that exploded under the force of the curse, the chips cutting into the skin on his face and hands he'd used to cover his eyes. Apparently, his silencing charm had worn off.

During the momentary distraction, he felt a sense of easiness wash over him, his head lighter than it should be and the desire to obey very strong.

" _Lower your wand and hand it to me,"_ the voice of Malfoy sounded in his mind.

He truly had to fight the urge to obey completely. He had been placed under the Imperius Curse numerous times, but this was stronger than any he had faced. Grudgingly, he had to admit that Lucius had a gift for it.

Compliantly, he lowered his wand and began walking towards the smugly grinning man, battling against the tight hold the man held over him. IT was difficult, and had he not studied so diligently under Aunt Cassie, he had little faith that he could take back control.

"Good, now hand it to me," Lucius demanded when he was only a few short feet away.

By now, Leo had had enough time to compose himself though not enough to disobey completely. However, instead of handing his wand to the man, he threw it in the air and Lucius's eyes followed it as it arched towards him, to his own detriment.

As he released the wand, Malfoy lost enough concentration for him to wrest back the final vestiges of his self-control, and he sprang into action.

With practiced ease, he aimed a powerful kick between the other man's legs, elevating him a few feet before he yelped and collapsed to the ground in a heap. Leo immediately fell upon him and began raining blow after blow with his fists, eventually seizing him by the throat and driving his head forcefully into the already smashed nose.

Lucius feebly attempted to aim his wand, only for it to be ripped from his hand as the grip around his neck tightened, the ability to draw breath now eliminated. His bulging eyes searched desperately for the referee to draw an end to the contest, but the man looked on almost carelessly as his head began to swim.

"This is for my parents," Leo whispered as he pushed his knee into Malfoy's sternum, driving the last of the wind from his body.

Lucius grabbed at the boy's forearm and struck at it a few times to no avail. The last thing he saw as darkness overcame him was the grimly determined face of the boy choking the life out of him, his eyes red-rimmed and filled with tears.

Leo was unrelenting as ever, even when he felt the man go limp under him. Angrily, he wrapped the other hand around the neck and squeezed even more. The man had not suffered enough for what he had done to his parents and countless other people. He willed him to draw breath once more, so that he could again revel in the satisfaction of taking it away.

He was not aware of the referee calling for him to stop nor the man attempting to pull him away. The only thing he noticed was a flash of red before he too fell into the darkness, though he took satisfaction knowing that his would not be as permanent as the one that had befallen Lucius Malfoy.

 **A/N**

 **Another one down which brings my word count up to over 80,000 words this past month for this story.**

 **With that being said, updates will be coming at a more sedate pace whilst my focus shifts onto my own original work, so do go ahead and check that out. I am currently aiming to update it at least once a week. I've been having issues with the website as things have not been posting/formatting correctly but this should now be resolved and the next chapter will be available by the end of the week.**

 **Up next will be the aftermath of the duel and the events leading up to the final task. I will of course be working on this still but it is unlikely that you will get weekly updates, though I will try to get these out as often as possible.**

 **The next two months are looking clear for me but come September, I will be taking up a post as a secondary school History teacher, so again, postings may become sporadic.**

 **Believe me, if I could spend my life writing full time, I would. Bills, however, have to be paid apparently. If you do want more regular updates of what I'm doing, links to my various social media profiles can be found on my page.**

 **Anyway, I thank you all for your continued support and I will be with you all again soon. Follow, favourite and review as always.**

 **Peace,**

 **TBR**


	11. Plans and Preparations

**A/N**

 **Back again with another chapter. I apologise for the delay but this was held up for a few reasons; exams and lack of motivation, which I will address now.**

 **I'm not a person that likes to have a moan and I expect to be criticised for my writing at times but one review left me quite pissed off. Usually, I would deal with these in a PM but as the person did not have the guts to log in as a user, I will address it here. Just for context, the review is below.**

 _ **Guest chapter 10 . Jul 2**_

 _ **You think that you can get us interested in this story thin use that to get us to switch to another story? Think again. Now we know that we can't trust you.**_

 **As I said, I don't let things get to me as a rule. If you publish on here then you should be prepared to face criticism. This however, made me very angry, and here's why.**

 **For a start, it takes a very long time to be chapters together. It takes planning, writing, and editing etc. For every 1,000 published, I would estimate around 90 minutes to 2 hours work. On here as writers, we do this for free. I wanted to finish 'Stepping Back' before focusing on my own writing.**

 **That did not exactly go to plan because I felt guilty that I had not updated this for around a year. So, I neglected my own writing (that people are paying to read) to finish 'Stepping Back' and then even more to continue with this. I put out 80,000 words in a month because I felt bad and then receive a comment like this when I explain that I will be focusing on my own work.**

 **At no point have I 'forced' anyone to read my own writing, I simply point out that it is there for anyone interested. I have never once withheld from publishing here until my own work is read and this why this particular review angered me.**

 **This, I do because I love to produce original fanfics and it is good practice as a writer to hone my craft. It is comments like the one above that suck the enjoyment out of posting on here and really made me question if I wanted to continue with it. Saying that, I do not want one person to ruin it for everyone or even myself.**

 **As far as I am concerned, the only people I have let down are the people waiting for the next chapter of my work, and for that, I am sorry. I am working on something just for you guys.**

 **Anyway, my tirade is over, so please, do enjoy this chapter. It is a little shorter than usual but felt like the right place to end it.**

 **TBR**

Chapter 11: Plans and Preparations

As Leo fell to the Stunning Spell, courtesy of one of the observing aurors that had accompanied the Minister, Harry vaulted over the barrier and hurried to his friends' aid. Drawing his wand, he stood over the unconscious boy and the unmoving form of Lucius Malfoy as Fudge and his entourage approached.

The crowd jeered disapprovingly at the interference and let their displeasure be known as they openly insulted the Minister and his guards.

"Check on Lucius," Fudge commanded one of the three aurors accompanying him, "and I want that boy arrested."

The two remaining aurors frowned and looked at one another questioningly, both grateful for the interjection of the ICW official.

"On what grounds, Minister?" the man asked furiously.

Fudge ignored the representative and watched as the auror worked on Malfoy. After a few moments had passed, the fallen Lord coughed, a glob of blood being forced from his throat as he began to tremble and wheeze.

"For attempted murder," the Minister declared.

The ICW official shook his head as Harry tightened his grip on his wand, giving Tonks a discreet shake of his head.

"Then shall we arrest Lord Malfoy for the same charge?" another official questioned as he approached. "He did successfully cast two spells that carry a life sentence."

Fudge glared at the man unhappily.

"Under your own rules, the use of them was sanctioned," he shrugged.

"Under the same rules, the actions of Lord Whelan are equally," the official refereeing the bout returned. "Thus, due to interference, I hereby disqualify Lord Malfoy and declare Lord Whelan the victor."

The Minister purpled as the officials made the announcement to the crowd.

"This will not stand," Fudge seethed.

"I will ensure it does," the official retorted. "I will personally submit the required documents to the ICW and to Gringotts to begin transferring Lord Whelan's winnings. Never in all my years have I seen such a blatant and disgusting attempt at cheating. You are a disgrace, Minister."

With his final words, the officials took their leave and Harry grinned malevolently at the stricken man stood before him.

"It seems as though there will be no more stipends from the House of Malfoy," he quipped. He stepped a few extra feet forward and gazed before addressing the Minister once more. "I do hope you have learnt your lesson, Fudge. The House of Black are not known for forgiveness."

"Are you threatening me?" the Minister replied, gulping uncomfortably as he attempted to remain defiant.

Harry shook his head and smiled.

"Absolutely not, Minister," he assured him. "A threat only implies that action will be taken against you. I, on the other hand, am promising it, should you attempt to interfere with my family again."

Fudge swallowed nervously as he looked to towards the two men still flanking him, both seemingly just as reticent as himself.

"Help Duggan with Lucius," he instructed as he turned away and made his exit, the sound of the crowd booing following him.

The two men sprung into action and began levitating the downed Lord between them and their fellow auror that had assisted him primarily.

"We need to get him to St. Mungo's," he explained. "His larynx is crushed; he has broken ribs and his nose is not so good. He's lucky I managed to bring him back."

The three men continued on their way and Harry turned his attention towards his stunned friend. Leo would be furious that Fudge had interfered and more so that Malfoy had survived.

With a wave of his wand, Leo's eyes fluttered open and he immediately sprung to his feet.

"What happened?" he demanded, a frown of confusion marring his features.

"You won," Harry answered with a shrug.

"Did someone stun me?"

Harry nodded.

"Fudge interfered and Malfoy lived," he sighed.

Leo flared his nostrils and growled.

"But, you won," Harry reminded him. "You are now the proud owner of the Malfoy fortune."

Leo grimaced and shook his head.

"It wasn't about the money," he huffed.

Harry placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"I know, but it's yours anyway."

"And well-earned," the voice of Arcturus interrupted.

"Lord Black," Leo greeted with a bow. "I'm sorry. I let my emotions get the better of me."

Arcturus waved him off.

"Had you lost; we would not be having this conversation. I should have known this would not be so easy for you, so the fault is mine. However, you won and that is what matters," he finished.

Leo had no time to reply as he found himself being crushed by the embrace of Cassiopeia Black who began fawning uncharacteristically over him.

"You silly boy," she chastised as she began inspecting his minor wounds.

"I'm fine, Cassie," he chuckled.

Cassiopeia glared at him and he flinched involuntarily.

"For now," she agreed. "Just you wait until I get you home. I will be putting you under that curse until you can feel me in your mind permanently."

Leo shook his head and hid his smile. He knew it was just her way of showing she cared.

"You're already always there, Cass," he replied sincerely.

For a moment, the woman was speechless before she simply pulled him into another hug and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Idiot boy," she mumbled.

Leo wrapped an arm around her, his attention drawn to the other female that occupied his mind. Katie and her parents stood a respectful distance away, the two elder members of the trio looking on uncomfortably as the third was battling the instinct to throw herself at him.

With a grateful smile, he held open his other arm and found it wrapped around the girl only a few seconds later.

"I'm alright," he assured her.

"You won't be if you ever do that again," Katie replied, "I'll make sure of it."

Leo snorted, his countenance stiffening as the other two Bells approached.

"Hello, Lord Whelan. I'm Sarah, Katie's mother," the woman introduced herself with a smile, "and this is my husband, Robert."

Leo returned the gesture as Katie's father gave him a stiff nod. He offered the man his hand which was accepted tentatively.

"It is nice to meet you both," he responded, "but Leo is fine. I'm not so good with this Lordship stuff."

"Well, you seemed to handle Malfoy just fine," Robert returned. "Just for that, I'd like to get you a drink. It will give us the chance to get to know you, if your guardian is okay with it of course."

Leo shot Cassie a warning stare when it seemed that she would protest. With a sigh, she nodded her consent, though she did not seem particularly happy about it.

"I will be back soon," he assured her.

"I want you to come to me when you get back," Arcturus instructed. "Alone," he added firmly.

"I will," Leo replied with a frown.

The Bells along with Leo joined the departing crowd and Harry took hold of Tonks' hand.

"What was that all about?" she whispered.

"I have no idea," Harry sighed. "I imagine Grandfather wants to have a few words with him about today or what he's going to do with the money."

"What do you think he will do?"

Harry shrugged.

"Before he met Katie, he probably would have stuck with Aunt Cassie as long as he could and then bought a house in Japan. Now, I have no idea."

"Would he have left?" Tonks probed further.

Harry shook his head.

"Maybe one day he will but not while Cassie is around. He couldn't do that to her and if things go well with Katie, he couldn't do it to her either."

"Malfoy won't let this go," Tonks pointed out.

"He would if he was smart. Leo won't make the same mistake next time they meet," Harry said. "Anyway, how about we get some lunch?"

Tonks agreed readily.

"Ice cream?"

Harry sighed and shook his head.

"After we eat some real food first," he grumbled. "Not all of us can hide the weight we gain."

(BREAK)

"That was certainly, interesting," Lily commented as the trio of Potters entered her quarters.

A word had not been spoken between them since they had exited the stadium, each lost in their own thoughts.

James chuckled as he took a seat on the sofa, their youngest son perched next to him.

"Even more interesting that the git survived," he sighed. "Without his money, he won't have half the sway he does in the Wizengamot. He won't be able to throw his weight around anymore."

"I can't believe Fudge interfered," Charlie muttered unhappily. "He must have known it wouldn't have gone well for him."

James shrugged.

"He's not the brightest of men. He's just proven his incompetence even more with his actions today. I give it less than a year before we have a new Minister," he finished confidently.

Lily huffed as she busied herself with some light cleaning.

"I don't think political uncertainty is what we need right now. If what we think is going to happen, we need a stable government."

James shook his head.

"We need someone who has the balls to stand against him. Say what you will about Bagnold, but at least she did her best."

Lily worried her lower lip as she nodded towards the boy watching them intently.

"If anyone has the right to know everything, it's Charlie," James insisted. "He needs to be prepared for what might happen."

Reluctantly, Lily nodded.

"I can't imagine Cornelius being a war-time leader," she said. "Then again, I can't think of anyone relishing the position if he comes back."

James dragged a hand through his hair and nodded his agreement.

"The only thing we can do is be as ready as possible. It won't be like last time. I have no intention involving ourselves in it unnecessarily," he vowed. "Our priority is keeping Charlie safe."

"And Harry," Lily added.

James smiled sadly.

"If he wants us to."

Charlie felt a pang of sadness for his parents. He had yet to forgive them entirely for what they had done, but he could feel the shame and regret they carried. Nonetheless, he could only hope that Harry had an ounce of forgiveness in him and that he would eventually find it in his heart to show it.

Although not entirely blameless, James and Lily had been the victims of manipulation. He didn't believe they deserved to be punished any more than they had.

(BREAK)

Having no idea where it was they were going, Leo allowed himself to be apparated to their destination by Mrs Bell whilst Katie, after giving him a nervous smile, was taken by her father. The group arrived outside a pub in which a worn sign hung outside declaring it; _The Crown and Anchor._ It was an older building, likely from the Victorian era and was decorated with an array of flower baskets and a collection of tables that the patrons could sit at to consume their food and drink.

"It's not much, but it's been good to us," Sarah said fondly.

"I don't suppose Lord Whelan would understand," Robert chimed in frostily as he withdrew a sizable bunch of keys and began the processing of unlocking. "He has spent his life around the Blacks."

"Dad," Katie scolded as her mother frowned, "don't makes assumptions."

Robert sighed as he opened the door.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he offered half-heartedly as he gestured for them to enter.

"It's okay, Mr Bell," Leo replied as he crossed the threshold and breathed in the smell of stale alcohol and cigarette smoke, "but I never had any money until recently. My schooling was free and I was always reluctant to take anything from the Blacks."

Mr Bell grunted as he walked around the bar and began pouring himself a pint of lager, ignoring the matching glare in his direction by his wife and daughter. When he had finished, he poured a generous measure of red wine into a glass and handed it to the older of the females and poured another and placed it in front of Katie after a moment of hesitation.

"And what would you like, Lord Whelan?" he asked.

"A pint of the black stuff, please," Leo answered cordially.

Mr Bell nodded and set to work pouring the first half of the drink before letting it settle for a few moments.

"So, do you play Quidditch, Leo?" Sarah questioned in an attempt to end the awkward silence.

Leo shook his head.

"I'm a fair flyer, but not much of a player," he responded. "We spent more time learning to fight from our brooms."

"Fight?" Sarah returned; her eyebrows raised almost comically.

"Leo went to military schools," Katie explained.

"I see," Sarah said. "Why?"

Leo shrugged.

"They were free and my magic is suited to it."

Sarah nodded her understanding as Mr Bell finished pouring the drink.

"Surely the Blacks could have paid for your education," he muttered.

"They offered," Leo confirmed before Katie or her mother could scold the man further. "But like I said, I wasn't comfortable accepting much from them. They'd already been good to me."

"It's strange to think of them that way," Sarah sighed. "The rest of us a wary of them at best because of the reputation they have."

"A reputation they have earned," Robert interjected harshly.

Leo chuckled before taking a sip of the dark stout.

"I treat people the way they treat me," he sighed. "I've heard all about them and the things they have done but they look after each other. They took me in when they didn't have to and were the first people to care. Cassie is the closest thing I've had o a mother. Don't get me wrong, she's a prickly woman, but she's always been there for me since I was a lad."

Robert nodded whilst Sarah shot him a look of sympathy.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you meet them?" the latter asked curiously.

Leo gave her a smile and took another sip of his drink.

"I was having some treatment with a specialist in Ireland," he began. "I'd levelled half of the orphanage I was living in with accidental magic and the Ministry sent me there. The Blacks arrived one day to get some help for Harry and we became friends. When it was time to leave, Cassie took me with them so she could teach me Occlumency before I left for school. I've spent my free time with them since," he finished with a shrug.

"And now you are her apprentice?" Sarah asked.

Leo nodded.

"Aye, she's an amazing witch. I would have been foolish to turn the offer down," he replied. "I didn't know what I wanted to do when I graduated."

"And just how old are you, Lord Whelan?" Robert broke in, his eyes roaming over the tattoos that adorned his arms.

"I'm sixteen," he replied and frowned slightly as the man visibly deflated. "I just like them," he added as he gestured towards the ink.

Sarah shook her head at her husband.

"Our Katie is determined to play Quidditch when she graduates," Robert continued proudly.

"Aye, she's said," Leo said with a smile. "She's quite something on a broom."

"That she is," Sarah agreed. "Try as I did, I could never get her in dresses or to play with dolls. She was much more interested in rough housing and spending her time in the dirt."

"Mum," Katie whined embarrassedly, blushing deeply.

Leo grinned as he removed his wallet from his back pocket and withdrew a photo he had placed within.

"Then you will appreciate this," he chuckled as he handed it to the woman.

"Oh, Katie," she whispered as she gazed at the photo of the two of them at the Yule Ball.

Katie snatched the photo from her mother and shot Leo a questioning glare.

"How did you get this?" she hissed, her blush deepening further.

"Pensieve," Leo replied as he gently removed the photo from her grip and handed it back to her mother. "You can keep that one if you like, I have others."

Sarah smiled gratefully and handed it to Robert who nodded reluctantly, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Sarah whispered, wiping a tear from her eye. "We were so worried that you were not interested in boys, with your choice of hobbies and what not."

Katie looked horrified as she looked between her parents and Leo, a look of betrayal on her face.

"I wasn't," her father defended. "I've dreaded this day."

Katie shook her head as her mother laughed.

"Sorry, Dad," she offered with a smile. "It just, happened."

Robert released a deep breath.

"It could be worse, I suppose," he conceded. "I just worry for you, Katie."

"I'd never do anything to hurt her," Leo interjected.

"We shall see," Robert returned sceptically.

"Dad," Katie bit back.

"Sorry," he replied, "I'm bound to be worried. I am your father."

Katie shook her head.

"I'm not a little girl anymore," she pointed out. "Besides, it could have been Fred or George."

Robert paled.

"Those menaces are not fit for any company. I swear I can still smell those stink pellets from their last visit," he grumbled.

"Bloody gingers," Leo huffed.

"At least we can agree on one thing," Robert quipped.

The atmosphere slowly but surely relaxed as they spent more time together and by the time it was time to leave, Robert seemed to have warmed up to him a little.

"We had best get you ack to school," Sarah announced sadly. "I don't imagine McGonagall will be pleased by your absence."

"I can take her," Leo offered.

"You have your apparating licence?" Robert asked.

Leo nodded and showed him the Japanese document.

"You can learn when you are fifteen there," he explained.

Robert frowned but nodded after a moment of deliberation.

"Straight back to school," he warned. "I will be checking."

Leo nodded as Katie said her goodbyes to her mother and father. They were in Hogsmeade within a few minutes and back within the castle walls shortly after.

"That could have gone worse," Katie huffed.

"Aye," Leo agreed. "I still think your father wants to smother me in my sleep."

Katie giggled.

"He's just protective," she said dismissively. "I am his only child."

Leo nodded.

"Aye, I know," he replied. "I suppose I had better go and see Lord Black. It's not a good idea to keep him waiting too long."

"You won't be in trouble, will you?" Katie questioned as she pulled him into a hug.

"Nah, I don't think so. If he was angry, I would have known straight away," he explained.

Katie nodded as she squeezed him tighter.

"Can we go for a fly tomorrow?" she asked.

"Aye, sounds good," he said.

He gave her a chaste kiss before leaving her outside the Gryffindor Common room and heading back to his own quarters. He was not certain what Arcturus wanted to discuss with him, but he had his doubts that it would be a pleasant conversation.

(BREAK)

Grudgingly, Harry left Tonks' company and headed back towards his own rooms to attend another family meeting, something that was happening more frequently. He understood the necessity of such things, however. Ever since he had arrived in Britain, life ha become increasingly more complicated, precarious even, and that was without having addressed everything that needed to be discussed.

A conversation with Dumbledore was to be had as was one with the Potters, the prospect of both not exactly something he yearned for but felt compelled to do, nonetheless. The was nothing that could be said by either that would endear them to him. He simply wanted the final vestiges of closure for his own sake.

These conversations, however, were for another time. The final task of the tournament was his priority and the ever-closer date of bidding farewell to Tonks was occupying his mind. It was not something he would relish; it was the one ting he was dreading. Despite his own reluctance to form relationships with most, the young auror had gotten under his skin and wormed her way through his defences. Not intentionally mind, but simply by being herself.

He shook his head of the thoughts as he gave the password the Sir Cadogan, ignoring the scrutinising stare the knight sent him from within his helm and entered the room into an uncomfortable atmosphere. Leo and his Grandfather were seemingly finishing an uncomfortable conversation but had paused when he entered.

Leo sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Aye, I'll do it. If you think it will help that much," he added to the older man.

Arcturus patted him on the shoulder encouragingly and smiled.

"It will," he assured the teen gratefully. "Only you will know when the time is right."

Leo nodded and greeted Harry with a weak grin.

"What's going on?" the Black Heir asked.

"Something you will learn when needed," Arcturus broke in. "Leo will be assisting me with something when the opportunity arises."

Harry looked between the two, neither appearing elated by what they had been discussing. After a moment, he shrugged. He trusted both implicitly and had no reason to be suspicious, though he was curious. Leo was not one to succumb to discomfort easily and Arcturus was not one to ask something of the boy that would provoke such feeling.

"So, why am I here?" he questioned as he took his seat.

"We need to discuss what happened today and what preparations are required for the future," Arcturus replied. "Sirius and Cassie will be here shortly."

True to his word, the other two Blacks arrived only a few moments later and took seats around the table. Cassiopeia shot Sirius an encouraging look and the man cleared his throat.

"They are ready," he announced. "We have five properties fully warded, fully stocked and able to withstand almost anything that could be thrown at us."

Arcturus nodded his approval.

"Good. I myself paid a visit to Grimmauld Place to ready it. I want to ensure we have it if we need it."

Sirius grimaced and nodded.

"I had to kill Kreacher. He had lost his mind listening to the drivel of Walburga's portrait for so long and the house was a wreck. It took a while, but it is in order," Arcturus explained.

Sirius grumbled under his breath before his Grandfather turned his attention to Harry.

"Any news on the third task?"

Harry shook his head.

"Nothing yet."

Arcturus sighed.

"I want you all to keep your eyes and ears open. Whatever is coming will be before or during the task. Harry was entered for a reason and they are running out of time to strike. You will all do whatever is necessary to keep him safe. I will continue to see what I can come up with," he finished.

"You still think it is Voldemort?" Sirius asked.

Arcturus nodded firmly.

"Without doubt, and I have been considering how. Dumbledore knows but he will not share. He's too damned self-assured to confide anything. It is likely that we will have to work with him to a degree."

Sirius growled and Aunt Cassie was affronted by the notion. Arcturus held his hands up placatingly.

"I do not like it either," he comforted, "but I will do all I can to keep the family safe."

Harry nodded his understanding, followed shortly by the others.

"It is most concerning," Arcturus huffed, "everything is too quiet and too dangerous."

Harry could not disagree. Upon looking at the others, he could see that they too were worried.

"What are our chances?" he asked darkly.

Arcturus shook his head unknowingly.

"If we can avoid involving ourselves, we may just pull through. The Dark Lord is a powerful wizard with much influence. Even on my best day, I would have struggled to just survive against him."

"We won't be able to avoid it," Sirius whispered, "he will come for Harry."

"Then he will have to come for us all," Cassie spat. "I'm not so old that I can't give him some unpleasant memories of me."

Harry smashed his fist on the table in fury, his eyes blazing the emerald green he was born with. He had no doubt that Voldemort would come for him, he remembered that night as though it were yesterday, and if Voldemort did too, he would be at the top of his list.

"Then we will not involve ourselves unless necessary," he declared sternly. "When this tournament is over with, we will leave and not return. Magical Britain can handle their own Dark Lord. Let Dumbledore prove himself once more."

Cassie snorted and Arcturus chuckled.

"Dumbledore holds on to his morals too tightly. He's capable, I'll give him that, but he does not have the fortitude to kill Voldemort. Hell, he is probably too old now," the woman shrugged.

Arcturus sighed loudly.

"We won't be able to avoid it forever. Like it or not, we are already a big target because of the threat we could be to him and for what has happened in the past," he added to Sirius knowingly. "That s why we will be prepared for all eventualities. For now, I want you all to be ready to leave at a moments' notice, just in case, and do not be predictable with your movements. We do not want anyone to be able to anticipate where we are or what we are doing."

The others nodded as the Black patriarch stood.

"We will do all we can to come through this, whatever is necessary, whatever that may be. The survival of the Black line is all that matters."

Harry swallowed and bowed slightly as Arcturus' glare bored into him.

He was very much aware of what was expected of him in the years to come, but he could not promise he could fulfil it. None knew what truly had happened that night other than him and likely the Dark Lord. It was the only thing he had ever kept from his family and best friend. All to ensure they were safe.

Now, he could not help but think that his silence on the matter would prove to be disastrous.

(BREAK)

The Dark Lord looked upon the rat in disgust as the pathetic man trembled before him, the days' newspaper clutched in one of his sweaty fists. The news could not be good, of that he had no doubt, but the incessant cowering of Pettigrew was trying his patience. Usually, he would find such a countenance amusing but when Wormtail adopted it, it was meaningless. The man was as spineless as they came.

"What is it, Wormtail?" he hissed.

The squat man swallowed nervously as he handed the paper to his master and near sprinted from the room, unwilling to be in the presence of the impending outburst of fury.

The Dark Lord frowned as he read the article, his serpent-like nostrils flaring angrily as the ineptitude of one of his more ardent followers was displayed for all to see. Instead of spewing expletives and curses as one would expect, Lord Voldemort simply shook his head.

Lucius, though usually a cunning man, had proven his foolishness. The Blacks were not a family to be crossed lightly and he was now paying the price for his folly. Doing so, he had lost everything to a mere boy.

He pondered the name for a moment, the familiarity of it invoking memories long past.

"The potioneers," he muttered under his breath, a light frown creasing his brow.

They themselves were of no importance overall, but their refusal to offer his assistance had triggered his first foray into Ireland. He specifically remembered ordering Lucius and a few other followers to punish them duly for their slight against him. He celebrated the devastation by torturing the fool for killing them both. He'd had a need for them and the ingredients they had at their disposal. Instead, he had lost them to another bout of over-zealousness by the blonde.

As far as Lord Voldemort was concerned, Lucius had gotten what he deserved, less in fact for all the transgressions he had committed throughout his life. But now, without his wealth, he had little use for him. The only thing that the man had to offer was the influence he held over the current Minister and it was unlikely that Fudge would remain so for much longer. He had angered a rather prominent and dangerous family and that certainly did not bode well for the man and his political career.

Arcturus Black was not a forgiving man and the Dark Lord was certain that the election of a new Minister was on the horizon.

(BREAK)

Harry had been pondering the final task since the details had been revealed the night before. Needless to say, he was about as pleased as his Grandfather in what the task entailed. The elder Black was not comfortable that Harry would be out of sight for the duration nor for the number of variables and potential issues that could arise from such a thing. In short, Harry would be alone until it was all over in a place where so many things could go wrong and this did not sit well with any member of the family.

It took considerable time before they were able to begin planning, and even then, little was achieved. All that had been revealed was that the champions would have to retrieve the cup from within the maze and face several obstacles on the way.

It had been Leo that suggested he speak to Charlie as it was almost a certainty that there would be creatures lurking within the construct. The young Potter may not be the most deft with a wand, but he did take Care of Magical Creatures under the tutelage of Professor Hagrid, and as Sirius explained, the man was quite the expert on the subject and would have undoubtedly been called upon for this particular part of the task.

As usual, a sleepy Charlie emerged from the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave the duo a nod in greeting.

"Morning," he mumbled as he began stretching his legs.

"Little Potter," Leo returned. "Forget training for now, we need to speak to you."

Charlie immediately adopted a look of nervousness as his gazed shifted between the two older boys.

"It's nothing to worry about," Harry assured him, "I just need your help with something."

Charlie relaxed and nodded eagerly as he followed the others into an abandon classroom a little further down the corridor. Once inside, Leo sealed the door and placed a few charms on it that he did not recognise.

"What is it?" he questioned.

Harry dragged a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath.

"It's about the third task," he said without preamble.

Charlie frowned and shook his head.

"I don't think I'll be able to help you there," he responded sagely.

"I just need information. I need to know the kind of creatures Professor Hagrid would use if he was asked to supply some for it," he explained.

Charlie's eyebrows almost vanished into his hairline as he paled.

"Nothing good," he said darkly.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

Charlie sighed and pondered his words before answering.

"Hagrid's a nice bloke, but not exactly all there when it comes to animals," he replied tapping the side of his head with a finger.

Harry frowned and gestured for him to continue.

"When I was in my first year, he hatched a dragon egg and planned on raising it. He even named the bloody thing until we managed to get it away from him," Charlie informed them.

Leo snorted as Harry shook his head.

"What else?" Leo enquired.

"He like dangerous creatures. Almost everything we have studied could kill a normal person. Hippogriffs, Ashwinders and even Blast-Ended Skrewts," he reeled off.

"What the hell is that?" Harry asked.

Leo shrugged and Charlie shook his head darkly.

"They look like a giant scorpion and shoot fire out of their arses. We had to stop studying them because they got too big and dangerous. Nothing we tried would put one down."

Leo laughed as Harry dug his pals into his eyes.

"So, anything he chooses will be bad," the latter deduced with a groan.

"Yes," Charlie reiterated. "The man would probably think a Nundu is a bloody kitten."

"Great," Harry declared sarcastically.

"You'll be fine," Leo comforted. "If anyone can handle this stuff, it is you."

Harry gave him a weak smile. It was not the maze nor what it would contain that had him so concerned, but everything else. Something felt entirely off and it was a feeling that he could not shift. He knew that he would have to be on his guard wherever he went and whatever he did from here on in and that did nothing to alleviate the foreboding that the task itself instilled within him.

"Let me worry about everything else until afterwards. I'll be with you whenever you need to leave our rooms and whatever happens after the task, we will handle," Leo continued.

Harry gave him a grateful smile. The other boy was one of the very few he would trust with his life, but the feeling of something dark approaching was ever prominent. He didn't know how; he just knew that things were soon to change. For now, however, he needed to focus on surviving the task ahead. He would certainly feel much better when the tournament was over with.

(BREAK)

It had been all too easy to infiltrate the school and none had suspected a thing, not even the revered Headmaster. Since September he had played the part masterfully and had the Dark Lord given him permission, almost all the undesirables would be dead; Dumbledore, the Potters and even the Blacks. But his Lord had forbidden it, for now. His position within the four walls was too important and Lord Voldemort wanted the world to witness his greatness once more.

He wanted them to fear him, for them to know that it was his own brilliance that fooled Dumbledore and those that continued to believe the man was a God.

They would learn. They would see that those they hailed as heroes for so long were nothing but weak fools that had once been fortunate. He could not wait, and as the day drew closer, it became difficult to hide his grin, to control the excited trembling of his limbs.

The Dark Lord would return and he would be elevated above all others. It would be he that delivered what the Dark Lord desired, and it would be he that would find a place by his side.

His master had rescued him. Now it was he that would return the favour.

The Dark Lord would rise once more and a new era would begin. A new era in which the mudbloods and muggle-lovers would be crushed beneath the heel of their betters.

All that was left was one more change, a change that he had prepared for since his arrival. It had not been easy, but he had watched his target, learnt his mannerisms down to the way his furtive, worried glance would flit here and there as he went about his way.

As with his current guise, none would ever suspect him, until it was too late.

(BREAK)

Sirius Black graciously accepted the offered whiskey and took a gentle sip before placing the glass upon the table. It was not often he found himself in the office of his Grandfather, but when he did, he knew that something of paramount importance was to be discussed. The man that had invited him took a seat opposite, his wrinkled hands clutching his own liquor. Though the man was old and was showing the decades he had lived, his eyes were just as sharp as the younger Black remembered. Full of cunning and knowledge, he wouldn't be surprised if he were to live another fifty years.

"I have asked you here because things have recently come to light, things that you have a right to know and things that complicate matters further than we thought," the older man began tiredly.

Sirius frowned, but did not interrupt.

"I've been reviewing the memories you shared with me about what happened in 1981 and the day Harry was relieved of the Horcrux," Arcturus continued. "From this and making some discreet inquiries, I have learned a lot of things."

"Bad I take it," Sirius sighed.

"And good," Arcturus corrected.

"So, what did you find?" Sirius asked.

"The Dark Lord has more than one Horcrux," Arcturus revealed. "Not being particularly knowledgeable on the subject, I didn't know such a thing was possible."

"Shit," Sirius cursed. "How did you find out?"

"The first clue was the room where Harry was healed. The text on the wall used the word 'abominations', as in more than one of the creations. I believe the 'foul Greek' the writing mentioned was Herpo the Foul, the suspected creator of the Horcrux."

Sirius nodded. It was not something that he himself had pondered much.

"From this, we can deduce that he himself created more than one so it is not impossible for Voldemort to have done the same. A wizard of his calibre would not have found it too difficult," Arcturus offered.

Sirius shook his head in denial.

"But there's no proof," he pointed out, "it's just speculation."

Arcturus released a deep breath as he returned the gesture.

"Believe me, I wish I was wrong," he sighed. "All the proof we need is right here."

He reached into his pocket and withdrew two small packages wrapped in silk and placed them on the desk between them.

"I went to Grimmauld Place to retrieve a tome we have in the Library there, the only one that mentions Horcruxes," he began once more. "Imagine my surprise to find it missing and learning the last person to take it was your brother."

"Regulus?" Sirius asked angrily.

"The very same," Arcturus answered fondly as he gestured to the small packages. "It appears that Regulus learnt of his master's secret long before anyone and decided to begin our work for us."

Sirius's frown deepened as he removed the silk from both items to reveal a pair of matching lockets, both adorned with the mark of Salazar Slytherin.

"I don't understand," he muttered.

"Open that one," Arcturus instructed, pointing to the one on the left.

Sirius did so and removed the piece of parchment he fond within. Unfurling it, he immediately recognised the neat, flowing script of his younger brother:

 _To the Dark Lord_

 _I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._

 _RAB_

A flabbergasted Sirius looked between his Grandfather and the parchment in disbelief. For years he had believed his brother had died in the man's service. To learn that he had died defying him warmed his heart. His brother had never been inherently evil. If anything, he was much more like his father than the mother they had shared. But Walburga had been set on her favourite son joining the ranks of the Death Eaters.

"Oh, Reg," he whispered sadly.

Arcturus nodded his agreement before taking a sip of his drink.

"I was just as surprised as you are," he said.

Sirius took a moment to appreciate the simple missive in his hands before shaking himself from his thoughts.

"What's this one?" he asked, gesturing towards the matching locket.

"That one was a Horcrux," Arcturus responded with a victorious smirk.

Sirius's eyes widened as he backed away from the item warily.

"Don't worry, it has been destroyed," the older man assured him.

"How?" Sirius asked, his eyes still firmly on the necklace.

"Kreacher was rather helpful," Arcturus answered. "I asked him about the book and why Regulus wanted it. He was happy to tell me all about how he had been chosen by the Dark Lord to help protect something very special and how Regulus made him show him where it had been hidden."

"And you went there alone?" Sirius questioned irritably.

"Kreacher was happy to show me. A very unpleasant place but not as well guarded as I expected. The inferi could have been a problem but Kreacher assisted me when it mattered. Unfortunately, he did not survive but I retrieved the locket and Kreacher had already handed over the other when I promised to destroy it," Arcturus explained.

"You should have taken me with you," Sirius said despairingly.

"I would have sent for you were you needed," Arcturus bit back.

He was not happy, but he was not keen on angering the man. Instead of trying to chastise him further, he opted to move on.

"How did you destroy it?" he asked.

"I took it to where Harry was healed. From what I saw in your memory, the locket was cleansed in the same way. It is no longer a Horcrux and we have gained a priceless artefact in the process."

"So, it really is Slytherin's locket?" Sirius questioned.

Arcturus nodded.

"Or an excellent forgery. It is something I will have to look into but I am reluctant to do so. Only a few people alive can confirm it and I am not keen on approaching them yet, but I fear I will have to. It could prove to be necessary."

"Why are you so worried?"

"Because it could put us in even more danger than we already face," Arcturus said severely. "This was once in the possession of the Dark Lord and is a clue to who he really is. It is a Slytherin Family heirloom and it is no secret that he professes to be a direct descendant. Clearly, he wishes to keep his true identity hidden, something I plan on uncovering. It would be safer to do so without resorting to using the locket, but it means we have something," he finished.

"Does it matter who he is?" Sirius returned.

Arcturus nodded.

"Know your enemy, Sirius. If we learn who he is then we can learn more about him. Find any weaknesses he has and how many of these damned Horcruxes he has made. He cannot be killed until they are gone," he pointed out.

"You think there are more?" Sirius asked worriedly.

Arcturus shrugged.

"I don't know," he sighed, "but we will only find out by learning more about him."

"And how will you do that without using the locket? It's the only clue you have," Sirius reminded him.

"Not entirely," Arcturus replied cryptically. "Very rarely does a wizard of his ability surface. It should not be too challenging to narrow it down with some discreet digging."

Sirius shook his head. His grandfather was playing a very dangerous game.

"Just, be careful," he requested. "Don't take any unnecessary risks."

Arcturus gave the man an uncharacteristic smile.

"I fear that all risks may become necessary, Sirius. If they are fruitful, then they will be worth it."

 **A/N**

 **For those taking part in the competition on my pages (Kofi and P atreon), the closing date is the 16/08/2019 and the winners will be revealed shortly afterwards.**

 **I will be posting winners live on Twitter as they are drawn and will update my profile page here also. My apologies that it has taken this long, it has been a very busy period. For those that do follow me, they will know that I am preparing to begin teaching in September.**

 **I will certainly have more chapters out before then.**

 **Anyway, please do Review, Follow and Favourite as usual and feel free to PM me.**

 **Love to all of you that continue to read what I produce. I wouldn't be doing it if it wasn't for you guys.**

 **TBR**


End file.
